Kunai, Salt bullets and Magic
by addamp53
Summary: Why should Naruto only throw a wrench in the plans of his own dimension? A Supernatural/Dresden Files mix universe. Naruto and Sasuke are thrown through the dimensional boundaries by a seal and meet Sam and Dean in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is your author speaking please keep your trays in the upright position during the flight and don't wave around any bombs while on the plane. Okay, now that i've got insanity out of the way. This is my first attempt at a true crossover and I decided to go with a big one. This is a threeway crossover between Naruto, Supernatural and the Dresden Files. **

An explosion ripped what had been solid earth into a giant crater exposing an extensive system of tunnels along with two teens. One stood on the lip of the crater while the other crouched within the center with one arm raised above his head to ward off falling rocks.

A woman with bright pink hair and wearing a red dress and kneel high boots ran out of one tunnel and froze seeing the teen standing on the higher ground. "Sasuke..."

Mere moments afterwards an orange and black blur shot out of a different tunnel and came to an instant stop beside the other two teens, looking up at the raven haired teen looking down on them. "Sasuke."

Where the woman's voice had held longing and disbelief the blond man's in held an uncharacteristic seriousness to it.

A small breeze shifted Sasuke's partially opened white obi and his black eyes locked with the blue of the blond man. "Naruto, why are you here?"

"I have to talk to you. About the Uchiha Massacre."

The pink haired woman's eyes shot to Naruto, this wasn't part of the plan. They were here to take Sasuke home not press the one button sure to trigger a fight.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!"

Having scolded her teammate the pink haired girl turned back to her old flame. "Sasuke, please come back to the village we can.."

Sasuke wasn't standing where she was looking anymore. He was standing right beside Naruto with his arm draped over the blond boys shoulders, his elbow crossing the blond's exposed throat. However fast the raven haired teen was Naruto made a show of proving that he could match it. He was mirroring his former teammate's position with his arm up and across Sasuke's throat with his hand resting on the opposite shoulder.

"What would a failure like you know about that day that I don't?"

Naruto slowly turned his head and blue eyes locked with onyx ones. "Everything, I've even talked with Itachi about it."

Sasuke's eyes momentarily widened in surprise before returning to normal with a slight look of resentment. "When I had you at my mercy before, at the valley of the end, I let you live on a whim. Now for trying to drag me back to the village by using my family, I'll kill you."

Sasuke quickly unsheathed his katana and was ready to plunge it into his blond teammate's spine and to end him forever. Similarly, Naruto had unsheathed a kunai from his sleeve and his hand shot towards the other teenager's spleen.

Twenty feet away with his head just barely peaking out of a pile of rubble was an orange mask with a single eye hole. The man inside the mask, known to very few as Madara Uchiha, was cursing quietly to himself. They were both much faster than they should be at this point in training and he needed both of them for the plan. However, the Uchiha could be forgotten about for now, Itachi would just have to do.

Oppositely, he couldn't afford for Naruto and more importantly the Kyuubi to die. He wasn't a young man anymore and was not waiting 9 years for it to regenerate.

Acting quickly the single black eye in the mask turned red and Naruto started to disappear into a twisting blur. Sasuke tightened his grip on his blond opponent and was subsequently pulled into the swirl of color with him and they disappeared into Madara's private dimension.

Giving a simple 'that was a thing' shrug Madara sunk back into the ground and left even as Orochimaru of the Sannin and his henchmen showed up and everyone started tearing apart the ground where he had last been seen.

Time lapse: 2 years (Naruto and Sasuke age 18)

"So, you're sure this will work?"

"Well I've been working on it for 6 months. I certainly hope it does. If it doesn't I'm sure we'll just end up spliced into a wall somewhere and die horribly. So no worries."

"Is that all?" Sasuke sarcastically rebuked.

"Well technically speaking having two atoms trying to occupy the same space in the same time might also blow apart the universe. Or something like that, I never was very good at science."

Naruto was standing on a large clearing made complete of white marble. All around him were miniature towers made of the same material, some destroyed from Sasuke and his first few months together. Crawling over every surface for miles were small scribbles in blood. They climbed up every side of the towers and down the other side in an ever going pattern that had taken months worth of blood loss to create. It was the largest single sealing project anyone had ever attempted, except for that guy who blew up Swamp country trying to lead into gold we don't talk about him anymore.

The brush in Naruto's hand was made out of black hair, from Sasuke, that was bound around a stick with numerous strands of blond hair. He made a final swirl and slowly started to rise as to not smudge any of the drying seals. Before he made it to an upright position he started to sway and then to tumble like an axed tree.

In a burst of speed Sasuke was there, catching him and holding him up.

"Easy there, brother."

Naruto looked up with bleary,bloodshot eyes, barely able to focus.

"He isn't sending food anymore, Sasuke. I'm not going to get any stronger. Put me in the circle then use your sharingan to force the furball to put his chakra through the seal. You remember the seals right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, once they had stopped fighting and he chose to believe what Naruto had told him about Itachi, the elders and the Uchiha clan he had been able to see that Naruto was as much family to him as anyone in the clan had ever been.

"Yeah, I've got them."

Sasuke and Naruto disappeared as Sasuke carried his brother, in all but blood, to his spot in the sealing pattern, unknowingly Sasuke's foot smudged a small section of the newly painted blood seal as his feet kicked off the ground. Once Naruto was laid in his area Sasuke jumped over to his own and turned on his Sharingan. His eyes turning red and the three spokes spinning quickly.

Naruto let his head roll towards Sasuke and opened his eyes.

"Do it."

Sasuke began to focus his chakra through his family's prized eyes and drew out the Kyuubi's chakra while Naruto focused on keeping it directed rather than grabbing Sasuke and squeezing the life out of him like the Kyuubi wanted.

Foot by foot and then mile by mile of seals lit a bright red until it blinded the two teammates. A buzzing sound filled the air and Sasuke barely heard Naruto screaming at him to start the hand signs. The raven haired shinobi quickly but precisely went through the required hand signs and slammed his palm to the seal, pumping his own chakra into the seal. A mile away a small smudged section of seal fizzled out and exploded just as the seal reached full mass and shot the two shinobi out of the pocket dimension, breaking through the barrier that had held them captive, and into another.

For a brief moment both shinobi were weightless and formless, flying through stars and light, through sound and time as if they were physical locations. Then they saw a massive wall, taller than the Hokage tower and seemingly grown from crystals and covered in blood. At the base of the wall were thousands of grotesque figures with claws, tentacles, flippers and things that neither shinobi knew how to define. They were nightmarish creatures of the night that without seeing neither Naruto nor Sasuke would've ever believed to exist.

These creatures suddenly stopped and turned towards the two flying, currently formless, shinobi, then with terrifying hunger they began to jump, fly and reach for the two. The two were moving much too fast however and simply sailed over these nightmare creatures without harm, when they hit the wall however there was harm and great deals of pain. The force of their collision echoing through the surrounding area as if the strike of a great gong but the wall held solid and the two clouds of shinobi were stopped. With neither of the two having any control over their new bodies they were forced to simply watch as the wave of creatures from before ran and jumped over each other in terrifying determination to get to them.

Just as the first set of jaws was about to close upon their insubstantial forms there was a flash of pure light. In their minds eye they saw a scrawny, scruffy looking man smiling at them benignly from a cluttered house full of books, alcohol bottles and posted notes. The next second that memory was wiped from their mind and the light again grew too bright to look at. When it cleared they were by the wall again but instead of monsters out of nightmares there were billions of people in armor and armed to the teeth. They were beautiful; with alabaster skin and black armor, their faces inhumanly perfect and for a moment they were all staring in shock at the two shinobi clouds.

Naruto and Sasuke merely stared back as they were also shocked, neither had even imagined this many people existed never the less could be in one place at once. Movement attracted their attention and they turned their 'eyes' towards it. There standing among the soldiers was a man, at least they assumed it was a man, he was so covered in cloth that it was impossible to tell.

'He' was covered in a head to toe cloak with a deep hood that hid his face completely but what caught their attention was when he pulled out a long stick and thrust it at the pair. The movement was controlled but there was an almost frantic twitch at the edge of the stick as the figure fired a beam of light at the two shinobi, just before the light probably would've erased them from existence Naruto's seal sputtered back to life and tugged the two shinobi back to their original breathtaking speed, stealing them from the masked figure and his army as well as the monsters who seemed determined to kill them.

***********************Supernatural/Dresden Files Universe**********************

A sound like roaring thunder tore through the forest, scattering birds and driving vermin under ground as it tore through trees. The ground shook as two teenagers landed harshly on the pine needle covered dirt. The blond in the tattered remains of an orange jump suit rolled bonelessly along the ground until he collided with a tree stomach first, wrapping the boy almost completely around it. Oppositely, the raven haired teen landed on his feet before his legs gave out on him and he tumbled gracelessly along the ground and bouncing off the edge of a rock that overhung a large gorge. He reached out and slapped his hand onto the rock suddenly stopping what was sure to be a lethal descent.

Slowly, he used the last of his chakra to crawl back over the rock and flop lazily over the edge. Laying there bonelessly he stared at the blue sky and marveled at its beauty. For two years he had seen nothing but endless white and his teammate, the things he had just seen on the trip here not counting in his mind. He had never truly appreciated the sky before, the freeness it provided but his stint in the pocket dimension had changed much about the vengeful teen.

While before his ultimate goals had all involved death now he sought life, there were still those who needed to be punished but two lives were important to him above all others. Itachi's and Naruto's. Both, in their own way had, sacrificed and done things for him that no others could even dream of. Both risking their lives for an unworthy,ungrateful brother.

Sasuke shook his head and started to roll over. _I must have a concussion, I'm not normally so sentimental_.

Making it to his hands and knees he spotted an orange and black blur half wrapped around a tree and stopped in his tracks. Naruto wasn't moving. Sasuke froze in panic watching and praying for that smallest movement that meant Naruto was breathing, after several panicked heart beats his prayers were answered.

A low coughing breath rattled Naruto's lungs as it passed broken ribs. Sasuke was by his side in an instant, not bothering to notice that his chakra was harder to draw than usual, laying his brother down and using what basic medical knowledge he had to check on him. Three broken ribs and malnutrition but they had known about that for a while. What they both needed was water and food then to make their way out of this forest to a hospital.

Sasuke took off the torn remains of his once pristine white shirt and tore it into strips and before wrapping it around Naruto's chest, tightening it despite the blond's moan protests. He would rather have those bones not moving around any more than necessary.

Gently picking the blond up he started walking into the forest. The trees were different than he was familiar with in the elemental countries. They were smaller with tiny needles about the size of senbon and branches that couldn't be jumped through without unnecessary pain.

After walking about a half mile Sasuke found a small clearing and put his teammate down, pulling out his katana he quickly cut some smaller branches away and put them over his the blond. It would serve well enough to hide him as well as keep him warm if it got cold before he got back.

With that done he headed back the way he had came, on the walk over he had noticed some rabbit tracks and intended to track them down for dinner. Three hours later he walked back into the clearing, turned out the tracks were pretty far from where they made their home but he eventually found them and killed them with senbon to the head. It had taken him a few throws once they started moving, a year without anything more than a spar, and 6 months without that, had made him rusty.

He used the rope he previously wore around his waist to tie them together and slung them over his bare shoulder. When he entered the clearing he expected to find Naruto still buried but recovering quickly and in demand of food. What he found was his disguise brush pile torn apart and no sign of Naruto.

Hearing the creak of a branch behind him he quickly unsheathed his sword while spinning, senbon flew out of the tattoo on his arm and he slashed at eye height with his sword. When his spin finished his eyes grew wide. Swatting his senbon out of the air was something that looked like it had come out of one of Orochimaru's labs.

It stood eight feet tall and its skin was an earthy brown that clung to its bones. Hair grew in clumps along its arms and legs and it's fingers ended with sharp claws. It's head was that of a man but with a short snout and large antlers growing out of its head, the edge of each antler stained dark from the blood of countless kills.

Sasuke's sword managed to catch the creature on its retreating arm but the lightning coated blade bounced harmlessly off the creatures dark skin. Both combatants leapt back examining the other. Sasuke's eyes zoomed in on the spot where he knew his blade had hit, examining the location in detail but seeing nothing. Not even a scratch existed to prove his special chakra conductive blade had ever touched it.

At the same time the beast's too intelligent eyes roamed over the young shinobi, taking in his dress and weapon. If it had seen the senbon from before that been summoned into existence at this child's command it might have been more weary but the hunger was growing and its mate had already claimed the first catch.

Suddenly the creature moved, it was only due to Sasuke's sharingan that he was able to track it as it closed on him. Flashing through hand signs Sasuke brought his pointer finger to his lips and blew a chakra enhanced breath. As the air left his mouth the chakra leaving his fingers grew super heated and ignited his breath into a large flame that expanded rapidly catching numerous trees on fire as it charged towards the stunned creatures face.

Blinking suddenly as it restarted its brain the beast leapt back away from the encroaching flames and tried to escape it. It let out a howl that reverberated throughout the clearing as the flame licked at its foot and the skin instantly blackened and cracked open oozing dark blood. Crying out loudly in pain it leapt into the tree and jumped from one tree to another, leaving deep gouges in the thick trunks as it left.

When the flames dissipated Sasuke caught the barest of glances of the creature as it shot through the trees of its homeland. With a determined frown Sasuke took a step forward and promptly fell on his face. He hadn't noticed it before but it felt like his chakra was being drained, his mind flashed back to his fight with Yaoi during the chunin exams. The fake Konoha shinobi had been able to absorb other people's chakra through physical contact. The very air seemed to suck on his chakra in a similar, if slightly slower, fashion.

For several minutes it was all the ex-avenger could do to lay on the ground as all of his energy left him. Just as consciousness was about to abandon him he felt a strange sensation, it was as if his chakra was withdrawing from his arms and legs and instead settling in his core. As it did this he started finding it easier to breathe, his breaths were still labored and he felt as weak as a kitten but the draining feeling slowed to barely a trickle. It took a few minutes but he could feel his chakra slowly replenishing itself but still clinging protectively to his core.

As soon as he could he got up and started stumbling after the creature, chakra be damned, he wasn't going to leave Naruto this time. With bleary eyes but a determined frown Sasuke made his way after the creature by following the deep claw marks left in the trees and when those disappeared, the blood it was unknowingly dripping on the ground.

The creature was fast but Sasuke had been trained in the shinobi arts by one of the best shinobi in living history, tracking something that was panicked and not hiding its tracks as well as it could wasn't a problem. In all likely hoods it was returning to it's home.

_Please be there Naruto._

It took another 40 minutes for the creature to reach a large cave. By the time Sasuke reached the the mouth of the cave his stamina was flagging and his muscles burned in ways they hadn't since he was a genin level shinobi, the occasional spar was no match for actual training and activity. Kneeling down beside a tree he starred at the cave and listen for any sign of activity while he recovered his lost breath.

Finally, recovered enough that his panting breathe whispered out Sasuke quickly moved inside, cautiously switching from shadow to shadow until he was deep enough that the light from the entrance no longer existed. Occasionally, he would catch a glimpse of blood smudged on the smooth cold stone.

Suddenly screeching to a halt he cocked his head and listened, there it was again, the sound of claw on stone echoed lightly through the caverns.

_Lightning just bounced off it but it ran from fire, a natural weakness? Damn, I don't have enough chakra left for anything that can fill these caves. Even if I did I can't cause I don't know where Naruto is. I'll have to stick with low level jutsu for this._

Turning the last corner Sasuke caught sight of two of the creatures hunched over a small table moving animatedly. The soft squelching sounds and the distinct sound of muscles snapping stopped Sasuke's heart as he stared in horror. Blood was dripping in a deluge from the table and forming a wide pool around the creatures feat as they happily ripped into the corpse.

_Naruto?_

The world stopped, and Sasuke fell silently to his knees as he watched the creatures tear into his friend, his brother. They were eating him. Everything in Sasuke's heart died within that timeless void as his sharingan turned on in response to his emotions and captured every movement of the beasts as they ripped and bit and tore. Unknown to him the three tomes in his eyes stretched and connected to his pupil, the Mangekyo Sharingan being born from his pain. As the ultimate evolution of his bloodline was born the emotion that made it known as a curse raised it's head.

With all the suddenness of a lightning strike the horror turned to rage as Sasuke crossed the distance between the opening of the cavern and the creatures in the blink of an eye. His chakra surged through his body in bouts of agony but compared to the pain in his soul it was nothing. Completely forgoing his sword he slammed a chakra powered punch into the side of one's head and launched it through the air and into the wall, causing the entire cave system to shake slightly. Turning to the other monster he barely ducked in time to avoid getting his head taken off by razor sharp claws.

He retorted with an upper cut that lifted the creature from the floor then a front flip that brought his legs down painfully on the things shoulders resulting in the deafening sound of bones snapping. It roared in agony until it's face first impact with the ground stunned it into silence.

But then the second creature was up and had managed to work its way behind the black haired avenger. Just as Sasuke was about to bring down a chakra enhanced stomp on the back of the downed creatures skull claws raked deeply across his back, spinning him around. Years of training and adrenaline allowed him to use the momentum of the turn to twist with the blow rather than resisting it and obtaining even worse damage.

The second creature worked its way back to its feat and a low popping noise could be heard as its shoulder bones worked their way back into place. The healing reminded Sasuke of Naruto, if to a lesser degree and the young shinobi risked a glance at the table.

What was left on it could be less described as remains and more as scraps, there was little but blood and guts. The torso had been ripped open and the face was gone, the arms and legs were just gone. What had once been clothes had been ripped open and the cloth hung off the table rapidly being dyed a darker color by blood.

Sasuke was barely able to hold back the vomit that tried to crawl its way up his throat, but with supreme effort and thanks to the fact that there was no food in his stomach to help he managed. Flipping rapidly through hand signs Sasuke brought up fingers covered with blood and blew out a huge fireball, within the small covern and with their backs to a wall there was no where to run. Sasuke listened to their screams of agony with a demented smile playing in his eyes. He wanted them to die, wanted to hear them suffer for what they had taken from him.

After several seconds, when he could no longer keep the chakra up to sustain the fire, Sasuke let his hand fall while panting heavily. He looked down upon the smoking pile of burnt flesh and ash that had been the creatures. It looked like one had tried to use the other as shelter, judging by what he could see of it it hadn't been successful. After spitting scornfully upon their corpses he turned and walked over to the table and finally allowed himself to fall down and vomit.

When he had nothing left in his stomach to expel the screaming started, they were similar to screams of an animal that had been terribly wounded but these wounds were far worse than any mortal wound he could've taken. In that blinding white void Naruto had become Sasuke's reason for living, while vengeance was still on his to due list Naruto had become Sasuke's guide. Without him he was lost in a place full of beasts that he didn't understand and horror and darkness.

He was so engrossed with his own pain and misery he didn't notice the sound of ash crumbling as the creature on the bottom of the pile slowly pushed the other off of it. It's arms and legs were severely burnt and cracked. Blood ran freely from its body and its eyes burned red with rage. Slowly it stalked up behind its kneeling prey and raised a claws hand to decapitate what would no doubt be its most satisfying meal ever.

Just as it was about to bring down its razor sharp claws there was a flicker of light in the back of the cavern where it and its mate had once kept a private room for sleeping. The cloth that served as its wall fluttered out of the way and a deadly red light bathed the cavern. The creature didn't even have enough time to scream as a clawed arm made of pure red light and bubbles grabbed its entire torso in its palm.

Sasuke stilled completely as the room was lit by this light and a small hopeful smile started to pull at his lips as he heard the creature scream in pain as it was lifted into the air and slowly inch by inch the corrosive properties of the Kyuubi's chakra ate through its torso as the hand started to close. The fingers worked quickly through the creatures body until limbs started to drop as they were separated from the beast's torso. Finally, the poisonous chakra started to disintegrate the thing's neck and worked its way up to the head, skin flaking off as muscle and bone were burnt and fell to the floor in a pile of ash and burning flesh.

The red light flickered once, twice and then was gone. Sasuke got up and charged through the cloth curtain without second thought and found Naruto along with several corpses strung up by ropes around their wrists from the ceiling. Grabbing Naruto in a strong hug Sasuke held Naruto close for several moments before getting control of himself and stepping back to check his friend for injuries.

Even tied to the ceiling Naruto managed to read Sasuke perfectly and try to comfort him.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm still here, brother. I'm still here."

Sasuke nodded and his signature calm started to work back into his eyes as he pulled his katana and cut Naruto free. Both simply sat against the smooth cavern walls for a while as they each told the other what had happened. Naruto had only woken up when Sasuke started screaming and when Sasuke brought him to the main room the blond certainly understood why.

After checking if any of the other people who had been strung up were alive Naruto and Sasuke checked the numerous bags they found stored inside the room. There was some type of paper that looked like money, some canned food, which they devoured with gusto, a flashlight, some rope and a small metallic object that seemed to be made to fit in the palm of one's hand.

They took as much as they could and left the cave, now that they had food their chakra was slowly refilling. Sasuke explained the experience he had with his chakra withdrawing to his core when it wasn't being used and Naruto checked his own to find himself a victim of same condition, fortunately he had been unconscious when the chakra had forcibly extracted itself from his limbs. They could flood chakra back to their limbs but it took a second and as soon as they weren't focusing the energy would pull back as if they had been stretching a bungee cord.

Naruto summoned 5 clones and was barely through telling them to scout the area when they burst and all of their short lived memories returned to the blond. Apparently, on a purely chakra construct the area they were in was deadly. Shadow clones were flimsy constructs, often only taking a single blow to be destroyed, and apparently the chakra drain of this place disrupted them enough to cause them to disperse after only a few seconds.

They continued to experiment as they searched for a way out but nothing they did seemed to return their chakra to how it had been in their own world. It took several days before they found a footpath and another two days before they found what looked like a road covered with one solid continuous black brick. Exhausted but in better spirits they started walking along the road hoping to find a town and, kami be merciful, a bed.

**Author's Notes**

**Okay for people who are wondering the "creatures" in this chapter were Wendigo. Normally they don't live together but in this story they were settlers and husband and wife, they ended up eating everyone else in their party and changed together. Also the Antlers, a friend of mine once explained that she didnt like the Windego episode because they had something more like dear heads and a kind of horse legs thing going. I decided to mix this with the supernatural wendigo which resulted in the creature above. **

**About Sasuke no longer being such a collossal dick, Naruto being able to explain everything that happened with the Uchiha and Itachi and having been stuck around with Naruto for 2 years helped him mellow out a little. He can still be a dick to other people but he's not a homocidal stabby mcstab stab type dick anymore.**

**Well that's all I can think of right now, Please review and ask any questions you can think of I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I as the author of this work do not own Naruto, Supernatural or the Dresden files. These are purely a work of fiction and all that jazz. Enjoy reading.**_

"Three months, Sasuke. Three months in this freaking place!"

Naruto continued to stride energetically across the worn blue carpet lined with numerous signs pointing towards departure gates. "Three months and there's still so much to see!"

"Look at that, Sasuke, just look." Naruto demanded gesturing ecstaticly at a man on a laptop. "A laptop, Sasuke. 100 years from now, our computers won't be anything near that and it doesn't run off a single drop of chakra."

Sasuke, for his part, merely sighed as he continued more sedately after his teammate. While he too was fascinated by the level of technology that this world possessed, and they were sure they had left their own world far behind, he was more concerned with the information that he just uncovered. Letting Naruto consume 2 chocolate sundaes in one go before getting on an airplane was one of the worst things the ex-avenger had ever let happen, and that counted the time he had stabbed the blond in the chest with a chidori.

Sugar was a premium item back in the shinobi world and as such neither boy had built up a tolerance to its effects. In the new world/dimension, which they decided to call Earth since that was the planet's name, sugar seemed to be in almost everything. This led to several all-nighters that sometimes resulted in property damage before they started to grow accustom to it.

Now, he was about to get on, what had been described to him as a flying metal can, with a sugared up Naruto. _Why me?_

It had taken roughly two months for them to learn English, it was hard but both had been taught enough about deciphering enemy codes that they figured it out fairly quickly. During the first couple weeks they tried speaking in their native tongue to people and several of the people had theorized that they were speaking Japanese, Chinese or Vietnamese. At the time neither of the shinobi knew what these words meant but once they learned English they learned these could be different languages and defined their own language as Japanese. So, here they were about to get on a plane that would take them to California. From what they understood once there they would be able to find and purchase another plane ride that would take them to Japan.

"United Britania flight 2485 is now boarding at gate 37. United Britania Flight 2485 is now boarding at gate 37." The disembodied voice over the speakers then continued on to talk about passenger loading and unloading but Naruto and Sasuke weren't listening. They picked up their bags and made their way to gate 37. Stopping at the gate they gave the lady their tickets and continued down the incline towards their plane.

The noise in the cramped airplane was almost painful to the two shinobi, their hearing having been trained to pick out voices since they were children.

"I hope the movie isn't from the 30's this time, last time I..."

"Sit down Timmy, Mommy will be right here the whole time."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Excuse me."

"On the left..."

Slowly, the two shinobi grew accustom to the many voices and started to drown them out as they headed for their seats. They were right beside the rear entrance to the plane, which was fine for Naruto. He wanted to have a window seat anyway.

It had been almost 35 minutes since the plane had taken off and after the initial excitement over flight Naruto had quickly calmed down and was chatting quietly with Sasuke.

"O, I forgot to tell you. After you went to sleep last night I was on the internet for a while in the hotel lobby and I think I found that thing we fought when we first got here."

Sasuke turned slightly and raised an eyebrow, they had been trying to find out what that thing was for quite some time. Mostly because nobody seemed to know. Most people suggested it was a bear, but they knew bears and on the off chance even looked up pictures of bears and those definitively weren't what they had faced.

Naruto nodded seriously and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his black leather jacket. "It was something called a Wendigo. Thing is, according to all the references I found, they aren't supposed to exist. They're supposed to be monsters that Indians used to make up to scare their children."

Naruto unfolded the paper and held it out to Sasuke. "Now that has some noticeable differences but its just a sketch that guesses how they looked, doesn't it look familiar though?"

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, the picture had the torso of a man but the legs were reversed like a horse and where it would normally have a head was instead a dear head with a large set of antlers. For a drawing made from accounts translated from a different language he chose to believe that it was pretty close.

"I wonder what other things are out there that they think are just old legends."

As Sasuke sat back to muse on the subject he noticed a bald man stand up and start making his way back towards their row. He smiled kindly at the two teenagers as he went to the door, to look out the small window for a while. Naruto smiled back politely but Sasuke frowned as something about the man seemed off to him, of the two Sasuke's observation skills had always been better but he couldn't put his finger on what bothered him about the man.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize what was happening before his own eyes until a shout broke his concentration.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped up within a second and rushed at the man, who was starting to pull on the emergency release hatch to the door. They locked onto him tight and tried to pry him off the door. At first they were having little luck but had slowed him down, he was way stronger than anyone they had encountered in this world so far. Even stronger than those Wendigo. Using chakra to augment their muscles they slowly started to pull the man away from the door until he looked at them with an angry snarl and his eyes flashed black.

_A Doujutsu?_

Both shinobi were so shocked by what they saw that the man was able to take advantage of their momentary lapse and grab the handle giving it one harsh tug then jumping into the door taking both shinobi with him as they clung to the man and fell from the plane.

*******************************1 week later***********************************

"So you found anything else that's supposed to have black eyes?"

Naruto looked up from his very own, slightly stolen, laptop and shrugged. "That vampire/werewolf hybrid thing from the movie last night?"

Sasuke merely tilted his head condescendingly even while inside he about it, _Nah, the skin didn't change colors._ _ I wonder if the second one is on tonight, damn that was a good movie._

Sasuke mentally shook his head and focused on the outside world. "So demonic possession?"

Naruto merely shrugged again as he continued to type in his laptop. "Only thing that really makes a whole lot of sense with what was saw, a few different things have black eyes but remember the smoke?"

Sasuke nodded seriously, halfway through their plummet to the earth the man had started vomiting black smoke that was able to fly away. The man hadn't been so lucky. While Naruto and Sasuke were saved by Sasuke activating his curse seal level 2 and using the monstrous wings that grew out of his back to fly them down safely, the possessed man had been splattered across 5 acres of farmland.

"Supposedly that was the demons true form, what it looks like when it leaves a host."

"Does it say anything about how to track one, or kill it?"

The blond sighed as he shut his laptop down, "No, for the most part it all seems to point towards this type of demon to be just out for random killing and destruction. At least mine hates the things it kills."

"Hm."

Sasuke's eyes went out of focus as he followed the a train of thought brought on by Naruto's comment.

"What? You've got that look."

"I'm just wondering if the sharingan can affect these demons like it can the tailed beasts."

Naruto tapered off as well as he thought about it, so far the sharingan as well as genjutsu had been relatively useless. Both functioned off penetrating the chakra network of another person around them and manipulating the chakra there or watching the flow of chakra to predict a person's actions but the people here didn't have any chakra making the two powers impossible. That said they weren't sure if there were other forms of energy in this world that could be effected.

In their three months within this world they had found the world seemed to not have chakra in it, and as such the chakra inside their bodies had a harder time staying where it was. In the elemental nations everything had or gave of chakra, and as such there was a certain pressure that pushed on the body's chakra from the outside keeping it in unless it was pushed out through jutsu. Here on Earth though there was no pressure and hence the chakra sort of wafted off the two shinobi and was dispersed through the world, it wasn't as fast as their ability to recharge their own chakra but it did slow the process down and taxed their bodies more than they were used to.

This lead to Sasuke's theory on what had happened to their chakra. To keep as much chakra from escaping as possible the usual chakra that ran through the extremities had been pulled back to a minimum, similar to the human bodies reaction to cold, skin will tighten to to provide less surface area exposure to the cold. In this case, holding chakra back kept it from wafting away.

While they were glad to no longer be constantly losing chakra, to a noticeable degree, they had noticed and theorized several downsides. It was noticeably slower to push chakra through their bodies, only by fractions of a second but to people trained to expect the reaction instantaneously it was torturous, whether they were using jutsu or augmenting their muscles there was a slight lag.

Secondly, they were easier to hurt. While Naruto retained his healing abilities, the fact that he had been knocked out upon their arrival was the first clue, they were easier to hurt. Before they could be thrown through a brick wall, and had been, but they would hop up with superficial injuries. Now, slamming into a tree with enough speed had knocked the blond unconscious for several hours. The theory was that chakra had been, unknown to them, strengthening their bodies by a magnitude of degrees and now that it wasn't constantly flowing through every inch of them they were far more prone to injuries.

"Only way to find out is to try it."

Sasuke gave his patented, "hm" in agreement.

*************************************The Next Day. Kittanning, Pennsylvania. Motel 8 ***************************

"There might be something on the plane that we missed. We should check it out." Sasuke said as soon as the end credits to Underworld Evolution began.

Naruto shrugged on a black T-shirt and nodded with a smirk, knowing the idea had probably come to recently TV crazed brother at least an hour ago, "No objections here, lets get goin."

*************************************The NTSB Warehouse*********************

Naruto peaked around the edge of the warehouse, there weren't any guards that he could see but the gate did have barbed wire running across the top. The blond turned back to Sasuke and made a show of waving goodbye before quickly running through hand signs and disappearing from view. In his place was a slight haze in the air in the general shape of a person. Sasuke merely smirked back at his blond teammate and looked up revealing active Sharingan eyes. He then followed Naruto's hand signs perfectly and equally became see through.

Silence stretched for several seconds as both vaguely human shaped blurs stood beside each other before Naruto's voice seemingly came from no where. "You know sometimes I really hate you."

Somehow the blur that was where Sasuke had been standing radiated smugness then started moving towards the gate at a fast noiseless glide. The second blur quickly followed suit and together they leapt the gate, barbed wire and all, and landed on the other side. They came to the warehouse they were looking for and tried the back door, it didn't budge and the Sasuke blur knelt down to pick it.

Naruto, in his still mostly invisible form was keeping watch until he noticed a propped open window about 30 feet up. Smirking playfully he pumped chakra to his feet and noiselessly ran up the wall, slid through the window and quickly worked his way over to the same door Sasuke was working on. Waiting until he heard the telling click of a lock being undone he then pushed open the door and smirked down at Sasuke.

"What took you so long?"

The two merely glared at each other for a moment before both acknowledging well played and walked inside. Once inside they let their techniques drop so they could conserve chakra, they wouldn't have ran out even if they kept that technique going all night but their training taught them, if they don't need it don't use it. Inside the room were hundreds of parts strewn about in roughly the shape of an airplane.

They started looking with the cockpit, most of it was junk and apparently a fire had broken out because a lot of it was melted. Naruto caught a glimpse of metal under the burnt plastic and pulled out a kunai, quickly digging it under the burnt plastic and prying it away revealed a headphone jack. Naruto merely looked around that area for a moment, it seemed to be the least damaged by the fire or crash, it probably wouldn't electrocute him. Pulling out a tangled up set of blue headphones he worked at untangling the wires while Sasuke was leafing through a clipboard where one of the engineers had wrote down his thoughts on the damage.

Naruto slipped the jack of the headphones into the receiver and hit a small button that said 'playback last' but nothing happened. He tried it again with the same result and was about to just write it off as broken when he remembered, _these things run off electricity and there's no way they'd leave it plugged in after all this._

"Oi, Sasuke. Get over here I need a hand with something."

Naruto took the ear-buds out as he knelt down and ripped the lower cover off the machine exposing wires. Then he found the power button up top and followed it to its cord that seemed to have gone somewhere but had been sheared in half. The blond hopped back to his feet, keeping a firm grip on the needed wire then handed the end of it to Sasuke.

"I need some lightning chakra. I want to listen to the last message the pilots sent out before the crash."

The other shinobi merely held out his hand for the other ear-bud and started channeling a minuscule amount of lightning chakra up the cord. The buttons on the machine started to glow as they waited to be pressed. Naruto, once again, reached out and depressed the 'play last' button and listened as static flooded his ear. Quickly the static was joined by voices.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure..."

There was a loud whooshing sound then the recording cut out and after several seconds of garbled static Sasuke let the lightning jutsu stop flowing from his fingers. "You hear that?"

Naruto nodded with a serious look on his face, "No survivors. That sounds like a declaration of intent doesn't it."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have to for Naruto to know he agreed. "Well let's see all we can see."

Both shinobi split off to look over other parts of the plane. After looking around a while they were about to check on the door handle where they had wrestled the possessed guy when they heard obnoxiously loud shoes on linoleum heading their way.

The two shinobi were hidden in the rafters before the door had even finished opening. Two men walked in, both in suit and tie. While both were tall one was exceedingly so, must've been 6'2 at least, and had longer dark brown hair and a soft looking face but hard eyes. The other had short hair that was spiked at the front, he walked calmly with a joking expression but both shinobi knew this was the one to be weary of. His eyes calmly scanned the entire warehouse, leaving nothing unexamined even while maintaining his facade of an uncaring joker. The man with him didn't even seem to notice, spiky hairs vigilance.

The two shinobi watched as spiky hair pulled out a small electronic device and put ear-buds into his ears.

"What is that?" Wavy hair asked in apparent scorn.

Spiky hair replied as if he didn't hear the tone wavy hair had used. "It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

Wavy hair continued his mocking questions while looking down at the EMF reader as if it had offended him. "Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

Spiky hair grinned, obviously proud in his accomplishment. "Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade."

Wavy hair nods condescendingly. "Yeah, I can see that."

Spiky hair's grin vanishes and his eyes tighten in annoyance. "You're right Sam, I should've gone to BestBuy and asked them to point me in their 'looking for Supernatural entities section'."

Sam took a step back, obviously surprised that Spiky hair had actually decided to stand up for himself. He then focused on himself for a second before seeming to come to a conclussion.

"You're right, Dean. I'm sorry, I didn't even know you knew anything about eletronics."

The now named, Dean merely grunted and started walking through the wreckage slowly waving the device over pieces as he passed.

Up in the rafters Sasuke wore his usual expression but Naruto's face was covered by a slight frown. He looked over at Sasuke and whispered near silently, "Wow that big guy is like you."

Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Naruto let a small smirk drag across his face as he explained, "I mean he's kind of a dick."

Sasuke merely deadpanned at his blond partner in crime before throwing a senbon from the sleeve of his shirt that embedded in the blond's leg.

Said blond merely glanced down at his wounded leg and the offending needle before looking back at Sasuke. "That was uncalled for."

Suddenly, sirens blared and the sound of people running, both in and outside the room, reached the two shinobi. They watched as the two men, Sam and Dean, ran out the back and towards the gate that the shinobi had used to enter. Dean threw his coat over the barbed wore and merely rolled over it in an obviously practiced maneuver. Meanwhile the taller one, Sam just climbed over the barbed wore, scraping the fabric of his pants and the sleeves of his coat before hopping down. Naruto and Sasuke ran parallel to the two men, using the roof to get past the fence then leaping into some trees across the street.

***************************Motel 8. Kittanning, Pennsylvania***************************************

Several days went by with little to nothing happening for the two dimension hoping shinobi. They couldn't find anything new on demons and no weird deaths popped up for them to investigate. Naruto walked back into their hotel room and shrugged off his coat to reveal a decent maroon button up shirt. He pulled a small rolled up collection of bills from his pocket and tossed it to his raven haired partner.

Sasuke caught the wad of bills and quickly leafed through it letting his sharingan memorize it and figure out how much they had before adding it to their total amount. With nothing to do Naruto had gone out and started hustling pool in the game room of the hotel they were staying in.

"Maybe it only has to do with planes?"

Sasuke tilted his head and thought about it for a moment, the giant metal death traps did bring in a lot of potential victims and the country seemed so reliant on them that he doubted even an increased death toll would keep people from flying.

"Maybe, but there have been dozens of flights out of that airport since the crash and none of them went down."

The blond shrugged and flopped down onto one of the single beds and flipped on the TV. It was on the local news channel, something he blamed his brother for, Naruto had left it on Spike last night as he caught a James Bond marathon.

"A small twin engine plane has crashed today outside the town of Nazareth. Both the pilot, Chuck Lambert and copilot, Adam Stevens were pronounced dead at the scene. The NSTB has not released any information yet on the cause of the crash."

"Chuck Lambert...doesn't that name sound familiar to you?"

Sasuke nodded slightly and made his way across the room to a small end table. Scooping up the pile of newspapers he flipped through them before holding one up to read. "Chuck Lambert was the pilot and one of the 7 survivors from flight 2485."

"So it is planes, we were right."

"Seems like it, you've been keeping track of the other survivors right?"

"Yeah, they seem fine for the most part. Well until Chuck that is. The only other one who'd even have cause to get near a plane again is Amanda and she...shit."

"What?"

Naruto crossed the room and picked up his jacket from the the bed, "And she starts work again tonight, she's getting on a plane."

Sasuke merely grunted in displeasure but quickly gathered up his items and headed out the door."

***************************************highway******************************

The headlights of a black Chevy impala tore through the night as Dean and Sam sped down the highway. Sam was on the phone using his fake telemarketer voice and responding politely as to not show his relief.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks."

Sam hung up the phone with a sigh and looked back down at a list in his hands.

"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

Dean nodded and took a quick glance at the list in his brothers hands.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker."

Sam nodded distractedly while pulling out any information he knew about her.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

A frown stole its way across Dean's face, illuminated by the light of a passing car.

"That sounds like just our luck."

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel."

Dean glanced back at his brother, he knew how long it was and they probably wouldn't make it but he'd be damned if he'd ever tell his little brother that and damned even deeper if they weren't going to try.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam said, pulling out his cell phone anyway and trying again. He hung up once he heard her voice mail.

"God, we're never gonna make it."

Dean slammed down on the gas, the Impala obediently shooting to speeds few cars could dream of as it slammed its passengers back into their seat.

"We'll make it."

********************************Indianapolis Airport*************************

Walking back from the ticket booth Naruto and Sasuke sat down in two of the plastic chairs lining the walls.

"So you think we shouldn't try to stop the plane from taking off?"

Sasuke was in the process of shrugging off his coat onto the back of the chair, several teenage girls stuttering in their steps as they looked him up and down. Naruto rolled his eyes as he saw this, _lucky bastard_.

"No, if we do we won't know when it'll strike next. Maybe it'll take on another plane in the meantime while it waits for one of its original targets to get on another plane. It's better just to take it on now and be done with it."

Naruto merely shrugged and looked up at the l.c.d. screen that projected boarding times. Almost 30 minutes left. With subtle movements he checked all of his weapons and mentally tugging on his chakra, finding that everything seemed to be normal he too shrugged his black leather jacket and let it hang off the chair, completely oblivious to the several women who almost tripped over themselves as they watched his black t shirt stretch over his muscles.

Once he had sat back down Naruto gently nudged Sasuke with his shoulder and jerked his knee towards the phone booths near the entrance. "Look, it's spikey and wavey again."

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic...Oh, yeah.

No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow after listening Dean yell into the phone. "You think they might be possessed?"

Naruto turned a seemingly casual eye on the two brothers, "Nah, they seem more like they're on the same track we are. We'll stay out of their way as long as they stay out of ours, if they do anything that proves they're possessed or mean to harm people then we'll deal with them."

The two shinobi continued to listen to the brothers conversation, laughing slightly as spikey or Dean, Naruto mused as he sadly gave up his nickname for the shorter one, told of his fear of flying.

The one useful thing they did learn from listening in, apparently they planned to exercise the demon. "Think they don't know how to kill it either?"

Sasuke snorted slightly, "Certainly doesn't sound like they do. If they could they'd do that instead of exercising it. Could still be a ploy if they knew we were listening in, if we think they're allies it'll give them free reign to do whatever they want until we catch on."

The blond merely rolled his eyes, "You are such a pessimist."

"No, I'm a realist. It's the world that always turns out like crap. Blame it."

Naruto laughed out loud for a few seconds while getting up and grabbing his coat. Then he held out a hand towards the raven haired shinobi, "Don't ever change, Brother."

Sasuke let his trademark smirk settle on his lips and grabbed Naruto's arm and let him haul him to his feet. "Not a chance, Brother."

"I do believe we have a plane to catch."

"Let's just try for a smoother landing this time."

_**Author Notes: Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Time for My shameless plug. I encourage any reviews. Remember I'm writing this for you and will accept ideas so never be afraid to offer suggestions or ask questions.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes, prestory. Hey guys, Thanks for reading. Seriously I know this is a ridiculously small number of people who read Naruto/Supernatural crossovers so the fact that I have so many people reading it is great. This post is surprisingly fast compared to my others and please don't expect me to post this fast often, you'll be disappointed. Truth is some stuff happened that frustrated the hell out of me so instead of working on the story I should have I worked on this one cause I knew exactly what I wanted to happen. **_

_**Special Note to Theronjohn325: I have thought about it and I did ask for suggestions, you asked for a bloody mary episode done by Naruto and Sasuke instead of Sam and Dean. Honestly I hadn't intended for that to be one of the episodes in the story but since you requested it I will make an Omake of it, it won't be as long as a normal chapter and maybe not as serious but I will make it because you requested it, so that ones for you.**_

Dean sat back in his chair in a state of forced relaxation, his face screwed into a neutral expression while his hands gripped the armrests tightly. The plane started to pick up speed as it sped across the runway. Every bump and crack that the plane traversed seemed to transfer to Dean's hightened senses as the plastic of the armrests started to creak ominously. Sam merely smirked playfully at his brother but decided to try to help a little, "just try to relax."

Dean tersely turned his eyes back on his brother, "Just try to shut up." he snarked back.

Unknown to either brother in the back row a pair of blue eyes were focused on Dean's tightening fists. They narrowed as a the plane family left the ground and the g forces pulled slightly on the passangers, Dean's fingers had now managed to bend both plastic and the metal coating that covered it. What had captured the blond's attention so intently however was the slightest of white energy that momentarily circled the hunter's fingers in whisps of light before he crushed the armrests.

Sasuke nudged the blond and Naruto nodded, resuming his calm vigil over the passangers. One mystery at a time.

Sam looked around calmly, his efforts not as subtle as he would've liked, several times he has to use a polite smile to defuse the looks people were giving him back after noticing his wondering eyes. A thorough scan of the planes passanger area revealed nothing. Relaxing back into his chair with a sigh, _I suppose it just wouldn't be our luck if the demon walked around with constantly black eyes, _the young hunter thought sarcastically.

A sound drew his attention and he shifted his attention to his brother. For a moment he felt regret for ignoring his elder brother, it was obvious the plane was having a bad affect on him. Already there was sweat starting to bead on his forehead and he was tense. Then the moment was broken by a wave of dumbfounded curiosity, "You're humming Metalica?"

Dean gives his brother a slight glance before answering tersley, "Calms me down."

His piece said the more experienced hunter returned to humming as he tried to ignore the swaying of the plane in turbulance. He focused so hard that he didn't even notice that the plastic of the armrests was clenched within his closed fists and it was only due to a lifetime's worth of calous that the sharp little bits of plastic hadn't torn through the skin of his palm.

Sam nodded understandingly but had to try to get them both focused on the mission at hand, "Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

Dean growled slightly in the back of his throat while he stopped humming, the mental line on his fear pulling taut even as he forced his voice to sound normal. "Okay."

Sam continued on not quite as obliviously as Dean would've liked but determined to stay focused for now, "I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

Dean let out a pesemistic snort, "Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

Dean sighed tiredly and focused on everything they had learned about demons in the last few days, "It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

Sam tilted his head thoughtfully as he ran through a mental checklist everyone on the plane he had seen so far, the most obvious choice would be the crash survivor Amanda. "Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

Dean nodded and noticed a flight attendant making her way down the aisle chatting with passangers. When she got close enough he turned to her and asked politely, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

The blond flight attendant gave a polite smile even while mentally marking him down as a weirdo, asking for one of her coworkers by name but not knowing what she looks like? Creepy. "No, I'm not."

Dean tried to pull off one of his winning smiles but right as he started the plane dropped ever so slightly and it turned into a grimace, "Oh, my mistake."

At the back of the plane Naruto let out a soft bark of laughter, "Real smooth champ."

Dean leans out into the aisle and looks towards the back searching for Amanda. His eyes are drawn to a shockingly bright set of blond hair, the man was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans along with standard army issue combat boots. He didn't see any weapons on the blond but some little voice in the back of his head was telling him that this man was armed and could be a threat if he wanted to. Letting his eyes travel back up the blond, trying to figure out why his instincts were so set off by the blond. He ultimately made it to the man's face, which he was shocked to find was starring right at him. There was an easy smile on the mans face that projected the fact that he knew exactly what Dean had been doing and found it amusing.

The blond then continued to confound the hunter as he slowly held up a fist, hooking his thumb out and pointing it through the door beside him where a flight attendant was working on a cart meant for carrying food trays. The hunter watched this but kept his eyes locked on the blond and let his perifreals tell him what the blond wanted him to see. The black clad man merely rolled his eyes good naturedly and mouthed at him, "That's Amanda."

Dean felt his eyes widen as a pranksters grin stretched across the blonde's lips. He had known what they were talking about, perhaps even what they were doing. Dean did a quick scan of the rest of the plane, there were only two flight attendants so odds were the blond was telling the truth. Him knowing what they were doing and who they were looking for put him on edge but he couldn't rightly do anything about it at the moment.

Turning back to his brother he decided not to tell him about that little encounter, "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

Sam nodded and thought it through with narrowed eyes, "What if she's already possessed?"

Dean smirked, having already predicted this part of the conversation. "There's ways to test that."

Dean digs through his carry on bag and comes out with a small bottle of water with a small strand of rosarie sitting gently in the bottom, blessing the water. "I brought holy water."

Sam reached out and snatched the bottle out of his brothers hands and tucks it inside his hoodie while glancing around nervously. _Doesn't he know there are rules for liquids on an airplane?! We are fucked if an air marshal decides to arrest us while we're trying to perform an exorcism. _

Dean looked confused and a little offended that his idea had been shot down so quickly, obviously not understanding the no liquids on an airplane rule. Sam decided to explain his actions quietly to the elder hunter. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

Dean got over his annoyance at his brothers actions quickly in view of a better plan and accurate reasoning. "Oh. Nice."

Dean turns and starts to get up.

Sam quickly sits up trying to catch his brothers attention. "Hey."

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

Dean rolled his eyes, just because he wasn't on his A game didn't mean he wasn't a hunter. "I know."

This time Dean makes it all the way to his feet before Sam calls back to him.

"Okay. Hey!"

"What?!"

Sam looked slightly sheepish as he heard the frustration in his brothers voice and noticed that he had unintentionally started gathering attention from the other passangers. So in a much softer voice he said, "Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!"

Dean made his way back to the back of the plane as he muttered under his breath about stupid little brothers and having no faith in their elders. He stumbled slightly as the plane gave a lurch and put his arm against the back of one of the chairs to keep from falling face first to the floor. The words were forming politely on his lips before he even turned to the person whose seat he had bumped into, "Sorry for th-"

Naruto merely looked up with a playful grin since he was the one who had reached out and tripped the young hunter as he was passing, it was merely good fortune that the plane moved in time with his act. Luck always was on his side. "Oh, not a problem. Good luck back there."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up then gently shoved the hunter back through the curtain leading to the back of the plane. Once Dean was out of the way Naruto let the smile slip from his lips as a new one took its place. There was no way a normal human in this world should've been fast enough to catch himself from that fall, especially not with the planes sudden movement. Naruto knew he should be helping Sasuke look for the demon but his interest had been piqued. _Just who are you, Dean?_

Shaking his head and deciding that one mystery was enough for the time being he focused back on helping Sasuke find the demon. As it turned out, it was harder than they thought it would be. It had been 15 minutes and no one had so much as let out a single bout of maniacle laughter, _why can things never be easy?_

Dean plopped back into his seat with a frustrated sight, "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

Praying for once to have an easy case, Sam asked hopefully, "You said "Christo"?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

Sam accepted his brothers certainty and looked again at the various passangers on the plane, "So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere."

The plane shakes ominously and Dean slams his hands back down onto the armrests. "Come on! That can't be normal!"

Sam was becoming more worried about his brother and tried to make his tone as soothing as possible, like Dean used to when they were children and Sam got afraid of the lightning during storms. "Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

Dean knew what Sam was trying to do but their lack of progress combined with the fear that came from being on a plane made him less than receptive. "Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

Sam tried again, if Dean was too emotional he would be a beacon for possession and Sam wasn't sure he could take Dean in a fight on a good day. Through in demonic super powered Dean and he would get his ass kicked and he knew it. "You need to calm down."

Dean started to growl back at his brother 'calm down' was the least helpful phrase to use when trying to get someone to calm down. He knew he had to calm down goddamn it, just telling him wasn't going to change anything. "Well, I'm sorry I c-."

In the middle of his response a man passing by in the aisle tripped and put his hand on Dean's shoulder for support. Where the hand was touching him Dean felt a warm pleasant sensation, it quickly flowed down his arm then back up and into his center. Where he normally would fight anything like this that was obviously supernatural he couldn't help but relax. Whatever this feeling was, it made him feel more calm, powerful and ready for anything. Even his instincts were rearing to go now, they were telling him that nothing out there be it Demons or airplanes. He was Dean fucking Winchester and nothing was going to take him away from his family.

As quickly as it had came the source of the energy left, Dean took a deep breath when the hand left. He still felt calm and confident but the overpowering urge to get up and fight had left him. He shivered slightly as he turned his eyes to the man who had caused these feelings. It was the blond man from before, it took him a moment to focus on listening to the kid. "About that, guess I'm not quite steady on my feet with these things. Try to enjoy your flight."

Dean just nodded dumbly as the blond man continued on his way and went into one of the bathrooms, never once looking back on the hunters. Sam, meanwhile was staring at his brother and was obviously bout to repeat himself when Dean turned back to him, "What?"

Sam looked torn between being exasperated and worried about his big brother, "I said what was that about? One moment you're shaking like a leaf and then you're solid as a rock."

Dean let his eyes unfocus for a moment as he thought about that feeling that the man had given him and what he still felt. _I feel okay and the last thing Sammy needs right now is to be worrying about me._

" I don't know, Sammy. But I'm okay now, we've only got a few minutes left. Let's focus on finding the demon for now."

Sam looked about ready to argue that it was important but grunted and started digging through the carry on again, pulling out Dean's EMF detector he gave it to Dean with eyes that said _This isn't over_. "Go do a sweep of the plane, whoever is possessed should be giving off EMF."

Dean gave him a look that clearly translated to, _Don't get used to telling me what to do, little brother_. Sam huffed as he admitted he could've asked nicer. As he watched Dean work his way up and down the aisle of the plane he had to admit, using a walkman to make the EMF detector was actually an extremely smart thing to do. He knew if he had made it, it would've looked like he was checking people for radiation but with Dean's it merely made him look like an abnoxious guy listening to music and not very steady on his feet with the way he would sway the walkman back and fourth.

When Dean had almost made it to the front of the plane Sam was restless and decided to go check on his big brother's progress. Walking up behind him Sam poked him in the side and Dean turned to him while pulling out a headphone, "What?"

"Made any progress?"

The two backed up slightly as the bathroom door opened and the co-pilot walked out. He nodded politely to them and started towards the cockpit. The EMF meter blared loudly in Dean's ear as he stared at the back of the co-pilot, "Christo!"

The two brothers watched as the man stiffened in place and slowly turned to them, his eyes a solid black before they turned back to normal and he walked back into the cockpit, locking the door firmly behind him.

At the back of the plane Naruto and Sasuke were tense and ready, they had seen the black eyes on the co-pilot and Sasuke had to stop his blond partner from sprinting to the front of the plane and stabbing the man with his special kunai. What he had done for Dean was a nice gesture but Sasuke wished his brother could've been a bit more practical. _Control yourself, Naruto!_

During the training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto had discovered that with effort he could detect the small traces of Kyuubi chakra that was constantly within his own. By focusing he could form a sort of filter within his chakra network that would catch these imperfections and hold them in one spot where they would build up. If they were allowed to build up for too long it could be dangerous to Naruto but if only for a few seconds the side effects would be mild.

During a mission where an allied shinobi had been wounded Naruto had discovered that if he filtered his chakra and let the chakra that was purely his enter another shinobi it acted as a mild anesthetic and chakra pill, re-energizing and helping in the healing process. Doing it for Dean as he had, had obviously helped the hunter but the side effects were starting to mess with Naruto's head. Once the filter was down the build up of Kyuubi chakra would flow through him as a surge, this caused him to become more aggressive and stronger until the surge had been absorbed by his regular chakra and broken down.

Naruto growled slightly in the back of his throat, despite not being able to hear it several passangers felt the hair on the back of their necks start to stand up and started glancing around with elevated heart rates, despite this Naruto sat back down at Sasuke's urging. "Not yet, brother."

Naruto watched as Dean and Sam went back to their seats, grabbed their bag and quickly went to the back of the plane. Sasuke and Naruto remained in their seats, listening to Sam and Dean convince the flight attendant that they needed to see the co-pilot in order to stop the plane from crashing. Eventually they wore her down through bringing up the crash of flight 2485 and the recent death of the pilot, Chuck.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Amanda went to the cockpit, knocking on the door she leaned in and whispered something to the pilots. Sasuke risked glancing at Naruto and saw that his eyes were starting to shift from their normal bright blue to a piercing angry red. Naruto could usually take his excess anger out on nearby trees or by unleashing a few jutsu, just sitting was torture as his chakra rebelled angrily demanding action.

As Amanda and the copilot started walking down the aisle towards the back Naruto looked down, letting his blond hair cover his eyes from view while Sasuke feigned sleep in his seat. As the copilot was pushing away the curtain he spoke to Amanda in a slightly demeaning manner, "so what's the pro-"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as Sasuke punched him in the back of the head and Naruto added two quick jabs to the man's kidneys momentarily paralyzing him. As he began to fall to the floor Naruto whipped out four paper tags and slapped them to the walls on each side of the room then formed a hand sign to activate them all. "Kai!"

The seals glowed blue for a moment, seperating the rest of the plane from that room, trapping all the occupants within that section and blocking all sound from leaving. Sam and Dean quickly pulled out of their stupor and pinned the floundering copilot to the floor while Amanda shrieked. Sam had to let go of the man's arm as he reached for their father's journal. The slackened grip on the demon's arm and the slowly regaining of his motor functions was enough for the demon to rip free his arm and slap Sam across the room. The book was sent flying with sam and closed with the fluttering of pages as Naruto dove onto the demon's arm and pinned it to the ground harshly, cracking the bones in the wrist as it slammed down on the metal floor.

Sasuke made for the man's legs but the demon managed to twist his body up and put a foot against Dean's chest before he could stop it. The demon pushed and Dean was sent flying, his head harshly bouncing off the plastic wall before he tumbled down to join his brother, who was frantically paging through the journal to find the exorcism.

Sasuke pinned both the man's legs down while forcing chakra through his muscles, even with his natural muscle strength and chakra the man's legs were tough to pin down, continually jerking and rolling as he was. The demon's now free arm punched Naruto in the face, hard. Blood started to seep down from the blond's hair and he stared into the demon's eyes. Black eyes met blood red and for a moment the demon was too shocked to fight.

That second was a mistake, Naruto pulled back his own punch and slammed the demon's head back into the floor before grabbing his other arm. Now pinning both arms to the floor he growled back at the brothers, "Will you exorcise this damn thing already!"

Sam crowled closer on his hands and knees started reading from the book, the latin pouring from his lips with perfect pronunciation. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—"

The demon glared up at Sam and shouted at the younger hunter, "I know what happened to your girlfriend. She died screaming, even now she Burns!"

Sam stopped reading as all the blood drained from his face and he rocked back against the wall. Dean glanced at his brother and saw the pain on his face, the fury that welled up in him was the same thing that had made monsters over the country fear him even more than his father. While John Winchester was skilled and determined Dean was skilled, determined and if you messed with his family all over terrifying. The punch that Dean launched this time slammed the demon's head back so hard that a dent formed in the steel plate beneath the carpet.

"Sam Read!"

Sam shook out his head and read the last few words of the exorcism then helped the three men pin the host down as the demon was forced out of the copilot's body. Once it was out it tried to flow into a vent on the wall but the moment it did a blue shield came into view and covered the entire wall. Again and again the Demon tried to slam through the barrier as Dean and Sam watched in stunned silence. Nothing they heard of could hold a demon's smoke form.

Deciding it's best chance was to kill the hunters and shinobi the smoke whipped around and sped at Sasuke. The raven haired shinobi let his eyes flow into their red and black form as his Sharingan activated. "Stop."

For a moment the smoke stopped and seemed to struggle with itself before it surged forward again and slammed the ex-avenger into the wall before flinging itself towards Sam. The giant hunter dove out of the way just in time as the smoke ripped part of his coat, blood quickly seeping out and staining the sleeve.

Naruto shouted as he pulled a kunai and tried slashing at the smoke, "Sam finish the exorcism!"

The smoke merely flowed around the blond's blade and slammed him into the wall.

Sam found the right page and started reading the last section of the exorcism, the part that would send the demon back to hell. The demon must've heard him because it swept away from Naruto and dived straight at the younger hunter but Dean dived infront of his little brother and took the hit, sending both himself and the smoke into the wall as Sam shouted the last phrase of the exocrism.

A bright light fills the small room as the demon is burned away from the mortal plane and sent to hell. For a few minutes the two shinobi, two hunters and one flight attendant sit against the walls catching their breath and nursing their injuries. Eventually, Naruto lifts tired blue eyes on the two hunters and gives them a tired smile, "So, do you two fly often?"

Sasuke slaps a palm over his face as Dean and Sam stare dumbfounded at the blond.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey, thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it, as always leave as many reviews as you'd like I love hearing from you. I'm not sure which episode I want to happen next, maybe it'll just be an Omake or i'll have it be an actual episode I'm not sure yet so Please! Offer some ideas anything I promise i'll consider, help the writing process my friends.**_

_**Special Note to RikudoNaruto1: I have thought about your suggestion. While I do agree to the potential of fuinjutsu in this story and I do plan to use it I'm not sure about your suggestion of elemental changing fuinjutsu. Give me an example of when it has been used to change elements from cannon and I will consider it because I'm just not sure I want to do that if it isn't cannon. As for your other suggestion I have decided I agree and will have Naruto and Sasuke train Sam and Dean but both Sam and Dean will have different powers from chakra, as evidence by the white whisp in this chapter. That was an unconcious use of Dean's power as it starts growing stronger. Even with this though I will have sam and Dean be trained because they need to not fight like brawlers like they do in the later show. First episode they have fighting skills, after that they just throw punches. wth? **_

_**Rant done, thanks for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes of DOOOOOOOOM: hey guys, this one is due to special request, not one that I had planned to have in the original storyline. Theronjohn325 This is your story . In the episode "bloodyMary" they never say what the first victim's profession is so I'm making him a theoretical scientist who specializes in the idea of Multi Universe theory and how it would be possible to cross into new ones. **_

_**Please do not expect real science guys, I don't want people reviewing to tell me I got it wrong, I'm not going to try to get it right.**_

_**This story is an Omake, made by request, that will be placed in the weeks that are timeskipped in the next chapter.**_

"I'm just saying," Naruto began "I think it could've been helpful for us to talk to them."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as they continued to sail down the highway in their stolen escalade. "Well you also thought you could cook spaghetti noodles like ramen and you remember how that turned out."

The blond shivered slightly in his seat, thinking that all noodles are the same was a mistake he wouldn't be making again. Shaking his head to clear his food induced nightmares he continued anyway, "Yeah but dimension hopping seems to be supernatural to me, those guys might have been helpful."

Sasuke sighed, "It's possible but at the same time I think it's more scientific, the papers I've read suggests that there are scientific theories and we should talk to a scientist. Now, from the research I've been doing the closest guy that is an expert in the field is this guy, Steven Shoemaker. He lives in Toledo Ohio, we aren't too far away so we'll just go there and talk to him about it."

"Fine, how long til we get there?"

Sasuke merely smirked back at the blond, "Stop pouting I know you put a tracking seal on their car."

Naruto smirked back, "We'll need them back later."

**************************************2 days later******************************

"Hello Dr. Shoemaker" Naruto said with a smile as he shook the older man's hand, "we're very glad that you are willing to meet with us."

The man shaking Naruto's hand was of average height with dark brown hair and kind eyes, "Don't worry about it, I was a student once too, I know how helpful it can be to talk to a graduate."

Sasuke stepped up to offer his own hand, while he didn't smile he certainly tried to look less grumpy, "Yes, I've read your work and have several questions I'd like to run past you."

Shoemaker smiled back understandingly, "That won't be a problem, my daughter is having a sleep over tonight and I doubt she'd like me to show up early and cramp her style." As he spoke he gave a self depreciating smile.

"Even so, Sir, we'll try not to keep you too long. I'm sure your daughter and her friends would love it if you brought home a pizza or something."

Shoemaker let out a bark of laughter, "You're going to make a great father someday, you already know to bribe your children."

Naruto gave a small but warm smile at the compliment, no one in the village had ever spoken to him of having a family of his own before. He knew the opinions in the village had been changing but deep down he knew no girls from the village would ever want to raise a family with the village pariah. Sasuke kept up the small talk even as he watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke may be a sociopath but having spent two years trapped with his closest friend, he had finally learned to read Naruto and his emotions like a book.

Hoping to drag Naruto away from his thoughts and back into the conversation Sasuke switched to the reason for their visit. "So, Dr. Shoemaker my first question would be, has there ever been proof of multiple dimensions?"

Naruto's eyes cleared slightly as he started paying closer attention.

"Firstly, I have to make sure you understand that there is a difference between multiple dimensions and the multi-universe theory. A multiple dimension implies that there are multiple worlds occupying the same physical space as where multi-universe theory is rather that the universe is infinite and that if you travel far enough you'll eventually find these other universes through random chance and possibility. The idea being since the universe is infinite and that our world is made entirely out of chances and probabilities that somewhere out there will be worlds similiar or different from our own, its merely a manner of distance before we find them."

Sasuke tried to take all of that in but was having slight trouble following it. It didn't really clear things up for him, the question would be whether they had crossed a dimension or if all the summoning planes had actually crossed far distances rather than crossing dimensions.

"But has there ever been proof of either, other dimensions or other universes?"

Sasuke glanced over as Naruto finally engaged in the conversation, which was good he was the one who made the seal in the first place.

"Well, there hasn't been any proof of other dimensions as far as I know but its not really my area of expertise. Like I mentioned I work with multi-universe theory. While we know there are other planets and solar systems out there we can't see an end to the Universe, as such we can't disprove the theory but at the same time we don't have the technology to try to find the end of the universe so we can't prove the theory."

"What about using energy to cross to a different universe?"

"You mean teleportation? That really isn't my area of study so I can't say either way."

The blond sighed and started rubbing at his temples in growing frustration. "Are there any machines or techniques that are even theoretically able to take a person from one universe to another."

Shoemaker was starting to look uncomfortable with the intensity of the questions and shifted uneasily in his seat. "Traditional methods of travel would be the only thing I can think of and even using a spacecraft it would take thousands of years to reach a new universe."

Sasuke put a warning hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash while looking into Shoemaker's eyes, "Thank you for your time, I think this is enough for today."

With his piece said he kept a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder as he marched them out of the cafe where the meeting had taken place.

Naruto at least kept his anger on leash until he made it to the car than rounded on Sasuke while the raven haired teen drove them back to their hotel. "Did you hear that shit? All he could give us was a firm chance of a possible Maybe! And even if he was right and we are from a different universe we'd die of old age before we got home! But lets not forget he isn't sure, seals can bypass both space and dimension and while I think we only crossed dimensions I can't be sure cause I don't know what went wrong to send us here in the first place! Fuck!"

Sasuke merely kept the emotionally unflappable expression he was known for. Naruto had little episodes like this ever since they got to Earth. No matter what Sasuke said Naruto blamed himself for getting them trapped here.

Naruto merely dropped his head into his hands as he worked through his thoughts, _I shouldn't have gotten mad. I didn't expect anything from this conversation anyway._

The blond stiffened in place as the kyuubi suddenly shoved an image from Naruto's dreams last night into his conscious. Infront of his eyes Sakura was laying on the ground on her back with a sword sticking out of her chest. Behind her Kakashi stood with a hole through his stomach, his unmasked eye slowly looking back at Naruto as his heart gave out and he fell forward, "why didn't you save us, Naruto?"

Naruto came back feeling Sasuke's arm across his chest holding him pinned to his seat. "Naruto!"

The blond turned tortured blue eyes to his brother, "I'm alright, Sasuke. Sorry for worrying you."

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

Sasuke relaxed his arm and Naruto leaned forward putting his head back into his hands but slowly his voice broke out of his shell shape. "He showed me an image of Sakura and Kakashi dying. He's still mad because you forced him to power the seal."

Keeping his eyes on the road but occassionally glancing back at Naruto Sasuke decided to let it go. It was obvious to him that picturing his ex-teammates dead was horrible but there was something more to it, something else that bothered the blond more.

"Let's just get some dinner and go back to the hotel. We can figure out what we want to do next in the morning, alright?"

Naruto merely nodded quietly before pushing himself back to a sitting position with a mighty sigh. "Sure."

*****************************************Next Day*****************************

"We should ask Shoemaker if he knows anyone who specializes in multiple dimension theory."

Sasuke looked up from his egg McMuffin and raised an eyebrow as he finished chewing. With a mighty swallow to clear his airway he replied, "Why? I thought we agreed to track down those brothers."

Naruto nodded conceding the point, "Yeah and we will but I feel like science might not be a complete bust, and if those guys are, at least we'll have the next name to track down."

Sasuke nodded and picked up a tater tot before mentally declaring it imperfect and flicked it at the blonde's face. The raven haired shinobi smirked more widely as the deep fried potato chunk bounced off the blonde's nose, "Fine, but I'm driving."

**************************************Shoemaker House**************************

Naruto and Sasuke slowed their car as they pulled up to the Shoemaker house. Outside was an ambulance and police vehicles. A gurney carrying a man sized plastic bag was being loaded into the ambulance as they exited their car and started towards the house. They saw a cop was talking to two crying girls on the step of the house. The first one was young, probably only 12, and the other 18. The older was obviously trying to comfort the younger girl while hiding her from the questions the officer was asking her.

Smoothly fitting into the crowd of people watching everything happen Sasuke lightly tapped a man's shoulder, "What happened?"

The older man spoke without drawing his gaze from the body bag, "Steven died last night. His daughter found him this morning, I woke up when she started screaming."

"How did he die?"

"I heard one of the paramedics say it looked like his eyes liquefied."

Naruto stepped up, "How does that even happen?"

"No idea. Maybe, drugs?"

"It's my fault! I said it and now he's dead!"

Naruto and Sasuke, along with the rest of the crowd focused on the little girl who had just screamed in her sister's face and was now sprinting through the onlookers with tears streaming down her face. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances nodded then made a show of looking to the distraught sister and stunned officers, "Don't worry we'll get her back!"

They took off running at a civilian teenager's pace, feeling ridiculously slow and mildly entertained to hear the clone Naruto had made back in the crowd explain how they were his brothers and they lived a couple blocks down the street. They purposefully let the girl turn a corner that blocked them from the sight of the crowd then caught up to her. Naruto grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to his chest whispering words of comfort even as she fought and cried and screamed. Eventually she seemed to run out of energy and just sagged against the shinobi limply.

Sasuke stood by on the corner keeping guard, crying children were not his responsibility. He turned back when Naruto's voice cut through what was left of the child's sniffling, "What did you mean when you said it was your fault?"

"It was just a dare, I didn't think it would actually do anything, it's never done anything before and I didn't mean to!"

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, take a deep breath and try to relax."

If anyone could use Naruto's calming chakra it was certainly this hysterical little girl, he slowly began filtering his chakra and channeling it into her through the spot between her shoulder blades. Slowly she began to relax but in a relaxed way instead of her previously limp way.

"Jan dared me to say Bloody Mary in-front of the mirror three times and so I did but nothing happened then Donna found Dad dead in the bathroom! He had his eyes scratched out! It was all my fault! It was bloody Mary!" Despite the calming chakra she was starting to become hysterical again, Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He couldn't keep the chakra filtering up for very much longer. He walked up behind the girl and gently pinched a pressure point on her neck, sending her into the land of the unconscious.

"We'll take her back to the house, say she cried herself out and went to sleep. We can look up this bloody mary on our own, we weren't going to get anything more out of her."

Naruto nodded and picked the little girl up craddled in his arms and together they walked back to the Shoemaker house. After dropping the girl off and beating a heavy retreat from the cops who were now looking at the two teenagers with questions of their own the two shinobi made it back to their hotel.

"So, apparently bloody Mary can be good or bad according to this" Naruto calls out from his laptop. "She either shows you the face of your future husband or... well the Or's look more likely if Shoemaker had his eyes scratched out."

"Anything about how to kill it?"

"Nah," Naruto sighed, "just says its probably a spirit of some kind."

A movie they had watched a week ago flashed through Sasuke's mind, something about ghosts possessing a teen and killing people. Possession made him think back to the plane. "So they're kind of like demons?"

Naruto tilted his head as he thought, "I don't think so... but they are both spirits in a way, conscious balls of energy that possess people..." Naruto was having more and more trouble arguing against the similarities as he thought about the little he knew of the two creatures. "But if they are, Demons are way stronger. People are afraid of spirits but the internet seems to be terrified of demons."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "The demon barely was able to break out of my sharingan, it'll work on a spirit."

"Maybe."

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the cheap mirror in the bathroom. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

"Whow! Sasuke, what the hell? Give a guy some warning would ya." Naruto was up in a flash with kunai in each hand. He crossed the room and glanced into the mirror, seeing Sasuke staring hard at it with his bloodlimit already active and ready. After several minutes of nothing happening Naruto lets out a sigh and slips the kunai back up his sleeves.

"Maybe it was just a freak death after all."

The blond starts packing up his things leisurely, "Let's just head after those brothers, maybe they can tell us something. If nothing else they'll be more interesting to follow around. Think they ever hunted Cthulu? "

Before Sasuke had a chance to answer a scream down the hall cut through their conversation. The duo was out the door in a second and quickly made their way down the hall to the one door standing open. Standing there was a woman in a slinky black dress who was still screaming as she saw a man on the floor wearing a cheap tuxedo and a wedding band. Most noticeably was his lack of eyes and the blood streaming down his face that was soaking into the cheap plush carpet.

Rushing inside they searched the room but found nothing, for all intents and purposes the man had dropped dead alone. Next came the inevitable questions from the cops about how they ended up in the room, fortunately they weren't the same cops as at the Shoemaker residence, for the first time in this world while talking to the cops they told the truth and were sent back to their room. From eavesdropping they had found out the man was a Marcus McDonald, age 52, worked for an oil company and that sexy little thing out in the hall was Not his wife.

"So, still think it was just a weird death?" Sasuke drawled out with a playful smirk.

"Maybe I just said that so I could stop starring in the mirror at that ugly mug, looks like your face was hit by that train in snow country. I mean yikes."

Sasuke's retort was to expertly launch a balled up shirt from across the room into the blonde's face.

"We've gotta go back in that room later."

Sasuke accepted the balled up shirt back and started folding it, "You notice something?"

Naruto nodded back, "Yeah, I could smell blood coming from behind the mirror. It wasn't his blood but it was fresh."

Sasuke shook his head in momentary jealousy, that Naruto could have such a useful skill without even channeling chakra to his nose like the Inuzuka had to, then mentally stopped himself and pushed the jealousy away. He had no reason to be jealous of his brother, they were a team and all their skills were in a community pot so to speak so just as Naruto could use his eyes he could use Naruto's nose to gather information. They were a team and Sasuke wasn't about to start getting jealous of his teammate again, _that's what started this whole mess in the first place_.

They waited until midnight then snuck back into the hotel room, merely ducking under the yellow tape the police had put across the doorway. Quickly making their way to the mirror Naruto took it off the wall and turned it around. There was nothing there but paper and the smell of blood had weakened but he could still smell it. He grabbed the paper and ripped it off, underneath written in a sloppy hand in blood was the name Delorous McDonald.

They spent several more minutes exploring the room before they decided there wasn't anything else to see. Finishing their search they retreated back to their own room and Naruto moved to his laptop, Sasuke watched as Naruto quickly typed in the name's of the dead man and the name on the mirror. _I really should get one of those._

After a few minutes he found that Dolorous McDonald had gone missing two weeks ago. "Two weeks and he's meeting up with a younger woman in a cheap hotel? I don't like the sound of that."

Sasuke nodded, "Sounds to me like he killed her."

"That's all well and good but why did Bloody Mary go after him and why write his dead wife's name on the mirror. He didn't summon her."

Naruto tilted his head as soon as he finished the sentence, "Dr. Shoemaker didn't summon her either."

"Maybe the summoning only brings her to a general vicinity then it chooses its victims from people in the area, maybe she goes after people who have murdered their wives. Would explain why the name was written on the mirror."

"That seems awfully specific, maybe its just people who have committed murder. Have you ever killed anyone?"

Sasuke shook his head causing Naruto to smile. While they had talked about the three years he was with Orochimaru Naruto had always stayed away from the things he had done for the snake sannin. Now that it was out in the open it was good to hear that his brother wasn't a murderer like he had feared.

Sasuke didn't even have to ask if Naruto had, he knew the blond would go to extreme lengths to prevent even his enemy's death. Narrowing his eyes at a sudden thought he glanced down to where he knew Naruto's seal was hidden by his T-shirt. "Hey, I wanna try something."

The blond shinobi shrugged as he powered down his laptop, "Okay."

"Go to the mirror and channel a bit of Kyuubi's chakra then summon her."

Naruto bit out a bark of laughter, "True, if any of us have a kill count it's Kyuubi."

_Alright, Kyuubi. Want to help us kill something?_

For several seconds there was silence but Naruto could sense the smile that was spreading across the giant fox's face. _The first smart question you've ever asked, child._

The blonde's hair grew more wild and his fingernails grew in length as his eyes flashed red and he glared into the mirror. "Come here bitch. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

He only had to wait a second or two before she appeared; ratty black hair, unwashed and greasy hung down over her face, her eyes barely visible as she glared at the Kyuubi through Naruto's eyes. "You killed them, by the hundreds. You murdered them."

Finding it hard to move his head Naruto spoke while starring at the apparition, "She's here, in the mirror Sasuke."

His raven haired partner frowned, looking at the mirror he couldn't see anything. Quickly, he activated his sharingan and she came into focus. Catching a glimpse of Sasuke's pinwheel eyes she looked at him, startled. That split second was all he needed. Pushing more chakra into his eyes he cast the genjutsu through the mirror into the spirit, the chakra merely branded one simple message onto the spirit's mind _OBEY!_

The pathetic mental attack that had been occurring on the Kyuubi stopped as the spirit's eyes glossed over and she stood still.

"Come out of the mirror." Sasuke ordered.

She reached forward and her fingers seemed to slide through the solid glass as she grabbed the frame and slowly, clumsily hauled herself out of the mirror. Naruto and Sasuke backed up to allow her to stand with her back to the sink.

"Okay, Naruto. Find out how to kill a spirit."

Naruto shrugged and decided to start simple. Pulling out a kunai he plunged it into her skill but instead of the sudden resistance he was expecting the blade and then his arm just flew through her as she burst apart like mist. He stumbled slightly before righting himself and started looking around. "Is it dead?"

Sasuke merely shrugged as he looked around, not noticing Bloody Mary flicker back into existence behind him. Naruto caught movement in the corner of his eye and tried to shout a warning to Sasuke that he knew would be too late, "Sasuke, Move!"

Trusting his brother the ex-avenger started to roll forward but was still caught by the ghosts backhand and flew hard into the bathroom counter. Swiftly getting back up he turned his eyes on her again just as she was about to swat Naruto and reactivated the genjutsu. Again she stopped and waited for orders.

************************************************3 hours later*************************

"Why won't you fucking Die?!" Naruto growled in the spirits unresponsive face. They had been trying everything, they used physical attacks, ninjutsu, genjutsu, every element had been tested and always it made the spirit dispel but it just came back and Sasuke would have to recast the genjutsu.

Both were covered in bruises and cuts, the room in shambles. Twice they had to send away hotel staff that had tried to come in due to noise complaints. Sasuke was starting to sway, he couldn't keep casting that genjutsu. He was running out of chakra and they both knew it.

"What about that seal?" Sasuke forced out as he sat down on the edge of his bed tiredly.

"It wouldn't kill her and I think she could just be summoned out of it by someone doing the damn bloody Mary shit again."

Sasuke flopped back onto the bed, he didn't need to keep eye contact with her to keep her under the genjutsu after it started and he really didn't have the energy to stay sitting up. Naruto slowly hauled himself over to the bed and started digging through his bag until he came out with a paper seal and a kunai engraved with corresponding seals. Walking over to her he gently pasted the paper seal onto her forehead, they had discovered if you didn't use too much force you could touch a spirit without causing it to disappear. He activated the seal and it glowed blue for a moment before dying down. He then raised the kunai and jabbed it into her heart, surprisingly she stayed physical and actually glanced down in shock at the blade now sticking out of her chest and glowing blue.

Before she had a chance to move there was a large puff of smoke and she disappeared but in her place was a terrible smell that sent Naruto stumbling backwards away from it. "Eh! What the hell was that?!"

Sasuke heaved himself back into a sitting position with a heavy sigh and they waited to see if she would come back again. After three minutes Sasuke was forced to turn his sharingan off or fall unconscious. After another seven minutes they relaxed and crawled into bed. Where ever she was at least she wasn't coming back right now, they would check if the Bloody Mary ritual could summon her after a quick nap.

The two shinobi didn't wake up for two days. After devouring half of the hotel's food supply, including complementary breakfast and vending machines on each floor, they tried to summon the spirit. Even with Naruto channeling Kyuubi's chakra nothing happened, it appeared she really was gone. Taking another day to rest and recover they just stayed in bed watching tv and ordering delivery from the restaurants around town. The next day they left in search of the two hunters from the plane, neither paying attention to the small amount of yellow powder that remained on the floor from when they had sealed Mary into a different dimension.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Okay, this chapter was in no way meant to be this long, seriously it was supposed to be a short 1,000 word omake. This is why I can't have nice things! Anyway, I took out a lot of the original episode and like I said at the top, yes I know that science probably doesn't work like that at all please don't blame me. Next episode is the Shape Shifter, should prove fun.**_

_**As always any input is valuable and I would leave to hear it, if you have requests for specific episodes or pairings or anything like that please tell me and I'll consider it. I also would love to hear any ideas you have for this story or things you'd like to see so.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I of course, do not own supernatural, dresden files or Naruto. This work is completely fanfiction and I in no way claim to be attached to the real publications. Thank you for your time and please continue to read and review.**_

*****************************************Saint Louis***************************

Muffled footsteps pound through a dark house, the only light coming from the occasional beam of moving flashlights. Men in black uniforms burst through a door with guns drawn, inside they find a woman tied bloody and beaten sitting in a chair. The uniformed men quickly surround her and pull a cloth from her mouth, allowing her to breath unhindered. She starts crying as she points towards a closed door that leads deeper into the house.

Two of the men stay by the woman as the rest swarm towards the door. They push it open and start down a hallway, at each doorway two men break off and check the room. Hushed whispers of "clear" echo down the hall. The last four officers reach the door at the end of the hallway, slowly they push it open. It glides noiselessly as well oiled hinges work, for once how they are supposed to, without protest.

When the door is open they raise their guns and point them at a man in a white dress shirt, one hand is pushing uselessly on the door as a chain and padlock on the outside keep it from opening. The other hand is holding a katana, the moonlight reflecting off its perfect blade. "Freeze!"

The man's shoulders tighten as he lets his hand drop from the door and slowly turns to face them. A few of the men shift uncomfortably as the moonlight splashes across his once pristine dress shirt, now stained with large splotches of blood and the perpetrators strange eyes. They are red with three black tomes circling the iris but as they blink they return to pitch black as the rest of the men from the hallway rush into the room. The men with guns spread out around him in a half circle with his back to the balcony he had been trying to reach.

Sparks illuminate the room then solid bands of electricity seem to jump and flow up and down the blade of his sword. He tilts his head slightly while looking at one of the officers on his left then slowly slides his gaze along each of the other men surrounding him. "Put the sword down, Now!"

The dark haired man turns his gaze completely to the right as he stares unnervingly at the man who had given the command. Suddenly two of the officers from the left side rush forward and tackle the perpetrator, breaking through the window and sailing clean of the balcony to land with a thud on the ground below.

The other officers quickly abandon their circle and rush to the window, shocked at what two of their own had done, they look down expecting to find three bodies possibly fighting but on the ground is nothing.

Nothing but glass and splintered wood.

***************************************4 weeks earlier*************************

Sam, Dean, Naruto and Sasuke had returned to their seats on the plane after catching their breath so as to not draw attention to themselves. The rest of the flight, while being full of curious glances, was relatively uneventful. Even Dean's fear of flying didn't act up again as his mind was occupied by the two men sitting behind him and the things they had done.

Sam turned to his brother after the 10th time of having Sasuke catch him trying to observe the two. "How the hell did they do all that, Dean?! They trapped a demon in its smoke form. Everything I read said that once it was forced out of the body your best bet is to continue the exorcism before it kills everyone."

"Well, we don't really have a corner on the market in supernatural knowledge, Sammy. They helped us, god knows what that thing would've done if they didn't have it trapped in there with us." It was beyond his comprehension how Sam didn't understand that they other two had helped them and while they had used mojo it wasn't like witches he dealt with in the past, these were more like the spells that he, dad, Bobby and even Sam had done before themselves, the witches he had ganked before never needed to put up a piece of paper to use their mojo. They'd just wave a hand or use a hex bag for long rang killing, whatever these guys were. They were different. The blond one had even been helping before then but with Sammy being a paranoid git there was no way he was going to tell him that now, _maybe once he's calmed down some_.

"Yeah cause having it trapped in there with us was a picnic." Sam groused before his eyes widened slightly while the memory replayed itself, "How are your ribs? That blow hit you pretty hard when you..."

Sam couldn't finish the sentence as he was suddenly deeply ashamed, his big brother got hurt for him _again_. _If I were a better hunter Dean wouldn't keep getting hurt protecting me._

Shaking off the melancholy thoughts Sam reached over and started pressing on Dean's side, testing for tenderness on his ribs. While touched, somewhere deep deep inside, that his brother cared so much, he was a grown man and did not need his baby brother trying to act like a mother hen to him. Dean slapped his brothers hands away after they hit a particularly sore spot. However, Sam's sharp eyes had seen his brother tense slightly before slapping him away. "Dean, seriously man."

Dean rolled his eyes but knew he wouldn't get out of this without an explanation. "Third rib down seems to be bruised, hurts a little when I breath" He turns accusing eyes on his brother, "Or when annoying little brothers start jabbing at it."

Sam had the decently to look sheepish for a moment, relaxing slightly that they had come out of their first fight with an actual demon relatively unscathed. Because of _Them, _Sam turned around to watched the two strangers and ended up getting caught for the 11th time.

Dean watched his brother turn back around and pout, _again_. It had stopped being funny a while ago and now the elder hunter was just getting bored. Sitting back in his seat he ignored Sam and instead watched the in flight movie. _Ah, the only Matrix movie with plot. Good stuff._

*************************************2 weeks later*******************************

Dean stood outside a cheap gas station pumping gas into his baby. He called back to Sam who was still sitting in the classic Impala with the door wide open. "Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight."

In Dean's mind Sam's lack of response was a declaration that it is necessary to check his brother's mental well being, in typical Dean Winchester Style, "Sam Winchester wears women's underwear."

Sam replied without looking away from his Palm-pilot, "I've been listenin', I'm just busy."

Dean pushed off the side of his baby and walked towards his brother with a curious frown, "Busy doin' what?"

"Reading e-mails."

Dean frowned a bit more and raised an eyebrow, most hunters were about at the same level of tech saviness as their absentee father. Meaning almost not at all, "E-mails from who?"

Sam finally glanced up for a scant second and answered truthfully, "From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

Sam looked back up and gave what Dean would definitely classify later as the beginnings of Bitch-face, "Why not?"

Dean quickly realized that his brother's anger was hiding behind that question waiting to be tapped and decided to defuse the situation a little, "I'm not saying you can't but." Dean paused for a second before continuing solidifying his train of thought, "Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically, _I'm not an idiot Dean. _"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to them." Dean replied simply.

"No. I just don't tell them….everything." Sam trailed off towards the end seeing it was a distinction without a difference.

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse."

Sam called back in exasperation, "So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?"

_That's what I did, why should you get what I could never have?_ Mentally shaking off the darker thoughts he merely shrugged.

Sam went wide eyed with indignation, "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Memories of times he made that mistake and had to leave people behind or worse yet having the knowledge directly lead to their deaths flashed through his mind.

Sam merely shook his head with a chuckle, deciding to play his brothers warnings off for now, "You're kind of anti-social, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever." _You'll understand someday little brother._

Silence descended like a beat up tarp over the car and its residence while Sam continued to read his emails. His eyes widened dramatically as he read the last email on the list, "God…."

Within two seconds Dean had checked the entire immediate area in every direction before declaring it clear and calmly turning to his brother. "What?"

Sam held up his palm pilot, "In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

Dean rolled his eyes, _That's not what Sammy that's from who._ Deciding to fuck with his younger brother for not correctly answer his question he puts on a serious face and looks directly into Sam's eyes. "Is she hot?"

Sam didn't even pay any attention to what his brother asked, "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

Dean merely raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smirk covering his face, "Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?"

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam exclaimed while shaking his head.

Dean shrugged in reply, "People knew the Son of Sam killer, didn't think he was a killer either and he racked up body count of 8 people before he was caught. Fifteen if he had been a better shot."

Sam merely continued to shake his head, ignoring Dean's logical argument. His brother wasn't supposed to be logical or educated in anything other than hunting, so Sam's mind disregarded his statement without ever really analyzing it.

"No you don't understand, I know Zack he wouldn't do that."

Dean frowned as a slight amount of resentment flared deep in his soul, _way to refute the argument Sam._ "Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'."

Dean takes a moment to calm his mind, he had put up with this same shit from his Father for years while Sam was gone but Sam was supposed to be the one with brains.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean argued even as he knew the younger hunter wasn't going to listen. They caught eachother's eyes as each tried to force the other to see their point of view in a battle of wills until Dean turned away. Sam grinned thinking he had forced his brother to understand his way of thinking while Dean relived a very painful memory. The one that both told him to go and demanded he stay away.

A year and a half ago Dean had made a friend with a cop, Marcus, who had helped him with a ghoul problem. They used to argue and glare at each other in that same manner. Two days after Dean had left thinking the case was finished he was called by Marcus, there had been a second ghoul. Dean had come back as fast as he could but by the time he got there Marcus had been torn to pieces and eaten and the ghoul was long gone.

Dean understood perfectly well going to protect your friends, Dean pulled out of the gas station and turned around. Going back the direction they had came from, going back to the city where Marcus had died.

****************************************St. Louis, Rebecca's House********************

Sam jogged lightly up the steps towards the house, a small smile playing unconsciously on his lips. Dean followed at a much more sedate place, a forced relaxed expression on his face. They had driven past Marcus's house on the way into town and it was only the years apart that kept Sam from noticing how much this city troubled him.

The door opened and a gorgeous blond stood on the other side, a smile quickly stealing across her face. "Oh my God, Sam!"

Sam smirked back playfully, "Well, if it isn't little Becky."

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She smiled as they hugged.

As they broke away Sam took a more serious stance, Dean recognized it as the lesser version of his hunter stance. He doubted his brother knew it but from here on out everything he did would be an act pointed towards pumping the target for information. "I got your e-mail."

The blond took a step back in surprise with her arms dropping towards her sides. Dean tensed too subtly for either of the others to notice, his instincts didn't tell him she was a target but he had been hunting alone for quite a while and didnt like fast movements. Being back in this city was also playing havoc with his nerves. She continued oblivious to Dean's reaction, "I didn't think that you would come here." Dean stepped forward, finally announcing his presence. Holding out his hand with a self depreciating smile, "Dean. Older Brother."

They firmly shook hands as Dean mentally relaxed, the rings he wore would burn most supernatural things that touched them.

"Hi."

Rebecca was almost in the clear as far as Dean was concerned. Letting his guard down meant standing down from hunter mode. Now that he wasn't so anxious he could enjoy the scenery. Giving Becky a quick glance up and down his smile became more sincere, _What do you know, little brother did surround himself with hot ones. Glad I taught the kid something right. _

"Hi."

Sam stepped back in with a mental shake of his head, Dean couldn't help but check out his friends, didn't he have enough women at bars? "We're here to help. Whatever we can do."

Becky stepped back from the door and beckoned them in, "Come in."

Sam and Dean both heard a quiet popping sound but ignore it and walk in. Dean turned and closed the door as Sam was lead deeper into the house.

Dean glanced around the inside of the house as he walked through, taking special note of the entrances and exits. Strategically, it was a good set up as it would cause a bottle neck for any groups of things coming to get them. "Nice place."

Becky gives a small smile thinking his talking about the decor, "It's my parent's."

Sam and Dean sat down as she started explaining the situation, "I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free."

Sam nodded having expected as much, "Where are your folks?"

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial."

Dean lets out a small mental snort, _Ah, obviously the working class._

Sam oppositely didn't react at all, during his time at Stanford he had become accustom to dealing with almost exclusively upper-class families, himself and a few lucky others being the exception.

Becky started standing up, "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

Dean smiled welcoming of that plan, "Hey—"

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Sam quickly cut off his brother and brought them back to the matter at hand, ignoring the slight glare Dean sent at the side of his head.

She sat back down, "Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She stopped for a moment as she blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears. Sam put his hand on her shoulder trying to offer what support he could while Dean's face softened minutely. It may not have been her fault but he knew first hand that grief can make anything seem like your fault.

After collecting herself she started again, "So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

Dean looked up from where he had began to pick at frayed ends of his blue jeans at the mention of Zack being in two places at once. He also couldn't hear any deception in her voice, something he had become an expert of in his long life of hunting. More than once they had found what had appeared to be hunts to be more garden variety murders.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam suggested as if it were the most logical and easy thing in the world.

Dean nodded, switching into hunter mode. "We could."

Becky just looked confused, "Why? I mean, what could you do?"

Sam thought quickly and did what came naturally, he lied. "Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop."

Dean laughs in fake modesty, "Detective, actually."

Something about the way he said it set her off and she turned hard eyes on the older brother, "Really? Where?"

Dean answered back like the seasoned veteran he was, "Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now."

She seemed to accept it and sagged in relief but still held a doubtful look in her eyes, "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know."

Sam, without even thinking about it, capitalized on her indecision. The same way he would with any indecisive witness on a hunt, "Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent. It's obvious the cops aren't going to keep looking when they think they have the killer. They're useless now and we have to find the truth ourselves."

Dean let out a small "Hey!" of indignation at the insult to his presumed occupation but the smile on his face quickly evaporated any idea that he had truly taken offense.

Becky smiled hopefully at the by play by the brothers and stood up. "Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She then stood up and walked down the hall towards her room.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean teased lightly

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

The older hunter merely sighed, "Yeah, maybe."

"Two places at once? Dean, we've looked into less."

Dean said nothing as he resigned himself to digging up more painful memories while hunting in that god forbidden city.

The drive over to Zack's was largely uneventful with the exception of Becky growing more untrustful of Dean's cover story. She asked how long he had been with the force, what type of crimes he specified in, had he worked on any famous cases she would've heard of, what his success rate was, when his last promotion was. By the time they were at the house Dean was thoroughly annoyed with having to make up such an in depth back story even while applauding her paranoia, paranoia keeps you alive after all.

****************************************Zack's House***********************

As they approach the house Becky turned to Dean, "You're sure this is okay?"

He turned back to her with a slight groan, all these questions were wearing his patience thing. "Yeah. I am an officer of the law." He said with a bit more bite to it than intended.

Walking into the house served a reminder to the younger hero of just how awful their job could be. The inside looked like it had been remodeled for a horror movie, there was blood congealed on the wall, floor and furniture. While terrible the cases he had taken on with Dean since Jess's murder hadn't been nearly so gruesome, the younger Winchester was still recovering the iron stomach that his brother possessed. Making it worse for Sam was that he had actually known the victim.

The younger brother took a deep swallow to fight his rebellious stomach and forced himself to continue, "Tell us what else the police said."

Becky started relaying the pertinent information but the farther she went the more her sorrow was breaking through. "Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room again, taking in the left overs of carnage her brother was blamed for. "Oh, God….How am I going to save my brother?"

Sam looked away for a moment, the thought flashing through his mind that if he was right and it was a hunt then even killing the monster wouldn't free Zack. Honestly, his best hope for his friends was if it was some type of human murderer and a technical error on the video camera. "Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?"

Becky started to shake her head but then stopped half way and started hesitantly, "Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Sam stood up while nodding and started walking down the hall following a small trail of blood. Meanwhile, Dean walked over to the front door and looked out at a dog barking viciously at the house they were in. Becky came up beside him and joined him in starring at the dog although her eyes held a sad taint to them. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

Dean just nodded lazily, "What happened?"

"He just changed."

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly but he keeps his posture relaxed as a theory forms in his head, "Do you remember when he changed?"

She tilts her head slightly as she thought back before answering. "I guess around the time of the murder."

Dean nodded absentmindedly as the odds of his theory being correct more than doubled. The older hunter walked away, he and his brother had to have a talk.

He found his wayward brother looking at a picture of himself, Becky and Zack sitting on a bench. "So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed."

Sam looked up from the picture, "Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal."

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'."

The younger brother grinned to himself, unaware that Dean had already decided this was probably a hunt. "So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?"

"Honestly, I think it is, yea'. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

Sam was taken aback for a moment at the fact that Dean had switched positions, he had expected to have to fight his older brother every step of the way. Even he wasn't completely convinced it was a hunt yet, trying to cover up his shock at the reversal of positions he merely managed, "Yeah."

"Yeah." Dean parroted his brother with a smirk, proud of himself for once again confounding the genius before turning back to Becky as she walked into the room. "So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

Becky looked down in an embarrassed fashion, "I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of a cop." Dean lets out a bark of laughter, he was actually starting to like this girl.

"I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"Alright."

************************************Becky's and Zack's Parent's house******************

"Here he comes."

Sam and Dean lean in and watch as Zack walked across the street, turning to look over his shoulder at a passing car before heading over to the house and knocking. He waited a few seconds before the door opened and he's let in. Dean glanced at the time-stamp, "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30."

She nodded with certainty, "Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

While the two continue to talk Sam re-winded the tape and watches it through again, his eyes widening as 'Zack' turned to look at the passing car. _That wasn't natural, but what the hell was it?_ "Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?"

Becky looked mildly surprised before mentally shrugging off the suddenness of the request. "Oh, sure."

Sam turned so his torso faced her as she walked towards the kitchen. "Hey. Maybe some sandwiches, too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?"

Dean watched the slight sway of her hips as she walked into the kitchen, "I wish."

"Check this out."

Sam re-winded the tape and let it play over Zack glancing back at the car again, Dean quickly saw what his brother was talking about. When the lights from the car reflected off Zack's eyes they flashed a bright silver color. The older brother merely studied the phenomenon in silence as he tried to remember where he had seen that effect before.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam rattled off, thinking out loud.

"Right."

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

Dean nodded distractedly, he was already several steps ahead of his younger brother, kid had been out of the game for a few years while this was Dean's every day life. "Like a Doppelganger...or a shifter."

"A Shifter? Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once. So what do we know about shifters?"

*********************************Zack's House, Back Alley*************************

Dean rolled his neck as he slid out from behind the wheel of his baby, silver dagger in his belt and breakfast pizza in his hand. "Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out."

Dean takes a bite out of his pizza and leans against the hood of his car, "So, he came out the back door?"

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam called back as he started walking up and down the alley in search of clues.

"'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning."

Sam crouched down by a telephone post as Dean finished off his pizza and decided to come join his brother's search. "Find something, Sammy?"

"Blood. Somebody came this way."

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here."

The Winchester brothers continued looking for several minutes but couldn't find any more traces of the murderer. They began the long walk back down the alley to where they parked the Impala.

"I don't know Sammy, maybe we'll have to go back to the house and see if we can find anything we missed before."

The younger brother nodded jerkily, he was frustrated. He thought they were so close. About twenty feet from their home-sweet-home Sam heard a loud dull clank. He looked down and noticed the manhole he had just walked over. The figurative lightbulb went off above his head just as Dean noticed he no longer has his younger brother by his side.

The elder brother turned around and saw Sam crouching down to look at a small blood stain on the manhole. Quickly putting two and two together Dean smirked at his little brother, "Glad to see that college education in action Sammy."

Quickly the two brothers got their pistols with silver bullets and silver knives and headed down into the sewers, paying no attention to the sirens that echoed through the alley as an ambulance sped by.

They spent twenty minutes moving through the tunnels in silence, using all of the training their father had drilled into them to clear the catacombs. Suddenly, both brothers turned and brought their guns and flashlights up, into the face of a slightly guilty looking blond. Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the blond from the airplane. Sam was quick to let his previous suspicion of the blond take control, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto for his part merely brought one hand to the back of his head and ran it through his hair, "Um, spelunking?"

_**Author's Notes:**_

Sorry for taking so long on this one, originally this has been planned just as a single chapter but as it turns out I decided that for the official team up it was worthy of a split chapter. Another reason it has taken so long is that recently I have been tasked with being a Dungeon Master for a game of Pathfinder for the first time, since I wanted to do this right I made up the entire plot line by myself instead of using one of the cookie cutter plot's that the books offer. This has taken up a huge amount of time and effort on my part. That being said, thanks for reading and Please continue to review, you guys literally are my inspiration.

**RikudoNaruto1**: I have considered giving either of the two medical ninjutsu because you're right it would be helpful but I feel that it would be out of character for them at this time. Because of Naruto's still not medic level chakra control and Sasuke's previous uncaring attitude towards healing I feel like neither would know it. This does not mean they won't learn it in the future though. Also charlie and Joe might be good fits for Naruto, i'll keep them in mind and might at least have one of them be a flick if not the real relationship.

**Murakami no Kitsune**: Your suggestions actually helped alot, I hadn't considered changing channels to put them back in the Naruto universe even for a short while but I might take you up on that idea.

**StrawberryDippedInChocolate: **I appreciate the concern and advice as both are logically sound. So far the reason I have been doing so many episodes is because of a desire to show Naruto and Sasuke without Dean and Sam and fan request. Soon there will be some rather large jumps to more plot relevant episodes to hurry it along somewhat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Notes, prechapter: Sorry for taking so long to update, life just been a little bit crazy and I haven't been feeling my muse. Needless to say not an excuse but its the best I have right now. Honestly I think I just need to lock myself in a cabin in the woods with no internet, people, video games or tv except supernatural and i'll be able to pump out a couple chapters in a matter of days. O well, this is the second chapter of the first shifter episode. Please Enjoy.**_

For his part Dean merely gave the blond a deadpan expression, "Spelunking."

Naruto nodded and put on a serious face before replying, "Spelunking. We are poor and cannot afford a cave."

Dean nodded his head in agreement, an equally serious look on his face. "I understand, times are rough."

Meanwhile Sam was looking back and fourth between his brother and the strange blond like they had both lost their minds. He snapped his head back to Dean as his older brother began to talk again.

"May I ask you a medical question?"

"I'm not a doctor but I'll field your question to the best of my ability."

"Thank you for that, my question is. How long do you think before Sammy there loses it?" Towards the end he couldn't keep it going anymore, by the time he made it through the sentence Naruto could barely make out the words through the older hunter's laughter.

The blond let out his own long peals of laughter as he bent over, arms supported on his knees as the impromptu game of 'screw with Sammy' fell apart.

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam barked as he quickly realigned his gun sight on the hysterical blond. "What are you doing here?!"

"We saw your car and couldn't find you, so we figured you came down here." Sasuke stated from the opposite side of Dean with utter calm. Sam quickly turned starting to bring his gun towards the raven haired shinobi but before he was even half way turned Dean drew his pistol and had it pinned to Sasuke's chest, all signs of laughter gone from his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow appreciatively and Naruto let out an impressed whistle, "Wow, I've never seen anyone around here move that fast."

Sam having seen that his older brother had the other stranger under control turned back to Naruto and re-aimed his pistol on the blonde's chest. Naruto merely sighed, in comparison to Dean's draw Sam was moving in slow motion. Even with Kyubbi's regenerative powers Naruto didn't appreciate having a hostile Sam with a gun pointed at his chest.

Shifting his weight and spinning away to the right Naruto heard the gun go off, _at least he's got decent reaction time,_ now facing the scraggly brunette Naruto quickly reached out and snatched the gun from his hands. He stepped back and calmly put the safety on before placing the gun on the ground.

Dean watched every move the blond was making until he seemed to blur in place and then was holding Sam's gun just after his kid brother had squeezed off a shot down the tunnel. Glancing back was the only thing that kept him from pumping a shot into the pale guy's chest, he wasn't moving and merely seemed annoyed with his blond partner. He turned back to the blond and saw him put on the safety and place the gun on the ground.

Naruto stood back up and met Dean's eyes, looking straight past Sam who had finally gotten over his shock and entered a text book Jui Jutsu stance. "Sorry about that, I'm not overly fond of having guns pointed at me."

Dean didn't know what it was but something about the blond resonated with him, as if they were similar and through that feeling he was able to read that he wouldn't attack them if they didn't attack him and his partner. Dean nodded and brought his gun down and back into the waste band of his jeans. "I know the feeling."

Sam glanced back at Dean, surprise showing in his face, "Dean?"

"Relax, Sammy. If he wanted you dead he would've put a shot through your head, not put your gun on the floor."

Naruto nodded seriously.

Sam looked back and fourth between the three men and cautiously bent down retrieving his gun and putting it in the quick-draw hostler he had hidden within his jacket. Dean gave him a reassuring nod walked further down the tunnel, Sam following him before he turned around with the groups now seperated. "So, how about you tellin' us what you're doin' here?"

"Not going to buy spelunking, hu?"

Seeing Dean's 'no bullshit' face the blond sighed.

"I suppose we never got around to introductions last time, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"You don't look Japanese." Dean said automatically, cutting off Sammy who was about to launch into an explanation of how they were Japanese by introducing themselves with their first names last. He turned with a shocked look to Dean. _How does Dean know and understand the significance of their names? Maybe he just guessed because they were asian sounding? Yeah, that's probably it._

Naruto fired back with the same lazy shrug and eye smile that his sensei had always used when he didn't want to discuss something, "I'm adopted."

Dean narrowed his eyes but let it slide, if they were or were not Japanese wasn't high on his list of priorities, "I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam. Now again, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "We really did see your car and couldn't find you. You can understand wanting to see a familiar face, doesn't happen that often in our line of work."

Naruto and Sasuke had discussed earlier that they needed more information on the two brothers and so had decided to do a little info gathering straight from the source.

"Plus we figured that if you were here that something supernatural was going on, mind filling us in?"

Sam plunged back into the conversation before his brother could answer, "We don't know you or trust you. We'll pass on the assist."

Dean shot his younger brother a mild glare, which Sam responded to with a low level bitch face that had his brother slightly cringing. _Come on Sammy and you call me antisocial._

Sam didn't know what it was but something about these two just set him off. It wasn't just their mysterious abilities, he knew he had been out of the game a long time and there was bound to be things he didn't know, there was just something about them that set every cell in his being on edge. Something told him that these two were as dangerous as anything they had ever hunted. Pondering on it for a moment he realized sometimes, in the heat of a fight Dean would give off the same feeling but that was just adrenaline and the fact that to monsters Dean was a seriously scary hunter. _That's it right?_

Focusing back in on the conversation the younger hunter heard Naruto musing, "So you think it's a Shapeshifter? I'll admit I've never dealt with one of those before. Four heads are better than two, you sure you don't want a hand?"

"Well like you just said, you don't know anything about shapeshifters. So you'd only slow us down." Sam objected.

Sasuke started to grind his teeth at the idea that Sam was calling them weak. He may have mellowed out but he wasn't weak and he wouldn't allow someone so obviously below them to slander him or his brother. Only the darkness of the sewers kept the two brothers from noticing Sasuke's sharingan flash on with his anger.

"You think we're going to slow you down?" The rage in Sasuke's voice brought a sudden silence and stillness to the sewers, even rats seemed paralyzed as a small amount of Killing Intent flooded the small confines of the tunnels. Sam quickly was dropped to his knees under the pressure as he relived every childhood fear he had ever had, which considering his raising were many, right before he would have thrown up his breakfast the fears were banished.

Dean's face was pale but his grip was firm where it had landed on his younger brother's shoulder, anchoring him to reality as a small light seemed to flash within his blue eyes and the effects of the Killing Intent rolled of Sam.

Meanwhile Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and was talking to him quietly, "Calm down, Sasuke. They don't know us so they don't know what we can do or who we are. He wasn't calling us weak, merely stating that we didn't have the appropriate knowledge to deal with this. I'm guessing it's like the Windego and only certain things can hurt it, we can't go in without researching. Just like before, right brother?"

Sasuke had been listening but visibly slacked when the blond called him brother. His eyes faded back to their regular black and the Killing Intent disappeared entirely. Naruto gave a small warm smile and patted his brother's shoulder before turning back to the two hunters. "Sorry about that, Sasuke just wanted to show off a spell we know to prove that we could be helpful."

Sam was shakily making his way back to his feet, still exhausted from those few short seconds. Dean saw the condition his brother was in and decided to call it for now, "We'll come back here later but first, who's ready for lunch?"

Sam smiled warmly at his brother's appetite and obvious excuse to get him out of the tunnels. So like his big brother to drop the hunt and drag his ass out of the fire just because he was feeling a little ill. "No, I'm fine Dean. I can keep going."

Dean's well trained eyes, both as a hunter and older brother, swept over Sam. "Well, I'm not. I'm hungry so let's go. Sewers will be here tonight."

With his piece said he started walking towards the area where the latter was so they could get out of the sewers and back to the Impala. Sam quickly started after his brother, still half-halfheartedly grumbling denials that he was okay and could continue the hunt. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then shrugged and followed after the brothers.

*******************************************Wendy's fast food chain*********************************

Dean slid into the cheap plastic bench while the hard plastic tray clattered on the table between him, Sam, Naruto and Sasuke. He grabbed up his burger and took a large bite out of it, "So witches?"

Naruto snatched a lose french fry off the tray, "That depends."

Sam merely glanced down at the grease stained burgers and pulled his hands further away, "On what?"

"What's a witch?"

Even Dean stopped eating for a moment to stare gobsmacked at the two teens infront of them. Sam was the first to recover but his mind obviously working like a car left out for years, with sputters and jumps, he tried to speak, "What?...You.. I mean...that's."

Taking a stab at the reason the two hunters were acting so flustered Sasuke tried to explain, "We only learned English about a month and a half ago."

"Oh." Sam half breathed out.

"Witches are people who use powers given to 'em, usually by demons and the like, for selling their souls." Dean jumped in to get the conversation back on track.

"O, well then no. We aren't witches."

"We prefer the title Shinobi." Sasuke followed up before taking a bite out of his burger.

Again the two hunter brothers were confused, a feeling they were starting to sense would become familiar when dealing with the two so titled 'shinobi'. Meanwhile Sasuke merely continued to methodically eat his burger with a detectable formality while Naruto dipped his fries into his smoothie and munched on them happily.

"So what's a Shinobi?" Sam started again.

"Hmmm," Naruto leaned back in his seat looking up thoughtfully as if the ceiling held his answers, "I've never had to explain it before. I guess I would say Shinobi are people who have been trained since childhood to use chakra to do certain things like that fear spell earlier."

"Chakra? You mean like the hippie, power of your body stuff?" Dean broke in with a guffa, that was just too far outside the realm of his beliefs.

Sasuke merely answered back calmly in his trademark monotone, "Chakra comes from within your body but is also within everything in existence so yes but it is much more."

"Great so chakra is The Force, cool."

"Dean you can't be taking this seriously."

Dean, merely ignored his brother and pulled out his switchblade, "Can you move this with your mind?"

Without waiting for an answer he tossed the folded blade to Naruto and watched closely as the blond caught it and put it down on the table. "Nope."

"Too bad. Can I have that back then?"

"Sure." Naruto picked it back up and handed it to the older hunter not noticing Dean examining the blond's hands closely when he took the knife back.

"So, until we're not in public and you can show us these Force powers of yours why don't you start with explaining why you were lookin' for us. 'nd no crappy reasons this time."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look before Naruto merely shrugged. Sasuke turned back to the hunter siblings, "We wanted to ask you some questions."

"Coulda used google for that." Sam chirps in sourly.

"About the supernatural in this country." Sasuke continues without acknowledging the younger hunter.

"Hu?"

"We have noticed that the supernatural in this country is a bit different from our own. There was a creature in a forest that we killed that could only be hurt by fire. While there are elemental weaknesses and strengths we hardly think this creature would fall into that category. It hardly looked like a creature of wind."

"Of wind?" Sam questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes, creatures and jutsu that are powerfully related to the wind element are weak against fire based attacks."

Sam sat back in the booth while his eyes glazed over in thought, "I suppose that would make sense, fill a room with pure oxygen and toss in a match and you'll have an explosion."

Naruto and Sasuke looked on at Sam in confusion, _How can you make oxygen more or less pure? Isn't all wind pure Oxygen?_

"So you want monster killing 101?" Dean rounded up succinctly.

"That would be a great start, yeah." Naruto answered back as he devoured his last fry.

Dean leaned forward, his elbows propped up on the table as he looked at the two shinobi, seemingly judging them by not only what he could see but also by what he was feeling. They each had a certain darkness in them that he felt when approaching a monster. He started getting this feeling when on a hunt around the age of 16. It was a secret that Dean had kept very close to the chest, even within his family. He wasn't a freak and wasn't about to do anything to be labeled one by his perfectionist brother or black and white dis-positioned father.

"Okay, pop quiz. How do you kill a Vampire?"

"Cutting their heads in half seems to work pretty well, also sunlight." Naruto answered with a confident smirk, glad that they asked one from the movies they had watched in their hotels.

"Cutting the head off works, sunlight just pisses them off. Werewolves?" Dean fired back quickly.

"Silver Nitrate?" Naruto answers back a lot less sure of himself after having his first answer shot down so quickly.

Dean merely tilted his head in confusion until Sam butted in, "Silver Nitrate? You guys watched Underworld?"

"What?" Dean turned to his younger brother.

"It was a movie that came out recently, vampires versus werewolves. In it they use whats basically liquid silver in their bullets to kill werewolves, it might work technically if it got through the bloodstream to the heart." Sam trailed off thoughtfully considering if using bullets like that would make the necessary heart shot irrelevant.

"Right...I'll give you a half point for that one until Sammy is done geeking out about it and tells me if it would work or not. Wendigo?"

"Ooo! Ooo! I know this one!" Naruto started excitedly.

"Kill it with fire." Sasuke cut in, causing a metaphoric cloud to appear above Naruto's head.

"I had it." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"Black Dogs?" Sam asked, now getting into the game.

"Ummm," Naruto shifts uncomfortably, "Well I saw one get hit by a car last week, he didn't get up. Do you guys have a problem with them here?"

Dean covered his face with a hand and started snickering to himself while his younger brother merely stared slack faced at the two shinobi. In a second his mind rebooted and understood their confusion and what they had meant. "No, no a Black Dog is a spirit that takes the form of a large Black Dog."

"Oh. No, we don't know how to kill those."

"Stop trying to make my old nickname for you fit, Dobe. It's obvious we don't know how to kill it. We didn't even know what it was."

"Shut up, ya bastard. I had to give my answer to the question." Naruto shot back but with a wide smile across his face, even Sasuke managed to give a fond smirk towards his still occasionally moronic brother.

"Wait, Wait! I have my own question for you two. What do we do to get rid of fairies?" Naruto shot at the brothers looking all too serious for their liking.

"There's no such thing as fairies." Sam answered in the universally recognized, talking to crazy people tone.

"Tch. Told ya, you probably just keep getting up in the night and eating our food in your sleep."

Naruto shot Sasuke a betrayed look, "I do not sleepwalk or sleepeat, I'm a shinobi for the love of god. I'd have been killed years ago if I made it that easy!"

Dean finally managed to smother his laughter and strangle out a quick, "What?" Before dissolving back into hysterics. If this was what he and Sammy looked like he could understand why people used to break out laughing while they argued.

Naruto quickly and excitedly launched into the tale, "About a week ago we got two pizza's but we couldn't eat it all. We ended up falling asleep before we could put it in the fridge. When we woke up the whole half of the pizza was gone, picked clean. Two days ago it happened again but this time I woke up. There were six little floating lights zipping back and fourth over the pizza and it was disappearing as they went. By the time I got up and tried to catch one they flew out the window."

By now even Sam was smiling while trying not to laugh, "And your theory is fairies?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shot back. "They were small balls of light but I could make out arms and legs in the yellow one. So I did some research, when fairies are flying they start to glow and the smallest of the fairies are about the size of your pinkie finger." The blond finished while holding out his pinkie for them to examine.

Dean tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to spread across his lips, "Was your research watchin' Peter Pan?"

"No!...I read the book."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and nodded solemnly, "just stop talking. It's not helping anyone."

While the blond pouted Dean turned to Sam and had one of the telepathic conversations their dad always joked about them having. Eventually, Sam shrugged and Dean turned back to face the shinobi, "So you want to join us for this hunt? You could use the experience and I don't think I'd feel right sending you off on a hunt without supervision while you still believe in fairies."

"You suck...but yeah that'd be great." Naruto finished after a few seconds.

*************************back in the sewers**************************************

"So quick review, how do you kill a shifter?" Dean whispered as they reached an intersection in the tunnels.

Naruto was watching the direction they came from so Sasuke decided it was his turn to play nice with the hunters, "Silver to the heart."

"Right." Dean punctuated his statement by pulling out two extra silver daggers and handing them to Sasuke then Naruto.

"Let's hurry up then, this place stinks."

"He has an enhanced sense of smell." Sasuke explained for his brother.

The two hunters smiled widely in the dark as they smothered their laughter.

"Okay, split up. Meet back here in 15 minutes. Sasuke you stay here and make sure the way out is secure. Remember this thing can take our appearance. Passcode is Metallica, ask for it when you see anyone. If they don't know it, stab'em in the heart. No civilians should be down here."

As soon as Dean's voice had changed pitch Sasuke and Naruto had come to a loose form of attention. This was the voice of a leader giving orders to his troops and as their senior in hunting they would pay him the proper respects.

"Okay, lets gank a shifter."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sam nodded. The two shinobi muttering a small, "Hai." and "Hn." respectively before they each started their assignments.

Dean went down the center tunnel, Sam took the right and Naruto took the left. Sasuke blended into the walls and hoped to catch the shifter returning from somewhere, otherwise this would be a boring hunt.

*********************************With Sam**********************************

The obscenely tall brunette walked slowly down the tunnel, letting his body remember the way he had been trained to move years before. It was hard, when he went to college he had forced himself to walk loudly and tell every truth he could, that wouldn't get him shunned anyway. The reason he did this was because he was too used to moving silently and lying to get what he wanted. Now 3 years after telling truths and being loud he was forcing himself to be what he used to be, he was scared at how fast it was coming back to him.

He kept his flashlight up and his gun level even as he almost mis-stepped into a pile of rat crap. Despite his movements being on the hunt his thoughts still held at least partially with the two 'shinobi' his brother had trusted their backs to. _I suppose they're not really all that bad. I just can't shake that feeling about them, there's something unnatural about them and I just can't get a grip on it._

Shaking his head to rid it of errant thoughts Sam looked down and found a gooey pile of rubbery flesh and clothes. "Ehhh. God that makes me wanna hurl."

*********************************************With Dean********************************

Dean walked down the tunnels as easily as he would a sidewalk, gun-arm at his side and flashlight held up but extinguished. Last thing he wanted was a spotlight just announcing his presence to the world. Despite the casual way he walked his thick boots barely made a sound as they came down on the harsh stone. So far nothing out of the ordinary had caught the hunter's keen eyes, recently he had been able to see better in the dark so going without a light didn't bother him too much. _Guess all these years in the dark are finally paying off._

The slightest sound of boot on rock sent Dean into a spin back the direction he had came from and he clicked on the flashlight right into the individual's eyes. Succeeding in making Naruto stumble back as his dark adjusted eyes got flooded with bright focused light. "Ow! Dean! Jesus, Metallica! Metallica!"

Dean flicked the light off to the side slightly and shook his head at the blond who was still creating quite a ruckus while rubbing his palms in his eyes. "O, Quit being such a baby."

Dean barely felt the fingers brush against the back of his neck before they tightened on the cuff of his jacket and a blinding pain rang through the back of his head. As the flashlight tumbled from his numb fingers it's beam streaked over Naruto's face, the blonde's eyes flashing an eerie silver color before switching back to his trademark blue as a smirk crossed his lips. Even while Dean's legs started to give out he was pulled so he landed on his back, his head bouncing lightly off the hand that had caught him. Above him stood a short haired Asian man grinning like the bird who caught the cannery, "Welcome back Dean, I've missed you."

_**Author's Postchatper Notes:**_

_**To answer a few comments. Yes, Castiel will be brought into the story the same time as he would in Cannon. How he'll react to Naruto and Sasuke's presence should be interesting to say the least.**_

_**Right now I don't know how far it's going to go. I'd like to bring it at the very least to the end of the apocolypse.**_

_**O, on pairings. Yes I do have pairings planned and they go as such. Dean/Bella, Naruto/Anna, Sasuke/Molly Carpenter(from Dresden Files), Sam...Actually Sam is still in the air. So why don't you guys give me and hand and tell me who Sammy should be with. Can't have him be the only one not with a love life.**_

_**I do have to apologize for this episode being made into so many chapters but the reason for that is their first meeting and joining as a team has to be an epic adventure. This is also why my version of the story is with a twist. Future episodes will be made shorter hopefully.**_

_**Well, hopefully i'll start posting more often. Please Review and all that. See ya.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note Prestory: Hey guys, I have a question that I have asked of the support team on Fanfiction and I am going to ask you, my readers, as well. Unfortunately I know alot of you won't read this so the question is going to be in an Omake scene at the end of the story. Look for that and review telling me if you support my wish. If you do and if the support team for does then it will happen. Enjoy.**_

Dean slowly shook his head back and forth, it felt like his head had been filled with cotton, after being pounded liberally with a sledge hammer held by a giant Russian named Boris.

"Dean...Come on Dean, Wakey. Wakey. Wakey!"

The singsong voice punctuated its demand with a heavy handed slap that caused the hunter to plummet to the ground as the chair he was tied to tipped and slammed onto the wet cement floor.

"He lives!" The asian man cried out in fake triumph before easily picking the chair and by default Dean off the floor with a single hand and set him up.

The hunter shook his head a time or two more before focusing on the man. Once that was accomplished he used all the diplomacy skills he had, he built up a wad of spit and blew out a mixture of blood, spit and a tooth onto the asian's pant leg.

His capter didn't seem at all troubled by this and instead merely ignored it, leaning in until he was inches from Dean's face. "Don't you remember me, Dean? We were so close once." His eyes shifted color until Dean found himself staring into the eyes of his dead friend Marcus.

Then Dean broke his nose with a vicious head butt. The, now identified ghoul, landed on the ground on his ass allowing Dean a clear view around the room. There were bones and body parts on the floor along with numerous piles of clothing and two bedrolls.

Standing at the entrance to a passage that lead to a man hole were two Naruto's. One was tied up and hanging from the ceiling by a rope and the other was leaning against a wall laughing at the ghoul with his eyes closed. Focusing on the bound Naruto he saw a stream of blood was caking the blond's face.

"What did you do to him?

"Oh, just knocked him out with a crowbar. You should be proud though god did he take a lot of hits before he went down. He. Just. Kept. Getting. Up!" The shifter cried out in disbelief and frustration as he got off the wall and punched the unconscious blond in the face but immediately hissed and pulled back his hand to reveal two missing fingers. Obviously, the shinobi hadn't gone down without a fight, even if they had gotten the drop on him somehow.

Dean smiled, showing his bloodied teeth, "He's a feisty one isn't he? Is he too much for ya, there Sparkey?"

"You Fucker. Look who's standing and who's tied up like a Bitch!"

"Shut up, Ray. There are two more out there and we don't know where they are." The ghoul whispered harshly as he got up.

"Too late."

The words were a whisper compared to the flashes of light and roars of gunshots that followed within the dark chamber. Sam came in gun blazing as he let off several shots at the figure near his brother but had to stop as the creature stepped directly between him and Dean, a through and through could hit his brother. Meanwhile Sasuke charged with nary a whisper but Dean could swear his eyes glowed with rage as he drug his katana, _a freaking katana!_ across the ghouls stomach.

The shinobi's eyes widened in surprise as the blade cut skin but didn't bisect his enemy like he expected. Switching tactics he focused chakra into his arms and shoved hard against the blade sending the creature flying through the air and hitting its back hard against the wall next to his partner.

The shifter, still looking like Naruto pulled out a switch blade and lashed out towards Naruto, who still hung unconscious and unmoving. Sasuke was charging across the room in a blur but stopped as the shifter rested the blade against his brother's throat.

"Stop!"

Sasuke ground his teeth as his sharingan flared to life startling the shifter and ghoul. They exchanged nervous glances then cut the rope keeping Naruto suspended in the air before slowly starting to drag the unconscious blond with them down a tunnel. For every step they took away Sasuke took a step forward but didn't charge in because of the shifter and his knife that currently was a twitch away from possibly ending the blond's life.

Sam kept glancing back at Sasuke and the others but focused on untying the knot that held his brother to the chair.

"Hurry up, Sammy!" Dean whispered urgently as he struggled to keep still.

"Almost there, almost there." Sam muttered to himself rather than answering his older brother's demand.

The shifter and ghoul reached a section of the tunnel that had a ratty rope hanging from the ceiling. Giving a smirk at Sasuke the ghoul reached up for the rope and gave it a sharp tug then turned and started sprinting down the tunnel with the shifter following closely. Sasuke shot forward after sheathing his sword as the tunnel was too thin for him to carry it.

Time seemed to slow as a small explosion happened where the rope disappeared into the ceiling. Sasuke glanced up but pumped more chakra to his legs and ran forward dodging around falling bricks and rocks as the explosion did its job and collapsed the tunnel on-top of him. Just as he was about to make it out of the falling debris a large stone hit the back of his head and he stumbled rolling on the ground as blood started pouring from the back of his head. Even as his eyes crossed he continued as his stumble turned into a roll that left him momentarily dazed before he struggled back to his feet.

Sam and Dean stood as the ropes finally loosened their grip and rushed to the mouth of the tunnel. Through the falling rocks and dirt they saw the shifter hand Naruto up through a manhole to the ghoul who was waiting for him then climbing out himself. Then they saw Sasuke shake his head, put a hand against the wall and start running towards the latter drunkenly before the downpour of dirt increased and they lost sight of the shinobi.

Dean turned and started running towards another tunnel but realized he didn't know where they were. "Sammy, where's the nearest manhole?"

Sam ran across the room and into one of the tunnels to Dean's left, "C'mon."

Dean wasted no time in following after his baby brother and before long their boots were pounding on pavement as they ran down streets and back alleys in the direction of the cave-in. They heard horns honking and alarms going off, turning left and cutting through an elderly couple back yard got them to the right street. The entire street was collapsed in a giant sink hole, where ever the manhole had been the pull of gravity had washed clear evidence of its existence.

A red corvet had, apparently, not noticed the sink hole fast enough and drove in. Dean and Sam quickly climbed down into the hole and pulled the driver and his passenger out of the car. They were only mildly hurt and with help from the brothers managed to make it up to street level.

The brothers looked up as they heard sirens in the distance that were quickly getting louder. Sharing a look they turned and started walking down the street then turned a corner and disappeared behind a house. "Come on, Sammy. We have to get to the Impala!" Dean called out as he pushed off the cement hard, sprinting to where they had left their beloved home, Sam right behind him.

*************************************Home of Sarah Stockdale******************************

A slap followed by a sharp scream accompanied by a low pitched growl were what roused Naruto back to the world of the conscious. The slap and scream could be heard by the other occupants of the dark room but the growl was solely within the blond's head as he opened his eyes into slits and glanced up through his hair. In-front of him was an Asian man, a woman tied to a chiar covered in bruises and...and him. Naruto's blond eyes narrowed and flickered red for a moment as he gazed up and down his double. He was wearing the same outfit he himself had worn into the sewers and looked exactly like him but was missing two fingers and he moved differently.

The fake Naruto froze mid backhand then followed through, busting the bound woman's lip before casually saying "he's awake."

Naruto raised his head, letting his eyes widen then narrow again. _How? I kept my heart rate the steady, breathing pattern didn't change, no noticeable movement. _

The Asian man ambled slowly over to the blond and crouched so he was at eye level, his face the picture of kindness as he began talking. "Hey there, buddy. Look. We've got a present for you!" He exclaimed excitedly while gesturing back towards the bound woman. "It was a little last minute so we weren't sure what to get you." Towards the end he started to appear bashful and shy before smirking and laughing to himself.

"But seriously, We had a good thing going until you guys came around. Sadly, it just had to be Dean to come back. I'll admit we got him once but now that he knows there are two of us, well I think our life expectancy just took a major hit."

The shifter wearing Naruto's skin snorted in disbelief but the ghoul ignored him.

"You see, there are certain names that almost all of us here in the U.S. know to avoid. Winchester, Walker, Singer, used to be Harvelle but he's dead and Campbell but I know they're dead. I expect if we killed you and ran, they'd run us to ground and kill us. So, instead we're going to kill this woman here, who we weren't at all quiet about taking and the cops are going to find you here and arrest you. Dean will have to take time and effort breaking you out and by the time he does we'll be long gone. So." He pulled a wicked looking dagger out and turned towards the woman with a bloodthirsty grin, "Let's get this party started!"

**************************************The Impala************************************

Sam and Dean drove through the streets glancing anxiously around the streets in a futile search for clues. The radio was turned off and a small C.B. radio was turned up to full blast monitoring police communications.

"You see anything, Sammy?"

"Don't you think I would've told you, if I had?" Sam bit back, his voice covered in frustration and worry. Sure he didn't feel comfortable around Naruto or Dean but he didn't want them getting killed.

The C.B. crackled loudly before a calm female voice rang out. "All units converge on 1462 Cold Ridge Lane. Suspected attempted murder in progress. Suspect description two males; one asian around 5'2 and a blond around 6 foot. S.W.A.T. is inbound."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and Dean yanked hard on the stirring wheel, tires screaming as smoke poured out and they drifted a 180 at an intersection and shot towards Cold Ridge Lane.

************************************Sarah Stockdale's house on Cold Ridge Lane***************************

Naruto had again dropped his head and let his hair cover his eyes. "I've got a question about your plan."

The fake Naruto walked over to where two duffel bags were sitting against the wall and started to pick them up. "Tough shit, kid."

The ghoul however turned back around with an arrogant and pleased smile on his face, obviously one who loved to be the center of attention. "No, please. I'd like to hear it. What are you confused on?"

The arrogant smile started to fade slightly when Naruto calmly stood up, the ropes all having perfectly clean cuts through them. There was a small whirling breeze that seemed to surround the blond and ruffled his hair even as he smirked at the ghoul. "What happens when I do this?"

With that declaration made the wind around the blond picked up, making a minature tornado around the blond which suddenly expanded and knocked the ghoul back through the air and sent him flying back into a wall with enough force to knock out a human.

The shifter, having been outside the blast range pulled out one of Naruto's kunai from the pouch on his leg and ran at the blond and took a slash that was eerily familiar to Naruto's fighting style when he was a genin. So to say the least, sloppy and easily stopped. Naruto caught the other Naruto's forearm then grabbed his wrist and gave it a sharp twist, dislocating the bone and forcing the shifter to reflexively loosen his grip on the kunai. Naruto released the shifter with a kick to the chest that led to a backflip during which he caught the falling kunai and raised it with an excited smile on his face.

The ghoul roused himself from the floor and started running at the blond when a black and white blur shot across the room from another door and slammed into him shooting him through a closed door and into a hallway. Sasuke stood where the ghoul had just been with blood still painting the side of his head but not bleeding any further. He gave Naruto a glance and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Naruto just in his boxers and the other fake Naruto that was wearing his clothes.

Naruto mere gave the raven haired shinobi a reproachful and mildly embarrassed glare, even as they heard doors slamming shut in the hallway and pounding feet, "Not a word."

Sasuke was relieved enough that Naruto was okay that he actually raised his hands as if in surrender with a mocking smirk covering his face but didn't say anything.

"O, just shut up and go kill him. He's getting away you know."

Sasuke nodded but the same smirk stayed firmly planted on his face. He tossed Naruto a silver dagger right before he left the room. Naruto heard a small chuckles as Sasuke called back, "I can't believe you wore those."

Naruto frowned as he caught the blade and looked down at his pink boxers, muttering to himself he started towards the shifter who turned and ran out another door towards the back of the house, "A. It's lightish red. B. They are really fucking comfy."

*********************************Front of the house*****************************

Two members of the S.W.A.T. team were walking past some bushes with their guns and guard raised as they moved towards the back of the house before two pairs of hands reached out of the bushes they just passed and yanked them off their feet.

**************************************With Sasuke***********************************

Sasuke calmly walked through the house, much more relaxed now that Naruto was alright. _There are too many doors in this house_. He thought casually while he kicked open another door the Ghoul had locked to slow him down.

***************************************With Naruto************************************

The shifter jumped from the second floor balcony and hit the ground turning his forward momentum into a roll. Coming to his feet he pushed off hard but just as his other foot was about to hit the ground a blinding pain originated from his knee. When his foot hit the ground it buckled sending him skidding across the grass.

Naruto used chakra as he kicked off the balcony after having thrown his silver knife. He landed beside the fake him just as the shifter turned onto his back, a terrified look stealing across his face as he looked up at Naruto. The real blond crouched down on the balls of his feet. "So you were going to help kill that girl?"

The shifter looked up, hope surging through him and easily crafted a lie, "No, that was Raphael. He forced me to help him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he listened. When the shifter was done Naruto's fist flashed out and slammed into the fake's face, breaking his nose and slamming him onto his back in a daze. "Don't lie. Now, have you murdered people before?"

When the shifter was able to focus again he seemed to have found his courage and his anger. "You're damn right I have! You're going to kill me anyway, so you're right. Why lie? They deserved it! Humans are monsters. I was born like this and for it I was hated and shunned. I didn't do anything to deserve this and they tried to kill me. I just wanted to be loved and this is what they turned me into!"

Behind him, Naruto heard people pause in the house and some of them started heading towards the back. His time was up, "You know what. You're right. Some humans are monsters and some labeled monsters have humanity. It's too bad I didn't meet you when you were redeemable."

With a sigh Naruto quickly reached down and gripped the silver dagger firmly before yanking it out of the shifter's leg before plunging it into his heart. "I hope you have better luck in the next life."

The footsteps were getting closer, they had almost made it to the back of the house. Naruto gently used his fingers to close the shifter's eyes and bowed his head in sudden and intense grief at what he had done. He then grabbed his wallet and kunai pouch off his double and vaulted over the back fence.

****************************Sam and Dean***********************************

The two brothers had joined with the S.W.A.T. members as they moved through the house. They found a woman who was tied to a chair and had obviously been beaten severely but she still managed to point down the hall as two of the officers untied her and took her quietly from the house.

Sam and Dean started going in the direction she had pointed and quickly the rest of the team joined them. Sam noticed a lot of open doors that looked like they had been kicked open after being locked. Motioning to it with his standard issue S.W.A.T. sub-machine gun Sam pointed out the busted wood. Dean nodded and they followed the path of broken doors, each time the path branched they managed to lose another two officers until they made it to a door that lead to a room on the edge of the house.

They opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there with holding his katana and pushing at a door to a balcony that had chains wrapped around the handles on the outside. Unfortunately, they still had two officers with them so raised their gun as they saw the other hunter, "Freeze!"

The two S.W.A.T. officers and two imposters moved into the room and spread out into a half circle around Sasuke. Dean and Sam settled into position on the left and glanced at each other trying to figure out what to do. They didn't want to get into a shoot out with the cops. Dean's eyes widened as Sasuke turned to face them all, blood was covering his hair and had obviously dripped onto his shirt. The sword he was holding started to spark and crackle as electricity ran up and down the blade occasionally sparking to the floor.

The shinobi slowly started turning his eyes around the group, preparing to cast a visual genjutsu on the men when he noticed the men to his left. One let go of his gun and while looking into the shinobi's eyes made several hand gestures and then started counting down with his fingers. Sasuke started looking at the men to his right but mentally counted down with the two hunters. _Two, One. Now!_ Sasuke felt the two men wrap their arms around his waist and felt his back crash through the door and tumbled off the balcony towards the ground. Running through some hand signs Sasuke activated a Kawarimi with a piece of glass slightly higher up. Dean and Sam felt a pulling sensation at their center then continued to fly through the air, sailing over the fence into an alley and hitting the ground several seconds after Sam had calculated that they should have.

Sam and Dean hit the ground and despite their shock used their forward momentum to keep moving and came to their feet both facing opposite directions with their guns aiming down the alleyway incase they had been spotted. After several seconds they lowered their guns, Sam turned to Sasuke "You find Naruto?"

"You could say that."

Both brothers twisted quickly bringing their guns back up, pointed directly towards a darker patch of shadows under a highwire pole. Naruto felt a slight push against him but dismissed it as a breeze. Then he stepped out of the shadow and grinned softly. Both the brothers lowered their guns in relief but then started snickering to themselves quietly, even the cloth covering their mouths unable to smother their mirth.

The grin slowly fell off Naruto's face as Sasuke merely leaned against the fence giving his brother the arrogant smirk he was known for back home. "What?" the blond demanded, his face starting to form a pout.

Dean managed to hold up his hand shakily pointing at Naruto's bright pink silk boxers. "They...they're...haha... Pink."

Sam nodded his agreement as he laughed to himself, the blond's face making it so much funnier. Naruto crossed his arms as his pout deepened. He then turned and started walking down the alley towards where the Impala was parked on the street, "It's a lightish red."

*******************************Alley behind Zack's house. Next Day***************************

"Back to the smells, yay." Dean muttered sarcastically as he glared down at the manhole cover. Behind him stand Sam, Sasuke and a ,thankfully, clothed Naruto. After returning to their hotel and getting some clothes for the blond the four decided it would be for the best to move into adjacent hotel rooms and rest for the night. The next day they were armed and ready to start the hunt again for the escaped Ghoul.

"You really think we're going to find anything down there? They were planning to skip town as soon as they were done with me."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Honestly our best bet would be those duffel bags you mentioned but they're locked up tight in the police station. We'll head over there next. Maybe Dean can teach you how to make your own fake I.D.s later."

Dean looked up from where he was prying the manhole cover out, "Hu? O, Sammy admits that my forging skills are better than his?" Offering a cock grin at his brother he jerked the manhole cover off and put it on the asphalt. "Yeah I'll show you later. Just remind me once we get back to the hotel."

"Okay, ladies first." Dean said mockingly to Sam as he made an 'after you' gesture.

Sam wrinkled his nose as the pungent smell of the sewers wafted up to his face and started to make his way towards the manhole. Ringing echoed through the alleyway, bouncing off the wooden fence on either side as everyone checked their pockets. Sam pulled out his phone, the source of the ringing, and saw the caller ID as Becky. Giving his brother a victorious and playful grin he walked away from the manhole and flipped open his phone before putting it to his ear.

Even Dean, Sasuke and Naruto flinched as they heard the screech of anger come from the phone as a fiery female voice started talking at a very fast pace, not giving Sam any chance to talk back. It lasted for several minutes with Sam occasionally getting in half a word but eventually he promised he would be over as soon as he could and closed the phone with a sad face.

"What's up, Sammy?"

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his long hair, "She found out you're not with the police and apparently told the cops we broke into Zack's apartment. Zack's case is looking even worse because of it."

Dean nodded, looking slightly guilty. Naruto frowned, "Are you going to go talk to her about it? Tell her the truth?"

Dean adamantly shook his head, "No. No. No. You know what you get for telling people the truth? A straight jacket or a punch in the face. Sometimes both."

"Maybe she deserves the truth, Dean."

The older hunter rounded back on his brother incredulously, "You think the truth is going to help? You think she is going to understand when you tell her that you couldn't tell her because you were hunting a shape shifter that looked like her brother to frame him of murder? Please then, by all means."

Naruto and Sasuke merely watched quietly as Sam glared at Dean then turned and started walking out of the alley, "I'm going to talk to Becky."

Dean rolled his eyes, "O this is going to end well." He glanced back at the two shinobi then started towards the manhole, "Let's get to work."

***************************************Becky's Parent's House*******************************

It had taken the better part of 20 minutes and both of them consuming 3 beers before Becky stopped yelling at him. Personally, Sam was just glad that it had worked. After that he had started telling her the truth; about what he and his brother did, their theory on Zack even the truth about Jessica's death.

"So you're telling me that you and your brother, you hunt and kill monsters."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the jist of it." Sam replied with a huff of amusement.

"And this, shifter thing you think you can know how to kill it." She continued disbelief obvious in her voice.

"Yeah but the shifter was killed by an...associate of ours last night but the ghoul he was working with is still out there."

******************************************Sewers**********************************

"I'm just saying you didn't have to knock him out."

Sasuke turned back with annoyance burning behind his eyes, "No, but it felt good."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped between the two while the structural engineer they had found in the tunnels lay propped up against the wall. "He would've made us leave and now we know he's not the ghoul, right?"

Dean nodded tersely, "Yeah, you didn't hit hard enough to knock a ghoul out and there's no way it would put itself in such a dangerous situation like pretending to be knocked out."

"Dean, go back Sam up." Naruto injected before Dean could turn back away to continue searching the tunnels.

"What?"

"It's obvious you feel guilty or annoyed or whatever about Sam getting in trouble with his friend and you feel like you have to baby-sit us. We don't need you to hold our hand. Go support your brother. We'll call you if we find anything."

Dean seemed to struggle indecisively for a few moments before he nodded again and started towards the manhole.

********************************Becky's Parent's house***********************************

Becky got up and started to walk around the room anxiously, obviously trying to work through what Sam was saying. Eventually she grabbed another beer before she paused as she had a thought. "So wait, if that thing is dead does that help Zach?"

Sam leaned forward from where he was sitting on the couch and put his face in his hands sadly, this was the part he hated the most. "No, it didn't look like Zach when it died and that's the only way the cops would ever believe that he didn't do it."

"O. Well you do have to admit, it all does sound a little crazy."

"Yeah." Sam admitted with a huff of amusement.

***************************************Sewers*********************************

Naruto crouched down over a shelf and slowly leafed through the items. Most of it was dirty and frankly even a scavenger like himself wouldn't take it. He did end up taking a gold pocket watch and an officer's badge but left the rest as trash, there was no way he was getting the smell of sewers out of them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring at a section of wall where the brick looked slightly less dirty. Activating his sharingan he looked at them more closely from numerous directions.

Naruto did one more lap around the room before turning to Sasuke, "Oi. Let's get out of here, anything that could help us is probably in those duffle bags at the police station."

Sasuke turned to the blond and gave an arrogant smirk before his arm was coated in lightning and he punched through the brick wall he had been staring at. Naruto quickly brought his arms above his head to protect his brain from falling rocks. After a second he brought them back down as nothing happened.

He walked over to Sasuke and watched as his brother yanked his arm out of the obviously hollow wall. Even before he got to the wall he could smell a difference in the air, the stench of death and decay wafted to his sensitive nose quickly. With a saddened frown he made his way over to the hole and looked inside. Only blackness greeted his sight until he flooded his eyes with demonic chakra. The once blue orbs flashed red and perfect night vision replaced Naruto's normal twenty twenty.

The frown on his face deepened as he grit is teeth in anger before the red was wiped out of his eyes as he breathed out a single word. "Crap."

Turning from the room he sprinted towards the manhole with Sasuke hot on his heels. "What is it Naruto, what did you see?"

Naruto pulled out his cell phone at street level and started to scroll through his contacts to Dean's number, Sam had never given his to either of the shinobi, "That girl Sam and Dean met earlier, Becky. I saw parts of her in there."

He pressed down on the little green phone symbol and put the phone to his ear, muttering under his breath. "Come on Dean. Come on. Come on. Come on. Damnit!"

*************************************Becky's Parent's house************************************

"So your brother is out hunting this ghoul, thing?"

"Yeah, in fact. I should get back out there." Sam stood up and started towards the door Becky following behind him, a beer bottle still in her hand. He stopped by the door and bent down to get his shoes but stopped before he could get them and stood back up looking at Becky with an affectionate and grateful smile on his face. "I really do need to thank you Becky. You have no idea what it means to me to have one of my college friends know the truth and not think I'm a nutjob."

Becky smiled back as he started putting on his shoes. Then brought the beer bottle down viciously on his head, quickly dropping the hunter to the floor with a loud thud. "Well what are friends for."

**************************************Becky's parent's house 20 minutes later**********************

Dean knew something was wrong the second his hand touched the door knob. Something in him just screamed that there was danger. He reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol from his pant's waistband. He slowly quietly twisted the knob until it gave way then pushed the door open. Making his way in he saw one of Sam's shoes on the ground beside the door, _Shit_.

He could hear voices coming from the living room where He and Sam had watched the security tape. Sticking close to the walls Dean tried to muffle the loud sounds that his boots made on the hardwood floor.

"You see, Sammy. I'm not the monster here, I'm a victim. Ghoul's can't get the needed nutrients out of any animal besides humans. It's just not possible. So for doing what we need to do to survive and not starve to death we are hunted and killed. Does that sound fair? That we have to hide ourselves and live in fear every single day of being found out and murdered."

Sam's voice drifted around the corner to Dean. "So what, it's all just about your life? How many lives have you ended just so your one life can continue. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. You need to die because you kill people, to save your future victims we kill you and I don't feel bad about that at all."

Dean stepped around the corner and leveled his gun at Becky's head. "Well said, little brother. I'm even proud of you for quoting Star Trek at a shifter."

Sam was sitting tied to a chair with the side of his head covered in a large black and purple bruise that was starting to swell. Becky was standing in front of him with a large kitchen knife. At the sound of Dean's voice she started to quickly move to get behind Sam. The retort of Dean's gun in the empty house echoed loudly as it ejected it's payloud. The bullet flew towards empty space above Sam's head until at the last moment Becky's head unknowingly moved right into it's path.

A second later Becky dropped to the ground, the knife in her hand falling and rolling uselessly in Sam's lap as the hole in her brain brought the ghoul's life to an end. Dean let his arm drop and walked forward while pulling out his pocket knife. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Dean, What about Becky? Is she, okay?"

Dean bent over behind Sam and started cutting the ropes that were tight around his chest. "Don't do that to yourself, Sam. You know what happened."

Even as the last of the bindings were cut Sam merely sat with his head hanging low. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and silently gave it a firm squeeze. "Come on, little brother."

Sam stood up with a forlorn sigh and made his way over to the door with his brother by his side. As they got to the front door it opened in and Naruto and Sasuke stood on the other side. One look at Sam and Dean's faces told them all they needed to know. The two shinobi stood aside and allowed the brothers to come out. While Sam got into the Impala Dean turned back to the two. "I'm sure there is a bar a couple towns over. We're gonna need one and you're welcome to join us."

"Sure."

_**Author's Notes: Post story.**_

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading as always and like that little Omake said I want to move the story to where it'll be found a bit more often but even without that we have breached the 100 followers mark. Not much I know but considering where this story is located I'd say not a bad start. I have sent an email to the support section of about moving the story and they haven't gotten back to me yet. Rest assured if I do move it it will go under the same title and I will put up a chapter or note for at least a month telling everyone of the planned move. Thanks as always, please review and comment. Thanks guys.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes, Prestory: Hey guys, thank you for all your responses to my question. Based on your advice I have decided that I will not move the story but in order to make up for the amount of exposure this story is still lacking I am going to ask that you help me. I know many of you read a lot of stories and as such I would like you to pm communities that you're part of or read from often if you believe my story would fit with them. I would be extremely grateful if you would do that for me. This chapter will be where the story really starts crossing over with Dresden Files, some of you will see it some won't. Thanks again, Enjoy my friends.**_

_The street was filled to the brim with an unnatural silence, as if all sound or thought had been stolen from it. In spite of this unnatural silence there was a large crowd of people standing outside of a singular brick building. Despite their casual and normal appearance there was something wrong with these people. Each one having a cut somewhere on their body and the wrongness seemed to emanate form their bodies. They stood completely still, barely breathing and not blinking at all as they stayed focus on the door ahead of them. _

_A muffled scream echoed out into the street and the crowd seemed to learn forward as one, baring their teeth and their hands curling into claw shapes. Suddenly the building exploded. Great gouts of fire burst through the windows and door before the bricks themselves gave way to the force of the explosion and were flung into the crowd with great force. Those that weren't hit by the bricks were thrown onto their backs by the force of the explosion with the less fortunate_ _ones catching on fire and screaming horribly._

_As the people were screaming and rolling on their backs a figure made its way out of building amongst the flames. The fire seemed to curve around him as he raised his arm and pointed at one of the people on the ground. The silver object in his hand came into focus as a large pistol. A loud crack echoed throughout the street as one of the people jerked back and then fell to the ground. Before the first was even on the ground five more shots rang out and five more people died._

_The remaining people on the ground made it to their feet and, instead of running away, charged the figure. Three more dropped before the figure expertly ejected the clip and slid another home before dropping another nine before they even reached him. One last person was still standing as the gun clicked empty. It was a young man with blond hair and a crazed grin on his face. He leapt at the figure, his arms out straight and heading for his face in an obvious attempt to rip the figure's eyes from their skull. Just as the young man's fingers dragged across the figure's cheek the world seemed to regain focus. _

_The figure had his hand on the blonde's face and was holding it tight. A bright red light started to emit from beneath the figure's hand and the young blond started to scream in terror and pain. Around the figure's fingers the skin was started to black and crack before the light intensified and the boy fell to the ground, as dead as all those around him. _

_A booted foot slipped under the boy's chest and flicked him up making him roll onto his back. The figure stood still for a moment and green eyes gazed silently at the boy's charred face. With a sigh the green eyed man brought his hand up through his spikey blond hair then stepped over the boy and made his way further into town. As he walked away the building he had came from exploded, illuminating the hard lines of his face. Dean Winchester walked away from the slaughter he had caused and a bright unearth__ly__ light glowed from his eyes._

***********************************Hotel in Denver***********************************

Sam jerked awake with wide frightened eyes and quickly swung his eyes over to where his brother was sleeping peacefully on the other bed. He took several minutes to calm his breathing and regain control of his mind. He looked over Dean again. There were no bodies, no glowing eyes._ It was just a dream. It was just a Dream. It was just a Dream._ He chanted to himself in his mind as he leaned back against the wall in their cheap hotel room.

The shaken hunter let his eyes be dragged back to his brother, _He wouldn't do that, would he?_

Dean slept ignorantly as his brother contemplated him murdering almost two dozen people. Eventually Sam fell back asleep with his back against the wall and his head lolling forward bonelessly. The morning came quickly and the two brothers got up, each going through their morning routine. Both showered and brushed their teeth, threw on clean clothes but while Sam went about straightening his bed sheets Dean sat down at the coffee table and took apart his pistol with practiced hands. By the time Sam was done cleaning up the small hotel room Dean put down the rag he had been using to clean the barrel of his gun.

Without a word the two brothers went picked up their duffle bags and started towards the door. No discussion on leaving was had, they had been through this routine a thousand time and knew that once Sam was done cleaning and Dean's weapon was ready it was time to leave and go get breakfast before leaving town.

For the past few months there had been a noticeable difference in this well-practiced routine, they locked the room then turned in their keys before starting for the Impala. There leaned against a 1995 Aston Martin were Naruto and Sasuke. Dean shifted his shoulders and sighed as a loud pop emitted from his neck, "So where we goin' for breakfast blondie?"

Naruto shrugged and jerked his head towards Sasuke, "Ask him, he won the rights of choosing off me last night in a poker game."

Dean and Sam looked at Naruto disbelievingly, they had been the ones to teach the blond to play poker and they had never seen anyone with such luck before in their lives. That or he was so good at cheating even they couldn't pick up on it. Shrugging they turned their eyes to the usually stoic shinobi who seemed to be pondering something. "I say pancakes. There's a diner on 270 that looked pretty good."

Sam shrugged to show his agreement, "Sounds good to me."

As the shinobi brothers packed into their Aston Marton and the Winchesters into their beloved Impala Sam started to think about how shockingly easy it had been to accept the two shinobi into their group. After the shifter hunt they had all gone to a bar and both Naruto and Sasuke proved to be good listeners and could empathize with losing people. After a few hours of drinking the two had admitted to the brothers that Naruto was an orphan and Sasuke's entire family had been killed.

They might have guessed something terrible had happened to Sasuke, they had been around enough victims to know the signs, but Naruto had them completely fooled. His mask was just as good as Deans and unlike with his brother Sam couldn't see past Naruto's. The only time Sam had ever seen the blonde's mask of playfulness drop had been in Burkesville, Indiana.

Sam had gone away for a few days after fighting with Dean about tracking their dad down. Sasuke had gone with him to watch his back and convince him to come back. Sam still felt sorry for that girl, Meg he thought her name was, when she tried to convince Sam that he was doing the right thing in abandoning Dean, Sasuke had turned a glare on her and in no uncertain terms told her to leave.

When they got back to the Burkesville they found Dean tied to a tree with a girl. Sasuke had moved in that frustratingly fast way of his and got to them before Sam could. He was cutting them lose when the scarecrow had somehow appeared behind him and slashed him deeply in the back. Dean and Sam had managed to make it back off by each unloading a clip of silver rounds into the things chest but it didn't seem to be working when Naruto showed up.

Sasuke had made it to his feet but was obviously feeling the pain when Naruto appeared at his side, he glanced at Sasuke and all emotion fell from his face. Sam could honestly say Naruto quickly moved up his list of most terrifying people in existence. He walked up to the scarecrow, who merely looked at him curiously, then he pulled back his fist and launched what looked like a normal punch. When it landed the scarecrow rocked a little but stayed on his feet, Sam thinking that the blonde's attack was foolish until Naruto pulled back his hand and revealed a hole all the way through the creature's chest, the size of the blonde's fist. That didn't stop the scarecrow though as it started to raise its arms but Naruto was 10 times faster than it could ever hope to be.

He launched dozens of punches at a blistering pace, his arms becoming nothing more than blurs to Sam and Dean. With each punch another hole appeared until the old god literally disintegrated under his assault.

With that done he had merely turned away, put Sasuke's arm over his shoulders and helped his adopted brother out of the clearing. They had to scare off the towns people once or twice but ultimately found the tree that was linking the 'old god' who inhabited the scare crow to the physical world. Once they had drowned it in gasoline they lit it on fire and decided to hightail it out of town before any of the town people got brave.

Sam shook his head as he got into the Impala then gently laid it against the cool glass of the passenger window. _They may be scary in their abilities but they've never done anything to harm us. Honestly, after getting to know them I don't think they ever would do anything to get us hurt._

After a short drive the two hunters pulled into a small diner and parked beside the familiar dull orange Aston Marton and got out of the car. Sam looked through a large pane window and saw Sasuke and Naruto seated in a booth waiting for them. Sasuke turned and gave the brothers a nod, while his head was turned Naruto ripped the paper off one end of his straw, brought the plastic to his lips and blew the paper cover straight off the end and into Sasuke's hair.

Sam let out an amused huff of air as Naruto started doing a little victory gig in his seat until Sasuke turned back around and swiped the straw out of his hand before tying it into a bow and handing it back to the blond shinobi who was sticking his tongue out at him.

Sam heard Dean chuckle as they opened the door and made their way into the diner. The dream he had last night all but forgotten Sam thought to himself, _My brother and my friends and no lying. I could get used to this._

***************************************1 month later*****************************

The Impala crept across the dark road towards an old abandoned house then stops 50 feet away. Four men get out and go to the trunk, the trunk light activated illuminating their faces and shows Sam, Dean, Sasuke and Naruto. Dean reached in and grabbed four Tasers. He turned around and started handing them to his brother and his partners while keeping one for himself.

Sasuke accepted the Taser and raised an eyebrow at the eldest hunter.

"What?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and pointed his pointer finger at Dean's free hand before making a very small amount of lightning chakra and pushing it towards Dean. A small static shock leapt from Sasuke to Dean and the hunter started to curse quietly as he snatched back his hand.

Naruto and Sam both smiled cheekily, having been on the receiving end of Sasuke's rather painful brand of humor many times since they joined forces. Sasuke had the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Dean growled in an annoyed fashion, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I felt it illustrated my point nicely."

Sam took the Taser from Sasuke's hand and tucked it into his coat pocket, "Anyone ever tell you that the better your English gets the more of a jackass you become."

"Yes, but I try not to let the opinions of people who are stupid enough to get into a prank war with Naruto bother me."

Both Sam and Dean grumbled under their breath as flashbacks of what had been dubbed 'Hell Week' rolled through their heads. Naruto, oppositely, had the widest grin on his face as he remembered the time he managed to replace the sugar in sugar packets in every diner they stopped in for two states with salt. Sam was only barely starting to be able to drink coffee again without flinching.

Dean shook his head, dispelling his own private memories of pranks, "Okay guys, focus."

Sam nodded and looked at the Taser in his hand as the trunk closed. "What do you have these amped up to anyway?"

"100 thousand volts."

Sam let out an impressed whistle, "Wow."

Dean nodded as he thought of the corpses of children they had found on this hunt, "Yeah, I want this rawhead extra freakin' crispy. Remember you only have one shot. So make it count."

They snuck towards the house and when they got to the house flattened themselves against the rotting wood. "Naruto, you got anything?"

Everyone went still as Naruto focused chakra to his ears while looking away from the brothers, he always did this when he used certain spells but Sam and Dean were used to it. The blonde's eyes flashed red as he focused the kyuubi's chakra to his ears and enhanced his hearing beyond even that of regular shinobi. After several seconds he cut the chakra and looked back to the group, "Two children, one boy one girl. Basement in a closet. Couldn't hear anything else."

"Okay, Sam you're with me. Naruto, Sasuke stay out here make sure it doesn't catch us with our pants down if it comes back."

All three nodded and moved, Dean was the recognized leader when on a hunt and the truth was Sam was starting to mind less about it. When he first joined up with his brother it raked on him to follow Dean's lead but now that the two shinobi were listening to him too he didn't feel it was so bad. The two shinobi could do some amazing things and had obviously been in some tough places, that they saw Dean as a leader and agreed with his decisions went a long way towards forcing Sam to think about what Dean was saying when he gave an order.

Sam and Dean eased the door open and cleared the first floor before heading to the basement. It was dark and cluttered, water leaked freely from one of the concrete walls in a solid stream. Dean signaled Sam to check the closet and took up a position behind his brother. Sam nodded and quietly made his way towards the closet door, which he could now see was shaking ever so slightly. He raised his Taser and slowly eased the door open to reveal two children in dirty cloth, their faces tear stained.

He lowered his Taser and put a gentle smile on his face, before holding out his free hand. "Come on, we're here to help. Is it still here?"

The boy nodded with a terrified look on his face before Dean spoke up. "Okay, grab your sisters hand. We're getting you out of here."

Sam took the boy's other free hand and started walking them towards the stairs. Dean turned and started clearing the rest of the basement. The children start up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible with Sam right behind them. About halfway up the stairs a hand reached out and grabbed Sam's leg, gave it a mighty tug that sent Sam crashing into the stairs. The brunette hunter rolled quickly onto his back and shot out with his free leg, kicking the thing in the face.

It was a human shape but it's face was distorted with long teeth covered by flappy skin and the top of its head was a bright red color. It's head snapped back from the force of Sam's kick but it kept a firm grip on Sam's ankle and started trying to drag him down into the basement even as the children screamed and ran up the stairs.

Dean came running from deeper in the basement at the sound of his brother fighting and fired his tazer at the rawhead but the creature saw him coming and leapt away with surprising speed and ran further into the basement. "Go, Sammy! Get'em out of here!"

Sam nodded and took out his spare tazer and tossed it to Dean. "Here, take this!"

After he saw Dean catch it he ram up the stairs after the children. Even while Dean was still catching the tazer his eyes started to widen, he knew it was right behind him. He spun around without thinking and back fisted the creature sending it crashing to the ground. The rawhead got up as Dean started to raise his tazer to finish it off. It jumped forward and wrapped its arms around Dean's waist while it tackled him to the ground into a puddle of water.

After several seconds of fighting Dean delivered a killer right hook and the creature rolled off him onto the ground, momentarily stunned. Dean brought up his tazer without thinking and pulled the trigger, sending the two metal darts into the creatures chest a split second before 100 thousand volts ran through the wires connecting the darts to the gun.

The rawhead arched and shuttered, the electricity ran through the creatures length and into the puddle of water it and Dean were sharing. The noticeably smaller amount of electricity managed to find its way through the water and into Dean's system causing the hunter to spasm and shake even as Sam and Sasuke managed to make it down the stairs, Naruto staying with the panicking children.

Sasuke shot forward and grabbed Dean, ignoring the sting of the electricity and converting it into chakra while he pulled Dean out of the puddle and away from the harmful energy.

"Dean!"

*************************************************Saint Luke's Hospital************************************

Sam ran a clammy hand through his sweat drenched hair as he listened to his heart pound in his ears. _I should've stayed with him. Naruto and Sasuke could've handled coming to get the kids. Dean can't die. He can't. I can't lose him… He's going to die, just like Jess, just like Mom. He's going to…_A firm hand on his shoulder dragged him back to reality.

"What?"

"Sam, she said she can't find any insurance on file. You have it right?"

The younger hunter merely stared back at Naruto in confusion for a moment until his brain gained traction. "O…O, yeah. I've got it right here."

The nurse accepted the card with sympathetic eyes, "Okay, Mr. Burkovitz."

After a quick talk with the cops Sam and Naruto hurried down the hall where they saw Dean's doctor walking towards them.

"Doc, is he…"

"He is resting."

"How is he?"

The doctor turned to answer the blond, "The electrocution triggered a heart attack…a pretty massive one. His hearts been damaged."

"So what are the treatment options, what can we do?" Sam dove back in urgently after taking a shocked breath.

"We can't work miracles. It's just too much damage. I'd give him a few weeks, maybe a month at most. I'm sorry."

Sam and Naruto pushed past the doctor and quickly made their way to Dean's room. Once they get there they found Dean flipping through channels on the TV while Sasuke sat silently in a chair beside him, trying to seem enraptured in the Dr. Phil that was currently playing. There are IVs sticking out of Dean's arms and the wires to a heart monitor disappears under the top of his hospital gown. The dark circles under his eyes and unnatural paleness to his skin betray his condition and there was a breathless quality to his voice when he speaks to everyone, never looking away from the TV.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime television? It's terrible."

Sam swallowed weakly, "I spoke to your doctor."

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean."

Dean sighed and turned the TV off, he never could refuse his brother's voice when it got like that.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to leave town without me. Hey, at least you won't be alone, right guys?"

Sasuke nodded solemnly, he knew the horrors of being alone after your family has died. He wouldn't put Sam through that. Naruto barely managed to force a sickly version of his usual grin. "Of course, Dean."

Dean smiled back weakly, "See, Sammy? It'll be alright."

"What are you talking about Dean?! We are not going to leave without you."

"Hey, you better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your asses."

"Do you think you're funny, Dean?"

"I think I'm hilarious." The cheeky grin he was giving his brother gave out as he started coughing harshly. Sam hurried forward and helped lean his brother back against the bed even while Sasuke put a reassuring hand on the dying hunter's shoulder.

"Look, Sammy. What can I say man? It's a dangerous gig, I drew the short straw. I don't regret it. I've done a lot of good." Dean's eyes slide past his brother and land on Naruto, reliving a conversation they had several weeks back where Naruto forced Dean to truly realize the magnitude of what he did for people. He let out a tired sigh and leaned back into his bed. "This is just as far as I go."

"No, Dean. It's not." Sam said adamantly. "We still have options."

Dean chuckled breathlessly, "Yeah, burial or cremation. I know it's not easy Sam."

"No, Dean. Our kind of options."

Dean locked eyes with his brother and there was a brief flash of hope before it was crushed by bone weary tiredness and despair. The next moment it was gone behind Dean's mask but Sam had seen it all. "I'm going to die, Sam. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Sam stood up with a defiant look that said he would destroy heaven and hell if that's what it took to save his brother. "Watch me."

****************************************MoleSkin Lodge, room 213**************************

Sam sat on a bed covered with books, loose sheets of paper covered in archaic drawings and writings side by side with medical journals about heart care and surgery. Sasuke sat at a small wooden coffee table with bags under his eyes as he stared at an equally large stack of papers.

"Can you do anything for him? You or Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, his exhaustion evident. "Neither of us ever studied medical techniques. It requires a level of chakra control we don't possess."

Sam's eyes took on a desperate glint, "But medical techniques exist. They could fix this if we had someone who could use them."

Sasuke tilted his head, he knew there was something wrong with this conversation but he was so tired he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm sure Sakura could handle it by now."

Sam grabbed his laptop with swift but jerky movements and started typing quickly, occasionally rubbing his eyes as he tried to stare at the screen. The coffee he just drank was starting to take effect but not enough yet.

Sasuke got up with a tired sigh and walked over to Sam, looking over his shoulder at the website Sam was on and not recognizing it. "What are you doing?"

"Booking us a flight to Japan. Will Tokyo work? Where are the rest of your people?"

Just like that Sasuke was awake and realized what he had done. He had dangled hope in front of Sam that he only had because the shinobi had forgotten that they had told him they were from Japan.

"We can't go there Sam. They aren't there anymore."

Sam barely glanced up, "Fine, whatever. Where are they now then?"

"Sam. We can't get to them. They can't help, Dean."

"Why the Hell not?!"

Knocking on the door stole their attention that had been on the argument, they didn't have the energy to focus on more than one thing at a time. Both Sasuke and Sam looked towards the door but before they could move to open it the key slid in and turned. Dean walked in with an arm over Naruto's shoulder, being heavily supported by the blond.

Sam stood up and hurried to his brother's side, anxiously putting his free arm over his way too tall brother's shoulder, causing Dean to be unnaturally tilted. Dean tiredly pulled his arm away from Sam, allowing him to be supported by someone closer to his own height. "Easy there, Gigantor."

Sam stepped back but stayed close, in a perfect imitation of a hovering mother, "What are you doing here?"

Dean shrugged and gave a playful smirk. "I checked myself out."

"What, are you crazy?"

"Well I'm not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot. I was starting to feel bad for you guys too. If one of you is constantly going to be with me I should at least give you some eye candy so you don't stare at me awkwardly so often. So quickly Sammy," Dean coughed harshly, ruining the roll he had been on. "check me into a strip club."

Naruto rolled his eyes and helped Dean over to the spare bed that originally belonged to Dean anyway. Gently, he laid Dean down on it with Sam helping.

Dean let out a sigh that revealed how tired he really was from the trip. "Besides, they were starting to question the insurance. Kept asking Naruto where you could be reached for questions and if I had alternate forms of I.D."

"Dean this whole I laugh in the face of death thing needs to stop. It's stupid and I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever dude. When was the last time any of you slept? You look worse than I do."

"We've been scouring the internet, medical magazines and dad's journal for days."

Dean let his head hit the pillow and let out a content sigh, "What for?"

"Looking for a way to save you, Jerk."

"Bitch."

Both brothers gave small smirks before Sam continued talking. "We've been looking for a way to help you."

Sam's phone rang and he took it out with slightly fumbling hands. He put it to his ear and walked over towards the hotel room's small bathroom while he talked. After several minutes he came back with an excited smile. "One of Dad's friends, Joshua, told me about a guy in Nebraska, said he's a specialist."

Dean rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "You're not going to let me die in peace, are you?"

Sam smiled back fondly at Dean's snark, "I'm not going to let you die, period. We're going."

**********************************************Nebraska**************************************

The Impala slowly crunched gravel as it drove towards a large white tent with a sign outside it. The sign read, _The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle._

Dean rolled his eyes even from his place in the passenger seat with his head leaning listlessly against the glass. "Oh boy."

Sam parked the car in a long line of other vehicles and quickly got out, he pulls the driver's seat forward so Sasuke and Naruto can get out then hurried over to the other side of the car as Dean opened his door. Sam offered his hand as Dean got ready to stand up. Dean looked at it with contempt, "I can get out of a car on my own Sam, I'm not dead yet."

He then starts to get out of the car and promptly collapses towards the muddy ground but Sam caught him and pulls him to his feet with an '_You were saying?_' smirk.

Dean pushed him away even as he heard the Impala driver's side door close. "Dude, you're a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

Naruto and Sasuke huddled up with the brothers, shrugging their coats tighter around their bodies to ward off the cold. "I believe he said specialist."

Sam nodded towards Sasuke, "Dean, this guy is supposed to be the real deal."

"He's a fake, Sam."

Dean continued to sulk but started walking towards the tent, if just to get out of the cold.

"I can't believe you brought me to here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent."

An elder woman in a tan overcoat carrying an umbrella walked past them, "Reverend LeGrange is a great man."

Dean merely scoffed as he continued on his way, "Yeah, that's nice."

They continue past a loan picketer who is arguing with a police officer. "I mean, come on, Sam. A faith healer? You know how many of these guys are frauds right? All of them."

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean."

Naruto decided to add his two cents. "Better then laying around the hotel room dying."

Dean decided to ignore the obvious jab at how productive he'd been in their efforts to save him and continued on with Sam.

"You know what I've got faith in, Sam? Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

Sam turned to Dean with honest surprise in his eyes, he'd never thought Dean for a cynic. "How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see every day, what we see Naruto and Sasuke do?"

"Exactly, we've seen them. We know they're real. What Naruto and Sasuke do are spells, we've all done spells Sam. They're upfront about it and don't claim it's coming from a higher power."

"If you know evil is out there, how can you not believe good is too?"

Dean rounded on his brother with suddenly vicious eyes, "Because good never steps in. Because '_good'_ stands back and lets evil do what it wants."

A young woman walked up with a kind smile and pale complexion, "Maybe God works in mysterious ways."

Dean turned to her and quickly looks her up and down, his anger at his brother and her interruption quickly wearing away as he likes what he sees. He gave her his most charming smile, "Maybe he does. You might just turn me around on that subject."

She smiled in a way that was a lot less modest, "I wouldn't mind if I did. Quite a lovely little backside back there after all."

Sam started to sputter incoherently as Naruto let out a laugh and Sasuke had fan-girl flashbacks.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam, Sasuke and Naruto." Dean said as he held out his hand to the young very attractive blond.

She took his hand with her own and gave it a weak shake. "Layla. So if you're not a believer why are you here?"

Dean hooked a thumb over his shoulder at his brother, "Apparently my brother's got enough faith for all of us."

Layla smiled back until an older woman came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her smile grew more timid and shy and she nodded to something the older woman said and let her lead her to the tent. Dean momentarily looked puzzled by the young woman's behavior but plastered a cocky looking smirk on his face and made a show of looking up and down Layla's body as she walked away.

"I bet she can move in some mysterious ways."

They made it into the tent and sat down on the cheap plastic folding chairs a couple rows back, behind Layla and the older woman with her. After a few minutes an older blind man is helped onto the stage.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act."

While he's talking Sam looked over one of the tables on stage and saw it was filled with various religious items, including several crosses. One of the crosses was extremely old and had a wooden cross with a circle in it topping the cross. Sam shook his head, as the more religious of the four, and focuses back on the reverend.

"But, I say to you, God IS watching."

The crowd murmured their agreement even as Dean thought they were all such good trained chattel.

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt."

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

The more the reverend talked the more Dean began to get angry. Sam was too young to remember but Dean had used to sneak out to go to church in whatever town they ended up in. He remembered his mom used to say Angels were watching over them. It wasn't until he watched a Black dog rip out a 6 year old kid's throat and then get away before his dad could kill it that he decided he hated god. Hated God and more than that hated these religious types who try to push their fake shit onto those who were desperate enough to believe that a higher power was going to protect them.

Having heard enough of the reverend's bullshit he couldn't hold it in any longer, quietly he turned to Naruto. "Yeah, and into their wallets."

The reverend, Roy's, voice took on an amused tone.

"You think so, young man?"

Dean looked surprised as the crowd grew silent but decided, on the off chance that any of these people were true believers he'd take the high road, he decided apologizing and letting this farce continue was his best course of action.

"Sorry."

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears."

The crowd laughed and even Dean gave a small smile, hustler or not at least he had a sense of humor.

"What's your name, son?"

Dean was used to being focused on, usually while in disguise, but he didn't like how everyone was staring at him now. He almost gave out a fake name, merely out of habit before he remembered himself and that he wasn't undercover and answered honestly. "Dean."

"Dean. I want-I want you to come up here with me." Roy said, stuttering for a moment before continuing on.

Dean shook his head and kept himself firmly seated, "No, it's ok."

Sam, who had been smiling whipped his head disbelievingly towards his brother and hissed, "What are you doing?!"

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy said, sounding sure of himself.

Dean hesitated, well aware that this could be his saving grace if by some chance it was real, but could just as easily be bad juju and put not only his life at an end but also his brother's and his friends'. "Well, yeah, but ahh...maybe you should just pick someone else."

Sam continued to look at Dean like he was crazy until Sasuke grabbed his arm firmly to get his attention. "Just let us watch this first, if he's legit and we can't find anything wrong with it we'll go through with it."

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did."

Dean started to stand up, unaware of Sasuke and Sam's conversation but was stopped by Naruto's hand on his leg that pushed him back down as blond himself stood up.

"Padre, as you say. The lord chose Dean. The gift was given to him. As the tool used to give the gift do you really have the right to tell him he cannot give this gift to another?"

The reverend stopped in his tracks and the entire tent was as silent as a grave. The woman who had helped Roy to the stage started to talk but Naruto quickly over-rode her as he started talking again.

"I believe Dean merely wishes to truly prove himself worthy of this gift by proving his selflessness. Perhaps not believing himself worthy as he is. If he truly is worthy of the lord's gift, perhaps the lord can forgive this trespass and offer again once Dean has seen his own worth."

Sam and Dean stared slack jawed at Naruto as Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at his brother. Reverend Roy took a few seconds but ultimately, unknowing that this type of speech was extremely unusual for Naruto, accepted the given meaning and nodded along. "There is no trespass son. Dean, is what he said true? Do you wish to give this gift to another?"

Dean was still trying to reboot his brain and barely heard the reverend's question until Naruto subtly stomped on his foot while sitting down. The older Winchester barely fought down the yelp that threatened to run screaming past his lips but managed a slightly high pitched affirmative, "Yes sir. I want to."

As Naruto shifted into his seat, getting as comfortable as is possible on cheap plastic he stuck out his tongue as if he tasted something foul. "Eh, I don't know how Neji does that everyday."

"Alright, Dean. Who do you want to give it to son?"

Dean looked down at the back of Layla's head, no doubt purposefully not turning to look at him to appear desperate but right as he was about to say her name a loud wet wracking cough filled the tent. Dean turned and saw an older bald man slouched over coughing harshly into a handkerchief. After several seconds the man pulled it away and started taking quick shallow breaths as the handkerchief was revealed covered in blood and mucus.

Dean locked eyes with the man, "What do you have?"

The older man appeared shocked but nodded weakly in a questioning way. Dean nodded to him reassuringly.

"Lung Cancer."

Dean nodded again and said out loud for everyone to hear, "Him."

Those around the man helped him stand up and he walked towards the stage, all the while thanking Dean profusely. Once the man was helped onto the stage then kneeled while Roy turned to everyone.

"Pray with me, friends."

Sasuke leaned back and glanced at Naruto, who was sitting on the other side of the brothers, the blond nodded. Sasuke slipped on a pair of very dark sunglasses and activated his Sharingan to watch the reverend and the man with cancer. LeGrange reached out towards the kneeling man and gently laid his hand on the desperate man's head with a small smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair as a source of energy appeared beside the reverend. It was both bright and dark and it hurt Sasuke's eyes to look at hit but he persevered. He pushed more and more chakra to his eyes trying to make the wispy mirage of energy show him what it really looked like but it wasn't possible. The energy man reached out his own hand and put it on the dying man's head right beside the reverends. The man arched his back dramatically then took a deep clean breath as the reverend removed his hand and the shadow man disappeared.

*********************************************outside the tent, 30 minutes later*************************

"And you really feel okay?"

The no-longer cancer victim smiled happily as he took a deep clean breath, "I feel amazing, son. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

He reached out and clapped Dean on the shoulder, sending the younger man swaying dangerously until Naruto grabbed on and steadied him.

"You know how you can thank him? Come with us to a doctor in town, get yourself checked out. Just to make sure."

The man looked uncertain for a moment, as if questioning it for a moment would bring back his illness, but ultimately nodded his agreement and let the group of four drive him to the hospital.

A few hours later Sam, Sasuke, Naruto and Dean walked out of a small office, leaving the miraculously healed man, his wife who driven their car, and a doctor. The doctor hadn't been able to tell them anything other than that somehow a 79 year old cancer patient who had 3 months to live had perfectly healthy lungs and absolutely no sign of cancer what-so-ever.

"So, he's legit?" Naruto asked as they made their way towards the exit.

"Yeah, he's legit and Dean possibly just got himself killed because he couldn't believe in it when it was offered to him!"

"Sam, Dean was in the right on this one. You asked Dean to let some guy he didn't know at all cast juju on him that could do anything at all. Was it so wrong of Dean to want to see it for himself first?" Sasuke responded rationally.

"Yeah but it did exactly what Roy said it would do. It healed with seemingly no side-affects."

Naruto was about to speak up when suddenly the loud sounds of an ambulance became deafening and the door they were heading towards slid open and the area was filled with the sounds of shouts and orders.

"What do we have?"

"Cardiac arrest, his heart is stopping again."

The two hunters and two shinobi watched as a young man in a track suit was wheeled through the hallway on a gurney. The paramedics cut his shirt away and were handled the shock paddles by a nurse. After a minute they managed to get his heart going as a doctor rushed into the room, clad in green scrubs.

"He can't breathe. Check his airway."

Nurses quickly replaced the paramedics and one tilted his head back and looked down his mouth. "Airway is clear."

"Then why can't he breath? Traquiadime now!"

A nurse handed the doctor a scalpel and he quickly cut open the man's throat before pushing a small tube inside it. The sound that came out of the tube stopped everyone in their tracks. It sounded as if the lungs were weighed down, they labored and were able to gather small gasps of breath before they stopped all together.

"Lung cancer? Why didn't his chart say anything about that?! Get him into surgery now!"

The nurses and doctor hurriedly pushed the man through some double doors further down the hall as the four supernatural hunters stood and watched.

Knowing that they were all thinking it, even if they were hoping it wasn't true, Naruto decided to be the first to say it out loud. "That looked like a side-affect."

*************************************1 day later*******************************

Sam and Sasuke walked out of the coroner's office, each dressed in very plain suits. Sam's blue and Sasuke's black, both carried handguns and fake F.B.I badges. Sam looked overly frustrated and ran his fingers through his long brown hair while Sasuke kept a firm hold on the emotionless facade that he almost always wore.

"Recap. A world class athlete who never smoked a day in his life just dropped dead of lung cancer at around the same time as an old man with a severe case of lung cancer was cured by Reverend LeGrange. Still think he's legit?"

Sam glared at Sasuke as they stopped at the Aston Marton. After twenty seconds of silent glaring he broke off and got into the car mumbling about stone faced assholes, missing the small smirk that twitched the former-avenger's lips.

**********************************LeGrange House*****************************

"Okay, Dean. You go talk to them we'll search the rest of the house." Sam whispered as they started their way towards the house.

"Hell, no. You do it."

"Dean you're sick. Take the easy duty."

"Easy my ass, Sammy. I'm not talking with the religious League of Doom."

"What if you get a coughing fit Dean? If you're searching the first or second floor they'll hear you and the gig'll be up."

"Fine, I'll take the basement. Naruto, you go talk to the specters of evil in there, they seemed to like that bullshit speech you gave before."

"Oh, come on! My tongue almost crawled out of my mouth and divorced me for talking like Neji. I can't do it again until I've at least had some ramen to make up for it!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Naruto's excuse not to, that was even worse than Dean's intolerance of religious people. They were almost to the door when Dean broke off and went to the back of the house, no doubt looking for a cellar entrance, and Sasuke started climbing the wall, his use of chakra long since stopped being shocking to the brothers.

Naruto sighed morosely and knocked on the door, knowing as soon as was polite Sam was going to make an excuse to abandon the blond to the religious and possibly murderous couple. After a few seconds the door was pulled open and both Sam and Naruto plastered fake smiles on their faces.

************************************Second floor bedroom*************************

Sasuke slipped a kunai through the crack in the window and pried it open before opening it fully and slipping inside silently. He walked towards a small desk beside the bed without creating a sound or leaving a single track.

*********************************First floor, living room*******************************

"So, when did they start? The miracles."

Roy put down his cup of tea on the table sitting between he, his wife and Naruto. Sam had already asked for directions to the bathroom and left Naruto to fend for himself.

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone."

Roy took off his glasses to reveal completely white eyes that reminded Naruto strongly of the Hyuga but unlike the famous clan from Konoha he doubted Roy could see through walls now.

"If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it."

Naruto nodded and then coughed suddenly, covering for Sam who had just stubbed his toe and was whispering curse words. "And suddenly you could heal people."

"Are you alright, son?" Roy asked worriedly

"Yes Sir, I'm fine. You were saying?"

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways."

**********************************************With Sam in the study******************************

Sam was still clenching his teeth, sure that he had torn free a toenail on that thrice damned reading table. He looks on the bookshelves and saw only one book that didn't have dust on the shelf in front of it. "Encyclopedia of British History." He mutters to himself before flipping through it, finding nothing. He went to put the book back when he catches a glimpse of another smaller book, hidden on the bookshelf behind where the one he was holding used to be. Inside was a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross he saw earlier in the tent. Sam's eyes go wide as he starts reading through the book. It was chalked full of powerful spells, all relating to death and reapers.

"The Grim Reaper?" He whispered to himself in a shocked tone.

*************************************************Cellar with Dean******************************

Dean stumbled down the last few steps as his eyes adjusted to the dark in the cellar. There were barrels, spider webs, a table and canvas sacks, some of which seemed to be bleeding. He shuddered slightly as his normal constitution for dealing with such things fluctuated as his body weakened.

He made his way to a table at the end of the cellar and let practiced eyes wonder over it. There were human bones, some older looking but some still had flesh sticking to them, more of those canvas sacks that seemed to bleed and numerous mason jars filled with blood. Off to the side were several pictures of people, they each had been crossed out with what looked like dried blood. The picture with the freshest looking blood was of the jogger who had died from cancer. At the center of it all sat a small velvet coin holder, sitting in it was a silver coin about the size of a silver dollar, it looked extremely old but in almost perfect condition. The symbol on it wasn't one he recognized but he figured it was key to preforming these rituals.

As he gazed at it he started feeling an interest in the coin, _It really is an amazing piece. How old it must be, looking at it I can understand those nerds who collect coins. I have to get it away from here right? It can't be left here for a second longer or they might kill again. I'll just put it in a bag and get it out of here._

Just as he was reaching for his pocket, where he kept a handkerchief, he started coughing harshly and fell to the floor, his blood dribbling form his lips onto the dirt floor. He clutched at his chest as his heart started beating out of rhythm, sending incredible spikes of pain through his body.

_No! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Not now!_ Dean screamed in his head as his lips refused to cooperate. His body started to curl in on itself, instinctively trying to protect itself from the pain. His heart began to slow as it's beats came in stutters when a clear thought came through his head.

_The coin._ Whether a spell was being used to kill him or not he could still rob them of their precious fucking coin and stop them. _One last act, as a Hunter._

Using all of the strength he had left he pushed himself up, even though his legs had stopped working and smacked blindly at the table. Luck guided his hand as his fingers clenched tightly around the coin and its case as the rest of his strength gave out and he dragged it to the ground with him as he lost consciousness. _I did good, didn't I, Sammy?_

*****************************************Living Room with Naruto******************************

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can."

Sue Anne started to glance around, as if she had forgotten something important and was trying to see something that would remind her.

"Why Dean? Out of all the sick people, why save him?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your friend's heart, and he just stood out from all the rest."

Naruto had seen a lot of people with a lot of abilities so he was willing to take a little on faith, plus as far as Naruto could read him it Roy seemed to believe everything he was saying.

"What did you see in his heart?"

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished."

***********************************Cellar**********************************

Green eyes opened quickly, the green surrounded by orange roiling flames, as Dean rolled onto his back and scrambled across the floor until he hit the wall where he finally calmed and leaned against it taking deep ragged but clean breathes. After several seconds he sagged against the wall and the orange flames disappear with Dean none the wiser.

He glanced down at his fist and slowly opened it to reveal the silver coin from the alter. He shook his head and wrapped it back in the velvet cloth and tucked it into his pocket without thinking. Standing up, he found, was shockingly easy.

The constant pain he had felt in his muscles, his lungs and his heart was gone. He felt better than he had in years. With a confident smirk he walked over to the alter that had house the coin and quickly pushed all the bones, bloodied sacks and books into a pile in the center then pulled out his trusty lighter and set it all ablaze before heading back to the steps that lead out of the cellar, taking them two at a time.

*****************************************Living Room with Naruto, Roy and Sue Anne***********************

"Do you know what that important job is?"

The way in which Roy had said it sparked an interest in the blond. He had always felt there was something important about Dean but didn't know what it was.

Sam walked back into the room with a serious look on his face but when Sue Anne looked he quickly wiped it off and put on a sheepish smile instead. "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's not a problem, dear."

"I'm not sure but when I look at him I…"

Roy was cut off at the sound of Sue Anne gasping in fear and staring at the closed front door as the color drained from her face.

"Sue Anne, sweetie? What is it?"

"My God, What have you done?!" She cried out as she sank further into the couch, trying to shy away from the empty doorway. Sasuke came running down the stairs with his Sharingan eyes blaring but jerked to a stop at the base of the stares as he saw the same energy from before standing over the reverend's wife.

Dean kicked in the door at the same time and stood there watching the terrified housewife turned murderer, looking far healthier than he had several minutes ago. A light seemed to go off in Sue Anne's eyes and she fumbled quickly for a moment at her throat before pulling out the cross from the table, in the tent, that Sam had noticed before. She held it out towards the empty air and started whispering several words under her breath before she seemed to relax and an arrogant self-righteous smirk planted itself on her face as Sasuke saw the energy stop moving towards her.

She held out the cross haughtily and smiled at the four hunter's with crazed eyes.

"Don't you see?! I was chosen for this, The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And you all are wicked and deserve to die just as others deserve to live."

She looked straight into Dean's eyes as the hunter took a step towards her, "Just like Layla. She deserves to live. Are you going to take that from her?"

Dean stopped in his tracks at her words and glared at her angrily. "No. I don't have the right to take that from her, just like you don't have the right to give it. She wouldn't want to be healed like this, at the cost of innocent people's lives."

Sam took a step back to be beside his brother, "It's the reaper, Dean. She's swinging some serious binding magic to get a reaper to obey her. We need to destroy the alter."

"Already did that, what else?"

Sasuke strained his eyes, pushing more chakra to them than he had in a long time and felt pain blossom behind his eyes as they changed into the Mangekyo Sharingan but the figure slowly started to become less fuzzy around the edges and he caught a glimpse of a beam of light connecting the cross to the reaper. He cried out as he shunted the chakra away from his eyes and covered the two organs with his arms. "The cross! She's controlling it with the cross!"

Roy continued to sit there floundering as he asked everyone what was going on but was widely ignored by the room at large. Sue Anne looked surprised but merely glared more at Sasuke after his outburst, "Kill them. Kill them all! They are wicked!"

Naruto decided to take a chance, not knowing where this reaper was it a gamble but he didn't have time to try anything else. Pumping chakra to his legs he leapt across the coffee table before the preacher's wife could blink he tackled her to the ground. Sam and Dean ran forward as they watched the pair roll on the ground for a second until Naruto bounced away. Tightly gripped in his hand the cross she had been praying with. She lay stunned on the floor even as he stood up and showed his prize to the two other hunters and his momentarily blinded partner.

They stood in guarded stances as they waited to see if the reaper would attack.

"Naruto." Sam called out as he futilely kept scanning the room.

"Yeah?"

"You hold the cross, tell the reaper to stop."

Suddenly, Sasuke collapsed to his knees. The arm he had been using to scrub at his eyelids fell limply to his side and his black eyes started to be colored a misty Grey.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted out desperately while holding out the cross.

Sasuke took a deep gasping breath then collapsed on the floor as if he had just run a marathon but breathing none the less. The sound seemed to revive the reverend's wife who was now held in her husband's hands as they both lay on the floor. She looked at them with a mixture of shock, pleading, terror and desperation.

"Don't you see? They were all sinners, gays and protesters and murderers of unborn children! They deserved to die. I'm making a better world. God wants me to get rid of the bad people and help good people live."

Naruto glared down at the woman and held the cross in his hand. "You're right about one thing, Kami wants to get rid of the bad people."

With his piece said he threw the cross to the ground shattering it and spilling the blood all held within over the carpet. Sue Anne flinched in her husband's grip as the cross snaps and the reaper appears before her eyes. He is extremely pale with old looking skin and a black suit. He very slowly rolled his head as if stretching but his eyes never left hers as she became more and more terrified. Then he reached out and gently caressed her cheek, much like a lover would, while maintaining a too wide smile. She paled rapidly and started to twitch in her husband's hands as her eyes cloud over then close as the reaper let go and disappeared like he had never been there.

Sasuke made it to his feet and joined the other three, standing above Roy and his dead wife.

After several seconds Dean muttered beneath his breath, "Good riddance." He then turned and walked out the front door while Sam stared aghast at his brother's retreating back.

Sam snapped himself out of his shock, resolving to talk to his brother about that later and turned back to Roy. "I'm sorry Roy. But you heard what she was doing. She was going to keep on killing people unless someone stopped her."

Roy nodded uneasily, looking every inch the man who had lost everything.

"Just go." He whispered brokenly.

Sam, Naruto and Sasuke nodded and made their way out of the house.

******************************************Sam and Dean's hotel room********************************

Sam and Dean were sitting quietly in their hotel room, Dean on his bed and Sam on the lone chair over by a small wooden table. Sam closed the book he was reading and sighed loudly. Dean brought his eyes lazily over to his brother, knowing this conversation was coming and both wanting it and wanting to avoid it.

Sam looked over at his brother, "We did the right thing, didn't we?"

Dean sighed heavily, "Yes, Sammy. If we hadn't stopped her, she would've went right on killing."

"But she was also saving people, Dean." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I just thought, for once, it could be legit and I could save you. Dean I don't know what to do."

Sam was looking down so didn't notice Dean's momentary look of indecisiveness or how he brought his hand up to his coat pocket that contained the old coin that had healed him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that one."

"What are you talking about, Dean?! Of course, I have to worry about it. You're Dying!" He progressively got louder until he was yelling out his frustrations at his brother.

Dean hopped off the bed and quickly walked over to his brother and crouched down beside him. He put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder and made sure he had eye contact before speaking.

"No, Sammy. I mean you don't have to worry about it because I'm fine."

Sam opened his mouth to refute Dean's usual mask of indifference to death or injury before he noticed how long it had been since Dean had coughed or needed his help. "What?"

Dean stood back up and walked a few feet away before turning back and shrugging. "Beats me. After the hag bought it I went outside and the reaper appeared before me. Before I had a chance to move he grabbed me and I suddenly felt better. Guess he was paying us back for freeing him from her spell or somethin'."

Sam was so relieved he didn't even bother wondering about his brother's story and instead just sagged in his chair in relief. "Thank God."

Knocking at the door dragged the two out of their moment and Dean started to make his way towards the door. "Dry those tears Sammy, you're embarrassing me."

Sam, with no obvious tears on his face, laughed and smiled at his brother. "Jerk."

Dean tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he got to the door, "Bitch."

Opening the door Dean found Layla on the other side. Taken by surprise it took him a few seconds to squeeze out a greeting. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How did you find us?"

"Naruto called me, said you wanted to say goodbye to me before you left town."

Dean put his face in his hand, "Did he?"

Dean turned and looked Sam in the eye, "Go hang out with Naruto and Sasuke. When he goes to the bathroom put pink food coloring in his detergent."

Sam smiled bashfully but nodded and made his way out of the room and down the hall. All the while thanking God that Dean didn't know it was his idea that Naruto call Layla.

Layla smiled beautifully at the hilarity that would no doubt ensue when all Naruto's clothes turned pink the next time he did laundry.

"Roy tried to heal me this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty broken up but he tried anyway. His wife Sue Anne died last night. A stroke."

Dean nodded, feeling the guilt that had always come when a human lost someone on a hunt, even if she was the hunt. Suddenly the guilt left him as he remembered she had been killing people and wasn't any better than the monsters they hunted. "Roy is a good man. He doesn't deserve this."

Layla merely nodded in agreement but otherwise kept her peace.

"It must suck. To believe in something so much then have it let you down."

That actually brought a smile out of her as she turned to Dean. "You wanna hear something weird?"

Dean turned to her with a confused look and waited for her to continue.

"I'm Okay. Really, I guess if you're gonna have faith…you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't."

Dean felt a lump form in his throat. "What do you have?"

Layla's eyes open wide in surprise that he had asked and for a moment anger burned in those eyes as she thought of the life that was going to be taken from her in a few short months but then her smile returned and her eyes cleared. "Brain tumor."

Dean felt the lump in his throat turn into concrete. If she didn't find something supernatural then she was dead. Dean knew if it were operable they wouldn't have bothered with a healing tent. There was no chance a civilian was going to be lucky twice and find something else real.

"So what now?"

"God works in mysterious ways." With her piece said she lays her hand softly on the side of Dean's face, staring at him then leans in and places a gently kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Good Bye, Dean."

She turned and started for the door as Dean stayed still, inside warring with indecision.

"Wait." It sounded more like a croak then a word but he forced it out louder when she didn't stop. This went against everything he had ever learned as a Hunter. Everything except one, Saving people.

She stopped and turned back to him, a sad smile adorning her face as she thought he merely had a few more words for her.

"There is something I can do. I'm not sure it will work and it might be dangerous. Even I'm not sure what all it does but it healed me. It could do terrible things to you but if you want. I'll try."

She gaped at him in shock for several seconds before she stepped back to him and stared into his eyes with determination. "I trust God to protect me, Dean. You are a good man and I think he sent you to me. Yes, Dean. Do it."

Her voice quivered at the end but she merely closed her eyes and waited for him to do whatever he would do.

Fighting down the last bit of indecision Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin. The metal felt both cool and hot against his skin and there was an intoxicating rush of power along his veins that he hadn't noticed when it healed him. He gently took her hand with his and then pressed the coin down into her palm.

Immediately, she arched her back and let out a silent scream of exhilaration towards the ceiling as her eyes flashed open and her entire body seemed to buzz with energy. It took about a minute before her body relaxed and she stretched her arms and neck out as if feeling her body after a deep tissue massage. By the time she finally looked back at him, the ring of fire had left but a different type of fire had taken its place.

He took the coin back from her outstretched hand and stuffed it back into his pocket before he felt a firm grip grab the back of his neck and he was pulled forward into a hungry kiss.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey guys, longest chapter I have EVER written for a fanfiction story. Feedback as always is welcome cause I'll admit I'm worried that with the chapter being so long I'm worried about the pacing being affected. If you think it is or isn't please tell me. The coin that I have added in this chapter is the true beginning of the Dresden Files crossover. It is a Blackened Denarius. Look it up. Well guys, I'm tired and I am all written out for the moment so these notes will be short. Based open your opinions and ideas I will not be moving the story but instead I ask this of you my friends. Please consider this story and if you know of any communities that you think it could belong in then please message the runners of those communities and ask if they would be willing to add it.**_

_**Thanks friends. Please review and help me write as well as help spread this story, you're as much a part of this as I am.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sam watched without a body as a balding man drove down the darkened street of a suburb. He pulled into the driveway of a perfectly manicured house and into the garage. The garage door start__ed__ to lower itself right before he put the car in park and g__ave__ it a confused look. He shook his head and turned the car off before reaching for the door handle and lifting it. The door refused to open and the keys turned within the car and the __engine__ started again._

_He tried to turn it off again but the keys refused to budge and exhaust started pumping through the air condition vents. "Help! Somebody Help me!" _

_Panicking he reached for the door handle again and tried to open it, in vain. Lying on his back he tried to kick the window open, hoping to smash it to reach fresh air but his kicks got weaker and weaker until his legs slid down the glass and went still._

_Sam didn't know how but he felt as if the room around him were smiling, a demented joy filled the room. He looked around for the source in a panic and barely caught the sight of the door leading further into the house closing._

***********************************The Lone Rider Inn, San Jose, California**************************************

Brown eyes opened wide and Sam shot up to a sitting position in his bed. He glanced across the room and stared at his brother, who was sleeping peacefully, as the dream replayed itself in his mind again and somehow Sam knew it was going to happen. As he examined that surety he froze in fear as another memory came unbidden to his mind. _It felt the same as That dream. _

After several seconds he shook his head firmly and convinced himself that this one was different. He leapt out of bed and flipped the lights on before walking over to Dean and grabbing his brother by the shoulder and shaking him. "Dean. Dean. Come on man, get up."

Dean groaned lowly in the back of his throat but rolled onto his back and stared at his Sam with completely awake eyes but doesn't move to get up, "What is it Sammy? It's the middle of the night. We'll handle the case in the morning."

With his piece said Dean rolled back over and started to close his eyes. Then started cursing Sam for his need to keep talking.

"What? No, Dean it isn't about the case. We have to go."

Noticing the urgency in Sam's voice Dean actually sat up this time, "Why?"

"We have to go."

Sam said as he finished stuffing all his things in his bag and started towards the door but Dean managed to catch him before he made it. "Sam, Sam Whoa. Stop. Tell me what's going on."

Sam turned and gave his brother a very quick abridged version of his dream. Normally, Dean would've dismissed it as nothing more than a nightmare, and he still might, but he acknowledged the panic in his brother's eyes and realized Sam needed to be doing something before he'd calm down.

"Okay. Pack the car. I'll go get Naruto and Sasuke. We'll be out of here in ten minutes."

Sam nodded in relief, honestly he'd expected his brother to say it was nothing and refuse to leave. Following that relief was another burst of adrenaline and worry that demanded he act now.

"Five minutes."

Before Dean could reply his brother had grabbed his keys off the table and walked out the door. The older hunter just sighed and followed his brother out the door then hooked a left and walked one door down. He cringed slightly as he raised his fist to knock on their door, he knew both shinobi could be awake and active in a split second but Sasuke was cranky when he got woken up early.

Putting on his best hunter face Dean knocked loudly on the door, for his brother he would face hell hounds, spirits and demons but Sasuke's glaring face, disheveled hair and the katana in his hand when he opened the door not a second later had him questioning whether a sleep deprived Sasuke was on that list. "Pack up, we're out of here in five."

Sasuke slammed the door in his face but it had barely clicked closed when Naruto opened it back up, fully dressed including hidden weapons Dean had no doubt. Naruto merely bounced on the balls of his feet. "What's up?"

For a second Dean merely glared at the blond, how dare he be so awake at this time of night. Putting the thought away he turned and started walking towards the Impala. "You know that dream Sam had that lead us back to Lawrence. Sam had another one but I'm not sure it's the real deal yet. He said he didn't even know the guy he dreamt about this time."

The obnoxious smile that Naruto insisted on wearing sometimes dropped off his face and he turned seriously to the older hunter. "Dean, people are dying here. Even if Sam's dream is true. Five people have been crushed to death here, we can't just leave."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." With a sigh he leaned against the impala, Naruto imitating him a moment later. "Listen, we'll start driving towards Michigan and Sammy will calm down. Once he has I'll convince him that this whole thing was just a dream and we'll be back to deal with the case."

Naruto looked unconvinced at Dean's plan. "What if it does check out and you can't convince him? It was real in Lawrence."

Dean winced slightly as he remembered being tossed around by the poltergeist in his childhood home but then let a small smile play across his lips as he remembered seeing his mother again.

While Dean was lost in nostalgia, Naruto was thinking up a plan.

"How about me and Sam head to Michigan and you and Sasuke stay and deal with this hunt."

"What? Why not me and Sam?"

"We haven't figured out what this thing is yet and you know me and Sasuke aren't that good at research. No way is Sam not going to Michigan. I can keep an eye on him."

Dean nodded along as Naruto outlined his reasons, despite the stories the two shinobi told about Naruto and his supposed lack of intelligence as a kid. Dean just couldn't see it now when he had serious conversations with him.

"Why not send Sasuke with him?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and let out a fond bark of amusement, "Sam on an emotional kick about saving someone he doesn't know, stuck in a car with a cranky Sasuke? I'd give them 50 miles before Sasuke knocks Sam out and leaves him in a ditch."

"Okay, good point."

Sam walked out of the front door and started past the two, in his hands were Dean's bag. Apparently, Sam had decided to, helpfully, pack Dean's things for him. The older hunter reached out and snagged his bag out of Sam's hands. "Whoa, there cowboy. Change of plans."

Sam merely stared at his brother in shock, he never thought Dean wouldn't trust him on these things, especially after Lawrence. "Dean, We have to-!"

"Sammy, calm down. I know that we have to check this out but Naruto brought up a good point. We still have a hunt here, people are dying. We can't just leave them to that."

"But Dean-!"

"But! We also have more people than we used to. So listen, Naruto is going to go with you and check out this Michigan thing. Me and Sasuke will stay and finish this hunt then meet you there or if you find that it doesn't check out you come back and help us."

Sam looked like he wanted to protest, he liked Naruto and Sasuke, they were the closest friends he'd ever had but he would've preferred his brother on this one. Instead, he took a deep breath and forced himself to think of things from Dean's point of view, they couldn't just abandon this case and let more people die because Sam wanted to save one person. They had enough people to do both, it made sense that Dean would be the one to stay. The shinobi were good but they had only been hunting a few months now.

Slowly he let his breath out and nodded, feeling much calmer. "You're right. Let's go."

Dean watched as Sam pulled his bag back out of the Impala and tossed it into Naruto's Ashton Marton. As Sam was getting in the car he decided to speak up, "Hey, Sammy. Keep me posted, whatever you find."

Sam nodded but also gave a playful scowl, "It's Sam. Jerk."

Dean gave a small laugh and a fond shake of his head. "Bitch."

Naruto gave the older hunter a wave and drove away from the hotel with his brother in tow. Dean gave a wide yawn then smirked victoriously, "Back to sleep then."

When he turned around he gave a, totally manly, yelp of surprise and jumped back. Standing there was Sasuke, bag hanging limply off his shoulder, hair mused up, bags under his eyes and shirt unbuttoned. Most importantly he was glaring at Dean, "You woke me up, if you say we're going to bed now I'm going to kill you."

Dean glanced back towards where the Ashton Marton had just pulled out and calculated his odds of being able to catch them on foot and switch places with Naruto, "Shit."

***********************************Naruto and Sam, Ashton Marton, Highway*********************************

"So, any idea where this guy is?"

Sam had just filled Naruto in on the details of his dream and Naruto was willing to play along for now, he once had a priestess predict his death and she was pretty damn close so he was willing to take Sam's abilities on faith.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number, "Yeah, his car had a Michigan license plate."

"Good enough for me." Naruto pulled onto the interstate and pointed them towards Michigan before pouring on the gas.

Sam glanced over at Naruto when he felt the acceleration and smiled gratefully at the blond for taking this seriously. Sam spent several minutes on the phone with the Michigan state police but the face he made when he got off the phone was half triumphant and half terrified.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Y...Yeah, It's legit. The license plate checked out. We've got an address." The way he said it spoke volumes in telling that he had hoped it had been wrong, that he wasn't some freak who could see random people's deaths, that he didn't want to keep seeing people die even if it gave him a chance to stop it. It might have seemed selfish but the way Sam felt every time he woke up from one of these visions terrified him. It was like he was throwing his soul out to watch these horrible events, with nothing more than a fishing line of will keeping it from being cut off from his body and lost forever.

The gangley brunette shook his head and banished those thoughts from his head. _This is an __opportunity__. I can save these people._ Inside his head he heard Dean's voice, repeating those words he hadn't at all appreciated during the Wendigo hunt. '_Saving people, hunting things, the family business.'_

He nodded his head in confirmation of what his brother had said and used it to solidify his thoughts. _Right, we can do this. Its what we do._

*****************************************Spencer's Diner. San Jose, California********************************

It took two hours and 5 cups of coffee before Sasuke's glare was turned down to its usual level of intensity. Dean mourned the loss of his hard earned pool money but had quickly changed his mind about complaining when Sasuke told him that for waking him up he was buying the coffee. Compared to the promise of being skewered on a sword buying coffee was a small price to pay.

"Who do you think we should talk to first?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his fifth cup of scoldingly hot coffee. He had never enjoyed tea in their home universe but found coffee much more to his liking. The bitter taste combined with the shot of caffeine worked wonders on waking him up.

Dean laid down a piece of paper with five names on it, along with their corresponding addresses and occupations. Also, along the sides of the paper were doodles of a man with spiky hair wielding what looked like a giant butcher's knife. Dean often did such drawings, Sasuke recognizing this one from an anime with the name of a cleaning product he couldn't remember, and as such the raven haired shinobi chose not to tease him about it. Besides he was buying breakfast, he could wait until after he'd had his fill before taunting the older hunter.

"Three of the five were unemployed, and of those three two lived in the same slum housing. I say we go talk to the landlord and their neighbors."

Sasuke shrugged and signaled the waitress for a refill. "What about the other two?"

"Dunno' yet. Different parts of the city, different jobs, different financial standing. As far as I can see, these people had probably never met before in their lives."

Dean mopped up some egg with a piece of sausage and popped it in his mouth with a groan of absolute bliss. "We can probably catch them all tomorrow for an interview but meeting with the cops will be first."

Sasuke merely nodded as he finished his hash browns. The rest of their meal was spent in companionable silence until Dean paid their way and they started walking to the door.

"So, should I buy you a box of crayons to help with your little drawings later?" Sasuke said with a teasing glint to his eyes.

"My drawings are amazing, and you're a dick."

Sasuke merely grinned wider, barely but it was there.

"You should stick to physical jokes, leave wit to the rest of us."

The barely there grin vanished and an annoyed look took over Sasuke's face. With those thoughts in mind, just as Dean was grabbing the metal door handle Sasuke channeled a minute amount of lightning chakra into his finger and flicked Dean in the back of the neck, causing the hunter to yelp and jump away from him. The grin returned to the shinobi's face.

"You're right, that was better."

***********************************Michigan************************************

When Naruto and Sam pulled onto the street that held their destination they could feel that they were too late. There was a large crowd gathered around the house Sam had seen in his vision, despite how late it was. Some of the people there were dressed in robes and were obviously neighbors but the others were in uniform; firefighters, ambulance technicians and police officers.

They parked several houses down and could see that the garage door was open halfway but between the bottom of the door and the ground was a thick sheet of plastic taped in place. Attached to the plastic was a large hose that seemed to be sucking out the deadly gas that was still inside. Naruto and Sam made it to the crowd and Sam was hit with a feeling of nausea. They hadn't made it in time.

Sam kicked at one of the small wooden fences in a yard they were passing and walked away, either trusting Naruto to investigate or too frustrated to care. The blond watched Sam go and momentarily allowed himself to feel sorry for the other hunter. During his travels with Jiraiya he had learned how it felt to arrive too late to help. Sam's was worse though, he actually saw the people die as if he were standing there. While Naruto saw the aftermath Sam got to see exactly how the people he failed to save died.

Mentally shaking himself free of those depressing thoughts and, momentarily, his worry for the younger Winchester, Naruto put on a worried but curious frown and approached one of the men in bathrobes.

"What happened?"

The man didn't even look over at the blond, "He closed off the garage and left the gas running. Looked like he was dead when the firemen brought him out."

"Wow. Does this kind of thing happen often around here?"

Finally, the man turned and looked Naruto over, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"No, sir. Me and my family just moved into a house a couple streets over. My brother and I went out for pizza and I, well I kind of got lost on the way back."

"O, well that happens. Don't worry about it though, this sort of thing doesn't usually happen here." Naruto could tell that although he was being polite and helpful, the man was barely keeping himself from laughing at the 'lost' bond.

Naruto nodded and smiled politely before bidding the man a goodnight and walking away. When he was a kid he had wanted people to laugh at him cause it was an interaction and anything is better than being ignored right? A few years with Sasuke and after that months with Sam and Dean had done wonders on his self-esteem. He didn't like to be laughed at anymore, even if it was for an act that he was putting on. _He has no right to laugh at me, even if I'm playing stupid. I could kill him and everyone else in that crowd before they could blink but he thinks he's better than me?_

A low growl was starting to snake its way out of his throat as he made his way back to the car before he pulled to a sudden stop. Narrowing his eyes he focused on his chakra and could tell Kyuubi was pushing a slightly higher amount than usual through the seal and it was affecting his attitude. He gave a soundless snarl at his tenent then cut off Kyuubi's connection to him back to normal levels.

Naruto took a slow deep breath then relaxed his muscles and his mind as he allowed it to flow out. He did this several times while moving his chakra as Jiraiya had taught him. The old sage had told Naruto that it was a calming technique but unknown to Naruto it was actually one of the first exercises for Senjutsu. The blond stood beside the car, unknowingly, bringing the minutest of amounts of earth's energy into himself before releasing it just as quickly.

Once he had his chakra back under control he made his way back to the car and slid into the driver's seat. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat and still glaring at the house with a sick expression on his face. Knowing Sam needed some more time to calm down Naruto simply started the car and began driving. They had spotted a suitable hotel on the way in and it was too late to go in asking questions.

"We'll start in the morning."

Sam nodded silently.

*************************************Police Station. San Jose, California******************************

"Hitch Hikers."

There was a noticeable pause as Dean stared at the officer standing before him, clean cut, professional and apparently really hated the homeless.

"Hitch Hikers…Right. They probably just hooked these people up to the pneumatic winch they're known to carry around in their backpacks and ripped them apart that way."

"Well, yeah." The officer continued completely ignorant of the disbelief covering Dean's face. "Things like this have never happened before and now suddenly there's a bunch of it. So someone new to town, they'll kill a bunch of people then leave before we can catch them."

Dean nodded, hiding the grimace on his face, _These guys are supposed to protect the public?_

"And that's why you guys are working so hard, right? To catch them before they leave." Dean said while nodding towards the desks behind the moron they were talking to. There were three officers in uniform folding police reports into paper footballs and flicking them at the trash can in the corner of the room.

The moron manning the reception desk had the intelligence to at least cringe when he looked back and saw what his fellow officers were doing. "yeah….uh. It's lunch time."

Dean and Sasuke glanced at the large clock to the right, that clearly read 10:23. "Uh, Hu. If we could just get those reports."

"Right."

Several minutes later they had the reports in hand and Dean turned to leave but Sasuke stayed behind for a moment merely staring into the officer's eyes. After a prolonged silence, that had the officer fidgeting, Sasuke spoke for the first time since entering the building. "If there wouldn't be dire consequences for it I would lock you in your own cells and set this building on fire, for your incompetence."

All blood drained from the moronic officer's face and he passed out, landing on the ground with a solid thud as Sasuke turned and walked out the door.

"Whoa, dude. What was that all about?"

Sasuke stopped and turned back to face Dean as they made it out of the front door. The raven haired shinobi reached up and gently messaged his temple with a frustrated sigh.

"Back in our village, my clan used to be in charge of the police force. Seeing that level of incompetence made me think, why can't my family and these assholes switch places? In comparison to decent shinobi and detectives, would anybody miss those wastes of space?"

Dean took a step up and put a firm and calloused hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. Even now sometimes I look at people and think, why couldn't it have been them? Why did my mom have to die and yet these people get to live? But we can't think that way, Sasuke. Once we start judging what people's lives are worth, we might find we're willing to offer them if we think the price is right. It's a slippery slope and when you reach the bottom you might be worth less than these jackasses."

Sasuke stood silently for several seconds as he considered what he heard before nodding and at an unspoken signal both men started walking towards the car. "You're hanging out with Naruto too much."

"How so?"

Both men stopped on opposite sides of the Impala looking at each other over the roof of the car.

"You're gaining his penchant for ridiculous speeches."

"I haven't heard Naruto give that many ridiculous speeches, besides that one with the faith healer."

The two got into the Impala, Dean started the car and began to pull away. Sasuke let go of a little bit of the tension that had been riding his shoulders since Naruto and Sam had left that morning.

"Well, let me tell you a story that happened in a country simply known as the land of waves."

**************************************Michigan*****************************

"So, you're sure you didn't know this guy?" Naruto asked once they had sat down at a table in a diner while they waited to be served.

"No. Again, Naruto. I've never seen this man before in my life." Sam replied in a grouchy tone.

The blond held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Just makin' sure. You said the visions have always been connected to you before so I'm just trying to find out why you were even seein' this guy. Maybe if we knew that we could figure out what killed him."

Sam looked up with a panic stricken face, "You think he died because he's connected to me?"

"No!"

The waitress came and brought their breakfast with a side of tense silence as they waited for her to leave. Once she was gone Naruto started talking again, in a quieter tone.

"No, Sam. I'm just saying maybe your visions are focused on certain types of creatures or something."

Sam knew Naruto was just grasping at straws to make him feel better but what he had just said. _Jess died because of the yellow eyed demon, could this be connected? Am I just seeing death's that are due to the demon? No, the thing at the house was a poltergeist. This doesn't have anything to do with me, it's just another creature that got to a victim before we could save him._

Heaving a morose sigh Sam started eating his breakfast. "So I was thinking we could visit the victim's family today as priests."

Eager to get his foot out of his mouth Naruto quickly agreed and they finished their breakfast in silence.

********************************Jackson Room and Board, Michigan****************************

Sam tried to twist his fingers under the insufferably tight white collar that priests were known for wearing and let out a sigh as he found the itch that had been plaguing him for five minutes. He was decked out in the standard dress for catholic priests, black pants, black coat buttoned up, and white dress shirt. Finding them in his size had been an issue he had to take up with the store manager while Naruto went to find his own outfit.

Having accomplished his goal he found his eyes wondering again to the bathroom door that concealed his partner for this hunt. _He's been in there for two hours. How can he have been in there for two hours? Jess didn't even take two hours to get ready!_

Sam let out a long loud sigh and let his head sag. He ran his fingers through his hair, noting to himself that he needed a haircut. More to himself than to Naruto he whispered, "Will you please, please, get your ass out here."

As if to answer his payers the door opened and Sam heard Naruto before he saw him. "Do you really think they're going to talk to us dressed like this?"

Sam felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head and he was sure he was seconds away from a brain aneurysm. There Naruto was, his blond hair pushed back by a large golden headdress, wearing a pure white set of robes with many spiraling and looping patterns that traveled down to his feet, which were covered in pure white sandals. To top it all off was a light pink vest that went over the robes.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he looked at Sam, "What are you supposed to be?"

Sam waved his hands as if to make Naruto disappear, "I was wrong. Go back. Go back."

"What?"

Sam couldn't take it anymore and fell back onto his bed clutching his sides and howling with laughter. After a few seconds Naruto's lips tugged downwards and his eyes expressed frustration and a hint of hurt. He walked back into the bathroom and Sam could hear the faucet turn on but paid it no mind as he tried to get his laughter under control.

Sam's eyes were still screwed shut when he suddenly felt ice cold water splash down onto him and he rolled off the bed and fell clumsily to the floor. When he managed to open his eyes and crawl onto his hands and knees he looked up to see Naruto, still in his fire country priest robes, with that same slightly hurt expression in his eyes but an entertained grin on his face. He was holding en empty plastic cup from the bathroom, still dripping with the water that had drenched Sam.

"You're pouting !" Sam exclaimed then fell back to the floor laughing. The pouting combined with the outfit proved too much for him and he couldn't take the blond seriously. Having a thought he struggled to choke down on his laughter as he frantically dug through his pockets for his cell phone.

Every sense Naruto had as a shinobi started to go off at once as he noticed Sam going for his cell phone. When the Winchester pulled the device out and pointed the camera at the blond Naruto knew to run. If Sam, the more emotionally mature of the two, thought his outfit was that funny then there was no way he could let Dean find out about it. He pushed chakra to his legs and leapt all the way back to the bathroom and the last he saw of Sam was a disappointed look crossing the brunette's face before the door slammed shut. He quickly locked the door before allowing himself to catch his breath and started to get changed, plans for retribution already in his head.

Outside the door Sam allowed the sad look to leave his face and a shit eating grin to replace it as he looked down at his phone. Held perfectly still within it's confines was a picture of Naruto leaping back towards the bathroom, unfortunately for the blonde his natural grace as a shinobi made his movements look dance like, the combination was a picture that would make Dean believe that Sam caught Naruto dancing in decidedly feminine clothing.

_Mess with my coffee, will he. Payback is so sweet. _He thought before clicking the 'Save' button.


	10. Chapter 10

**************************************San Jose, California*************************

Dean finished off the last of his potato ole's before sliding out of the Impala and heading towards the door of a middle class house that had suburb written all over it. Sasuke walked beside him, adjusting his tie and hiding his annoyance, suits weren't made for mobility and the constricting feeling they gave bothered the shinobi every time he put them on.

"Man, these places give me the creeps." Dean muttered under his breath as he first turned to the right then the left and saw nothing but exact copies of the house they were approaching. Sasuke merely shrugged, it was weird but didn't bother him like it did the older hunter.

They made it to the door and both men double checked that they had their fake badges with them then Dean knocked on the door. They had to wait so long that Dean was almost ready to break in but finally the door opened and a haggard looking middle age blond woman looked out onto them, saying nothing.

After several seconds of increasingly awkward silence Dean took a deep breath and started the spiel. "Hi, Mrs. Abernath. I'm Agent Cole and this is my partner Agent Kurosaki. We have some questions about your late husband. Do you mind if we come in?"

"I already answered the police's questions."

Her voice was utterly dead and sadly not something that Dean wasn't used to. Normally, he would let Sam take the lead as he was better with people but thinking back to Sasuke's threat to burn people from earlier had Dean convinced he was the man for the job on this team.

He made his voice as sorry and understand as he could and held up the files they had taken from the police department, "We know ma'am but we just have a few more questions. We'll finish as quickly as we can."

She nodded, a simple gesture but even so was saturated with the exhaustion she was obviously feeling, and opened the door to let them in. A new door, Sasuke and Dean both noticed but that was to be expected, the old one had been torn down by whatever got to the victim. The house was put back together rather well, all considering, but even so there were several sections where the drywall was smashed in and some spots where furniture should be but was missing.

She lead them to the kitchen and they sat down at the counter while she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a three/fourths empty bottle of vodka. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, where he came from there were seldom drinking problems, at least among shinobi, they had far more efficient and usually deadly ways to deal with their feelings. Dean however, met her eyes and merely nodded, more than a few times his father had stumbled into their hotel room reeking of boose and crying about, his wife, Mary.

A very light smile crossed her lips in gratitude but only for a split second then it was gone again as she unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp of the liquid. Dean figured if he didn't start the questions she wouldn't say anything and would just keep drinking.

"So you were the one to find him?" Though structured as a question it was obviously a statement.

"Yeah. Back yard." She punctuated her statement by taking another long rather vicious pull of the vodka.

"And you had been out that night?"

"Yeah, couple friends of mine were having a bachelorette party."

"No, one else lives here?"

"No, our sons are away at college."

"The report says there was vandalism in the days before hand."

She took another drink before talking, her words becoming slightly slurred. "Yeah, somebody took a baseballs bat to my husband'ss car. Left some really horrible dents."

Sasuke nodded towards Dean before speaking up, "I'm going to use the bathroom, please continue without me."

With his piece said he stood up and walked back into the living room where the walls had been trashed. Fortunately, she was too tipsy at this point to notice or care that he hadn't asked where the bathroom was. As soon as he was in the living room he shunted chakra to his eyes, black eyes quickly flipping red and providing a level of clarity that no normal human could dream of.

He made his way around the room examining scuffs on the floor as well as the huge dents. The scratches on the wooden floor seemed to be made by claws of some kind. Getting up from his crouched position he turned to the dents in the wall and saw a long greasy hair stuck in one of the cracks. He dug into the pockets of his suit jack and pulled out a plastic ziplock bag and tugged the hair free, it was a fair bit thicker than human hair. Having been trained to use all his sense he brought the hair to his nose and gave it a sniff. Revulsion crossed his face as he got a full whiff of a mix of old grease and sweat. He stuffed it into the bag and zipped it closed firmly before going to join Dean for the rest of the interrogation.

Five minutes later the two fake F.B.I. Agents decided that she was too sloshed to be accurately answering questions anymore. Having her drunk had made her easier to question at first but too drunk and her information wasn't trustworthy. As the two hunters made their way back to the Impala Sasuke turned to the elder hunter. "Did I miss anything important?"

Dean nodded looking thoughtful, "Yeah. Guy had been making and losing thousands of dollars in the last couple weeks. He'd make 10 grand, lose 20 and so on. Last time it happened about three days before his death and he pulled every cent out of their saving account. $83,000. That woman is about to lose her house on top of her husband."

Sasuke merely nodded thoughtfully, "Gambling? What monster that's strong enough to rip people apart cares about gambling?"

"I don't know, but we can narrow it down by things that have the ability to rip a person in half. A lot of things can't. You find anything?"

Sasuke let out a distracted mhm before continuing, "Whatever this thing was, it has claws on its feet and has long, thick, incredibly greasy hair." The shinobi turned hunter pulled out the zip lock bag and tossed it into Dean's lap as they stopped at a stop light.

Sasuke pulled out the file they had gotten from the police and found the section titled, Financial. "No luck here, they were all cash withdrawals. How did nobody notice this?"

"Them? Don't know. As for us, we weren't looking for it. I can count on one hand the number of cases I had where the freak wasn't killin' for fun, food, or anger."

"This one kills for money."

Dean smirked and turned his head towards Sasuke, "Welcome to the American dream."

****************************************Saginaw, Michigan*********************************

Sam knocked on the door before turning to Naruto, "I know it was my idea but I just feel guilty doing this."

Naruto raised an eyebrow then looked down at his own priest clothes, an exact copy of Sam's this time, before looking back up to Sam. "I think that time impersonating Elvis in Tennessee was worse."

Sam shook his head, as if to physically dislodge the memory, "Egh, don't remind me."

Both, Sam and Naruto plastered fake overly kind smiles onto their faces as they heard the door start to open. The man on the other side of the door was middle aged and bald with a tired looking face.

"Good Afternoon. I"m Father Spengler, this is Father Lamperouge. We're new junior priests over at St Augustines. May we come in?"

The man nodded begrudgingly and stepped out of the way.

Sam and Naruto stepped in and Sam turned tot he man, having to keep in character, "We are sorry for your loss."

"Hold tight to the good memories you have of him, some out there didn't get those. So make sure you cherish them, it'll help."

The man looked ready to shout them down for being self righteous and pushing their religion but neither had even touched on religion and he realized that the blond was giving good advice.

"Thanks." The anger that he had been preparing to unleash deflating and leaving him just looking tired. He didn't say anything else, simply turned and walked deeper into the house.

A middle aged women with obvious stress lines and blond hair walks up to take his place. Obviously not having heard what was said and running off assumptions she starts talking with regret coloring her tone.

"Sorry about that. That's Roger, my brother-in-law, he's really upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great, thank you." Sam replied

She sat the two fake priests down in the living room. There were a few dozen people milling around and the dining room table was filled with different dishes, mostly casseroles. As she was passing a cup of coffee to Sam, Naruto stood back up with a folded carton from a chinese restaurant, that somehow Sam hadn't noticed until now, "None for me, thanks." He said as he started walking towards the table to place his own offering.

Sam watched Naruto walk away with slightly bewildered eyes but quickly focused back on the interrogation of the widow.

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now."  
Sam nodded with a kind smile. "God is here for us, the least we can do is be here for each other."

She smiled gratefully as Sam continued. "Did your husband have any history of depression?"

"No, nothing like that. We had our ups and downs like everyone, but we were happy. I just don't understand how Jim could do this."

Something about the way she said it sounded off Sam, there was genuine grief there but for a second it sounded like she was relieved. Narrowing his eyes and taking note of how often the woman before him started rubbing her wrists Sam started forming a theory.

"Mrs. Miller, Did Jim ever hurt you?"

She gasped in shock and tightened her hands around her wrists, "What?! No, he would never have done that!"

Sam leaned forward, making sure to keep his voice quiet, "You can tell me, Mrs. Miller. It's okay, he can't do anything to you anymore."

Her eyes seemed to unfocus and her voice deadened, "No, he never hurt me but he did start drinking again recently and I was scared that he might."

As sudden as it had come on the dazed look disappears and she gets to her feet in a huff before walking off to the kitchen with.

********************************************With Naruto at the dining room table, Saginaw Michigan************************************

Naruto opened the box and let a smile cross his lips as he caught a whiff of his own prepared gift. After the fiasco with the priest outfit he had decided to use the internet to find out what was normal for these occasions. Apparently, bringing what the site called 'comfort food' was customary so he had whipped up something of his own, while Sam was packing things into the car. Nothing was more comforting than Ramen.

"Ramen?"

The blond turned with a smile on his face, _the first of these mournful people who's day will be lifted by every universe's greatest food._

"Yep." Naruto said, popping the P sound. "Best food ever. Much better than, whatever that is." He said pointing at the side by side casseroles.

The young man chuckled exhaustedly with little to no humor in his tone. "I'll buy that. I hate casserole."

Naruto tried to revert back to his younger self's personality. "Well you should definitely have some then! I made it myself so I know it's delicious." This kid looked like he could seriously use an injection of good spirits.

The young man gave a soft huff of amusement before going to the kitchen and getting two bowls and forks. He handed one set to Naruto and kept the other for himself as he started scooping out some of the brothy noodles. Naruto helped himself once the other was done and they both sat down on chairs that were up against the wall.

Remembering that he was supposed to be undercover and looking for information and not just comforting the victims family Naruto started talking after a minute of enjoying their ramen.

"I'm Father Lamperouge. I didn't get your name."

"Max, Max Miller." Already some of the color was returning to Max's face. It was somewhat obvious by the gaunt look on his face that he hadn't eaten in a few days. Inside, Naruto was glad that he was able to help this kid, something about him reminded the blond of a much more emotional Sasuke, he just couldn't put his finger on what.

"O, I'm sorry for your loss."

Max merely shrugged. "Thanks."

"I never got to know my father. He and my mother died on the day I was born."

Max looked shocked and Naruto was feeling a little bit of shock of his own, swimming within Max's eyes were understanding and envy. After a moment Max started talking again.

"I know how you feel. My real mom died when I was six months old."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, this wasn't something they had known before, "So Mrs. Miller isn't..."

"No...no, my father married her a few years after."

"Ah, Well. Since I never had a dad why don't you tell me about yours."

Max stiffened a little and took his time chewing a mouthful of ramen before he talked again, "He was pretty normal, I guess. He worked a lot. Didn't see him much except at dinner."

"Did he seem depressed or nervous recently?"

"No, he was fine."

"Was he helping you save up for school?"

"No, he would have but we just don't have that kind of money. I'm trying to scrape enough together to go but it's hard."

"Were you here when your step mom found him?"

For a moment Max hesitated then continued but Naruto had noticed the hitch in his speech.

"Actually, I found him. I heard the engine running and I came down. I just don't know why he would do something like that."

_Ah, so that's why. Poor guy. I wonder if this is what Kakashi-sensei was like when his father committed sepuku._

"I know it's hard. I spent years trying to figure out why my parents died." Naruto noticed Sam was standing and looking at him.

"Look I've got to go but just hang in there, Max. You've gotta be tough, your step-mom is going to need you."

Max looked up with red eyes and merely nodded before returning to the broth of his ramen and busying himself swirling it with his fork.

********************************************* John Marco's apartment. San Jose, California*********************************

Dean and Sasuke sat in an obviously shared bachelor pad, there were bags of chips laying on the floor, cheap furniture, posters, pop cans, alcohol bottles and a half finished pizza sitting in a box on the couch right beside Dean. The victim's roommate had just gone back to the kitchen to get the two F.B.I agents a drink and Dean's hand was slowly inching its way towards the pizza box. Sasuke watched incredulously as Dean's hand was about to pick up a piece of sausage pepperoni pizza.

"You have no idea how long that's been there." Sasuke hissed at him.

Dean responded by picking the piece up and bringing it to his nose, sniffing experimentally then shrugging and taking a large bit of it and groaning in bliss. Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickly brought his hand up behind Dean's head to swat him for being a prat but just as quickly, and seemingly without trying, Dean brought his free arm back and blocked the blow.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance at being blocked but also in surprise that Dean had been able to do it. Not that blocking an obvious attack like that was hard but Dean had done a perfect text book block without looking. Sasuke shrugged it off, he had always known the man was skilled, and looked back up as the roommate, John Marco, came back in with two cans of Mountain Dew. Sasuke thought about apologizing for the piece of pizza that the man was sure to notice Dean eating when he noticed Dean's hands were down on his lap. Turning to look at him Sasuke noticed Dean's cheeks were bulged out with the left over pizza that he had obviously stuffed into his mouth at the last second.

_Dear god, it's like having a genin Naruto all over again. Come to think of it he's still a genin isn't he? I, so have to mock him for that later._

Pulling himself back to the case Sasuke decided to cut Dean a break and cover for him.

"So, Mac. Was he nervous or upset at all in the days before he died?"

"What?! Nervous? No... No, no he was fine. Why would you ask that?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot into his hairline, something had scared this guy shitless during the time he had gone to get them drinks.

"Because someone murdered him quite brutally."

Dean choked a little bit on the last swallow of his pizza and shot him a look that clearly said, _What the fuck are you doing_?

"You see," Sasuke continued regardless and pulled out the police photos of Mac Thomas, Marco's roommate, and put them on the table facing the increasingly terrified ex-roommate. "Whoever did this, did it for a reason and as the man who lived with Mac. I'm guessing you know why."

"No, no no no. I don't know anything about why that happened." What little blood had been left in his face quickly drained as he talked.

"We checked his financials Marco, we know about the gambling." Sasuke said, hoping his bluff would work. Mac didn't have hardly any money and certainly not enough to keep in a bank. He was paid in cash under the table as a construction worker so he was damn near untraceable that way.

"What?! Whatever Mac was doing, it didn't have anything to do with me. He didn't check in with me before he left or anything I'm his roommate not his damn mother!" Marco yelled before bolting from the room and into the bathroom. Sasuke and Dean heard the splash of vomit hitting water echo off the small room's walls and back out to them in the entry way, not a pleasant sound.

"Well, great job Sasuke. Those plops of chicken hitting water are certainly the clue that we needed to solve this case." Dean snarked, despite knowing exactly why Sasuke did what he did. What bothered the older hunter is that Sasuke did it, Dean was used to taking the lead with Sam, Sasuke and Naruto usually just went along with his plans. Granted Sam would gripe if he did something without explaining it and Naruto would prank him if he kept information to himself, Sasuke would zap him with lightning if he made the wrong choice..._Why do I want to lead again?_

"He knows something." Sasuke stated resolutely and without apology.

Dean merely hung his head, "Yeah, I know he does but he isn't going to tell us now."

Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up at the tap while Sasuke gave him another disbelieving look, clearly expecting Dean to drink the water right there. Instead, the older hunter walked into the bathroom and Sasuke heard him offer Marco the water to wash out his mouth and a card with Dean's cell phone number on it. Dean walked out of the bathroom with a smirk that said out proud of himself he was that he'd taken the high road and beat Sasuke's presumptions. He then grabbed both un-opened sodas off the living room table and walked out the door.

Sasuke gave a mild huff of amusement before rolling his eyes and following the older man out of the apartment.

************************************************ Inside the Ashton Marton. Saginaw, Michigan ***************************************************

"So, did you get to do a sweep of the house?"

Sam nodded distractedly, "Yeah, nothing. No E.M.F. Nothing on the infer-red thermal scanner either. You find out anything from the kid?"

"No, he seemed distracted a few times but that's to be expected. He's the one who found the body."

Sam hummed thoughtfully but stopped after a few seconds, "Do you think there's really anything here for us, Naruto?"

"Yes." the blond answered back instantly then turned to Sam who still looked uncertain. "Listen, Sam. You saw this man die, and not only did he exist, not only did he have the same license plate but he died in the exact way you predicted, without you ever having met the man. What are the odds of that?"

Sam swallowed heavily against his suddenly dry mouth, having Naruto thoroughly shatter any remaining doubts in his mind about his abilities being real was a hard pill to swallow. "Practically Impossible."

"Exactly."

"Maybe it's something about the house or Miller pissed off a witch or something. Point being there are dozens of ways this could still be supernatural and not have us found it on our first run through."

Sam nodded, drawing strength from Naruto's certainty. They may not have been able to save Jim Miller but they would stop this thing.

*************************************** Jackson Room and Board. Saginaw, Michigan ******************************************

Naruto was running a cloth lightly covered in Dubbin over the leather knife sheaths that he normally had hidden over his body. Sam and Dean had bought him and Sasuke each a container of the leather care creme when they had asked where they could get some proper ingredients to make a cream to maintain their leather holsters.

Sam walked through the door as Naruto put his last sheath down to dry. The more experienced hunter had been at the library researching the Miller house.

"Anything?"

Sam sat down with a huff, "A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built."

"Hm, what about before?"

"No grave yards, no battle fields, tribal grounds or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property."

"Atrocity?" Naruto asked confusedly, he was getting there but still didn't have English completely under his belt.

"Sorry, nothing bad has happened there."

"Gotta be the people then."

"Yeah," Sam started distractedly as he squinted his eyes and started to rub his temples. "Maybe Miller did." The tall brunette dropped to his knees clutching his head as pain roared through his brain. He didn't hear Naruto move over the pounding of his own heart beat but felt the blond grab hold of him.

_Suddenly, he wasn't in the hotel room anymore. He watches as Roger Miller, the man who they had met at the door of Jim Miller's house struggles through his door laden with bags full of groceries. Exhaustion and confusion are evident in his movements. Roger kicked the door closed and turned towards the fridge, he stopped for a second and looked at the open window, obviously trying to remember opening it. He put the groceries onto the kitchen table of his small apartment and closed the window before locking it. _

_He sighed deeply after looking at his reflection in the window for a few seconds then turned and walked straight past the groceries on the table and to the refrigerator. He dug around for a few seconds before re-emerging from the fridge with a tall bottle of whiskey. He spun off the cap and started to chug straight from the bottle, not stopping til the bottle was half empty. As he was about to bring the bottle away to grasp for air he coughed and spat alcohol all over the table. He was wiping his mouth with his sleeve when he noticed the window that he had just locked was open again. _

_With a drunken scowl forming on his face he slammed the bottle down on the counter and stomped his way over to the window. He tried to slam it closed but it remained unmoved. Getting frustrated he stuck his head out the window and looked up to see what was holding the window from closing. It suddenly came down with impossible force and the window was coated in Rodger Miller's blood._

Sam's mind came back to the hotel room to find that only a few seconds have passed but Naruto has moved Sam onto the bed and a wet washcloth was on his forehead. With a shaking hand Sam grabbed the washcloth and tore it off as he shot upright, startling his blond partner. "Someone's about to kill Rodger Miller."

*************************************** Outside John Marco's apartment. San Jose, California *****************************************

"Any idea what spooked him so bad?" Dean asked as he cracked his neck casually, or so it would seem to anyone watching. In reality, he was scanning windows, cars, bushes, trees and everything else for anything out of the place.

"Not yet." Sasuke sad calmly as he twisted past a man in a cheesy white overcoat, red hair and a cane.

They made it to the Impala without encountering any trouble. Dean turned to talk to Sasuke across the roof of the car.

"Stay here but don't get seen. Marco's involved somehow, maybe he'll give something up. I'm going to talk to another family."

Sasuke merely grunted and walked over to a diner with a clear view of Marco's apartment and sat down to eat. Dean turned the key in his baby and the Impala roared to life then settled into a steady growl as it made a show of driving down the street and leaving the area.

*********************************************** Saginaw, Michigan ************************************************

Naruto slammed down the clutch as he shifted gears at a blinding pace, the Ashton Marton shooting forward at even greater speeds with every time he slammed the gas peddle back to the floor. Their hotel was on the edge of town so Naruto decided getting into town while Sam got Roger Miller's address could only speed things up.

"Roger Miller. Ah, no. No. Just the address please." Sam said, he was clearly struggling to use his F.B.I voice but the left over pain in his head from the vision wasn't helping. After several seconds he hung up the phone with a succinct "thank you."

"450 West Grove. Apartment 1120."

Naruto ran through his mental map of the city, thanks to their shinobi training Naruto and Sasuke were able to memorize the layout of most small towns within 20 minutes, it only lasted for a few days for Naruto but it was worth it, he saw the name of the next street they would cross and grabbed the emergency break. He yanked hard as he spun the wheel and the small car drifted around the turn barely avoiding a green Chevy parked on the side of the road.

"Christ!" Sam said as he held his stomach after the G forces from Naruto's driving had finally abated.

Naruto glanced over to Sam, "You okay?"

Sam nodded shakily, "Yeah, you just drive even more crazy than Dean."

Naruto smirked at the shaky brunette, "Who do you think I learned from? Dean just takes it easy on you when you're in the car because you have, what did he say? 'The stomach of a six year old girl?"

Knowing Dean would say exactly that type of thing Sam let out a bark of laughter. After it was over Sam sadly had time to think, both his biggest strength and greatest weakness.

"Naruto, I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough? Now I have to have them while I'm awake? Whatever these visions or whatever are they're getting more powerful, and more painful."

"You'll be fine Sam. Back home I know a guy who uses a technique that makes him so fast and strong his muscles literally snap apart. Is it painful? Kami, yes. Is it evil? No."

Sam thought about Naruto's description for a second but then continued on, "But he's choosing to do that I can't control these visions. Besides, what is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why is this happening to me of all people?"

Naruto nodded.

"Firstly, that's because you haven't tried to control them yet. You've just tried to repress them and push them away. On the second one, I don't know why them but isn't figuring out stuff like this kind of part of the job description?"

"Yeah but it's never been us before! It's always someone else, it's never been in the family like this."

_Sometimes I think I was blessed in the fact that Sasuke was so fucking quiet as a genin_.

With a sigh Naruto reached over behind Sam and smacked him in the back of the head. Sam looked shocked that Naruto had actually done that, prank him he'd expect but to hit him?

"So that's you're problem? You're a hunter Sam, things are going to happen to you to. We go looking for the stuff that causes these things, you honestly thought you'd never get whammied?"

After taking a deep breath Naruto started again, cutting Sam off just as he was about to argue back.

"Sam, stop seeing these visions as a bad thing. I met a priestess on a mission once. The first thing she did was have a vision of me dying, stabbed through the chest in a fight. At first I merely ignored it, but later was told all her visions happened, always. So then I panicked, I took to wearing armor and doing all these ridiculous stunts to protect my chest and keep myself from dying. When I did that she said that the vision changed to me dying by having my head crushed. No matter what I did I always died."

"Eventually, I sat down and actually thought about it all. Do you know what I decided? I decided fuck visions, Fuck Fate, Fuck anyone having control of my Life! I am Naruto Uzumaki and I won't Give Up. I will change Fate with my own two hands if I have to!"  
"And when I was stabbed, I lived Sam. I changed Fate then and we will now. Your visions are the best tool for a hunter to have ever. We don't have to wait to hear of someone dying before we know anything is going on. We can get there before there's a victim."

Sam looked shocked but there was hope in his eyes. A light smirk spread across his face and there was a fire in his eyes and confidence in his voice.

"Just drive."

Naruto smirked and drifted around another corner.

************************************************* 450 West Grove. Saginaw, Michigan. *********************************************

Naruto and Sam pulled to a quick stop at Roger's apartment building, the blond barely managing to stop the car before Sam had jumped out of it. Roger was still pulling groceries out of his car so didn't notice their rather dramatic arrival.

Naruto pulled to the side of the road and managed to hop out of the car and catch up with Sam as he made it to Roger's car.

"Hello, Mr. Miller." Sam began politely enough.

Roger pulled out of the back seat of his car and turned to look at the two hunters, "Hi. What do you want?"

Sam tried to seem nonchalant and shrugged, but Naruto could see the tension in the other hunter.

"Thought we'd check up on you. See how you were doing."

Roger snorted and went back to grabbing his groceries but still called out over his shoulder, "Well my brother died two days ago. So I'm just peachy."

Naruto saw his chance and quickly jumped in with a plan of his own, "How about a drink then? Our treat."

Sam thought back to the vision and how Roger was chugging straight from the bottle and nodded, quickly backing up Naruto's play.

"Anything you want. The church reimburses us for costs like this so no worries."

The older man's eyes narrowed slightly, "I didn't think the church condoned drinking, thought it was all supposed to be fluffy, accept God and be good little sheep bullshit."

Sam bristled internally, he wasn't terribly religious but he was a believer. Fortunately, Roger didn't notice and Naruto just shrugged and replied. "You'd be surprised what the church supports when people are mourning."

Roger snorted again but nodded. "Fine, just let me put this stuff away."

Naruto quickly stepped up and grabbed one of the few remaining bags in the car. "Here, let us help."

"Whatever, kid."

Naruto handed a bag to Sam and they all headed up the stairs to Roger's apartment. Sam made small talk with Roger while Naruto searched the apartment, there wasn't anyone there. Eventually, he made his way back into the apartment proper and saw Sam trying to not be obvious in stopping Roger from going to close his window. Eventually, he couldn't stop him anymore and Roger was getting angry.

Roger tugged on the window with Sam standing anxiously at his side. It refused to give and Roger pulled himself under the window before Sam could stop him. Sam grabbed Roger's legs and gave a mighty heave, actually shooting Roger's bulky frame across the linoleum floor of his kitchen while the window slammed shut with a thunderous crash.

Less than three seconds after the window closed it exploded outwards as Naruto forcibly crashed through it like a human cannon ball before flipping and landing on his feet, kunai in each hand. Except no one was there, he sniffed experimentally and only smelled his own ramen. The rusted old metal fire escape he was on creaked quietly on his weight as he slowly scanned the area. The smallest bit of movement in his peripheral vision caused him to instantly turn and look down.

He barely caught a glimpse of the person as they turned the corner out of the darkened alley and onto the street. Naruto glanced back to make sure Sam was okay and distracted then leapt off the fire escape and plummeted the 60 feet onto hard concrete. Bending his knees and leaning forward the blond absorbed some of the force and used the rest to roll forward and come up on his feet running.

By the time he made it to the corner though it was too late. All he could see were taillights disappearing around a corner a few blocks down. The blond growled and his eyes momentarily flashed red as he punched the brick wall beside him, his fist easily knocking off a large section of a brick before exiting back into the alley that lead to Roger's apartment.

Naruto took a deep calming breath through his nose and tilted his head in confusion. He smelled his ramen again, but it was stronger here than it had been on the fire escape. Blue eyes narrowed in thought than widened, the smell hadn't been coming from coming from himself. He had merely caught a whiff off it drifting up from here. Whoever was here was eating his ramen.

_Max!_

_************************_ Red Moon Cafe, Across the street from John Marco's apartment. San Jose, California ***************************************

Sasuke finished off his third pastry in as many hours and sighed leaning back in his chair. The Cafe was about to close and it was obvious the employees wanted him to leave already. Fortunately, for Sasuke and unfortunately for the employees, he didn't really give a damn what they wanted. If it came down to sacrificing his vantage point or them getting to leave on time he'd choose his view on the apartment any day.

Finally, right before the staff was about to firmly suggest he leave, he heard a muffled cracking sound coming from the direction of the apartment. He was up and out the door before the employees could say a word. Sprinting across the street and at one point flipping over a moving car got Sasuke to the back door. The door was a shattered mess and he leapt through it's remains before stopping at the sight before him. The apartment was a disaster and there was John Marco, their terrified witness/suspect with his arms and legs torn from his body, his jaw broken and his rib cage caved in just like the last victims. Blood was still spurting from the stumps that were once his arms and legs. Sasuke started towards the victim, there was a chance he could live if his heart was still pumping blood, but as he passed a the bedroom of the first victim he heard a gun cock.

Acting on instinct Sasuke spun and used the seals on his wrists to produce two shuriken which he threw, embedding themselves within the would be gunman's shoulders and sending him tumbling to the ground. Amidst the man's cry of pain Sasuke heard several more guns being cocked from deeper in the apartment. Taking that many men with guns would be suicide even for him. He glanced down at Marco and saw that all breathing had stopped. John Marco was the newest victim on this hunt.

The ex-avenger let out a grunt and turned before running for the backdoor he leapt through it the same way he had entered but this time a ginger in a corner white overcoat holding a cane was walking past the other side. Sasuke barreled into the man and they both tumbled to the ground. Sasuke grabbed hold of the man and grappled him into position with Sasuke straddling the man's chest with a kunai at the red head's throat.

"Whoa, there stranger. That is no way to make friends." The stranger said sarcastically.

Sasuke merely glared at the man for a second before deciding he really didn't have time for this. He pushed off the man and made it to his feet just as the first of the of the men from inside came rushing out of Marco's apartment. As the man was bringing his gun up Sasuke was on the move, he made a V with his fingers and thumb, caught the barrel in the valley between the two and shoved it high into the air. With his other hand he launched a devastating flurry of blows to the man's kidneys, stomach and to his chest. The man collapsed to the ground, vomiting and gasping for breath.

The next man who came out was taken down with a simple spinning kick to the temple. Sasuke didn't know how many men were in the room but they just kept coming, eventually he finished the last of them and stood breathing slightly hard among 10 groaning bodies. He turned to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything when he saw the man he had ran into before standing there looking positively jubilant. He started clapping with a mile wide smile across his face.

"Absolutely fantastic. I've got a terrific idea! We are going to make so much money."

Sasuke didn't lower his guard but did relax slightly, the man wasn't armed and he was outside of the reach of that cane. The way the ginger talked about money made Sasuke's mind flash back to Dean telling him about the financials of the victims.

"How would we do that?"

"Quite simple. I put you in the ring against each of my baddies and we see how far you get. With those skills I have no doubt you'll survive for a while."

"Are these some of your 'baddies'? Sasuke said motioning to the men around him.

"Oh, no. Just some hired hands. Worth every penny they were." He dismissed casually.

Sasuke motioned back towards the apartment. "Were these some of your gamblers?"

The man shrugged and started walking back and fourth as he casually flipped his cane end over end.

"You have to punish people who don't pay, otherwise none of them would. I don't make people bet but once they do they have to accept the consequences. That's what it means to gamble."

"And what do you use to make sure they pay up?" Sasuke asked, trying to fake intrigue and excitement.

The man stopped and pointed his cane at Sasuke's stomach.

"That! Is the question. And you'll find out the answer if you survive til the final around."

Just as Sasuke was mentally rolling his eyes he noticed that the bottom of the cane was hollow. His eyes barely had time to widen before the ginger pulled the hidden trigger in his cane and a bullet pierced through Sasuke's side and into the brick wall behind him.

********************************** The stairs from Roger Miller's apartment. Saginaw, Michigan ****************************************************

"I'm telling you. It's Max." Naruto whispered urgently as they walked away from Roger Miller's front door.

"You smelled ramen, Naruto. That's not solid enough evidence to go after a kid. Never the less, we'll go talk to him tomorrow, alright? If he was the perpetrator then us stopping him tonight should leave him pretty shaken up. He won't do anything more tonight."

A disgruntled look crawled across Naruto's face but he gave a firm nod. Sam was the more experienced hunter and had given his reasoning, Naruto would respect his decision for now. Between one step and the next Sam lost all ability to focus on his legs as he clutched his head and yelled out in pain. Only Naruto's shinobi reflexes kept the older hunter from taking a ride down the stairs with his face. The shinobi pulled Sam back to an upright position then laid him on his back on the stairs, quickly checking him in every way he could before he pulled open Sam's eyelids and saw the way they jerked back and fourth unseeingly.

_He was back at the Miller's house. Sam took a moment to orient himself and found the kitchen. Mrs. Miller was cutting up vegetables with a large butcher's knife and Max was standing across the table from her looking visibly upset._

"_I don't know what you're talking about. You know I never did anything!"_

"_That's right!" Max exclaimed as he took a step around the counter and towards her. "You never did anything! You didn't stop them! Not Once!"_

_The knife that Mrs. Miller had left on the counter when she turned to her step-son rose into the air, shakily at first but then steadied and hovered in front of Mrs. Miller's face._

"_How did you..."_

_The knife moved forward prompting Max's step-mom to back up to avoid it until she was pressed up against the wall._

"_Max Please!"_

_As if her silence were the only thing holding the knife back it shot through the air then through her eye as it pinned her head to the wall._

_Sam knew she was dead the second the knife moved and started trying to twist his vision. He had to see when this was. Putting every bit of mental strength he had he pushed but it felt like his head was stuck in a vice and impossible to turn but he tried anyway. He continued to struggle even as his vision started to darken and he knew the vision was ending. Just as it was about to end he managed to look out the window and saw the street lamps outside were still on. It was going to happen tonight!_

Sam came back to find that Naruto had carried him out of the building and to the car. Disoriented, it took Sam a few seconds to put his mental faculties back in working order, "Where?"

Naruto answered quietly, aware that Sam's visions gave him killer head pain, "I moved you to the car. It was too public, people started asking questions and called an ambulance."

Sam nodded before he remembered the substance of this vision.

"I was wrong, we need to get to the Miller's house now! Max is about to kill his step-mom."

The shinobi merely nodded and threw the car into gear and shot forward into the night.

****************************************** Miller's House. Saginaw, Michigan *****************************************

As Sam and Naruto walked towards the door Naruto flicked his right wrist experimentally and his hidden kunai shot into his hand within a second, another flick and it was gone back up his sleeve and he nodded satisfied. Sam held up a hand, "We have to go in calm, if we go in hard he might kill, Mrs. Miller."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes for no longer than a blink but his face changed completely, in the place of the serious dead faced and dangerous eyed shinobi was a kind young man with a penchant for harmless mischief. Even after watching it so many times, something about how quickly Naruto hid himself made Sam uneasy. It wasn't that he didn't trust the blond, those issues had long since been laid to rest, it was that he was scared to think of what type of life the blond had lived to become so good at switching masks by 18.

Now wasn't the time though, plastering a fake smile onto his face Sam reached out and knocked firmly on the door and waited with baited breath.

After twenty heart wrenching seconds Sam was just about ready to kick in the door but the doorknob turned and Mrs. Miller opened the door just wide enough for her face. "Fathers?"

"Hi, Mrs. Miller. Is Max here?" Sam asked, trying to contain the urgency out of his voice.

"Yes. He was just in the kitchen helping me make dinner." She said, unwillingly bringing memories to Sam's mind of her cutting vegetables with the very knife that took her life.

Forcing the queeziness down he smiled, "Could we talk to him for a moment?"

She nodded demurely and opened the door to let them in. Max was standing at the doorway to the kitchen looking vaguely distressed. Naruto made his way towards him with a disarming smile, "Hey, Max. How you holding up?"

"I'm Fine, father. Why are you here?"

"We wanted to talk to you about some things. In private, if that would be okay." The blond said while smiling politely at Mrs. Miller. It took her a second but she eventually got it and excused herself to go back to the kitchen.

"That's better."

Sam nodded in agreement and gestured to the two couches sitting across from each other. "Do you mind if we sit down, Max?"

"Sure...That's fine." He answered tersely.

Sam sat down on one plad couch and Max on the other, Naruto sitting by his side, a hidden intensity ran through his body preparing to attack Max at any sign of hostility.

"Max," Sam started with a voice that oozed sympathy and comfort, "Did your father ever do anything to hurt you, when you were a kid?"

Max shot away from Sam as if he had been hit. The very mention of his childhood abuse causing him to try to run from whatever or whoever brought it up. He was pressed back into the couch and both hunters were eyeing him with sympathy and worry.

Naruto relaxed his guard slightly, when he was 6 the Hokage had taken him to the hospital to get some shots. While he was there an older shinobi was standing there talking to a doctor, someone walking by had mentioned Iwa, the village hidden in stone, and the man had freaked out. He had started throwing kunai and fists at anyone who approached him while openly crying with a terrified look in his eyes. Max's eyes at this moment had the same look and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what his childhood had been like. The Hokage had later told Naruto that the man in the hospital had lost his entire platoon, killed to the last man and that he had been captured and tortured.

_What the hell did they do to you, Max?_

It was obvious Max was trying to regain control of himself but his hands were still shaking from fear. "No, NO! Why would you even ask that?"

Sam took a deep breath and was about to explain it all to him when Max's step-mom rushed back to the doorway to the kitchen, "Max are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Shut up!" Max shouted while turning to glare at her and suddenly she was shoved back through the doorway and the sliding door to the kitchen slammed shut.

His eyes widened as he remembered the two priests who were sitting with him, he turned around ready to speak or throw power but he felt a tickle at his throat and when he shifted his eyes he saw Naruto's previously warm and happy blue eyes had changed to hardened chunks of ice. Eyes that were perfectly willing to do what they had to do, it was the look in those eyes that made it clear that whatever was against his throat could and would kill him.

"You need to calm down, Max. We didn't come here to hurt you."

"Naruto." At Sam's pleading tone Naruto let his eyes glance over but didn't pull the knife away. They merely looked at each other until the blond sighed and reluctantly pulled his kunai away from Max's throat. Once the blade wasn't against Max's throat Sam started to talk.

"Max. I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Father and try to kill your Uncle."

"What are you talking about?" Max scoffed obviously upset and kept glancing at Naruto, whose knife was still in hand.

"I'm having visions, Max. About you." Sam insisted.

That, finally drew Max's attention. "You're crazy."

"So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?" Sam says before tapping his right eye, "Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right. I think I'm here to help you." Sam finished with both a determined and slightly desperate look in his eyes, even without having the bond that Dean did with Sam Naruto could tell Sam was begging for this power to not be a bad thing and trying desperately to prove it.

Max started crying quietly, a trait obviously beat into him as in the past crying loud enough to draw attention had only gotten him beat worse. "No one can help me."

"Let me try, Max. Please." Sam pleaded. Sam continued after Max didn't reply.

"Look Max. You're in charge here. No one is going to do anything you don't want but I'm talking five minutes, man. Let's just get your step-mom out of here and we can talk it out."

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max thundered and the chandelier started to shake.

Naruto tensed and was ready to move the second Sam gave the signal, but the signal didn't come.

"And she won't." Sam replied trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible.

"She'll just go upstairs, okay?"

Naruto was nearly at the point of tearing his hair out. He understood Sam's desire to save the kid, hell he wanted to save him too but every time Naruto saved someone they had to fight first. Sam was just getting in the way of how Naruto operated.

Max turned to his terrified and confused step-mother, who had made it back to the doorway of the kitchen. "Go."

She nodded and quickly made her way up the stairs, glancing back numerous times at the 'priests' and her step-son.

Max sat back into his spot on the couch and took on a contenance that could only be described as a pout. Not willing to look at either of the two men who had caught him attempting and committing murder he instead stared at a small letter opener on the table. The blade slowly lifted onto its tip and began smoothly spinning.

"Max," Sam started hesitantly, before blustering though, "Look. We can't understand what you went through."

"That's right, you can't." Max replied almost loudly enough to cover Naruto's words but not quite. Sam glanced at Naruto quickly without the blond noticing, Sam reluctantly dragged his eyes back to Max. They could talk about that later.

Having lost his train of thought Sam dived back in at a solid point.

"Max, this has to stop."

"It will, after my step-mother.."

"No. Max, you have to let her go."

"Why?"

"Because hurting them is just justifying what they did to you." Naruto's soft voice cut through the two like a knife through butter.

"What, did you say?" Max asked, anger starting to rise to his face again as the letter opener began to spin faster.

"They hurt you as if you were a beast. Treated you with hatred and scorn that you never deserved. But if you start killing them when there are other options then were they wrong in their assumption of you? Isn't someone who kills people when there is any other way, at heart a beast and deserve to be treated with hatred and scorn?"

The letter opener clattered loudly onto the glass tabletop as stunned silence filled the room.

"You need to make the choice that doesn't justify their actions. Come with us. You'll never see them again in your life, I promise you that."

Max had tears in his eyes as he looked at Naruto, there was hope there but also more pain than a man Max's age should be expected to take. Just as the first tear drops rolled down his face the looks in his eyes changed and sadness overwhelmed his eyes.

"It's not about getting away. It's about living without fear anymore."

Max caught both of them flat footed but they still managed to stand up with him. Sam tried to approach him open handed but was suddenly thrown through the air by Max's power. He landed in the closet, the closet door closing before he had even stopped sliding.

Naruto was on his feet and moving towards the distraught teenager, kunai in hand when it felt like 1,000lb weights had been shoved on his shoulders. He lay there, struggling to breath as Max bent down and took the kunai from the blond's hand. A glance at the bookshelf beside the closet containing exactly one Winchester had the heavy wood moving in front of the door, effectively cutting off Sam's involvement in the events to come.

Naruto tried to push himself from the floor but even flooding his muscles with chakra didn't get him far. "Max, Don't Do this!" He shouted at the floor, unable to raise his head. Another surge of power from Max had Naruto again pinned to the floor. The teenager grasp his head slightly in pain but steadied quickly and started walking towards the stairs, knife in hand.

Before taking the first step he turned back to the two hunters, "I'm sorry. Sam, Naruto."

************************************* Warehouse, Industrial District. San Jose, California *****************************************

Sasuke grunted as one of the men pushed him at gunpoint into the ring. The floor might have been white once but now it was a dull brown color, a reminder of all the blood that had been spilled upon it. He was alone for now and so chose to make the best of it. Looking around he saw they seemed to be in a large warehouse of sorts. Bleachers had been moved in and were quickly filling. In the center of the building was a concrete ravine, over the top, front and back, were thick metal bars obviously meant to hold in the _contestants_. All of the bars embedded themselves within the concrete on his right and left. To top it off, there were 4 men with rifles posted in the building, the shinobi had no doubt he could make himself hard to hit but even he wasn't fast enough to dodge a bullet if it was aimed at the right spot.

With a pained sigh and a wince Sasuke lowered himself to the ground and sat with his back to the bars. _I could try to escape but I'd probably die. Not really the hallmark of a great plan. No, it's just better to play along for now. Once Dean figures out I'm missing he'll try to track my phone. When that doesn't work he'll switch on those GPS trackers Sam put in our boots._

A month earlier when Naruto told Sam and Dean that he had planted tracking seals in their coats just in case one of them ever went missing again Sam had pointed out that only Naruto could follow a tracking seal. If he was the one to go missing, or they were separated then that plan flew out the window.

So, for that reason, and also because Sam didn't want to be outdone, Sam had gone out and bought four GPS tracking chips. Everyone had hollowed out the sole of their boots and placed the chips inside. All it took to find them was the right password and a computer. Right now, Sasuke was thankful for Sam's childish need to one up Naruto, _not like I'm one to talk_, Sasuke thought as he fondly remembered his and Naruto's genin days when they had constantly tried to outdo each other.

A quick glance around proved that, besides the guards no one was watching him that carefully. He turned from the crowd and tugged the black t shirt he had been given up to reveal the bandaged, but still bleeding, gunshot wound in his side. Pushing the bandages down and away from the wound he focused hard on changing his chakra into fire nature and heated his fingers to searing hot temperatures. Once they were hot enough he pushed them to the wound and clenched his jaw to keep from screaming as the wound was seared closed. He then did the same to the exit wound on his back before tugging the bandages back into place and leaning limply back against the bars, completely unaware of one set of eyes studying him with inhuman intensity.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Mathew Versailles and tonight, we have a very special attraction. A hunter who is going to be put through the Gauntlet. Will he be able to survive the night and win his freedom?" Versailles announced in the style of a cheesy announcer as he walked out of a back room and stood in front of his personal chair. The crowd loudly booed and cheered for the hunter and the action that was to come.

"You will be allowed to place your bets before every round, as usual. The first round will begin in 10 minutes. To even the odds we will provide the hunter with a weapon."

Versailles sat down in his chair and checked his watch before giving Sasuke an amused smirk and turned to say something to one of the guards. The guard nodded before speaking into a walkie talkie.

After the ten minutes were up and the crowd seated, one of the guards approached the top of the cage and dropped a Bowie knife through the bars. Sasuke walked calmly over to it, only twitching minutely in pain when he bent over to retrieve it, and picked it up. He was still getting used to the weight of the weapon when he heard the gate being pulled open.

Two guards shoved a dirty and beaten up looking man through the gate then locked it behind him. Sasuke brought his knife up in a defensive stance but the other man merely cringed and backed up into a corner before hunkering down. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to glance at Versailles right as the full moon was revealed beyond the clouds and lit up the cage. The man's eyes became slitted as his fingernails grew into razor sharp blades. The man turned werewolf leapt across the cage at the Sharingan user.

***************************************** John Marco's apartment. San Jose, California **************************************

Dean walked out of the blood soaked apartment with a worried gleam in his eyes and his pistol in hand. John Marco was very much dead and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. With a frustrated sigh he made his way to the back door. Once he had cleared the area he stopped as he looked at the spot beside the door, there was blood splatter and a bullet hole in the old chipped brick wall.

Dean dug through the garbage that was piled up beside the wall and found Sasuke's cell phone.

"Damn."

Whatever it was that did the killing here didn't use guns, Dean's mind raced through the implications of what he had found. _First things first, he's probably not dead. This neighborhood is to crowded, they wouldn't bother taking a corpse. Secondly, something or someone is working with our hulky killer. That means whatever this thing is has a level of intelligence or is someone's pet. _

The idea left Dean mildly perturbed, he had had his runs with people who tamed or made deals with monsters before. There wasn't a single good thing that came from them and they were usually the worst kind of crazy. Taking one last glance around, to make sure he didn't miss anything, Dean hurried back to the car and went to the nearest internet café he could find.

After digging through his trunk he found the laptop that he almost never bothered using since he got his brother, the bonafied research machine, back in his life to handle the heavy lifting on the internet. He walked in as calmly as he could and then knelt down and picked the lock quickly getting in and turning off the security system. He made his way into the back and plugged the computer in before pressing the button and waited for it to turn on.

Several minutes later he had it on and went to the website Sam had given him and typed in the numbers for Sasuke's GPS marker. It brought up a map and showed him Sasuke's location in real time. Dean tracked the map back to where he currently was, memorized the turns to get there and then to get out of town as well as how to get to a hospital and back to the hotel before he turned off the laptop turned the security system back on and relocked the door with no one the wiser.

**********************************************Dogfighting Cage. San Jose, California.***************************************************

Sasuke grabbed the Shifter's chin and snapped its neck for good measure before yanking out his knife and stumbling back against the bars of the cage. Cheers erupted from the winners of the current betting pool while boo's were showered down from the losers. Sasuke just ignored them all as he sat down against the bars and waited for the guards to come in and remove the body.

That was the end of his 8th match, not quite all of them had gone so smoothly though. He reached up and wiped some blood away his eye as the gash that the first werewolf had left there broke open again. He had fought werewolves, vampires, shifters, changelings, a djinn, some type of bird man which had a katana and even a particularly stupid ogre. From it all he had a cut on his forehead, a concussion, three broken rips, his right arm was hyperextended and had taken a heck of a punch to the thigh that limited his speed.

_Where the fuck is Dean. Seriously, it's been a couple hours since I was shot. This is getting ridiculous._

"How about we tie this up, folks? Last fight. Our own little hunter versus the cage champion."

The crowd screamed in excitement and rushed, despite everything Sasuke had done that night, to place bets on this so called 'cage champion'. Taking advantage of the ten minute break he knew he had between rounds Sasuke worked as massaging his bruised muscles in his thigh as well as searing closed a few wounds. He had already started having to use jutsu so had given up on hiding it anymore and seared the wounds closed in front of everyone.

As far as he was concerned he was going to assassinate all of these people once he got out of here anyway, so no harm, no foul. He looked up as he heard the door be pulled open. What he saw was a giant creature, at least 12 feet tall and completely covered in long dark hair. It walked in without being forced like all the other creatures had but Sasuke couldn't help himself, he turned his head towards where Versailles was still sitting.

"Am I seriously fighting, Sasquatch?"

The esteemed mob boss, in his very fine bowler hat, ignored the shinobi and instead announced to the audience. "Now, let that last fight of the night commence! The Hunter versus the Grendelkin!"

_The What?_

Sasuke brought up his knife and took a defensive stance, he had never even heard of anything called Grendelkin. _Might as well experiment._ After putting some weight on his injured leg and feeling satisfied with its capabilities he shot off towards the side of the cage, slamming his feet onto it then launching off at even faster speeds. He then landed feet first on the gate the Grendelkin had come through and pushed off, launching himself at the creature's neck, the blade poised to sink deep into its spine.

The furball however, had different plans, it spun faster than any creature Sasuke had fought that night and swung its fist in a closed backhand. He caught Sasuke in the shoulder and launched the shinobi into the cage wall.

Sasuke hit the wall back first and felt his head bounce off the concrete wall before he rolled along the floor, his hand reflexively loosening and letting go of his knife. For several seconds he merely laid there, he hadn't taken a hit like that in years and it succeeded in shutting him down for a moment.

The crowd screamed loudly but the Grendelkin merely stood still, watching Sasuke, with intelligent eyes, and waited for him to get back up. Above the cage Versailles smiled, the hunter was stronger than he thought and he had lost a lot of creatures to him but he couldn't beat the Grendelkin. Unlike those monsters the grendelkin wasn't with him by force, no this one offered his services in exchange for a home, board, mead and virgins. It had been a profitable exercise for both parties.

The grendelkin had already been able to use the virgins he was given to have several children, which he sent out into the world despite Versailles's request that they keep them around. Despite that missed opportunity he was very happy with their arrangement, the Grendelkin was by far the strongest creature he had ever come across. Had even served as his trump card when a couple White council members had shown up trying to shut him down a few weeks ago. He smirked down at the fight, there was no way a mere hunter could win against his grendelkin.

Sasuke made it back to his feet although his head was swimming, he still tried to think of the situation tactically. _Ugh, Damn that things fast. Strong too. I need to find it's elemental weakness. _

Sasuke took his time picking the dagger he had dropped up and turned on his Sharingan for the first time in view of a crowd. Most didn't notice but one set of vibrant green eyes widened in surprise and the holder of those eyes started to breath faster in excitement. With a flick of his wrist he prepared to throw the blade and saw exactly the way the Grendelkin would move to catch the blade, knowing where it was going to move helped enormously. The clarity offered by the Sharingan also helped to clear out the confusion his concussion was planting in his head.

He threw the blade towards the creatures left pectoral then quickly ran through handsigns and thrust out his pointer finger and middle finger towards the creatures right shoulder. A blinding concentrated beam of lightning shot out, moving way too fast for most creatures to dodge, but the grendelkin stepped to the left, exactly as Sasuke had planned. When the lightning was about to pass the hairy creature Sasuke stopped channeling chakra into the jutsu and let go of his control. The electricity acted in accordance to its nature and grounded itself in the closest most elementally attractive object, namely the dagger that the Grendelkin had just plucked out of the air right before it pierced his hairy chest.

Sasuke smirked as the creature bellowed its pain. The lightning had done as he knew it would and surged through the knife into the creature's chest and arm. Its entire body froze and spasmed uncontrollably as the lightning surged through every muscle in its body. Not giving it time to recover Sasuke shot forward, charging a Chidori that covered his entire arm. He leapt into the air and screamed out the name of his attack even while he plunged his fist through the creature's chest.

The grendelkin tumbled to the ground as Sasuke rode it to the floor, only pulling out his blood soaked arm as he neared the ground. He leapt back from the creature as it landed with a heavy thud. When he landed he stumbled slightly, he was almost out of chakra and the pain from that gunshot was really starting to get to him. The crowd was silent, shocked at what had just happened and waiting to see what would happen next.

Sasuke turned to look up at Versailles, "Well? You promised freedom in front of all these people."

Versailles merely smirked down at him with a knowing look in his eyes, "That I did. If you win, anyway."

Sasuke was about to ask what he meant when the sound of claws on concrete caught his attention. He turned around just in time to see the grendelkin, with a noticeably smaller wound in its chest, shoving its clawed arm towards his stomach. Only the Sharingan and years of speed training, however out of practice he was, allowed him to turn enough to only take a glancing blow from those claws. Regardless, they still managed to dig dip into his side and he was bleeding badly as he leapt away from the creature.

He grit his teeth as he pressed his hand to his newest wound and hoped to at least slow down the bleeding. _Should've taken its head off!_ He siphoned all that rage into a small box within his mind, just like he had been trained, it could be used in the attack but not while planning it.

_Electricity seems mildly effective but not lethal, neither does a gaping hole through the heart. _Sasuke tilted his head as an image of the circle of elements came to mind. _Maybe it wasn't the lightning itself that was that effective but the heat it generates?_

Unfortunately, the giant ball of fur and rage wasn't just waiting for him anymore. Moving with unbelievable speed for something of its size it made it to his side and tried again to slash him with those monstrous razor sharp claws. Pinned against the bars as he was he pumped chakra to his legs and jumped straight up. Once he got to the height of the Grendelkin's face he grabbed the bars with his hands and snapped out a chakra enhanced front kick that had the monster stumbling back.

***********************************San Jose, California. Outside the warehouse several minutes earlier.****************************************

Dean felt the smirk spread across his face as the adrenaline started pumping through his system. In the recent months he had found himself becoming something of an adrenaline junkie. He turned his head to the side and listened carefully until the guard was across from the ledge he was standing on. When the time was right he tucked his gun away within the folds of his coat and started sprinting across the roof and then took a flying leap off the ledge.

The guard heard the scuff of boot on clay and looked up just in time to see a flying hunter crash knees first into his shoulders. Dean continued to use his momentum to ride the amateur guard to the floor. Too shocked to do anything to brace for his fall the guard let his head hit the ground with a heavy thud, immediately being knocked unconscious.

The hunter crawled off the unconscious guard and quickly rifled through the pockets of the man's coat. Finding nothing of use he took the guards M16 and slung it over his shoulder as he took off around the building at a silent jog. Once he reached the end of the building he got down onto his hands and knees and peaked through some weeds that sprouted from the concrete to look around the corner.

Very slowly pulling back he stood up and took the rifle off his back. He quietly leaned it against the tin wall of the warehouse, any sound it made muffled by the yells and roars coming from inside the building. He pushed his body as fully as he could against the tin structure and waited for the guard to come around the corner.

He didn't have to wait long as a man in a brown car hart jacket carrying a shot gun turned around the corner and found himself face to face with Dean, who unknowingly had a slight orange light burning within his eyes. Taking advantage of the man's shock Dean's hands shot out and ripped the shotgun from the guard's numb fingers.

Gripping the gun firmly Dean shot the butt of the gun towards the man's face. The guard's fight or flight reflexes saved him though as he managed to bring his arm up in time to knock the gun off its path towards his face. The gun sailed over his shoulder as he slammed his back fist into Dean's face, making Dean lose his grip on the gun.

The light coming from Dean's unknowing eyes flashed brighter in rage as Dean replied with two uppercuts to the guard's stomach followed by a right hook that lead flawlessly into a roundhouse kick that stole the guard's consciousness. Dean smirked down at the guard and rolled his head along his shoulders cockily.

Rifling through his man's pockets provided $93 and two tazers. The two tazers came in handy as he used them to take out the last of the guards surrounding the building before he snuck his way in through a hole in the tin wall in the back corner. He snuck quietly into the building and made sure to stick to the shadows like Naruto and Sasuke had begun teaching him to. There were bleachers full of cheering people and a rather simplistic throne sitting at a ledge that overlooked a giant cage.

Within that cage Dean could see Sasuke fighting some type of _Sasquatch?_ Whatever, it was Sasuke seemed to have it well in hand. Dean watched as the shinobi leapt into the air then plunged a lightning covered fist into the things chest before riding it to the ground. Dean smirked at his friend's triumph and pulled out his pistol as he started to make his way towards the obvious man in charge.

Sasuke looked up at the man and started talking but Dean couldn't decipher the words. His entire mind was focused on Sasuke's eyes. They were read with three coma looking marks orbiting the iris. Dean was frozen in shock, _is one of my best friends a Demon? What the hell is that?!_

Just as his mind was starting to tear apart every interaction he had with Sasuke and question it, an indescribable calmness descended upon him. It provided a clarity that he had quickly been losing at the idea of his friend being a demon or at least possessed by one. _I'll do an exorcism as soon as we're out of here. Best way to handle this is to make sure he doesn't know that I know._

Nodding to himself he almost yelled out a warning when the creature stood up behind Sasuke but the shinobi managed to twist out of the way and the fight started again. Dean quickly made his way up to the throne from behind, everyone too distracted by Sasuke's fight to notice him. Quickly bashing the two guard in the back of the head with his pistol provided him with a clear shot to the man in the bowling hat. He came up behind the man and kicked his throne over, spilling the man onto the floor as well as gaining his attention. Dean had his gun pointed at the man's head by the time any of the remaining guards noticed he was there.

"Any of you try it and he's dead."

With his position made clear to the guards his next words were for the man on the floor, the room was silent with the exception of Sasuke and the creature within the cage, who were still going at it.

"Tell it to stop, Now."

There was fear in the man's eyes but he kept his calm admirably, "I can't. Once the grendelkin starts fighting it won't stop until its killed something."

_Grendelkin?_ Unbidden thoughts and images started to pour into his mind, of books that he was fairly sure he had never read and pictures that depicted this specific monster being doused with oil then lit on fire. He barely managed to keep from stumbling, _What the fuck, was that?!_

Shaking his head but keeping his gun arm stable he flicked his eyes to Sasuke, "Sasuke! Try fire!"

Sasuke glanced up at Dean out of the corner of his eyes and nodded before jumping farther away from the monster. It appeared at hearing the word the grendelkin decided to throw all caution to the wind. It chased after Sasuke and almost made it to him just as Sasuke finished the last handsign and brought his fingers to his lips, like blowing through soap to make a bubble, he blew through his fingers and a huge ball of flame spread from his mouth and filled the entire cage.

The Grendelkin's hair quickly caught on fire and its screams caused the audience to cover their ears in pain as it screamed out its pain and rage before Sasuke's flames ate through its body like strong acid through cheese. It's burning corpse hit the floor as Sasuke ran out of chakra and put his hands on his knees heavily gasping for air.

Dean turned his eyes back to the shocked looking ring leader and let a smirk steal across his face. "You know, my brother has all sorts of moral quandaries about dealing with humans in our line of work. He thinks no matter what they do, we can't kill humans. The truth is, that makes him a tad bit prejudice but me? It's a lot more black and white, you cross the line you pay the price." The report of the hunter's pistol snapped through the silence of the warehouse like a physical force. Versaille's head slammed into the concrete, the floor behind his head painted a dark red. Before the echo had even faded the lone building was filled with screaming and running gamblers while the few remaining guards tried to get a clean shot at Dean.

The adrenaline he had been feeling earlier was nothing compared to what roared through the hunter now, he moved with all the smoothness and precision that had been trained into him all his life but speed he had never known. Between the four guards they only got a few shots off before Dean pinned each with a shot to the chest from his Taurus pistol.

The older hunter did a quick spin with his handgun before tucking it away in his jeans. Picking through the guards' pockets he was able to find the keys to the cage and with them in hand went down to the cage and unlocked it for his possibly possessed friend. Sasuke was sitting down against the bars breathing heavily, as Dean walked in he looked up and gave a tired smirk. "Nice shooting."

Dean answered easily, keeping in character and not revealing the exorcism that was barely hidden behind his lips, "Thanks. So, got your ass kicked by Yogi the Bear hu?"

"What?"

Dean sighed in pretend exasperation, "How can you guys watch so many movies but not know the classic TV shows."

The older hunter grabbed Sasuke's arm and slung it over his shoulder before dragging him out of the cage and out of the warehouse. Unbeknownst to the hunter or shinobi a pair of amazingly vibrant green eyes watched them from the shadows. A small pink tongue dragged itself across pouty lips and then a freezing cold breeze blew through the empty warehouse and the figure is gone.

Dean turned back at the entrance of the warehouse and grabbed a beer bottle that he had prepped before going in. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his trusty lighter, given to him by his father and still working long after it should've stopped. He lit the cloth trailing from the lip of the bottle on fire and then chucked it hard against one of the wooden support beams, fire spread hungrily over the old wood and climbed quickly into the building. Without looking back Dean went back to supporting Sasuke and started back to their car.

************************************Miller House, Saginaw Michigan ************************************************

Naruto growled from where he was pinned to the floor and pushed harder against the ground. The wood under his fingers starting to groan then crack but finally the pressure ceased and he shot towards the stairs. He barely turned his head to yell to Sam, trapped in the closet as he is, "I'm going after Max!"

Meanwhile, Sam barely hears the blond as he is currently on his knees clutching his head as a torenteous migraine tore through his brain. He groaned and shook as the vision starts.

_He saw Naruto standing in the Miller's Master bedroom with Max and Mrs. Miller. Max had the kunai he had taken from Naruto floating at his step-mother's throat. Naruto took a step forward with his hands in the air._

"_Max, I take that knife with me everywhere. It wasn't meant to be used on you but it's not meant to hurt innocents either."_

"_She isn't innocent!"_

"_What would've happened if she ever stepped up to stop them?!" Naruto roars back and for a second Max is shocked into thinking._

"_You think she would've been safe? You think they would've hesitated to hit her any more than they did you?!"_

"_She could've stopped them." Max argues back weakly._

"_How? How could she have stopped them Max? Drunk as they were they wouldn't have cared who they were beating. They would've beat you both. She knew it. That makes her a coward but she doesn't deserve to die for that."_

"_She deserves to die for not helping me. Don't get in my way." Max said, solidifying his reason for his current actions._

"_I won't allow you to kill anymore innocents Max."_

_The kunai spun quickly in midair and shot towards the blond, Naruto started to move but Sam saw a spurt of blood and the blond was knocked onto his back. _

The vision stopped and Sam found himself on his knees in the closet.

"No!" He kicked and shoved at the door with all he had but it wouldn't budge. Frustration, anger, desperation and fear built on top of each other as he rammed into the door again and again until suddenly, when he wasn't even toughing the door it slammed open sending the bookcase that held it closed sliding across the living room and tumbling over the couches.

Sam was stunned for only a second before he was moving, taking the stairs two at a time as he heard Naruto and Max talking. He burst into the room to hear Naruto yell back at Max, "You think she would've been safe? You think they would've hesitated to hit her any more than they did you?!"

Sam put his hands up as Max saw him, _Come on Max, stay calm. _"Max, Naruto is right, when we first got here your stepmom admitted to me that when your father started drinking again she was afraid of him. She showed all the signs of being mentally abused if not physically. You were able to get away from your father sometimes right? Found out he was drinking and got out of the house? I think he turned on her when you weren't here."

Mrs. Miller started shaking and her head jerked back and fourth, "NO! We were happy, we were happy, we were happy. He never hurt me. He didn't mean to. We were happy." She repeated again and again while sinking to her knees in front of a shocked looking Max.

"But...but you never tried to stop them." Max muttered out brokenly.

Sam's soft voice cut through Max's shock. "I think after he hit her for the first time she was so scared that she couldn't. Would you have stepped into a beating to save her?"

Tears streamed down Max's face and the knife shook in the air. "No, I wouldn't have."

It was Naruto that offered a way out now. "Put the knife down Max, come with us. We've got a friend who can set you up with a new identity, even get you into college if you want. Put this life behind you, you still have a very bright future in front of you. All you have to do is take it."

After several tense seconds the kunai fell to embed itself into the floor with a loud thunk. Max followed it, albeit at a slower pace, basically collapsing on the floor by the bed, all signs of energy absent from him. Sam and Naruto glanced at each other in satisfaction and started towards the step mother and her son.

They had barely made it a few feet before Naruto's shinobi instincts started screaming at him. He leapt forward and into a roll. Sam, lacking Naruto's warning or speed, wasn't so lucky and took the flat side of a sword to the temple then dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. Max was only slightly better, as the emotional roller coaster he'd been on in the last 20 minutes left him drained, he used his power to flick the kunai he had dropped earlier at the intruders but one of them just swung their sword and batted it aside. Naruto came to his feet and turned back towards the intruders. There were 6 of them, dressed in long gray cloaks and at least one of them wreaked of blood.

Automatically dismissing any of his more destructive jutsu Naruto decided to go with a close combat approach, no one in this world could match the shinobi for speed, Naruto leapt towards the one that had knocked out Sam and coated his fingers in wind chakra. He personally knew it could tear through trees, so to say he was shocked when the man lifted up his blade and calmly blocked it is an understatement. His shock didn't stop him from planting a foot in his adversaries stomach.

He was greeted by a very human sounding gasp for air as he pushed off with his leg and sent the man flying through the door he had came in through. Ducking low he barely managed to dodge the other blade that was sailing through the air at the back of his head. However, ducking as he had left him in the unfavorable position of having another blade sailing towards his face as if in a golfer's follow through.

Suddenly, and quite luckily for Naruto, the blade stopped as if held by an invisible hand and the gray cloaked man seemed to struggle to move it for a second before he stilled and the blade glowed white for a moment and regained free movement. As that was happening Naruto had jumped back to the bed because Max started screaming in pain and clutching his head before slumping unconscious onto the bed.

Naruto could barely spare a glance at the ex-murderer because he had five men swinging swords at his body, they were obviously well trained. They would move in groups of two with the fifth stepping in if he launched an attack the others couldn't counter and they never got in each others way. Naruto suddenly got onto his knees and held his hands up, "I surrender."

The cloaked figures stopped their blades in confused manners, he had been doing amazingly well and had no reason to suddenly surrender. There moment of confusion cost them as they barely noticed the wind start to pick up around them. One second it was a slight breeze the next it was a cocoon of air surrounding the kneeling blond before he flicked a smile up at his 'captors' "Just Kidding."

Before they could bring their blades to bare against him again the cocoon of air exploded outwards throwing them into the walls. Just as Naruto was starting to get up to get the others and get the hell out of there the 6th man came back into the room holding a staff. He thrust the staff at Naruto and the blond felt like he had been hit by a truck, or Rock Lee, and slammed back into the wall behind him. His head found a particularly sturdy shelf and he felt his consciousness abandon him as he fell to the ground.

****************************** The Lone Rider Inn. San Jose, California *******************************************************

Sasuke crawled out of the passenger seat of the Impala with twitches and winces for every movement, the adrenaline that had been masking the pain having long since left his system. Dean turned towards the trunk of the car and caught Sasuke's attention. "I'm gonna get some more salt for the room just in case, open her up for me."

With his piece said Dean tossed the room key to Sasuke, causing Sasuke to raise his hand above waist level to catch them and to grind his teeth in pain at the movement. Never the less he nodded and made his way stiffly towards their hotel room and unlocked the door. A blinding pain erupted from the back of his head and the ex-avenger only saw darkness.

Dean stood over Sasuke's unconscious body, holding the tire iron he'd used to knock the younger man unconscious and a bundle of rope.

_**Note: Before I put up any more chapters I will be going back and putting in rewrites of all posted chapters. I'm not sure if this will try to count them as updates and send out messages informing you guys or not but you might want to ignore them for at least a week or so from this message. **_

_**As always, send an questions or messages that you want in reviews and I will be happy to receive them. My offer from the previous chapter of making people beta readers if they manage to get me into a community is still up and will remain up.**_

_**Last message. I know this chapter is pretty long in comparison to my usual. Please do not take this as the norm, some will be really long and some shorter. I apologize for my lack of consistency.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_BEFORE YOU READ, KNOW THAT THE REST OF THE STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. THERE ARE ADDED SCENES AND CHANCES SO PLEASE REREAD THE ENTIRE THING BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER._**

Bloody, moldy canvas. That's a nice smell, especially when you wake up with a freakin' migraine. Sam carefully opened his eyes, fully ready to feel the blinding pain of light stabbing him in the cornea. What greeted him was darkness and the texture of canvas.

Trying to make his moves look as subconscious as possible he rolled onto his back and purposefully let his head lull to the side with its natural momentum. With his hands hidden beneath him he slowly started exploring the knot with his fingers. Whoever had done it hadn't been very good, it was amazingly simple for a hunter like him.

That's what he thought when he found the right rope to pull on a couple minutes later but every time he pulled on the rope the second he tried to move his hands it would tighten back up. It took him a good half hour before his frustration built to the point where it was beyond his boiling point. There was a loud popping sound, like the cork of a champagne bottle being released, and Sam quickly returned to faking unconsciousness, hoping that whoever had made that sound didn't notice him.

For ten minutes he strained his ears, trying desperately to find the person in the room but nothing was revealed. Deciding to risk it the young hunter went back to working on his ropes and found that they slid apart with little to no resistance, whatever had been causing them to tighten before was gone.

Once the rope was gone he returned to listening but again found nothing. Moving with all the speed he possessed, and finding himself slightly wobbly from what he assumed was a concussion, he climbed to his feet and ripped the canvas sack off his head while he assumed a fighting stance. All he saw was a darkened room, the walls were made of cheap tin and the floor concrete. He found Naruto lying on the floor several feet away from where he had been.

For a second fear ripped through the younger Winchester, he couldn't hear nor see Naruto breathing. He scrambled down onto his knees at the blond's side and practically pressed his ear to the blond's lips before breathing out a sigh of relief. He was breathing, he was just doing it so quietly that he couldn't be heard. His thought process brought back to him memory of Dean and himself freaking out in hushed tones the first time they had seen either of the shinobi sleep, they did so in almost complete silence.

Sam took the canvas sack of Naruto's head and saw that the back was stained a deep red color, rolling the blond over showed his blond hair stained a deep dark red but no matter how Sam looked he couldn't find the wound that caused it. Shrugging and chocking it up to more shinobi weirdness Sam started working on Naruto's ropes. Unlike his own Naruto's seemed to just slide off, Sam tilted his head at that. _Do they have a spell? Something that prevents the wearer from removing them but doesn't interfere with someone else taking them off? Cool._

After deciding he was a little more concussed than he had thought, letting his mind wonder like that, he slid the rope off the blond's hands and let him lay on his back in a more comfortable fashion. That piece done Sam crept, near, silently to a rusted hole in the tin wall. On the other end he watched a few men in cloaks that he had never seen before walking around in an obvious patrol pattern.

Instantly, Sam started memorizing their patrol and trying to find a noticeable blind spot that he could use to get himself and Naruto out of there. Just as he was starting to inspect the third such possible escape route the air cracked. Literally, the air and very fabric of space cracked in the middle of the warehouse they were in and ripped open, creating a perfectly circular hole that seemed to lead to somewhere else. All Sam could see from his position were trees and some strange all purple bushes.

On the other side of this portal Sam could see there was a group of people in purple robes coming closer. _Wait til kidnapping reinforcements show up or run like hell?_ Sam left his peephole and grabbed Naruto, throwing the blond over his shoulder like a bag of potato's. None of his escape routes worked on such a short time limit, nor with carrying a 160lbs of blond. _If I make it out of this alive Dean is never going to let me hear the end of it_.

He took a moment to find the weakest looking section of tin that intersected with a stud. He tightened his grip on the blonds legs apologized in his head then ran full tilt at the wall. Men of Sam's height can get to a quick speed fairly fast and neither of the men were small so when Naruto's butt hit the tin all almost 400lbs of the two men hit the cheap tin at speed.

The tin buckled and split open, birthing the two men in a tangle of flying limbs and a painfully loud crash. The sounds that followed were shouts and the unmistakable twang of a blades being drawn from leather. With a quick shake of his head to dispel the fuzzies that were clinging to his brain Sam grabbed Naruto and took off at a dead sprint down the alley, weaving around or jumping over trash cans and miscellaneous clutter including one sleeping homeless man. Sam was almost to the mouth of the alley and could see cars driving past, throwing up large splashes of water as they drove through puddles when two men in gray cloaks blocked the alley.

Without breaking stride Sam swiftly turned right and went down another alley, the buildings on either side were brick and the windows far too high for even Sam to reach. The game of cat and mouse continued for five minutes before Sam was trapped in a back alley gasping loudly, a sharp pain in his side marking the exertion that carrying Naruto had placed on the hunter.

Finally, he was out of places to run, at the intersection of two alleys there were four paths out and all of them were blocked by sword wielding men wearing cloaks. They all stepped forward warily until they were a mere ten feet away. One took another step while the others retained their distance.

"Give yourself up, warlock. You can't escape."

_Warlock?_

"What are you talking about? I'm not a warlock. Are you hunters?"

Several of the cloaked individuals looked from one to another, their confusion evident. The spokesman, however, did not react.

"We are the White Council. Come with us and your trial shall be swift."

Something about the way he said that made it seem like he chose his words very purposefully. Even more than that in Sam's mind he noted swift did not necessarily mean fair. The younger hunter wracked his brain as for a way out, he could maybe take one of them but to even do that he would have to put Naruto down and he couldn't stop this 'White Council' to not use him as a hostage. His only other option was to try to talk them down and they didn't really seem like the chit-chatting sort. He took a deep breath and tighten his grip on Naruto, knowing he had even less of a choice than he did a chance. The men around him straightened their stances and raised their blades.

"Sam, stop trying to grab my ass. I'm trying to concentrate here."

The soft voice in his ear almost shocked Sam into falling over right there and he couldn't help but laugh at the blond's joke. To the members of the white council it appeared as if Sam just started randomly laughing to himself while surrounded by enemies, not usually a good sign in their line of work.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to execute you here."  
Naruto merely rolled slightly groggy eyes as he looked up at the top of the building on their right. "Remind me to buy this guy a joke book. He's way too serious. O, By the way. Don't freak out."

"At what?"

Sam barely got his question out before they disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. The cloaked man who had spoken raised his free hand and barked out a single latin word "Anemoi!" within a second summoned a powerful wind that dispersed the cloud of smoke, to reveal a single worn and cracked orange brick. Each member of the part raises their hand to their eyes and seem to slowly draw them down as a small light glowed from their fingers. However, when they're done a confused expression stole across their faces and they started searching the alley for the two missing men.

On top of the roof of one of the buildings Sam and Naruto lie on the roof, Naruto slightly out of breath and Sam damn near hyperventilating from his first experience with teleportation. Eventually, Sam calms his breathing and gives Naruto, what he has heard Dean call on more than one occasion, Bitch Face number 3.

_Crap._

Once they're sure that the men aren't going go hear them talk, a silly idea in the first place since they were 8 stories up but being hunted by men with swords makes you do silly things, Sam starts in on his blond friend. "So, you can teleport. When exactly were you planning to tell us that."

"Um, now? Surprise!"

Sam's look showed he wasn't impressed.

"Wow, you are just no fun today. Yes, we can move ourselves like that but it isn't teleportation we're more replacing ourselves with objects. There has to be something there for us to switch with or we can't do it. I couldn't switch with thin air for example."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Sam, you and Dean know more about us and what we can do than any living being in this world. Just accept that we've been telling you a lot."

Sam sighed and was about to do just that when the years in college teaching him to argue a defendant's guilt or innocence came back to him and he rewound himself through the blond's words.

"What do you mean This world?"

Sam and Naruto walked along the street, of what they found was Chicago, as nonchalant as possible, well Naruto walked with faked nonchalance Sam was glaring at him as if he had just killed a puppy for the crime of unbearable cuteness. After Sam had caught Naruto's slip of the tongue the blond had just been fed up with the secrets and told Sam everything just to get him to shut up.

Once the blond was done telling how he and Sasuke ended up in this world Sam had quietly cussed up a storm, an action that was pretty out of character for the more empathetic hunter. His mind was piecing together all the skills Naruto and Sasuke used that He and Dean had never heard of, of the things that the two shinobi did that seemed physically impossible.

Brown eyes had widened when his mind's eye flashed back to the time Dean had been dying from an electric shock to his heart, Sasuke had said they Couldn't go to where there were more people like the two shinobi. At the time Sam had thought he meant 'Shouldn't' but now realized he really did mean Couldn't. The two shinobi had no way to get home.

Despite his sympathy for his friends Sam had still been pissed at the two and spent most of the walk glaring at the blond for 'not telling them sooner'. Even after the blond had pointed out to Sam that if they had told him and his brother the truth about them when they first met Sam would've tried to have them committed and Dean would've tried to hunt them, Sam continued to glare albeit more out of obligation than real anger. Despite the strangeness of their own lives the brothers weren't terribly tolerant of those who left their own level of weirdness in the dust.

Now the two were busy walking along the street, trying to avoid being found by any wackos with swords and trying to reach the police station. The logic being that whoever those guys were, they seemed human and as such were unlikely to expose themselves to the police in order to get at them. Once there Sam would call Dean then they would just wait til Dean and Sasuke got there. Unfortunately, the older hunter and ex-avenger were in California, if they were still on the hunt from before, and it would take at least a day for them to get to them.

The Chicago police department apparently took up several rather large buildings, they were almost to the one on the very precipice of the police block when Naruto and Sam picked up the sounds of muted gunshots and screaming. Naruto quickly stopped and focused chakra to his ears while Sam merely started focusing more on his sense of hearing, straining to figure out where those sounds were coming from. Suddenly a sound that shook their very bones came, even without chakra hearing the sound was loud and ferocious.

The hunter and the shinobi glanced at each other, fear and determination etched into their eyes, casting off their disagreements and anger the two men charged down the street at full speed. Naruto rounded the corner and found the building first, it was an old slightly worn down brick building with a list of departments written on a plaque beside the door. The blond didn't take time to read them instead bursting through the door, shattering the wood and glass inwards and then jumping the entire set of stairs to the second floor.

Sam, using his greater leg length was only a few seconds behind the blond and ran through the shattered doorway and took the stairs two at a time as he followed the sounds of screaming and gunfire.

Naruto passed a door reading 'Special Investigations Unit' and turned right. The screaming was louder and more often accompanied by roars that sent a shiver up the blond's spine. Finally, he turned a corner and slid to a stop beside a man in a bloodied up janitor's uniform with a blood pool steadily expanding from his left foot. The hallway was a war zone. Men in uniforms carrying shotguns, pistols and even assault rifles were packed into the, thankfully, rather wide hall. But for every two standing there was another on the floor, screaming in pain or terrifyingly silent. Blood coated the walls along with claw marks that ended with large holes in the sheet rock walls.

While Naruto had heard guns fire before, even shooting his own more than a few times over the months with the Winchesters, the absolute roar of gunfire that tore through that hall was like a physical force. He couldn't tell individual shots but felt a constant vibration in the air as literally hundreds of rounds tore through the air every second. What shocked him out of his stupor was a sound even louder than that.

A roar that wasn't kept away from the blond by numerous walls erupted from where the officer's were shooting and for a second they stopped and stepped back in fear allowing Naruto to see what they were shooting at.

What he saw caused even him to step back in shock and no small amount of fear. It was a large beast, no other way to classify it. It was hunched over on all fours but at full height would've easily been 8 feet tall and was covered in thick rippling muscle as well as white gangly hair. It's eyes glowed with a sort of primal fury and intelligence as it's front paw launched out and opened an officer, with a shotgun who had gotten too close, from chin to groin.

The fur surrounding it's paws and the snout that was it's mouth were dripping with blood as it charged through the hail of pullets and into a group of officers further down the hall. Once among them it started ripping and biting through flesh and bone as men and women fell to it's assault.

Naruto heard as Sam's boots screeched against the tile floor when he pulled up short at the sight but paid it no heed. The blond pushed against the ground channeling chakra through his muscles and pulled back both arms. Only one of the men was still standing by the time Naruto got there, landing mere inches from the creature he launched a double palm strike at it's side. He was no Hyuuga but being friends with Neji had taught Naruto the concept of pushing chakra out at the moment of a strike, instead of a scalpel Naruto's hits were something more akin to a battering ram. He had sent grown men flying into and through walls with less strength than he had put into this single strike. The great beast was spun around and dropped onto its side a mere four feet away and quicker than a thought it was surging back to its feet with a serpentine grace.

It surged towards the blond and threw out one of its blood soaked paws at Naruto's head clearing intending to rip it from his body and be done with him. Naruto barely had time for his eyes to widen before the strike connected, blond hair, skin and flesh ripped adding more blood to the catastrophic painting that the walls were becoming.

The beast stepped on his chest and gave a roar of victory over the puny thing that had managed to hurt it and then turned its eyes on the man in the janitor's uniform. He was easily 6'4 with a lanky build but noticeable muscles sliding over his thin frame. His dark hair was disheveled and though there was energy and anger in his eyes it was also noticeable that he was in desperate need of some sleep. What was odd was that he was holding a small but thick stick, probably about 18 inches long and at the end of the stick was a burning red light. It pulsed as if begging to be released to show this mut how to truly rip and tear flesh, how to rend a being soul to the winds and be done with it. Judging by the look in the man's eyes he was more than willing to let it do exactly that, his body was shaking but where before it had been because of its wounds now it was with barely restrained rage.

The beast noticed all of this in a second but it also realized that the man wasn't ready. The song of the wild pumped through its blood and demanded that it prove its dominance over all that would challenge it. It's eyes seemed to grin in a way it's snout was incapable of and it launched itself towards the man with the red light, ignoring the men and women with their guns who continued shooting at it. It was halfway there when another man stepped in front of the man with the light. He was dressed in blue jeans, boots and a brown coat made of rough material, and in his hands was a tactical shotgun.

Even as powerful as the beast was it couldn't deny physics, it's mass was too large, it's speed too great, it couldn't slow down in order to consider this new human with the strange smelling blood. So instead it raised a paw and decided to swat aside the intruder in its hunt.

It was only a few feet away when it heard a shout from behind it, almost drowned out by the gunshots still going off around it. Not understanding the word it barely twisted to try to identify what was happening, it's eyes widened when the blond man it had killed earlier was in the air behind it and quickly descending towards its unprotected back. In the man's hand was a bright blue ball of energy that he shoved forward and rammed into the creature's back.

It felt as if the creature's white fur and skin and even bones and organs were being grinded away. It screeched and collapsed flailing it's arms and legs, luck was on it's side when it managed to kick the blond away but for a moment it was stunned on the floor as it's body tried to repair itself. The gunfire had stopped as everyone, including the man with the red energy, was stunned by what they had seen and beyond hopeful that the creature was finally dead.

It was this silence that made Sam's strides echo within the hall turned war zone. His every step reverberated with some type of power. Everyone, even the creature, was hypnotized by the steady clock like precision of his steps, as he unconsciously released the same energy that he had used in Max's house.

The man in the janitor clothes shook his head and lost the glaze in his eyes that was present in everyone else's, including Naruto's. It was in this moment that Harry Dresden, Chicago's only Yellow Book wizard really saw Sam Winchester. It was the next moment that Sam shoved the barely of the shotgun into the creature's mouth and repeatedly pulled the trigger. He managed to get three shots off into the creature's less resistant innards before it's flailing, panicked limbs managed to swat the man away and sent him rolling into a wall.

To the shock of everyone present, except Dresden, the creature made it's way back to it's feet. It stayed down on all fours and steadily started hacking up large chunks of flesh and a steady flow of blood. When only air and small amounts of blood came out it turned its red glowing eyes on Sam, who seemed to have come out of his trance like state that he entered when he had scene Naruto's headless corpse. Sam pointed the shotgun at what he could only describe as a movie-were wolf but didn't fire, knowing the second he did it would jump him and rip him to shreds.

A red light began to bath the hallway again and everyone present, human or not, glanced at Harry Dresden. He was holding his stick up again and pointed at the creature, it burned again with red energy as he charged what many of the officers hoped was an attack that would finish the beast.

It was at that moment that several soft pft sounds echoed through the silence from down the hallway and the beast flinched as the inherited silver bullets parted its flesh like a hot knife through butter. Hesitantly it tore its gaze from Sam and charged down the hallway where the bullets had come from, this unfortunately had the side affect of pulling it out of Dresden's line of fire.

"Fuck!" Dresden spit the word out as the energy around his stick faded and seemed to be absorbed back into his arm.

He took off sprinting towards the hallway, his exceedingly long legs eating up the distance in a few seconds. Naruto and Sam made it to their feet and were right behind him. The three turned the corner and saw the creature tearing down the hall on all fours. Only a few feet ahead of the monster was a small blond woman. She appeared to be all of 5 foot nothing and looked childlike with the bulky bullet proof vest strapped around her torso. But she held her gun straight and was able to take one more shot, eliciting another 'pft' from the gun and another roar from the creature before it leapt forward and bowled her off her feet.

Dresden screamed "NO!"

While Dresden took off running towards the blood soaked death machine that was on-top of his friend Naruto took a pair of kunai out of his sleeves focused wind chakra into them, making them sharper than any steel, and threw them hard at the creatures head, which was rapidly descending towards the woman's face even as she brought her pistol up to the creature's chin and pulled the trigger, only to receive the terrifying 'clink' of an empty magazine. The creature stilled for a moment as if knowing how close it had come to death at that moment but then jerked its head back, barely voiding the two blades which then passed through the hard concrete wall and sailed out into the street.

With a sort of smug slowness the monster again began lowering it's jaws onto the now terrified but still berserk blond woman. She planted several knife strikes into the thing's throat that easily would've crushed the trachea of any lesser creature but it was pointless. Just as the jaw was about to touch flesh an older fatter man covered in blood and food grease charged out of another door. His eyes held a sort of intensity that only someone who is sure of their own death can have. In his hands was a bent riot shotgun. He leapt onto the creature's back with skill that a man 10 years his junior probably couldn't have managed. He slid the twisted shotgun between the thing's teeth and jerked back hard, locking the gun within it's jaws and insuring that they couldn't close.

Realizing what the fat officer had done the creature stood up on it's back legs and revealed it's terrifying height, 10 feet of pure muscle and rage. The man clung stubbornly to the things back, determined to keep it's jaw's occupied as long as possible but the creature was smarter than any normal beast. Knowing that it's claws wouldn't be able to reach him it started walking backwards and prepared to squish the pest against the wall.

Naruto, Sam and Dresden were still several feet away and wouldn't make it in time. Naruto focused his chakra into the same hand-sign-less jutsu he had used to escape the creature's deadly claws before. There was a small poof of smoke and the older man was standing with Sam and Dresden, a confused and shocked look on his face as he tried to orient himself.

Sam and Harry's eyes were dragged back to the beast as they heard a pained scream. Naruto had used Kawarimi to switch places with the older officer and as a result was suffering the effects of having 600lbs of solid muscle ram him into a cinder block wall. He coughed up specks of blood over the creatures back but liberal flooding of chakra through his body kept his ribs from snapping and puncturing his internal organs.

Harry saw his opportunity and shouted at the downed blond woman who was watching the creature and blond struggling with wide eyes. "Karen! Move!"

Karen looked up and saw Harry raise his stick and saw it start to glow, first red then starting to grow into a blinding white. She scrambled through a hole in the wall that the beast had made earlier. Sam's eyes were wide as he could feel the energy pouring off that mass of light.

"Naruto! Get away!" He shouted, hoping to be heard over the creature's roars of fury.

Naruto couldn't understand what Sam said but spared a second to glance over at him. What he saw gave him a pretty damn good idea what was going on, waiting only a second for the creature to turn it's back towards Sam and the man in the janitor's outfit Naruto planted his feet against the monster's back and he pushed off as he let go of the shotgun. He landed hard on the floor a couple feet away from Sam and Harry but fortunately the blood on the floor lubricated it nicely and he slid past the two and out of the line of fire.

With everything he didn't want in extreme pain out of the way Harry dredged up the last of his energy and his rage at all the good people who had died tonight because he hadn't been able to stop the monster earlier.

He snarled a single word in badly mangled latin and the world exploded in noise and wind. The red light turned into a blinding angry white and exploded from the tip of his stick in a lance of pure energy and wrath. Harry could see his and Sam's reflection in the beasts eyes. Two figures in shadow standing behind a nuclear fire of energy that quickly consumed them as it rammed into the wounded creature. Even the great monster's roars of pain were drowned out as the force of the blast pushed the creature out through the brick wall behind it, then across the street through another building and the lance of power kept pushing it until it exited that building and impacted upon the next street. Where it sputtered out and died.

From the floor Naruto had pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched the attack, "_Wow_". He said it with the same tone as a man would say a holy word. Naruto had seen and even used some powerful attacks in his time as a shinobi but even his Rasengan had only knocked the creature a few feet. Meanwhile, Sam was starring at the man with a look halfway between Awe and terror. By the fact that he used an honest to god wand, Sam noticed with an incredulous thought, this man was a witch of some sort that neither he nor Dean had ever heard of.

To top it off, whoever this guy was had just done the job of a hunter, protecting police officers from a monster. To top even that off, he was on the floor.

"Wait, wha..? You okay?" Sam stuttered as he crouched down by where Dresden had fallen hard on his ass and was now laying on the floor gasping for breath as if he had just ran a mile, on his hands.

Karen Murphy, the tiny blond officer who had the balls to try to crush a werewolf's throat, came stumbling back through the wall she had gone through to hide. There was a large bulge in the skin of her arm signifying a break of some sort. Despite the obvious pain she must've been in she gave everything in the hall a quick thorough look before she started shouting out orders. The officers leapt at her words and quickly started checking and treating the wounded to the best of their ability.

The fat older officer with the stomach wound turned to Naruto, a suspicious and disbelieving look on his face. His voice came out gravely and when he spoke he grabbed his stomach in pain but continued anyway.

"I don't know what shit you pulled back there." For a moment he paused and gave Naruto the same glare he had given suspects for decades, Naruto didn't flinch but he did start to look mildly uncomfortable after a few seconds. Apparently, this was the correct response as the man broke the glare off and offered his bloodied hand.

"But thanks, trick or no, it saved my life."

Naruto gave back a small smile and shook the man's hand.

It was at that point that Dresden's mouth came back to life, even as he laid on the floor. "Wow, Carmichael. I knew you had a soft side deep down in there somewhere, hidden by all the other soft sides."

Carmichael, on any other day probably would've came back with some type of comeback or insult, today he decided to go with something a bit more humane. "Shut up, fraud. The cells are right over there. Even bleeding I can toss your lazy ass in one."

With his piece said Carmichael walked towards Murphy, who would never admit it but for a second her entire body screamed relief as her long time partner was wounded but alive. She spoke to him for a few seconds then he nodded and laid down beside the wall as another officer approached him with bandages.

Then there was a long furious howl, mostly drowned out by the hustle and bustle of all the officers but more than loud enough for Naruto, Sam and Dresden to hear.

"Aw, Fuckberries."

"You've got to be kidding me." Naruto and Dresden had managed to speak at the same time and gave each other a tired smile that quickly faded as the howling continued. Both Naruto and Harry groaned slightly, Naruto pushing himself off the floor and Dresden just because he had taken the second to examine his body and as soon as he stopped trying to ignore it was hit but an agonizing amount of bumps, bruises, cuts and the bite on his foot.

Sam helped Naruto to his and noticed Dresden turn to the two.

"Don't suppose you've got any more tricks up your sleeves?"

Sam shook his head automatically, he didn't even know what that thing was. Hunts were all about preparation and going in with the right tools, he was walking blind so far. Naruto thought for a second then shook his head as well, Rasengan had barely had it down for a few seconds, and that was after following it up with several shotgun shell losedges, he didn't think he had anything that could take it on with him being wounded.

"Great." Harry groused, he turned around and stumbled slightly but swiftly started limping down the hallway they had come from. Every inch of his limbs felt like he had told Sammy Sosa to take batting practice on them.

Standing in the middle of the hallway turned war zone was a younger officer who stared dumbly at the approaching trio. In his hands were an empty paper cup and a snoopy doll. Dresden managed to slap his hands together in a parody of energy as he approached the young officer.

"Good job, Rudy!"

After snatching the paper cup and the snoopy doll from Rudy's limp hands Dresden resumed limping down the hallway, his eyes scanning back and fourth over the floor as he searched for something. Naruto and Sam followed after him curiously.

"Gotcha'" Dresden muttered under his breath as he sank down to his haunches with a bone wary sigh and a pained grunt. He pressed the paper cup against the ground and slowly scooped up some of the thick dark, obviously not human, blood. He tried to stand up but his head started to swim and Dresden decided he could take a second to rest. As he did he stared at the decent sized puddle of blood on the floor and thought about the attack that had caused it. He had never seen magic manipulation used like that before. His mind's eye went over the bright blue glowing ball that spun with such intensity and speed that it had torn into the hide of an extremely magic resistant creature almost without problem. If not for the creature's regenerative powers it might have been a fatal hit, given enough time.

With a shake of his head Dresden forced the thoughts from his head and focused on the job that needed to be done. He started to stand up but his bloodied foot began sliding out from under him, pitching him forward. Fortunately, calloused hands managed to grab onto his torn overalls and helped to slowly haul him to his feet. It was an interesting experience, Harry rarely had found anyone tall enough to pull him up without having to stand below him by the time he got to his full height but now he was starring only slightly down, into the eyes of a 21 year old kid.

Some childish part of Dresden's mind sighed in relief when he realized he wouldn't have to give up his mantle as tallest guy in the room. The rest of him was still slightly wary of the kid, Dresden could recognize untrained magical talent when he saw it. That hypnotism spell the kid had managed to cast was impressive, easy to break but the fact that it managed to ensnare so many people in the first place showed a natural inclination towards mind magic.

Harry made a point of looking straight into the young man's forehead rather than meeting his eyes, meeting the eyes of a wizard can be a jarring experience and right now he didn't have the time for it.

"Thanks."

Harry started to turn away then turned back instead and thrust his hands forward, the paper cup and snoopy dog offered plainly.

"Hold these."

Sam's eyebrows shot into his hairline but he accepted the two items and watched as Harry turned around and walked to an area of floor covered only with dust and broken bits of brick. Once there he swept the area clean... Cleanish with his foot. Then he reached into his pocket and time seemed to stop for Naruto and Sam, each locked within their own thoughts and predictions of what this obviously powerful man would use to finish off that monster. Sam imagined him pulling out a staff with a glowing white crystal on the end like Gandalf's or a crystal ball that he would use to look at the creature from above like vengeful god before striking the beast down.

Meanwhile, Naruto was seeing the man in the janitor's outfit summoning a great all powerful sword from the ground or a reverse hex bag that simple had to be held in the witch's hand and allowed him to send his spells after his target without ever having been there.

Needless to say they were both holding their breath in suspense as his hand seemed to pull out of his pocket in slow motion. Finally, it pulled free of the stubborn cloth to reveal, chalk. Pink chalk. Both hunter and shinobi almost went crashing to the ground exactly as their expectations just had.

Dresden marking out a small circle on the ground, only about a three feet in diameter, Naruto's eyes widened. _Fuinjutsu?!_

After the circle was done Dresden stuffed the pink chalk back into his pockets and Naruto's expectations crashed again.

Rudy came walking up to the trio, his head jerking back and forth between mangled corpses and the splashes of blood that coated the walls.

"You, My God. What are you doing?" He asked in a voice clearly on the edge of hysteria.

Dresden held out a hand palm up towards Sam without bothering to look and said in perfect parody of a surgeon asking for a scalpel, "Snoopy."

Sam handed it to him and a fascination began to build into his eyes but it was mixed with a great deal of confusion and he was still wary of this witch. Dresden slapped the Snoopy doll down in the middle of the circle then reached up and dipped two fingers into the blood in the cup before bring it down to the doll and smearing blood over the doll's eyes, mouth, ears, and nose.

"Thaumaturgy," he said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked with a confused head tilt, hiding his wince at the movement. Dresden actually paused to look back at Naruto, as if surprised that he had asked that question but quickly hid his surprise and turned back to the doll.

"Magic." He said and pointed towards the doll.

"Make a symbolic link between the little thing and a big thing. Make it happen on the smaller scale and it happens on the larger scale, too."

Sam crouched down beside the wizard with an unconscious smile on his lips, excited about the prospect of learning, "And the blood of the creature is used to bind the symbolic item to the larger one. But why did you put it on those spots? If you're going to kill it shouldn't you just put it over the heart?"

Dresden glanced over with an amused smile, it was nice to hear that honest curiosity even if it was a sort of morbid subject. Dresden glanced at Rudy who was looking extremely uncomfortable, something Dresden was pretty used to. People who don't have or believe in magic often felt awkward watching him do it.

"Rudy, Go downstairs. Send the emergency people up here. Go on. Send them up here to help the wounded."

The young officer, most likely older than Sam but who looked younger than Naruto, twitched and then jerked his head in a nod before turning and jogging down the hall towards the stairs. With the young officer gone Dresden turned his attention back to Sam.

"Honestly, because I'm not planning to kill him." Dresden said with a painful shrug.

Sam's face deadened for a second before he took up a painfully obvious fake smile as he slowly started reaching behind his back, searching for the pistol he usually kept there. Mentally, he winced as he felt nothing but smooth skin and cloth. He must've either lost it at Max's house or during the warehouse escape. Dresden, too tired to really notice Sam's obvious move, continued talking without losing a beat.

"A couple of reasons; One, that isn't just a monster. That's a man named MacFinn, his family was cursed to become like this during the nights around the full moon. He isn't in control of his actions, normally he would be locked away safely and not be a danger to anyone but someone went in and broke his wards."

"Two, killing him would take a lot more energy than I have right now. I'm tired and hurt, I don't have the kind of energy it would take to finish him off, even if I wanted to."

Remembering that these kids apparently weren't members of the White Council, Harry decided to edit the part about killing things that were human was against the law.

"Thirdly, I don't use magic to kill humans. Although right now he technically isn't human, I know deep down that he is and I don't want to kill him. What we can do instead is bind him for the night until the sun washes away his transformation. The blood location is just to more accurately represent the Loup-garou."

"Is that what he was? What's a Loup-garo." Sam struggled with the unfamiliar word.

Dresden nodded as he tore off a piece of his bloodied jumpsuit.

Loup-garou," Harry corrected gently, "I'm going to bind him and when the morning comes the sun will wash away both my binding magic and his transformation and I'll have til tomorrow night to find him.

"The sun dispels magic?"

Harry sighed, he really enjoyed discussing his craft but he didn't have time for this right now. "Listen, I would love to keep talking about this later but right now I've got to deal with this."

Sam nodded looking slightly abashed and embarrassed as he stood back up to stand beside Naruto and watch Dresden work.

Harry's vision started to fade a little and he knew blood loss was going to rob him of consciousness soon so he began his spell. He began to chant nonsense syllables in a low, musical fashion, focusing on the energy that he needed to fill the circle around him. He picked up the strip of bloody jumpsuit and tied it around Snoopy's eyes, covering its eyes. He tore off another two strips even as he started to sway a little then bound the end of its fuzzy stuffing filled paws and then it's mouth, as though muzzling it. For several seconds he stayed still as he directed the magic through the last of its preparations then it was ready.

Sam and Naruto watched as Dresden reached out with his foot and scraped his boot against the chalk line, smudging it and breaking the circle. There was a quiet popping noise and then Sam felt energy sweep past him then it was gone, but so was Sam. Sam's mind and power latched onto the power as it swept past him and he felt like he was in a vision but instead of tethered to a person he was tethered to the spell.

He watched as the spell flew through walls, cars and people as it began to go faster and faster then he saw the Loup-Garou. The creature was limping slightly but the rage in it's eyes seemed to have only grown larger since getting blasted through a building. The creature seemed to sense the incoming magic and made to turn around but the spell was moving much too fast and Sam watched as the magic smashed into MacFinn.

It winded itself around the creature like a great serpent constricting its prey. It blinded its eyes, fouled its ears, lashed around its powerful jaws and forced them shut, and finally crippled its taloned claws. Sam got to watch for several seconds as the creature stumbled around, heard the growl that forced itself past the creature's shut jowls and was starting to feel a pulling sensation as the creature began stumbling towards an alley. The pulling became too much and Sam's mind was yanked back as if it had been on an elastic cord that had been stretched to its limit. The next second he was back in his body and realized barely two or three seconds had passed since Dresden had cast the spell.

Any bit of adrenaline that had kept Dresden upright seemed to leave him as he started tumbling to the ground, feeling empty, exhausted and dizzy. Sam was still dealing with his own disorientation but Naruto was fast enough to catch the wizard before he smacked his head against the hard linoleum. Naruto and Sam joined Harry on the floor and the three sat against the wall, recovering their energy and in Naruto's case healing his wounds.

Emergency personnel came in at some point. There were uniformed cops, paramedics and firemen. Harry heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed his blasting rod, tucked it into his pocket and pushed himself to his feet. Naruto and Sam got up and followed after him. They still weren't sure what to think of his self proclaimed wizard but if he was going after that Loup-Garou then they were going to help him.

At one point Dresden stumbled and the two younger man grabbed him, putting his arms over their shoulders and helped him walk past where Karen Murphy was standing, bone still sticking out of her arm, and shouting orders. She was like a director in front of an orchestra, everyone did exactly as she said when she said it and what had been chaos a few minutes before was now a smooth process based around the idea of saving as many lives as possible.

Fortunately, for Dresden she was too focused on her task at hand to notice as he, Naruto and Sam walked past her. They made it down the stairs and exited the front door into chaos. Police in uniform were trying to put up police tape to keep people back but they weren't sure where to put it since the 'crime scene' apparently extended through a few buildings. There were a couple of news vans rolling up the street and a large crowd of people already there trying to see.

Then there was a woman who walked right up to Dresden and wrapped a hug around his torso and held him close. Harry smelled her hair and felt comfortable and safe and vulnerable. He wanted to cry, to tell her the horrors he had just seen, to explain the rage he had felt and what he would've been able to do if he had wanted and to tell her how much he wanted to give into it. He wanted to try and clean the stains from his head, scrub clean the images that appeared every time he blinked, of men and women being torn apart. But all he managed was a choked out sob and a single word as he extracted his arms from the two young men's shoulders and wrapped them around her.

"Susan."

After a few seconds she seemed to slide along his body, a sensation that at another time would've been entirely too pleasurable to resist, and positioned herself at his side with one arm around his waist, helping him stand. Then another body positioned itself at his other side, this one lithe but hard with coiled muscle and smelled like earth and wind and pine trees. Dresden's vision was almost completely gone at this point but he could hear several voices talking around him.

"Thanks, we'll take him from here." Susan said to Sam and Naruto.

Susan Rodriguez was a tall beautiful woman, long legs, full lips, a decent bust and beautiful long dark hair that perfectly complimented her deep brown eyes. But right now those beautiful eyes were full of wariness, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

The other woman was something else entirely, she moved with the grace of a seasoned shinobi, Naruto had only seen kage level shinobi move like that. She had amber eyes that were slightly slitted, much like Naruto's when he was channeling the Kyuubi's chakra. She had long black hair that twisted and turned upon itself in a sort of primal way that Naruto found very attractive, he even heard Kyuubi growling in a way that the blond had never heard before. Her skin was an almond shade of tan and Naruto noticed he could see every muscle that moved under her skin. She was also starring at Naruto with her head tilted to the side, as if listening to a sound only she could hear.

"We're coming with you, he's going to need all the help he can get if he's going to go after that thing." Sam said calmly, knowing that talking at a normal volume actually attracted less attention than whispering.

The tan woman tore her eyes from Naruto and focused on Sam with an angry frown on her lips. "That is my fiance."

Sam's eyes widened and he started stuttering apologize but they were starting to gather attention. Susan looked around worriedly and tugged down on Dresden's sleeves, causing Naruto and Sam to notice, for the first time, that there were a pair of broken handcuffs on his wrists. Both hunter and shinobi raised eyebrows but didn't say anything, they knew the police were prone to arresting hunters by accident, apparently that translated to wizards too.

"Come on, let's go," Susan said as she came to a decision and they walked away from the police station and towards their car.

****************************************************San Jose, California. **********************************

Sasuke slowly came to with a blinding pain in his head, he could feel every pulse of his heart beat as it blew through his head. His eyes came into focus and he noticed he was in Dean's hotel room. O, and that he was tied to a chair with a salt circle around him. He heard the faucet in the hotel's tiny bathroom start then stop after a soft splash. Then Dean walked around the salt circle and grabbed another chair, set it down in front of Sasuke and glared at him.

"We need to have a talk."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for not posting for a while but as I said I did a rewrite of the entire story and now all of it is up and posted. Hopefully I'll be able to start posting more regularly now and we can get back to it. I'm kind of mentally tired right now so I can't think of anything else to say.**_

_**Favorite and Review. See you next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author**__**'s Notes: Harry Dresden is actually one of my favorite book characters of all time so he will be getting his own perspective and his own little "this is what Harry is thinking" moments. I realize i'm getting a lot of characters and I'm trying real hard to make sure this doesn't get confusing or dragged out but while Dresden won't be a main character like Sam, Dean, Sasuke and Naruto he will be the equivalence of Bobby in the show. He'll show up fairly often but the story isn't based around him.**_

**********************************San Jose, California. Dean's hotel room***************************************

"Now, I want to know exactly what you are and if you replaced Sasuke, if so where he is." Dean said seriously as he stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm a shinobi, you know this."

"Oh, well then let me untie you I guess it was all just my mistake when I saw your eyes change color and shape in that cage." Dean replied, his words drenched in angry sarcasm.

_This is about the Sharingan?_ Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before it gave way to clarity. "You saw my eyes and think I'm not human. Dean, I am human. What you saw is called the Sharingan, it's what made my clan good for being the police force. Think of it like having a magnifying glass built into your eyes."

"Maybe that's so, but Maybe you're some type of creature that's trying to get close to us. Made up a backstory with information we can't check. Trust me, we tried to check out everything you said after our first hunt. All there was, is theories on how chakra can be used, but no where in there does it say anything about changing eye color and shape. You know what has eyes that do change? Demons, shifters, spirit possessed people, but not humans. We're going to find out what you are 'Sasuke' whether you want to make it easy and tell me or not."

Sasuke glared back, "I'm a human shinobi."

Dean's eyes got angrier as he pulled out a silver knife. "We'll see."

******************************Chicago, Susan's Car***************************

Sam and Naruto sat in the back of Susan's car, between them was the tan woman from the police station, Tera West. Susan sat in the driver's seat and pulled onto the highway, she flicked on the wind shield wipers as the dark Grey clouds above started to open up. In the passenger seat was Harry Dresden, currently bleeding from the foot and unconscious.

They had all been sitting there silently for several minutes before Naruto got a confused look on his face and turned towards Tera and, honest to god, sniffed her. Sam's mouth opened in shock, other universe or not you Don't Sniff women you just met. Tera however just raised an eyebrow. Sam's words of admonishment were stolen from his lips as Naruto spoke first.

"Are you a wolf?"

******************************************Inside Harry Dresden's Head (Five dollar ticket for entry) *******************************

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark place. It kind of gave off the feel of a warehouse but it was apparently so big he couldn't see the walls. _Getting zoning on this in the city would be a bitch._

He noticed a single area in the room with light, a harsh sterile light that cut into the dark, illuminating a 6 foot circle of smooth cement. Harry sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He felt like hell, the borrowed janitor outfit still covered his lanky frame and it was covered in cuts, tears and blood. The skin beneath it had scratches, bruises, welts and bloodied bandages.

He noticed with a sort of detached interest that his blasting rod, his staff and his mother's amulet were all missing. As soon as he was standing the pain from all his wounds seemed to fade to a similar level of disinterest, he was aware of them but the pain seemed to not be present, as if they were a kid walking past you on the sidewalk with a dog, you notice but it doesn't matter that much to your life.

For a moment he stood and merely looked at the light then he shrugged as he felt a desire to step into the light. Not knowing any reason why he shouldn't he took a step into the light. As he did someone else moved into the circle of light directly opposite him. It was him, a much better taken care of and groomed him but him none the less.

Whereas Harry was dressed in bloodied overalls the other him was dressed in a mantled duster of smooth black leather. His pants, boots and shirt were all black as well and they fit him as though tailored. His eyes were glittering with a dark intelligence. His hair was neatly cut, and the short beard he wore emphasized the long lines of his face, the high cheekbones, the straight slash of his mouth, and the angular strength of his jaw. He stood with all the height of the other Harry but carried it with infinitely more confidence, raw knowledge, and strength. A soft whiff of cologne drifted over to hair, it only lasted a moment before it was overpowered by his own stench of sour sweat and blood.

The dark clothed Dresden tilted his head to one side and looked Harry up and down for a long minute before frowning, "Harry, you look like hell."

"And you look like _m_e,"Harry answered back glibly as he limped forward and peered at Dresden.

Dresden rolled his eyes and shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Hell's bells, you make me sick with how thick skulled you are sometimes." He took a step forward, mirroring the steps of the bloodied Harry. "I don't look like you. I _am_ you."

Harry stopped and blinked for a few seconds as he tried to process that train of thought. "You are me. How, exactly, does that work?"

"You're unconscious, moron. We can finally talk to one another."

"Oh, I get it," Harry said sarcastically. "You're Evil Harry, lurking inside Good Harry. Right? And you only come out at night?"

"Give me a break," Dresden muttered to himself. "If you were that simple, you'd be so insufferably boring you'd probably blow your own head off. I'm not Evil Harry. I'm just Subconscious Harry. I'm your inner voice, bub. Your intuition, your instinct, your basic animal reactions. I make your dreams, and I decide which nightmares to pop in the old psychic VCR at night. I come up with a lot of the good ideas, and pass them along to you when you wake up."

"So you're saying you're wiser than me? Smarter than me?"

"I probably am, in a lot of ways," Dresden said without a hint of superiority or sarcasm, merely stating a fact, like the sky is blue, "but that's not my job, probably doesn't help that I have a lot more time to think about things than you do, and it's not why we're here."

"I see. So what are you doing here, then? You're going to tell me how I'm going to meet three spirits of Harry Past, Present, and Future?" Harry snarked back.

Dresden snorted. "That's good. That really is, the banter thing. I can't do the banter very well. Maybe that's why you're in charge, someone up there wanted comedy relief. Of course, if _I_ was in charge more often, you'd get laid more, like A LOT more-but no, that's not it, either."

"Can we speed this along? I"m too tired to keep guessing," Harry grouched.

"No joke, jerk. That's why you're asleep. But we don't have long to talk and there are some issues we need to work through."

"Issues to work through?" Harry said, barely holding in a chuckle. "What, am I my own therapist, now? That'll keep the bills down. Do you have a mailbox I can mail your pay to?" With his piece said Harry turned around and started stalking out of the lighted circle. "I've had some weird dreams, like goats exploding into silly string weird, but this has got to be the stupidest one yet."

Dresden slipped around Harry and got in his way before he could leave the circle of light. "Hold it. You really don't want to do this."

"I'm tired. I feel like shit. I'm hurt. And what I really don't want is to waste any more time dreaming about you." His eyes narrowed and he got an idea. "Now get out of my way." He waited a few seconds but, apparently, Dresden had little intention of moving. Harry's eyes narrowed some more and he imagined his surroundings without an annoying double there, then he tried to enforce it upon his dream world. Nothing happened.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. If it were that easy to get rid of part of yourself then there wouldn't be villains because everyone would just get rid of their evil sides." Dresden answered after figuring out what Harry had tried to do.

"So you admit you're Evil Harry?"

Dresden sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers, "Okay, wrong wording. IF it were that easy nobody would have that part of themselves that made them eat terribly unhealthy stakes and Twinkies."

"Okay, now I know you're evil." Harry answered back.

"I'm starting to like that we don't see each other much." Dresden grouched.

Harry sighed. "Look, I've had a long night."

"I know," Dresden answered back with an understanding look. "Believe me, I know. That's why it's important to get some of this out now, before it settles in. Before you blow a gasket on your sanity, man."

I'm not worried about that," Harry lied, truth was the last few days had really put him through the ringer. "I'm as solid as a brick wall."

Dresden snorted. "If you weren't getting pretty close to crazy, would you be talking to yourself right now?"

Harry opened his mouth and even raised his finger to punctuated his point before realizing he didn't have a comeback to that. He closed his mouth and shrugged good naturedly. "Okay. You've got a point."

I've got more than that," Dresden started. "Things have been happening to you so quickly that you haven't had time to think. You need to work through some of this, and then you need to do some hard thinking, fast."

Harry buried his head into his eyes and rubbed at his eyes with his palms but when he came back up he looked more awake and attentive. "All right then, What do you want to hear?"

Dresden gestured off to the side, and there was Murphy as she had appeared in the police station, the flesh of her bicep was tented out and torn just enough to see the broken bone that was poking through, her face was pale and spotted with the blood of her men, men who she felt responsible for. Worse than all that she was on her back as she had been when she had been crawling away from the Loup-Garou, her face was contorted with fear, helplessness and defiant anger."

Harry crouched down next to her, "Murph. Stars above. What have I done to you?" The silent image didn't answer. It just stayed there, frozen in time as perfect as a picture.

Dresden knelt down on the other side of the ghostly figure. "Nothing, Harry," he said. "What happened at the police station wasn't your fault."

"Like hell it wasn't," Harry snarled over the apparition of Murphy at his double. "If I'd have been faster, gotten there sooner, or if I'd told her the truth from the beginning-"

"But you didn't," Dresden interjected kindly. "And you had some pretty damned compelling reasons not to. Ease up on yourself, man. You can't change the past."

"Easy for you to say," Harry snarled back.

"No, it isn't," Dresden answered back and for a moment all of the pain and regret Harry felt showed on Dresden's face. "concentrate on what you will do, not what you should have done. You've been trying to protect Murphy all along, instead of making her able to protect herself. She's going to be fighting these kinds of things, Harry, and you won't always be there to babysit her. Instead of trying to play shepherd, you need to play coach, and get her into shape to do what she needs to do."

"But that means-" Harry started.

"That means telling her everything, The White Council, The Nevernever, Hunters, all of it." Dresden finished for his bloodied copy.

"The White Council won't like it. If I tell her and they catch word of it , the might consider her a security risk." Harry pointed out, even though deep down he knew he agreed with... Himself.

Dresden nodded having already thought about it, "And if you don't tell her one night something is going to eat her face. Karen's a big girl. The Council had better be careful if they decide to go messing with her." He paused for a moment and looked back down at the shade of Lieutenant Karen Murphy and gave her an appraising look.

"You should ask her out sometime."

"I should What?!" Harry said a little too quickly.

"You heard me, you are repressing Big-Time."

Harry stood up and gestured with his hands for Dresden to just stay down, "This is getting all too Freudian for me." With his piece said he began to walk towards the edge of the light. He pulled up short as Susan appeared before him. She looked beautiful, just like how he had seen her as he stumbled out of the police station.. She was tall in her heels but still noticeably shorter than himself. Her dress suit was elegant and beautiful, her face stretched tight with worry.

"Think she's going to get a good story out of this?" Dresden's voice carried from behind his back.

"Oh, that's below the belt. That's not why she's seeing me."

"Maybe, maybe not," Harry heard Dresden's leather coat creak slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "But you're asking yourself that question, aren't you?"

Harry turned back around, if just not to see the worry on Susan's frozen face anymore. Dresden gestured between the two. "I mean, should that make you ask a few more questions?"

Harry was getting fed up with this, extremely handsome version of himself, _Maybe I should grow a goatee_.

"Like what?"

"Like how come you don't trust anyone? Not even Susan who has been going out on a limb for you tonight. Personally, I think it has to do with Elaine." Dresden stated and Harry was starting to see red, he was not going to bring that part of his life up. Fortunately, Dresden raised his hands as if to keep Harry away, who realized with a start had stalked several feet closer to his handsome double.

"Fortunately, for you, that is a bucket of worms that would require an episode on its own, and we don't have that kind of time. What I do what to ask, is Why in the Hell are you trusting these three?" Sam appeared, armed with a shotgun with a calm fury on his face. Naruto appeared beside him thrusting out a glowing blue ball that seemed to spin at impossible speeds. And, finally, Tera West appeared as Harry had last seen her, crouched behind a garbage bin with leaves and broken bits of bark in her hair, her amber eyes gleaming with cold, alien intelligence.

"I haven't had a lot of choice with Tera, things have been kind of desperate lately if you haven't noticed. The kids, well honestly I don't know much about them but the blond saved Carmichael and they both helped me fight MacFinn."

"You know she's not human," Dresden started as he began to walk around Harry in a slow circle. "You know she was at the scene of the crime, at Marcone's restaurant, where spike was torn up. You know she has some kind of hold on a group of young people, the favorite targets of the creatures of the Nevernever. In fact, you can be pretty damn sure that she is a shape shifter of one kind or another."

"I know, I'm going to corner her when I wake up and get some answers. Alright." Harry said back as he kept turning to keep his double in his sight.

"While you're on that, let's talk about the other two," Sam appeared between the two with his shotgun at the ready. "He was using mind magic, yet he didn't even know what you were doing when you started your Thaumaturgy spell. You know what that means don't you?"

Harry took the time to look into Sam's eyes, knowing that since it was an illusion there was no chance of a Soul Gaze happening here. "He's most likely untrained and was using his magic instinctively. The Council will call him a warlock even if he was being useful."

"Right, and are they wrong?" Dresden stepped forward, dispelling Sam's ghostly form. "Do you know he isn't a warlock? You just said he used mind magic instinctively. He looked around twenty, didn't he? You think he made it this far in life without using his power on people if he has that much aptitude for it?"

"I don't know," Harry answered back. "But I'm not going to out him as a warlock to the Council until he's tried something. So far, all he's done is help me fight the Loup-Garou."

"Fine," Dresden held up his hands and stepped back. This time an image of Naruto holding the Rasengan appeared. "Now, who is this kid and how the hell is he doing that?"

Harry crouched down and took a closer look at the glowing blue ball, he hadn't had much time to examine it when the Loup-Garou had been about to rip his face off. To his surprise the ball was actually moving, he could see the power surging and spinning, albeit at a slow speed. He glanced up at Dresden with an eyebrow crocked, "I thought these images were frozen."

Dresden walked over beside Harry and crouched down, again mirroring his double, "No. They're only slowed down, not stopped."

Harry thought back to Susan, Sam and Karen. He hadn't even seen their chests moving to show breathing, not even in the several minutes he'd spent examining them.

"Whats the ratio of time to real time?"

Dresden shrugged and thought about it for a second, "About 1 to 500."

Harry's eyes widened as he turned to his look alike so quickly he almost fell over. "1 to 500?" Harry didn't wait for his double to acknowledge his question, feeling he already knew the answer and instead locked his eyes on one particular strand of energy within the transparent orb. He started counting allowed to himself as he watched the strand circle around the orb. "One...Two...Three...Fo-. Not quiet but let's call it four seconds per revolution."

Dresden watched Harry work through the mental math, knowing he'd say the answer out loud in a second.

"That's not possible," Harry mumbled to himself. "That's 125 revolutions per second, it should've exploded or ripped his hand off."

"You're not wrong. It looks like kinetic force magic, that type of speed combined with the fact that he holds it in his freaking hand, of all things, starts breaking all kinds of rules. Considering how young he appears and that kind of skill, you have to consider he might be Fae."

Harry sighed and stood up, Dresden following him a second later, somehow looking infinitely more graceful in doing it. _Bastard_. Harry thought for a moment before he realized he was cursing at himself for looking good.

"Well, Stars above. I just can't catch a break can I?" Harry said with a sigh. "Never the less, he seems to be helpful for now. I'll just have to keep an eye on him and be careful."

"You've got obstacles in your way and they seem to be coming from every direction without warning. These murders are still happening, and they're starting to pile up. Are you serious about doing something about them?"

"You know that I am."

Dresden nodded firmly. "I'm glad we agree on something. Let's look at some facts. MacFinn couldn't have committed all the murders. Most particularly, he couldn't have committed the most important murder, Marcone's partner. He and his body guard were killed the night after the full moon. And spike was wiped out the night before the full moon. MacFinn doesn't have any control over his shape-shifting. He couldn't have been the one to pull off those murders."

"So who could have?" Harry asked himself.

"His fiance. The men were ripped apart by an animal."

"But the FBI lab said that it wasn't a true wolf that did it."

"Werewolves are slightly different from real wolves." Dresden answered back.

"How so? And how would you know?" Harry said suspiciously.

Dresden rolled his eyes, "Because I'm the Intuition remember? Think about it. If you were going to change yourself into a wolf, do you think you could hold that image in your head, perfectly exact? Do you think you could make all the millions of subtle, tiny changes in skeletal and muscular structure? Magic doesn't just work-a mind has to direct it, shape it. Your emotions, your feelings towards wolves would color it, too. Would change the image and the shape. Ask Bob, next change you get. I'm sure he'll tell you I'm right."

"Okay, okay," Harry said. "I'll buy that. But the FBI said that there were more than one set of tooth marks and prints, too."

"MacFinn explains some of them. During last month's full moon, he probably did kill some people when his circle went ka-blooey."

"And the group Tera had - they called themselves the Alphas. Could explain the rest of them, if they were shape-shifters."

"Now you're catching on," Dresden said, approval coloring his tone. "You're smarter than you look."

Harry merely ignored the not-so-subtle jab from his double. "Do you think they were behind spoiling MacFinn's containment circle? The fancy one with all the silver and stuff? It's kept him contained during full moons for years, this whole thing couldn't have started without it's destruction."

"They had the knowledge to do it, through Tera. Tera could have let them in, providing opportunity, " Dresden pointed out.

"But they didn't have a motive," Harry said. "Why would they have done it?"

"Because Tera told them to, maybe?

Harry frowned as he thought about it, he didn't like how much he'd had to rely upon Tera in this investigation, and nodded. "She is a creature of the Nevernever. Who knows what's going through her - its- head. It doesn't necessarily have to be understandable by human logic."

Dresden tilted his head slightly and a frown crossed his face. "I don't buy that. I saw the way she looked at MacFinn- and how she sacrificed herself to divert the FBI and the police so he could escape. Your instincts are telling you that she is in love with MacFinn, and that she wouldn't act against him."

Harry sighed and started rubbing at his temples with both hands. "Alright, So where does that leave us?"

"I don't think we've run into the real killers yet. The ones who ruined MacFinn's circle and whacked the mob guys on the non-full-moon nights."

Harry squinted at his double, having trouble believing him. "You think so?"

Dresden nodded and stroked his beard again. "Unless the Alphas are doing it without Tera knowing, and they look a little too bright eyed and bushy tailed to be doing that. I think it's someone else entirely. Someone trying to set up MacFinn and take him out of the picture."

"Buy Why?"  
"Maybe because they didn't want him putting the Northwest Passage Project through. Maybe because he stole someone's ice cream. Or, gee, maybe because he's a freaking werewolf, Harry, and someone caught on to it and wanted him dead. You know that there are organizations who would do that. Some Ventarori Umbororum, members of the White Council, others who are in the know."

"But not Hunters?"

Dresden rolled his eyes and scoffed at the concept. "Hunters are way too linear for this type of thinking and they don't have the resources. Everything we've ever heard about hunters says they find something supernatural, find what its weak to and kill it. Not exactly the strategies of Caesar there. No, if it were a Hunter they'd have found some inherited silver, made it into bullets and gunned MacFinn down while he was in human form and getting out of a car."

Harry actually found himself nodding along with the points made, not many in the supernatural community had nice things to say about Hunters. "So you don't think I've seen the killers, yet?"

"I don't think you've picked them out from the background," Dresden said. "Keep your eyes open, all right? Which brings us to the next topic of discussion."

"Does it?"

Dresden nodded. "Threat assessment. You've got all kinds of things staring you right in the face, and you're not noticing them. I don't want you getting us killed because you're too distracted." He paused for a second and looked off into the darkness before frowning. "We're almost out of time."

"We couldn't be if you weren't such a wiseass." Harry said without missing a beat.

"Bite me," Dresden said. "Don't forget about Marcone. You pissed him off by not taking the deal he offered you. Pretty sweet deal actually, too bad it had to come from a snake who would probably get you killed by the time your third pay check cleared. Regardless, he thinks the killers are coming after him next, and he might be right. He's scared, and scared people do stupid things-like trying to off the only man in town who has a chance of stopping what's going on."

"Let me worry about Marcone."

"I _am_ you, and I'm worried. Next is the cops. Some of Murphy's people are dead. There is going to be hell to pay once she gets that arm fixed-and someone is going to remember that you were around, and with your luck, they won't remember that you kept even more people from dying. You see Murphy and the police again, you better be careful or you're going to get shot to death resisting arrest."

"O goody."

"One more thing. You've forgotten about Parker and the Streetwolves entirely. Parker needs you dead if he's going to remain in control of his people, you showed up on their turf and challenged him then got away, he's not going to just let that go. He needs to kill you fast to make a point."

"Yeah. You'd have thought he'd have been more on the ball than this." Harry muttered as his brow furrowed, it didn't make any sense for Parker to wait, when you lead a pack of werewolves not proving your the top dog could literally prove deadly.

"Exactly," Dresden said. "You've been hiding away from your apartment for a while but you show up in public again, and you can bet Parker will be on your trail. And _think_. He knew the real deal between you and Marcone, he knew you didn't kill that warlock last summer on Marcone's word, even the police believe you're working for Marcone but this petty thug knows the truth? There's probably a connection between them, and you've been too dumb to think of it."

"Stars and Stones," Harry muttered. "It's not as if the situation was complicated enough before. No pressure, right?"

Dresden nodded with a serious look on his face but an approving gleam in his eyes. "At least you're willing to deal with it now, instead of closing your eyes and pretending that they can't see you. Be careful, Harry. It's a real mess up there, and you're the only one who can-" He broke off, glancing up and around him, an expression of frustration coming over his face. "Oh, hell."

***************************************Susan's Car****************************

Harry slowly managed to blink his eyes open, an accomplishment he was quite proud of, all considering, he sucked in a pained breath as all the pains, little and major, came rushing back into him with a fury. His brain shut down for a few minutes as it tried to shift into a working gear.

A large calloused hand pushed into his field of vision, in the hand were 4 pills, "Take these, it'll help. Sorry, I don't have any water." Harry slowly brought his hands up and accepted the pills from Sam and quickly swallowed them, he made a distasteful face as the pills were worked down his throat without any form of lubrication.

Harry looked out the windows and saw they were on a highway and it was raining fairly hard.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Susan said, her voice was high and panicky and she kept glancing at her rear view mirror.

"I'm awake," Harry managed while continually blinking his eyes in an attempt to make them work better. "Sort of. What is it? This better be good."

"It is not good," Tera said from the backseat. Sam got a look halfway between spooked and fascinated but still scooched over a little bit farther away from the woman. "If you have any power left, wizard, you should prepare to use it. We are being followed."

Harry rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, "Well, fuck me."

"In your current condition I do not believe you would survive the experience." Tera said without pause. Everyone in the car stopped what they were doing and looked back at her. Naruto was looking at her and starting to blush a bright red while listening to Kyuubi growl at the challenge that statement provided to him.

When Naruto had asked Tera if she was a wolf she had answered his question with a simple affirmative. Sam had been slightly freaked, being this close to a werewolf this close to the full moon brought out every hunter fear he instinctively carried. Susan had just been confused but had spent enough time around Tera that she didn't see much a change. Naruto however had become fascinated and, for once, he and Kyuubi were of similar mindsets.

After several seconds Dresden's mind managed to restart with a cough and sputter, "I...I'm just going to pretend that you didn't say that."

Sam mumbled out, "I second that."

"Harry, I'm almost on empty."

"Why does it always snowball?" Harry moaned in frustration. "Are you sure there's someone following us?"

Tera glanced back at through the rear window. "Two cars back. And three cars behind that one. Two vehicles are following us."

Naruto nodded, "She's right."

"How can you tell?" Dresden asked as he tried to peer around the cars.

"Tera turned her amber eyes on Dresden. "They move like predators. They move well. And I Feel them."

Dresden's eyes narrowed but Sam's opened wide in curiosity.

"Feel them? On an instinctual level?" Harry asked.

"You can feel when you're being hunted? Does it work if humans are hunting you or is it only a supernatural radar?"

Tera merely shrugged to both questions. "I feel them, they feel dangerous."

Harry's eyes lost focus for a moment as he ran through a check list of who would want to kill him today, the list was depressingly long, but he thought he had an idea on who it was. "Susan, I want you to get off the expressway."

She glanced down at her fuel gauge then nodded. "I have to in the next couple miles anyway. What do you want me to do?"

Harry pulled out his blasting rod and reached over his other hand to touch his wrist, making sure his mother's amulet was still there. "Pull off, and get to a gas station."

Susan nodded and reached over to her glove box, she popped it open and pulled out a small silver handgun. "Then what?"

Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline, "Well, first of all hide that. Then call the police."

"What?!" Susan exclaimed as she pulled off onto an exit. "Harry you're not exactly their favorite person right now."

Harry nodded then looked down at his only remaining boot, the other one having been used as a chew toy by the Loup-Garou, while his foot was still in it. He took the remaining boot off and dropped it on the floor. "I know, just trust me."

Tera spoke up with that infuriating calm she seemed to possess in any situation, "Wizard. There is no one but you who can help my fiance."

Harry dug into his the tool pouch attached to his belt and came out with a small sports bottle before glancing at Tera with an annoyed look. "I'll meet you where you hold your Cub Scout meetings."

Sam was starting to look mildly concerned, he recognized this act, "Harry, was it? I recognize that look. My brother has the same look right before he does something colossally stupid."

Harry let out a bark of laughter, "I think your brother and I would get along."

Sam barely kept the words from leaving his mouth, probably not polite to mention that Dean would probably kill Dresden just for being a witch.

Tera nodded while looking Dresden in the eyes, "I understand. I would do the same for my mate."

Susan jerked in her seat, "What?! Mate, I'm not-"

Harry looked back at Sam, Naruto and Tera, "Keep her safe."

With his piece said he hit the release on his seat belt and jerked back hard on the door handle. He pushed hard with his feet and rolled over his shoulder and out the door of the moving car onto the shoulder of the road. He gripped his blasting road tightly in one hand and the bottle in the other as he held his arms out like he was gripping an invisible barrel. End over end he rolled, over rocks then over soft long grass as he went downhill towards a small collection of trees. Luckily, his momentum ran out before he could get his face closely intimate with the rough bark of those trees.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stars and Stones I can feel my spleen. No man should have to feel their spleen." Harry groaned in pain, every wound he had occurred over the past few days had opened from the force of his jumping out of a _Moving Car._

For a few seconds he just laid there, his mind too busy with pain to remember what it was that he had planned to do after getting out of Susan's car. Then it came to him and he jerked the sports bottle, still in his hand, towards his mouth. Opened it with his teeth and then crushed the plastic bottle, forcing the potion inside into his mouth and down his throat.

The second it touched his taste buds he had to remind himself not to spit it out. It tasted horrible but that was to be expected. Inside the bottle was a mixture of eight hour old coffee, water, a morning doughnut, a cock's crow (it's like bottling air, only wizards and supernatural creatures can hear a sound that's been bottled), fresh soap, bits of washcloth, a beam of dawn sunshine and cheerful music. While for any normal person this would just make a ridiculous and disgusting slop that even Oliver Twist wouldn't ingest, If a wizard was making it he could add the last and most important ingredient. Magic.

When a wizard adds his magic to a collection such as that, 5 ingredients each related to one of the senses, one for the soul, one connected to the mind and finally magic, all the ingredients melt into a liquid state and mix into something drinkable, if foul tasting.

This particular potion was Dresden's answer to getting a full nights rest, like four energy drinks without the risk of heart failure. His super-coffee tasted like stale cardboard and too-old pizza covered in burned coffee beans but as it made it down to his stomach he started to feel the effect. It felt like swallowing a car battery and having just walked out of a bar fight without a scratch. His fatigue vanished and in its place was more energy than he knew what to do with and confidence bordering on arrogance. His pain receded to levels that he could manage and the gunky fuzzy feeling in his mind felt like it was scrubbed clean with a jalapeno pepper.

His heart rate skyrocketed for a few seconds then steadied and a small grin crossed his face as he came to the conclusion that he really had been worrying about nothing. He pushed himself to his feet, using his bad arm just to spite the injury that was there, and brushed himself off. His jumpsuit was torn and there was fresh blood on it, bouncing on asphalt will do that, there were darkening bruises on his arms and legs that he could already see beginning to form.

_Annoying little bastards_. He thought as he examined the wounds with contempt.

Harry stretched his neck and rolled his head before shaking out his mother's amulet around his left wrist then took out his blasting rod and turned to the access road. Traffic was forcing Susan's car down the road but for a moment it swerved and the traffic around it honked and swerved behind them before straightening and continuing into the night.

_Maybe I should give Susan driving lessons sometime_. Harry thought benevolently.

There were two cars cutting across the traffic to make it to the access road. The first one was a two-ton pickup and Parker sat behind the wheel, looking around wildly until his eyes found Dresden's. Parker's eyes widened for a moment as he saw Harry standing among the tall weeds with his blasting rod out. His eyes got even more wild and frightened when he saw the calm sure smile on Dresden's face, he tried to turn the truck but he had taken far too long to react.

Harry raised his blasting road at the truck and drew in a breath, directed his will and magic then shouted out a phrase in fax Latin. Then all of the tires on Parker's truck blew out at once from a sudden heating of the air inside the tires. The truck screeched and turned before flipping end over end as it rolled down into Dresden's ditch. Harry watched it all happen while mentally patting himself on the back for being able to pull off such a spell on the fly, _it really was a rather impressive piece of magic to pull off on the fly_ he told himself.

"Well then, that should take care of that." Harry said with more than a touch of professional pride.

There was a brittle, grinding sound, and the windshield of the truck exploded into a hectic spiderweb pattern. Harry merely tilted his head and watched as the foot hit again and again before the safety glass shattered and was pushed out of hits casing to land on the grass. Then Parker, a man whose nose looked like it had taken a beating and a woman dressed in biker leather climbed out of the truck.

Parker looked back at his truck and was stunned, then he looked at Dresden. Harry felt a savage surge of satisfaction in his heart as he saw the fear flicker through Parker's eyes. Harry started to spin his blasting rod around in his fingers and began walking forward, loudly whistling the overture to _Carmen_.

The man with the fucked up nose saw Harry and grunted before drawing a handgun from inside his jacket, it looked comically tiny in his huge hands. Without a thought he started squeezing off shots at the wizard. Harry saw the gun coming out and calmly raised his hand before focusing his will and muttering under his breath. His mother's amulet started to glow and it looked like his hand was glowing before the light expanded and became invisible, at least until the bullets began to hit it. With each hit a full body bubble would become visible as the kinetic energy of the bullets was absorbed and redistributed and the bullets fell to the ground at his feet, worth than useless. Even as the bullets hit and were discarded he never stopped whistling _Carmen_, merely keeping the tune going and smiling with his eyes as he walked forward.

Parker snarled and slashed at fucked-up-nose's wrist and there was a loud crack as the bone broke but Fucked-up just jerked his hand back with a frown.

"Remember why we're here," Parker growled. "He's mine."

"Well hello there, Mr. Parker," Harry called out cheerfully. "My subconscious and I were just talking about you." Fear flashed through Parker's eyes again, apparently admitting talking to yourself after shrugging off bullets was intimidating, who knew.

The woman snarled at Harry, and started channeling a spirit of rage, the energy that made them lycanthropes. Lycanthropes didn't physically change but they were natural conduits to channeling a spirit of rage, it changed them mentally for as long as they channeled it. They became them more aggressive, stronger, very resistant to pain or injury, sickness and they heal rapidly. But right now, all she was doing was annoying Harry.

He looked at the woman as a college professor would someone who was interrupting class, or a politician to a heckler, then he slashed his hand through the air and slowly drawled out, "_Disperdorus_." He forced out an effort of will that would probably have been daunting if he hadn't been riding high on the energy potion, and the woman jerked back as though the wizard had backhanded her in the mouth. The energy she had been gathering fractured and flew apart as though it had never existed. She looked scared and nervous now and reached for a knife at her waist.

Harry would've rolled his eyes if he hadn't felt it was beneath his dignity at that moment, "Let's have none of that nonsense. As I was saying," Harry continued as if he had never been interrupted, "hello there, Mr. Parker. I know why you're here. Heard about the ruckus on a police scanner and came down by the station looking for me, right? Hate to disappoint, but I'm not going to allow you to kill me."

"Mr. Dresden," Parker growled out. He eyed the wizard up and down, dressed in ripped and bloody overalls and covered in wounds. "What exactly makes you think you can stop me from killing you?"

Harry had to smile at the man, the same type of smile you give to idiots and children. "Oh, I don't know," He said with a chuckle. "Maybe because the second you step out of line, I'm going to wreck you a whole hell of a lot worse than that truck. And because in just a couple of minutes, the police are going to arrive to sort you out." Suddenly, the streetlights seemed to fade, the rain to grow bone chillingly cold, the next second it was gone and Dresden renewed his smile.

"The cops are after your ass too, Dresden," Parker snarled. "I don't believe you."

"Once they're here, I'm going to mysteriously disappear," Harry paused here and seemed to think about it with a taunting grin on his face. "Just like, well, gosh, like magic. But you guys are..." Harry stopped, not for dramatic effect but because his mind was starting to fog over again.

"I can smell your blood, wizard," Parker said, very quietly. "God, you got no idea what it smells like." Parker didn't move a muscle, but the woman let out a little mewling sound and pressed against Fucked-up-nose. Her eyes were focused intently on Dresden with a primal sort of hunger.

"Get a good whiff," Harry managed even as his arm started to ache and throb. "It's the last time you'll smell it." His smile dropped and something was battering at the back of his mind, a detail he had forgotten. His body unconsciously shuttered as the rain began getting colder, the lights dimmer. Pain started to leak in again, from every part of his battered body.

Sanity returned like water as a damn crashed down. _The Potion. The potion is giving out on me!_ He had pushed himself way too hard while the first euphoria was going. Dispelling the intimate aura of rage and lust that the woman had begun to gather over them had been a feat that Dresden normally would never attempt. There were too many unknown variables and it took even more energy than flipping the truck.

Parker and his two companions grew tense and Harry could feel that wild energy again as the rage spirit energy began to flow into their bodies. He watched with growing horror as all the cuts and bruises from the crash began closing before his eyes. Fucked-up-nose's wrist, which had just been broken, popped back together and he smiled.

Harry struggled to keep the fog off his mind, _Just have to hold them until the cops get here._ _Then you can bleed to death in peace, or get a doctor. Whichever hurts less_.

"You know, Parker," Harry said trying to keep the conversational tone he had been using earlier, going. "I didn't really mean to show up at your garage. Hell, I wouldn't have been there at all if Denton's goon hadn't turned me on to the idea."

"That doesn't matter now," Parker said. His voice had a quiet certainty to it and he had visibly relaxed. "Whatever love triangle the Marcone, the Feds and MacFinn have going on. That's all in the past." Parker took a step forward, and Harry panicked.

He thrust his blasting rod at him and snarled, "_Fuego_."

Nothing happened.

For a second no one moved as everyone stared at his rod in disbelief. Then Harry's finger's went numb and the run-engraved ash rod fell to the ground. He tried to catch it but instead his weight came down on his torn foot, and the ripped muscles went into a sudden cramp that sent fresh agony up his leg. He buckled and fell to the ground hard, the last of his shield vanished as he fell. He had used too much magic that he just didn't have, there wasn't anything left.

Parker laughed, a low and mocking sound. "Nice trick. Got another?"

"One more," Harry rasped as his throat suddenly felt way too dry. Parker walked towards him slowly, obviously enjoying the moment, he moved like a man thirty years his junior. Harry's fingers were numb with cold but he still managed to find the handle of his Chief's Special. He wrapped his fingers around it and drew it out, thumbed back the hammer, and pointed the rather large pistol at Parker.

Parker's eyes widened and his weight settled back on his heels-not retreating, but not coming any closer. From three feet away, even down in the mud, it would be tough to miss him, and he knew it.

"I didn't pick you for the kind to carry a gun," Parker said.

"Special occasions," Dresden answered back. "Stop where you are."

Parker took a step forward.

And Dresden shot him.

Even with the rain deadening the sound the gun roared, that type of gun just wasn't made for being quiet. The pullet smacked into Parker's right kneecap. It exploded in a burst of blood and flying bone chips, for a second it looked like the leg was held on by strands of flesh but they started thickening and regrowing even as Parker fell to the ground.

Parker blinked in surprise but didn't react to the pain like he should have, the lycanthrope obviously diluting the pain, that and Parker must've been a tough son of a bitch. He drew his legs up beneath him and ignoring the ruined knee, hunkered down on his heels and rested his elbows on his thighs, keeping his hands in plain sight. "You're tougher then you look. We waited at your apartment for a while but then we hear over the police scanner that you got arrested, but I guess you got away. We paid the jailer to let us know when they rounded you up." He grinned in a way that almost looked friendly. "Hell, kid. We were hanging around in a bar two blocks down from the station for almost two days, just hoping to be there when they brought you up the steps. Drive-by." He mimicked a gun with his fingers and 'shot' it at Harry's face.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Harry muttered out. The cold and pain and darkness were catching up with him, he just wanted to sleep and escape the pain so badly. But he knew he couldn't, he had to stay awake and alert. He glanced past Parker and Fucked-up-nose and the woman were still standing in the same spot.

"And instead, everything goes to hell at the station. Gunshots, explosions, sounds like a war inside. Which was fun to watch. And then we see you stumbling out of the middle of it, right there in front of the cop station, with a cute little piece on either side helping you down the stairs and two guys with obvious training. We just rolled out right after your ass."

"I hope you're insured." Harry managed to say sarcastically.

Parker shrugged. "Truck wasn't mine. Most of my people are out by the lake tonight. They got to let off some steam during the full moon. Damn, but I wanted to take you out right there in front of all of them. You got a real badass, reputation kid."

"Can't have everything you want," Harry said.

Parker's smile widened. "You know, kid. I think there's something you don't know."

In the distance Harry heard the sound of sirens speeding down the freeway towards him. He started to feel hope. "Oh yeah?"

Parker nodded and looked off to one side. "There were two cars behind you."

Something smashed down onto his right hand, making it go numb and the gun was sent crashing to the ground. In the movies it would've gone off, in real life it just landed with a heavy thud. Harry managed to look up in time and saw another of the lycanthropes from the garage lift a lead pipe wrapped in electric tape, then bring it down hard on the wizard. The woman screamed and rushed forward. She had steel-toed boots. The one with the fucked up nose lumbered after her and started using the barrel of his pistol as a blunt weapon. Together they all started beating the wizard.

Harry didn't think of fighting back, he couldn't even think of protecting himself. They weren't trying to kill him. They wanted to hurt him. Boots and clubs and a gun's barrel became Harry's world as they beat him into the ground. He made choking noises and gagged on his own blood, sobbed and retched in agony as boots hit his stomach and made him throw up stomach acid onto the grass.

Parker merely stood back and watched the beating, had to make sure they didn't kill the wizard. That right was reserved for him as pack leader. He saw when Dresden passed out and signaled for the three lycanthropes to stop. Reluctantly but instantly the lycanthrope gang members stopped and stood looking at Parker, waiting for orders.

Parker was about to tell them to tie Dresden up and put him in the trunk, the momentary widening of eyes and tensing of bodies was all the warning that his lackeys were able to give him.

The next moment Parker felt a hand grab the back of his neck, he felt claws dig slightly into the skin with a slight burning sensation. "You forgot something too." The voice was young but held rage and sounded as if the throat were being ripped to pieces to project that voice. The hold he had on the rage spirit's energy fled him suddenly, as if terrified by whoever this was.

A clawed hand ripped through his back and out of his chest in a single powerful thrust. Parker saw as his gang of bloodied killers turned into terrified civilians. The last of his life faded as he heard that voice whisper into his ear. "He wasn't alone, either."

Parker's body fell to the ground, a sick squelching sound rebounding through the ditch as gravity tugged his flesh free from the arm that had ended him. Fucked-up-nose and the other two lycanthropes finally got a clear look at him. His coat, shirt and pants were torn to pieces and there were pieces of asphalt and rocks in his hair along with a fair amount of blood. As they watched steam floated from the few wounds that could see on his body as they closed. He looked at them and the darkness around him seemed to grow more defined as his eyes glowed a bright angry red.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author**__**'s Notes: Prestory. **_

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. Started a new job and its eating up a lot more of my time than my last one did, I'm also fighting off something of a bug. Also, read the end notes as well because I've got a question for you that I NEED answer to. It could very well effect the direction this story goes in a major way. **_

_**O, btw I'll admit this probably isn't the best chapter I've ever written so, apologies for that in advance.**_

************************************Side of the Road, Chicago, Illinois.***********************

Dresden blinked once, then twice by the third time he thought just maybe he was alive. Then the hands carrying him fumbled a little and he was slammed into the side of a truck, and he was sure he was alive but hoping that changed soon. His body reacted before his mind could beg it not to, his tired muscles jerked away from the car door that had caused him so much pain and quickly ended up on the ground beside the truck groaning in pain as he felt every rock dig into his abused skin.

Naruto, who was standing above the beaten and groaning wizard, winced in sympathy and crouched down to help Dresden into the car. "Sorry about that," he muttered before trying to wrap his arms gently around Harry and lifting him to his feet. "Come on, it's okay. Almost there."

Dresden was almost in the truck and was currently looking out over the hood when he saw something that made him start laughing. Naruto got a worried look on his face as Harry started laughing hysterically, mixed into his laughter was gasps of pain as every chuckle pulled at abused muscles. Naruto eventually stopped asking and instead focused on lifting the chuckling wizard into the truck's passenger seat.

Harry knew he was worrying and possibly scaring Naruto, but he didn't care. He couldn't think, he didn't even know how he got away from the Streetwolves but he knew what he had just seen and even through the pain and confusion and agonized whimpering his mind was able to put together the clues. Even while he continued to chuckle he watched as the black Sedan continued to pull down the access road. It wasn't driving sporadically, it didn't stick out in any way but Harry had seen the driver. The face of the driver had been young, strained, sprinkled with freckles, with red hair and had big ears.

His name was Roger Harris, he was with the FBI and it was he, who on his commander, Agent Denton's, orders, had pointed Harry at the Streetwolves in the first place. The same FBI agents who had been running Murphy off of crime scenes. When Harry had seen Harris, the young FBI agent hadn't even looked over, didn't break his surveillance.

Naruto got into the truck and calmly merged into traffic. They were only a few hundred feet down the street when the cop cars pulled over where the flipped truck was and started swarming out of their cars and down into the ditch.

*********************************** 1 hour later an abandoned department store South of the University of Chicago ************************************

Harry blinked and didn't recognize where they were. He could've sworn just a second ago they were on the express way. The passenger door opened and he finally got a good look at Naruto. The blond's clothes were badly torn and there was dried blood all over him, some of it came from an obvious head wound. What caused Dresden's eyes to widen was the arm that had dried blood from the fingertips to the elbow. He jerked back as Naruto reached for him.

"What did you do?" Harry hissed out.

Naruto looked down at his arm and his hands began to shake, his face lowered and Harry could hear the self loathing in his voice when he spoke.

"I got there in time to see what they were doing to you. They weren't trying to knock you out or capture you, they weren't even trying to kill you. They were specifically keeping you conscious and trying to inflict as much pain as possible. I lost control and," Naruto looked up and Dresden could see pain in those blue eyes but not regret. "And I killed them."

Dresden's respect for Naruto went up several notches, taking on four Lycanthropes was no easy task, unfortunately his wariness of the blond rose in equal amounts. It wasn't that Dresden couldn't normally rise to that task but right now he would be surprised if he could even take one, which unfortunately meant, if Naruto wanted to kill him there was little he could do to stop the blond. Didn't mean he wouldn't give it everything he had if it came down to it.

He was pretty sure the kid had cracked ribs from his little rodeo on the Loup-Garou and there was no way he got out of fighting the four lycanthropes without getting a few wounds for it, if he had then Harry admitted to himself he might as well just lay down and die. He let out a sigh as the thoughts ran through his head then he blinked in surprise. He was in the department store where he had first stumbled upon the self proclaimed 'Alphas', a gangley group of college freshmen who could turn into werewolves. His mind sluggishly tried to figure out how he had gotten there or how he was moving, he didn't think he was moving his legs.

Naruto carried the wizard into the abandoned store, he looked around but couldn't see hardly anything in this dark. Instead of pushing Kyuubi's chakra to his eyes, he had already had enough of that chakra for the night and got sick to his stomach when he thought of how easily he ripped through those men and that woman, he channeled chakra into his nose and sniffed around. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming everything else, he could smell his own blood, the blood of those people he had killed and the blood drenching Dresden's foot and still steadily dripping onto the floor.

Further in he caught a whiff of dirt, grass and trees. It was the exact scent he had gotten when he, rather impulsively, had sniffed Tera West. He had known somehow that she would understand and wouldn't mind. He shook his head and followed the scent into the back room. Once there he saw a small lamp and a cot set up. Beside the bed was a hospital stand with two clear plastic bags hanging from it. One holding blood and the other a clear liquid. There were also more than a dozen people there looking at him.

Two were the women from earlier, Susan and Tera, Susan looked worried and was quickly making her way towards him, obviously to check on Dresden, who had again fallen unconscious. Tera glanced at his blood covered arm and seemed to approve, the thought both excited him and made him sick to his stomach.

Then there was Sam, Naruto watched as Sam's eyes raked over his body, categorizing the rips in his clothing and the bruises and cuts that should go with them but wasn't finding any. His eyes ultimately made it back up to Naruto's and they held a question in them. The blond ignored it for now and decided that putting down the unconscious wizard was a more immediate concern.

All the others were around Naruto and Sasuke's age but far more...tiny and awkward in their movements and covered in pimples. And most of them were crouched down and trying to look intimidating. Naruto merely looked at Tera then raised his eyebrow, a habit he had gotten from Sasuke, then walked forward, scattering the wanna-be-thugs, and put Dresden down on the cot that had been set up.

After making sure Harry wasn't going to fall off the cot Naruto turned to the gathered crowd, "I hope one of you know how to use this stuff." Naruto said while he gestured to the I.V. and blood bag.

Surprisingly, it was one of the crouching girls who stood up and silently made her way towards the cot. Naruto noticed that she kept glancing at Naruto's arm, the one covered in blood. He turned away from her and the group, hiding his arm from them as the teenage blood girl got to work at taking care of Dresden's wounds, he looked to Tera. "Do you have somewhere I could wash up?"

Sam stepped forward before Tera could answer, "I saw a sink in the back." He then jerked his head towards another door in the back of the room and started walking towards it, obviously intending to have a talk with the blond away from all the others. The fact that none of the young people/werewolves tried to stop either of them caused the blond to relax, on Dresden's word alone he had driven into a den full of werewolves, on a full moon night, the fact that they let the two walk out of their sight either meant there were no exits this way or that they weren't prisoners.

The back room had a large white sink, big enough to fit a toddler in, Naruto went straight to it and turned on the water. The first water that came out was dark brown in color but after running for a few seconds it cleared and Naruto plunged his head under the water. He shook his head and scrubbed at his blood encrusted hair with his hands before blindly patting around the sink for the bar of soap he had seen.

After a few seconds Sam sighed and grabbed the bar of soap for him and pushed it into the blond's hand. Naruto started rubbing it in his hair then on his face. He pulled off what was left of his jacket then his ruined shirt and started scrubbing other spots covered in blood but Sam noticed that the spots the blood came from held no wounds. He had scene Naruto and Sasuke hurt before, they healed unnaturally fast but even so it took them a couple of days to heal up from wounds caused by claws. Sam shook his head and wondered how much of their abilities the two shinobi had been holding back when he or Dean were around.

Sam ran a hand through his hair as his mind flashed back to right after Dresden had jumped out of the car. Susan had, understandably, been freaking out but had managed to keep the car on the road. It only took a few seconds for Naruto to tell her that he would go back the wizard up and to ask for the address that they were supposed to meet at later.

Once he had it, he had copied the wizard and had unbuckled, opened the door and rolled out of the car. The problem being that Naruto was on the opposite side of the car then Harry had been. Where the wizard hit some rocks then grass, Naruto hit pavement right in front of incoming traffic.

His head had gotten clipped by a passerby's mirror and Sam had almost had a heart attack but the blond had stumbled back until he was resting against the divider and waved Sam on. Sam was very hesitant but he knew better than most that Naruto specifically could take a hit like few people he had ever known, especially if he knew it was coming.

Then they had stopped by a small clinic that had been closed for the night. Sam was quickly able to deal with the lock on the door and the alarm system, years of practice making his hands sure and steady. Once inside they took an I.V. and found out Susan knew Dresden's blood type. When Sam had said he was surprised Susan had given a rather unladylike snort and said that Harry got into situations where he needed blood pretty often.

After that they had driven to the abandon department store and had waited. It was only 40 minutes before Naruto had shown up in his stolen truck but to the tall hunter it had felt like an eternity. Even his curiosity about being surrounded by werewolves who not only could do full transformations at will but keep control of their bodies didn't convince him to ask more than the bare questions to Tera and the Alphas.

"What were they?" Sam asked quietly.

Naruto let his head hang underneath the faucet, both relishing in the feeling of the water running down his scalp and hiding the question for as long as he could. "I think they were human."

"Were?" Sam asked as he stiffened in shock. Killing monsters was one thing and even that was dependent on them killing humans first but to kill humans? That didn't sit right with Sam at all, he didn't even think Dean would agree with that.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Although, the question was soft the steel and anger in Sam's voice still shone through strongly.

Naruto stood up and let the water drip down his face, forming trails down his cheeks that hid any tears that may have formed. He looked Sam in the eyes and said the last thing the brunette hunter wanted to hear, "I killed them."

Blue eyes watched as Sam turned and stalked out of the room. Part of the blond wanted to reach out and stop him, to ask Sam to forgive him and make him understand. What they were doing to Dresden was wrong. For a moment he thought about explaining the weird energy that they used, how it changed their bodies in a similar style as the Inuzuka clan from his home. How when he killed them they had possessed claws and acted like animals. But he did none of these things. Just because they used a form of energy that effected their bodies didn't make them any less human and he knew that. So in the end he did nothing as his friend stormed out of the room.

The next few hours were spent mostly waiting, Naruto was able to bum some spare clothes off the Alphas, as his were ruined. The stout young man who had lent him his clothes, named Billy, soon regretted his generosity as he watched his too small clothes stretch over Naruto's muscles and attract the eyes of every female present with the exception of Tera who had merely glanced him up and down without subtly, nodded and dismissed his physical attractiveness.

A few hours from moon-rise Dresden finally woke up. He was groggy for a second but came to himself surprisingly quick. Naruto had known shinobi who couldn't reorient themselves from such a beating so fast, granted those were the ones who usually died but the point remained. The first thing he did after sagging bonelessly against Susan was demand food, a demand that was seconded by a chorus of rumbling stomachs from all over the room. A rather attractive brunette, named Georgia, and the stout kid with geeky glasses, named Billy, nodded and made their way towards a white van parked outside, arguing the whole way.

Sam barely suppressed a smile, those two obviously had the hots for each other and were in the awkward stage where they argued instead of admitting it. He thought back to his time with Jess, grateful that they never had that stage in their relationship. For a second he was able to forget that they were in a life and death investigation and running out of time before a monster even he wasn't sure they could take, that he didn't know where his brother was or how to contact him and that one of his best friends had just murdered a group of human gang members.

The next moment it all slammed back into him and the smile was torn from his face. His eyes locked onto Naruto and he watched as the blond merely sat against the wall and listened to Dresden talk about Lycanthropes, Loup Garous, were wolves, mobsters and F.B.I agents. As the list of enemies grew longer Sam was forced to look over at the wizard with incongruity, how had this man survived in situations like this? He even seemed as if this was business as usual for him.

Sam let out a sigh as Dresden explained that with the exception of the werewolves around them, everyone on the list was an enemy. _What I wouldn't give to have Dean and Sasuke here._ The second he thought it had almost slapped himself in the face. So many things had been happening he hadn't even thought to call Dean and tell him where he was. He dug into his blue jean pockets and pulled out his cell phone. The screen was black and he hoped it wasn't dead. He pressed the little red phone and hoped to see the screen light up, after 20 seconds he sighed and realized the battery must've died.

"Does anybody have a cell phone I can borrow?"

Several of the Alphas nodded and started digging through their pockets but Dresden just looked at Sam with a confused expression. "Why would you want a cell phone? It's not like you can use it."

Sam accepted a phone from one of the young people and thanked him politely before turning back to Dresden, "What do you mean I can't use it?"

"You're magical. Magic and modern technology don't mix, especially electronics."

Sam frowned as the young man who had given Sam his phone snatched it out of the hunter's hands and started looking it over for damage. He seemed relieved that all was well when suddenly the phone started to beep and then smoke started pouring out of the hand held device. The man dropped the phone and it hit the ground with a loud crack before it stopped beeping and merely sat there with wisps of smoke wafting out of the buttons holes.

"What the," Sam started with a shocked expression. "I'm not magical. I use cell phones and lap tops all the time."

"But that's not possible. If you were a minor talent, sure, you could get away with it but you were swinging some major mojo in the police department."

"What are you talking about? All I did was shoot it with a shotgun." Sam replied, frustration and a little bit of fear started to make its way into his voice.

"Before that, you used a hypnotism spell to get it to stop moving." Said in a soothing voice, trying to calm the young hunter.

But Sam was becoming anything but calm, being mildly psychic was bad enough in the eyes of his family. If anyone found out he was a witch? _Dad and Dean would probably hunt me, or at least never talk to me again!_ While the idea of losing contact with his father on something that he perceived as, somehow, his fault hurt inside. The idea of losing his brother almost sent the youngest Winchester into a blind panic. It was his brother that raised him, that taught him, that always protected him. For a while he had thought Jess might be the most important person in his life but he realized with startled clarity that it was his brother. His hair band loving, pain in the ass, monster killing brother had always been the most important thing for him.

And Dean would hate him, maybe even kill him. Dean killed monsters and if Sam had magic than that meant he must have made a deal with a demon at some point and probably had his memory wiped to keep him from knowing, Sam thought.

Sam never saw the hand coming but he certainly felt it when Naruto's palm hit him so hard that he landed on his ass. Brown eyes stared up from the floor at Naruto as the blond's eyes seemed to change from being the warm color of the ocean to being ice cold.

"Now, Stop. Think through what you know logically and tell me your conclusion." Naruto said, with a voice that was chilled to the same level as his eyes.

What many in the room saw as harsh treatment, worked wonder on Sam's mind. His mind had been yanked to a sudden halt by the slap and then given a direction and a command. The cold in Naruto's behavior washed away the heat of his panic attack and brought his breathing back to acceptable levels.

_Think through what you know logically._ Naruto's voice repeated in the hunter's head.

_Dean kills monsters, witches are people who have made deals with demons not the demons themselves. If I had made a deal with a demon then it would be counter productive for me to erase my memory as I wouldn't be able to consciously use any of the power gained from said deal. If a situation that could cause me to need power in that way then it would've been dire and at least have lasted a single night. I haven't blacked out since the first night Dean took me drinking. No black outs means no memories erased and hence no deal that involved memory erasing. Hence if I don't remember it, it didn't happen._

_I was able to move that dresser that blocked the door at the Miller's house and I have my visions. Both can be contributed to a higher than normal psychic aptitude._

Nobody moved as Sam's eyes lost their focus and he obviously began following Naruto's command. Said blond kept up his frosty appearance and looked ready to deliver more slaps if they became necessary. Dresden was watching it all with barely disguised intrigue, accidental magic starts around the age of 8 and is not something that goes away without training. The way the Sam was acting showed a worrying amount of fear of being magical. _Abusive relationship resulting in mental blocks?_

The wizard shook his head, that would end up in the kid being terribly unbalanced and while he had reacted badly he didn't seem scarred in the way that an abusive life would result. Now it's entirely possible that maybe he was and was just good at hiding it but something about the theory just seemed off to him.

Sam's eyes focused on Naruto and he said softly, "I can't be a witch. I"ve never made a deal with a demon for power. I'm just a psychic."

The amount of relief Sam felt at proclaiming himself a psychic would've shocked him just a few days ago when he was sure that his family would disown him for being anything but vanilla human.

"What?! Sam wizards aren't made from making deals with demons! People with the ability to feel the energy around and within themselves are able to do so through genetics. It's a birth trait passed down through bloodlines. Sometimes it skips a generation or 12 but you're a natural born wizard."

Harry was practically shouting by the end and only Susan's hand on his shoulder calmed him down. What Sam was saying was paramount to calling all of the witches and wizards in the world hellspawn.

"What? No, humans aren't born with powers. People can only get powers through contact with supernatural creatures, such as being bitten by a vampire or making a deal with a demon." Sam barked back resolutely.

Harry started massaging his temples, pretending that it was of any help against the headache that was Sam Winchester. But his wounds were catching up to him and his patience and wit were at their limits.

"Sam. I hereby swear to you that true magic like both you and I use is a completely human ability without any outside interference." With his word given he then stopped avoiding Sam's eyes. They were brown and swam with confusion.

"Well that's fine to say bu..." Sam's voice tapered off as he felt like he was getting sucked into the wizard's eyes.

At first there was no light but there was sound. People screaming in terror, monsters roaring the unmistakable sound of blood hitting the ground at speed. Then there was a new sound, a voice that silenced the entire world with a single shout. It wasn't a word, merely a sound that was filled with determination, righteous fury, anger, loss, betrayal, respect, love and pain. It silenced all of the carnage and then the world faded into view.

He was standing in a city park. There were benches and cement paths, old fashioned street lamps and a small creek with a wooden bridge going over it. It was on that bridge that Sam seemed to be floating. One end of the bridge extended to the park and behind the park was a city that seemed to be made of cardboard, the type of backdrop you'd expect to see in a middle school play but each building held immense detail. Sam could tell every brick drawn onto that cardboard was exact and more was correct to whatever city it was.

The other side of the bridge extended into a dark forest, Sam watched with a sense of detachment as red and green and blue eyes leapt and crawled, flied and burrowed in that dark forest, but always faced towards the city park. It was obvious in their eyes that they hungered for everything on that side of the bridge and Sam didn't need his sudden sense of knowing to tell him what they would do to the people if they ever crossed over. They started making for the bridge, an unstoppable swarm that would cut and rip and tear at the people of the city as they pleased and there wasn't anyone to stop them.

But suddenly, there was. Sam didn't know how he didn't notice him, it was like one second he wasn't there and the next he was. Standing in the center of the bridge, wearing a long black leather coat and a stetson was Harry Dresden, full fledged wizard and protector of Chicago. As Sam looked at him in this world he felt he suddenly knew the wizard. Knew the type of person he would be, the lengths he would go to to protect people and the truth of his words.

A shrill growl broke Sam's attention from Dresden and he turned to watch as a humanoid of some kind, with its flesh literally decaying and falling off, leapt through the air, it's clawed hands outstretched towards the wizard's throat. The next second a pole of fire, about as thick as a pool stick, lanced through its length and it dropped to the ground dead. Then there were others, hundreds of creatures stampeding each other in an attempt to get across the bridge.

And Dresden fought and Sam knew fear that even the monsters they hunted couldn't cause. Because in that place without time Dresden fought, with fire and ice, with wind and water. He would summon a hurricane with a swing of his staff and a literal storm of fire with the small rod in his other hand. His power was undeniable but what, both took away and added, to his fear and respect was the wizard's determination. Sam watched as the taller man was beaten, stabbed, broken and torn and yet the man never fell. He stood his ground and fought because it was what he believed in. He fought because he could and so he had to. In his eyes Sam could see the knowledge that someday he would fall, that someday he wouldn't be able to get up again and that he wouldn't be able to protect, and with that knowledge of failure and powerlessness Sam saw rage. The mere idea that he couldn't keep protecting, that he couldn't save the world, as illogical a desire as it was, the knowledge that he couldn't do it enraged him and it was from that anger at his own perceived shortcomings that he drew his strength. From the desire to protect and from the pain of loss, he drew the strength to fight with the type of tenacity Sam had only seen in one other person, Dean.

As quickly as it had all started it stopped. Suddenly, Sam was back in the dimly lit backroom of a closed clothing store. For a moment he couldn't get his mind to focus, momentarily overwhelmed by seeing the truth of what another person was, and knowing beyond a doubt that what he saw was correct. Losing that sense of knowing as he returned to the material world was akin to losing an eye or suddenly losing the ability to see colors. It took him several seconds to notice that his body was shaking and that Dresden was on the ground.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

Naruto merely stood above the fallen wizard shaking out his hand, he glanced back over his shoulder and saw Sam start to get control of his breathing and the shaking had stopped.

"Whatever you were doing seemed to be giving Sam a seizure. Can you really blame me for stopping you?" Naruto asked with a tired inflection in his voice.

"You sure you're not just really getting into this slapping people thing and you were looking for an excuse?" Harry replied sarcastically as he hauled himself back onto the bed.

At that Naruto actually let out a short laugh and raised his hand playfully into a slapping position.

"Maybe that is it. Are you giving me lip?"

Dresden merely rolled his eyes as Naruto let his hand drop and the rest of the werewolves, that had surrounded Naruto after he slapped Dresden, relaxed.

"You alright, Sam?" Naruto asked.

Sam sighed deeply and sank his head into his hands, his hair forming a curtain between himself and the rest of the room, "Yeah. Just a little shocked is all."

"That was what's called a Soulgaze. When a wizard or witch meets eyes with someone for longer than a second or two they literally get to see that person's manifestation. Everything that person is, both to themselves and to the universe at large. When two wizards soulgaze they get to see a physical representation. When a wizard soulgazes a non-magical person they get the same sense of who they are but without the the visual."

Sam nodded, he didn't know how he knew but he knew Dresden was right about what it was, it was like the information had slipped seemlessly into his mind. It was like right and left after years of knowing it, you don't consciously think which is right and left you just know.

The younger hunter shook his head, there was too much information too quickly. In the past several hours he had been kidnapped by sword wielding lunatics, found out his friend was a dimension traveling ninja, fought a monster that he didn't even want to believe existed, found entirely new category of witchcraft and discovered he was capable of doing it. He wanted to do nothing less than lay his head down and sleep for several days, let his subconscious sort it out. He saw a calloused hand being held in front of his face and sighed, there was no time for that type of resting. He grabbed Naruto's hand and let the blond haul him to his feet.

"So, what's the plan." one of the werewolves said.

Everyone looked over at him and it was obvious that neither the wizard, the hunter or the ninja planned on taking the scrawny kid with them into a fight, werewolf or not. The question was valid though, they didn't even have a plan. After several minutes Sam spoke up.

"You said the F.B.I. Agents are behind all this?"

"Indirectly if not directly. They screwed up MacFinn's magic circle, if he still had that he would've been locked in it during the full moon instead of running through the city. All the other murders are probably them, I'm only 80% sure of that one. There aren't any other werewolves running around my city are there?" Dresden said, his last question directed solely at Tera.

"No. You are correct in your assumption, wizard. I have already fought these F.B.I agents, they can turn into wolves. They move well in their assumed form, but still only human."

Dresden merely nodded as his theory was confirmed, he was already convinced that it had been the F.B.I team that had broken MacFinn's circle. It would have to be one hell of a coincidence for another group of wolves to start killing people at the exact right time to make it seem like MacFinn, in his experience coincidences don't often frame people.

"I think I might have a way to find them."

The room at large looked over at Sam and waited for him to explain, with the revelation of him being magical, most of the teenage werewolves expected something magical. They were destined to be a little disappointed and a lot surprised.

"I'm still going to need a phone."

Dresden nodded and pointed out the front door. "There's a pay phone two blocks down and just around the corner."

His affinity for blowing out cell phones and his need to still be able to contact people had lead the wizard to being able to remember the location of pay phones with startling accuracy. They were old enough that he could get off a few calls before they shorted out, anything with a modern computer chip wouldn't even last much further than him pushing the call button.

Sam nodded and walked out the door, one of the Alpha's got up and followed him, "You know you owe me for that phone, right?"

Naruto and Dresden both smiled as they heard Sam groan even as he made it out the door.

********************** Pay phone several minutes later ********************************

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam Winchester." Sam huddled closer into the phone, a wind was picking up and it was pushing the cold straight into his bones.

"Sam? Damn, good to hear from ya boy. I thought you were still at college." Said a slightly ' aw shucks, good old boy' kind of accented voice. Cause anyone stupid enough to even suggest Bobby Singer had ever said aw shucks without a mountain of sarcasm covering it was probably in for a beating and a stern lecture. And that was if he liked you.

"Yeah, that didn't really work out. I'm hunting with Dean now. Listen, I called because I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'm looking for this group of F.B.I agents. Team leader is an Agent Denton. They're in Chicago right now and I need to know where they've gone, fast."

"Why do you need to know where the feds are goin'?"

Deciding that trying to lay the entire convoluted mess out in a single phone call would take to long Sam decided to shorten and edit it a little.

"It's a full moon and they're about to get involved with a werewolf."

"Balls."

Sam barely covered up a smile, he had forgotten how much he missed talking to the older hunter. Whenever their dad went on a hunt that he thought was too dangerous for Sam and Dean he would drop the two at Bobby's. Sometimes Sam caught himself thinking that Bobby would've made a better father than John.

"Alright, I'll do some quick diggin' and see what I can find out. I'll call you when I've got anything."

"Oh, Bobby. Can you call me back at this number. My phone's broke." Sam said, trying to sound sincere and nonchalant at the same time.

"What about your brother's phone?"

Sam actually did wince this time, "Uh, his is broken too." Although intended as a statement it came out more as a question.

"Uh hu. Yeah, I can do that for ya, but we're going to have a talk about this after. Hear me?"

Sam winced again, "Yes, sir."

"Good." With that the dial tone sounded as the connection was broke.

The younger Winchester put his forehead against the cold metal on top of the payphone, he was not looking forward to explaining that he was kidnapped by a group of sword wielding maniacs on his first solo hunt.

After giving himself a mental shove, he pushed some more quarters into the slot and dialed Dean's number.

"Hey Dea..." Sam said, barely getting started before he was interrupted.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Dean over-rode him with an edge to his voice that was half fear and half frustration.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine Dean." Sam said in a confused tone, "Whats going on?"

"Nothing, not a thing. Just keep an eye on Naruto, alright?"

Sam's mind flashed back to Naruto telling him that he had just killed humans. Then he took the time to really think about it, Dresden came back in terrible shape, maybe it was necessary. Naruto was the type that would feel terrible about killing in self defense, Sam thought.

"Why? Dean what's going on? Did something happen with Sasuke?"

"Just found out a few things. Nothing important now. We're going to start heading your way in the morning." Dean said, Sam could hear his brother tossing clothes into his duffel bag.

"Yeah, Dean. Um," Sam said then ran his fingers through his hair and forced himself to keep going. "We aren't in Michigan anymore."

"What?!" Dean barked back, that worried tone came back into his voice. "Where are you?"

"Chicago."

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed scoldingly.

Sam glared at the sidewalk, he had always hated that tone, whether it was Dean or their dad using it. "I'll tell you when you get here. Not important." Sam said, shoving Dean's own words back at him. "We're with some other hunters and are taking down a werewolf tonight. I'll see you when you get here."

Before Dean had a chance to demand more information Sam slammed the phone back into its receiver, ending the call.

*******************************San Jose, California ****************************

Dean cursed up a storm and stomped around the hotel room as he grabbed the last of his gear to throw in the car.

"Keep shouting and I'm going to kill you."

Dean spun around, his anger at Sam trying to find a new target but when his eyes landed on Sasuke, who was sporting several cuts and even burns along his arms and face, they slid off as his shame tried to hide from what he had done. He had tried everything he knew, salt, iron, silver, exorcisms, he had even found an obscure reference about tattoos placed on the skin that could lock a demon within the hosts body. So in his attempts to 'free' Sasuke, he had heated a knife with his lighter and burned a break into the seal that was tattooed onto Sasuke's wrist.

When nothing had worked he had admitted that Sasuke's, completely insane, story about being from another dimension was at least probable. If it was true it didn't help Dean in the least in deciding whether Sasuke and Naruto were a danger or not. They weren't even from his earth, were they human? Were they monsters? He couldn't classify them and that kept all of the logic he tried to use to defend his actions from himself to fall flat.

Dean glanced over at Sasuke and saw that the 'ninja's' eyes were red and black and he was glaring at the hunter as if trying to set him on fire. Considering that he had seen the raven haired teen, literally, breath fire before did not make standing under that look comforting. Never the less when Dean walked out the door towards the Impala, Sasuke followed along with him before silently getting into the car.

************************************Chicago******************************

Sam opened the door to what could barely not be called a mansion. The group had moved out of the store shortly after Sam had gotten off the phone and the young couple came back with Burger King. Apparently, Billy the werewolf was pretty well off and his parents were out of the country. He had a huge house with a large yard, he had managed to get everyone in their white van and to the house.

When everyone went inside Dresden and Billy had stayed out for a few minutes. When they had come back in Dresden had explained that any of the werewolves who wanted to come with them tonight were allowed but only if they followed the wizard's orders to the letter. He had then went upstairs with Susan following shortly after. Sam had ended up sitting in the living room with the werewolves and having a surprisingly deep conversation about Dungeon's and Dragons. Apparently the werewolves were avid players and Sam had dabbled in it once in college

After two hours one of the teen's cell phone went off and he had kept it away from Sam before putting it on speaker phone. The reception wasn't that bad, now that Dresden was out of the room there was hardly any static at all. Bobby told him what he had found out then Sam went upstairs and found Susan and Dresden cuddled together on a king sized bed. "I've got something, everybody is meeting in the kitchen."

Several minutes later everyone got together in the kitchen, where Billy had actually set out a plate of sliced cheeses.

_O, the upperclass._ Dresden thought with a grin. Then Sam started talking and brought the attention of the room to himself.

"My friend was able to find out that a gangster named Johnathan Marcone asked for police protection. The police denied his request but Denton accepted it on behave of the F.B.I. I've got an address."

"Wow," Dresden said with a respectful look. "You've got good friends."

"Yeah," Sam said before turning his head and locking eyes with Naruto"I do."

Naruto let a soft smile cross his face, after a few months with Sam and Dean he could understand what Sam meant with that look. He still felt horrible that he had killed those men but having Sam not hate him took a huge weight off his chest.

*****************************Road several miles down from Marcone's house*******************

The large group of people stumbled out of the van one after the other, making it look almost like a clown car. Dresden was the last one to come climbing out, he was surrounded by a Naruto, Tera, Susan and a bunch of college students in bathrobes. He made a bit of a show of counting them one at a time like a teacher making sure all the kids were present, he didn't often have backup in large numbers so he was determined to milk the opportunity for bad jokes. After he was done and found one missing, he leaned back into the van, Sam was sitting in the corner of the van and mouthing words to himself. He had been doing it since Dresden had explained how to do a basic camouflage veil over himself. The wizard figured he was running it all through his mind like a kid right before a big math test.

"Sam, come on." Harry said, "Class is about to start."

Not having heard the wizard's bad field trip jokes Sam just looked confused but got out of the van anyway. The college students started stripping and Sam was immensely glad his brother wasn't there. No way Dean wouldn't start hitting one some of the bustier werewolves.

"Alright, we're going in to stop MacFinn and to keep the F.B.I agents from killing Marcone and we're going to do it My way. Got it." Dresden said in a steady voice as he made eye contact with each member of the group.

One by one he got nods of consent, some more reluctantly than others but finally he got them. The werewolves started to walk in small circles, similar to a cat trying to prepare the ground for when it would lay down. At first it looked like they were bending down but they seemed to blur as they did so and once they stopped they were a pack of 7 regular sized wolves. Next Dresden looked at Sam and Naruto.

The blond merely pointed at himself, "I can't do that."

Sam smiled slightly and Dresden rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get going."

************************************ Marcone's House *********************************

The group was huddled down beside a tall white wall that seemed to be made of concrete or something, the group's knowledge on building long term walls was a little limited. They had managed to cover the miles between the house and the road pretty quickly, all considered, but Dresden's wounds were seem to catch up to him. He leaned against the wall taking deep gulps of air and he looked down the wall, it continued as far as he could see despite being a full moon. The small forest they had to walk through to get to the wall did a good job of blocking out most light from the moon and so after 100 feet or so neither Dresden or Sam could see as it continued.

Dresden felt his legs cramp just thinking of the long walk around the fence. Eventually, there would probably be a way they could get through it, it seemed to be going for that rustic look despite the material it was made of and so there was probably a good spot to get through somewhere. The wizard glanced up and saw that the wall was only 10 feet tall or so, with help he could get over it pretty easily, not to mention the wolves would be able to move much faster without him, Sam or Naruto slowing them down.

Only problem being that there was a security camera on top of the fence that would surely catch them climbing over. Normally just being in the presence of a camera while in a bad mood would've shorted the device out but having 'blown his knee' magically speaking, he knew doing so would hurt tremendously. He perked up slightly as he glanced over at Sam. He wasn't the only wizard here. He didn't have to do all the work.

"Sam, I want to you focus on the security camera and remember something that makes you really mad."

The Winchester looked at him like he was an idiot, and even Naruto was looking confused.

"Magic screws up electricity, when you get mad your magic gets agitated. I'm hoping you can make the thing up there blow a gasket." Dresden said.

"Oh, well okay. I guess." Sam said, still not actually sure he could do what Dresden could.

He decided to try to follow instructions regardless, he stared at the camera and thought about the last time he had seen his father. How Sam had came into the hotel room they were living in at the time and told his father about his free ride to Harvard. He thought about the shouting match that came after, how his father accused him of running out on their family. He remembered the burning fury in him as he yelled at his dad that he couldn't control him. Then he remembered the last thing his father said to him, 'If you walk out that door, don't come back.'

Hearing his father's voice in his mind Sam snarled and on instinct thrust out his hand at the small camera, the wires and computer chips within promptly exploded as the energy penetrated them. Fortunately, the hard plastic casing kept the fire and sparks from lighting up the forest and giving away their position but everyone present could hear quiet pops and sizzles. Evidence of the fire cooking away at the camera's innards.

"Wo, maybe a little less angry next time, Sam." Sam had the decency to give the wizard a sheepish look even as the memory faded from his mind. "Okay, Tera and the Alpha's can move faster without us. So, Naruto, Sam and I are going to go over the wall here while the others find a way around and we'll hit the house from two sides."

Tera strode closer to the group of wizards, hunters and a ninja.

"I want Naruto."

Naruto felt his heart rate increase when he heard that, even if he doubted she knew the double meaning of her statement.

Dresden smiled playfully, "But Tera, you're engaged." When Tera's expression failed to change he rolled his eyes, "Why do you think Naruto should go with you?"

"If my fiance arrives before we enter the house, I will need to draw him off. The pack will need a leader, I choose him."

Dresden thought about it and couldn't actually fault her, Naruto was probably a little bit younger than the Alphas but that was just the way he looked. If he was fae then he could be older than all of them.

"Can you keep up with them?" Dresden asked.

"Yes." Naruto said while a smile tore across his face, in all his time as a shinobi no one had said they wanted him as a leader before. Being a leader and being accepted were his dream, hence why he wanted to be the Hokage of his village. Temporary leader of a pack of werewolves might not have been Hokage but it would be great practice and he was beyond happy that Tera wanted him to do it.

Harry quickly hid his surprise behind a nod, the happiness the kid had been showing just then was either real or he was the best actor the fae had ever produced. Fae couldn't feel emotions like humans could, they were creatures of twisted logic and as such had to fake human emotions when dealing with them, to make themselves seem more approachable.

Then again, he had just said he could keep up with werewolves on foot, a feat normal humans can't do. He kept looking at the evidence provided to him but he couldn't figure out what the blond was. He shook the problem on for the moment, as long as no one went making any deals with him then he would accept the blond as on his side and call it good.

"Okay, Sam and I will go over the wall, you go with the wolves. Signal us when you get in."

Naruto nodded with a serious expression before he turned and took off with the wolves, easily moving 15 miles per hour within seconds. Dresden turned back to Sam, who was already hunched over, his fingers laced together and held low as a step.

"Okay." Dresden said.

*************************** Other side of the wall several minutes later ************************

Dresden and Sam crouched beside the wall, staying still and clinging to the shadows as much as possible. Out in the realms of the absurdly large yard was Marcone, clutched within his silky yet muscular hands was an, obviously, very expensive rifle. He put the butt of the weapon to his shoulder and took aim off into the darkness on the opposite side of the lawn and there was a soft 'pft' sound as they watched his shoulder jerk back slightly. Then Sam and Dresden watched one of the Alphas jump out of the shadow he was in and barely avoid the sleeping dart that had almost tagged him.

It was Billy, his wolf form had the darkest fur of all the Alphas and he shot across the lawn with all the speed his animal form could afford him. He was a dark blur against the perfectly manicured lawn but even with his speed Marcone calmly shifted his aim and fired another dart. Billy was juking and weaving his approach as much as he could without losing speed and despite all of this the dart unerringly found the tough flesh of his shoulder and he hit the ground hard, rolling and flipping across the ground as his momentum spent itself through his flesh. A sharp whine echoed out across the lawn to where the wizard and Hunter were crouched.

Sam's arm started to rise, Dresden's mammoth pistol held firmly in his hands, the wizard had loaned it to him when they were in the van. It would be a tough shot but he was fairly sure he could take the mobster without killing him. Dresden's hand came down on Sam's wrist and held it from going any higher. Sam turned an angry look on the wizard and strained out a whisper, "What, are you doing?!"

Harry very slowly shook his head from side to side, "We don't kill humans."

Sam downgraded his angry look to an annoyed one, "I wasn't going to kill him. I was going to shoot him."

Dresden looked out to the lawn where Marcone was being joined by the rogue F.B.I agents but gave Sam a glance as he let go of the hunter's wrist. "With that gun. Same thing."

Sam looked down at the gun and realized with the much larger caliber than he was used to, the wizard was right. Even if the younger Winchester had managed to hit the gangster in the leg like he planned that much mass moving through his body would have resulted in the man bleeding out in short order. With an annoyed huff Sam lowered the gun but kept it at hand, just in case.

Another man approached from the house and Sam felt his eyebrows rise incredulously, the man was easily 7 feet tall and about as thick as a redwood. From the way he moved Sam doubted any of that was fat. Harry spoke without moving his head, "Hendricks, Marcone's goon."

Sam stilled as he saw the F.B.I agents, Marcone and Hendricks gather in a circle. From the way their forms weaved Sam could tell they were talking but were too far away for him to hear them. Apparently, Dresden could though and whatever he heard had him upset. Sam watched as the wizards eyes shot to several bumps scattered around the lawn. They appeared to merely be darker spots on the lawn, cast by shadows from the trees and the moon light but as Sam focused on one he saw it move. Those spots were the other Alphas, the slow rise and fall of their chests separating them from the ground around them.

Sam looked around in a slightly panicked state, he was uncomfortable that they were werewolves but he still thought they were good kids. He counted 7 'mounds'. That was all the Alphas that had come with him, he only slowed down his heart with the thought that he didn't see Naruto or Tera anywhere on the ground. With a deep breath he reminded himself of everything Naruto could do, his blond friend was, literally, a dimension hopping Ninja.

Dresden sighed in relief for a moment before speaking to Sam, his lips barely moving, "They know I'm here but they don't know about you or Naruto." The wizard took a deep breath and wiped away the perspiration gathering on his forehead, "I'm going to get their attention when I do, move the other way and try to find Naruto and regroup."

Sam froze and he heard Dresden suck in a rattled breath as a red dot appeared on a leaf between their heads. It was only an inch away from the young hunter's ear and he could track the laser back to the top of the very large gun in Marcone's hand. After an eternity Sam let out his breath as he watched Marcone handle the weapon, he wasn't aiming. He was merely gesturing and causing unintentional panic among the trespassers on his property.

The dot slowly dragged down the leaves, at one terrifying point even dragging across the skin of Sam's knuckle as Marcone lowered the rifle. Dresden took a slow deep breath and whispered to Sam, "Can you do the veil like I showed you?"

Sam didn't even nod, he just started whispering nonsensical song lyrics and after a few seconds his outline began to blur and seep into the shadow. Harry waited a few seconds hoping the spell would go further and get closer to the intended camouflage but Sam remained a blurry human shaped shadow on the ground. _Damn_. On second thought he acknowledged that Sam even being able to get this far with only a few hours practice was practically unheard of, he just hoped it would be enough.

"Okay," Dresden whispered "Stay here until I've lured them into the trees."

Sam didn't like that he was being left or that Harry was going to purposefully draw the attention of a mobster, a hired gun and four F.B.I agents to himself so that Sam could get away. It reminded him far too much of something Dean would do. Never the less the younger Winchester nodded.

Harry slowly stood up, but stayed crouched over as much as possible, hoping for at least a few seconds of cover to get a head start. His luck remained true to itself. He stepped on a stick on his first step and the dry thick wood snapped with an unnatural loudness to signify nature's betrayal.

"Shit."

Dresden took off into the trees, staying as low as he could as gunshots rang out and the trees around him splintered and rained down wooden shrapnel as missed shots tore into them. Not for the first time Harry thanked his genes for his abnormally long legs, they ate up the yards far faster than those of the F.B.I agents and he was fast to disappear into the shadows of the taller and thicker trees.

Harry eventually found a thick tree with a deep enough enclave to squeeze himself into. He pressed his back into the wood and barely held back a whimper as his bruised and sprained shoulder dragged across the bark. After taking a couple of breaths to work through the pain, and hoping that Sam hadn't been found, he made himself be quiet and listen.

Listening had always been a skill he was particularly proud of, it wasn't magical but it was every bit as effective. Slowly, he limited his breathing to the bare minimum, he stilled his muscles and closed his eyes. He put his exceptional mind to separating all sounds that weren't made by bi-peds... Or murderous Loup-Garou. Fortunately, at this moment he only heard bi-peds.

There were five people making their way through the timber. Each one was a little further away from him but they were all moving in the same direction, they were in a line. _F.B.I then. They're searching for me in quadrants, stars know I've watched Murphy and the police do it enough times. _

Harry waited quietly and with slightly panicked breath as the foot steps reached, roundly, where he figured he had left Sam. There was a particularly loud, at least to Dresden, sound of bushes moving for a moment and in that moment Harry feared they had found Sam. If they had the game changed even further from their favor. They would hold Sam hostage and make him come out, once that happened only Naruto and Tera, where ever they were, would be able to make any moves.

That second seemed to stretch for an eternity until Denton, the leader of this group of rogue F.B.I agents, called out through the clearing and all the footsteps stopped. "Find anything?"

Although it was worded as a question the tone of his voice was almost a growl, there wasn't much control of mercy left in his voice. Honestly, he almost sounded like he would go over and pound whoever had made that noise if the answer wasn't an affirmative.

A second later a younger voice called back, and Harry could hear the embarrassment, frustration and rage in the voice of Roger Harris, the young F.B.I agent with huge ears and red hair. "Tripped."

Four growls answered that statement, obviously the F.B.I agents were really starting to lose it, and Harry suspected he knew why. His question about whether they had werewolves on the payroll or they were some type of werewolf, despite was starting to become more clear. Tera had said the F.B.I agents were the wolves but honestly the wizard didn't trust her enough to take it on faith, but now the evidence was stacking up. Bob, the knowledge spirit Dresden kept in his employ, had said Hexenwolf, a type of werewolf that uses someone else's magic to turn themselves into wolves through an item such as a talisman, were notorious for starting to lose themselves to the animal after short periods of time.

It was what separated Hexenwolf from werewolves like Billy and the Alphas, the Alphas had a small amount of magical talent and could perform the one trick, they turned into wolves and were able to retain their conscious mind without outside influence but Hexenwolves needed that outside influence. They channeled the spirit of wolves and were granted the instincts to use their new bodies with a familiarity that the Alphas would never obtain, but they would start to lose themselves to the wolf the more they used it. Judging by all the growling Harry was more than willing to bet Hexenwolf at this point.

"Keep moving," Denton's voice ground out through clenched teeth.

The footsteps started again, each keeping pace with each other to form a perfect line, about 30 feet apart from each other. The closest one was only 20 feet away from where he was hiding. 15. 10. Harry took a slow deep breath and stretched his fingers before closing them in a tight fist, last thing he wanted was to break a finger on the first punch. 5 feet away. Harry kept perfectly still as he watched a rather fat man in a suit walk by. His suit jacket was unbuttoned and his bulging stomach hung over his belt, _Agent Wilson_. Harry saw the gun in the fatter F.B.I agent's hand but was still glad it was this one who had closest, he was fairly sure he could take the overweight F.B.I agent. If it had been Denton or the female marksman Agent Benn, he wasn't sure he could take either of them in a straight up fight. Good thing he never particularly liked fighting fair.

Harry waited for Wilson to get a few feet away from him before he silently stepped out of his tree, carefully watching his feet for any more traitorous twigs. He managed to get to the agent without attracting any attention, then he grabbed the overweight man by the shoulder, spun him around and threw his not inconsiderable mass into a right hook. The thing about being tall and was that it gave you some amazing leverage, Dresden's shoulders were almost perpendicular to his hips when he tightened his stomach and back muscles and used his entire torso to plow his fist into the overweight F.B.I agent's face. The second his fist made contact though he knew it wouldn't be enough, over weight and old the F.B.I. Agent was but he had started rolling with the punch the second he knew it was coming. Harry couldn't afford another hit, he had to end it with this one. He channeled his magic into the rings he kept on his right hand and released the kinetic energy stored within them.

As he pushed his magic through his rings he felt them respond, he also felt his brain try to flash boil out his ears. The kinetic force managed to send Wilson flying a few feet and into a tree where he quickly lost consciousness but Dresden was no better as he collapsed to the floor wrapping his gangley arms around his head and struggling to contain whimpers of pain. A few hours of rest wasn't nearly enough to heal his overworked magical core and forcing them to work anyway had hurt tremendously. He didn't have anything left, he knew in a second of clarity, if he tried to use his magic again tonight it was entirely likely it would drop him into a coma he wasn't sure he would come back from.

The world started to get darker and his thoughts slowed but one thought stayed clear and urgent that banished the darkness. _Everyone who came with me will die if I fail!_ Billy the awkward werewolf, Sam the young man with enormous magical talent and a good heart, Susan the woman he could honestly say he was falling for. All the other Alphas, Tera, Naruto. He couldn't fall here, too many people on their side were down already and with magic or not he was still a wizard. Being a wizard wasn't about magic, it was about doing what he could to help people from the things out there that wanted to hurt them, he was still a wizard. He was still determined to do what was right and protect people from the creatures of the dark.

With a surge of will he pushed away the darkness and managed to crawl over to Wilson and take his gun. Trying to be quick about it he dug around in the unconscious man's pockets, hoping to find handcuffs but paused when his hand brushed against what felt like a thin strip of fur. As quietly as possible, after glancing around to make sure he was still alone, he rolled Wilson onto his back and took a closer look. It was a belt with what looked like dark fur of some kind, _the talisman_. Dresden thought before unbuckling it and struggling to pull it off the heavy unconscious man.

With protesting muscles he dragged Wilson over against a tree, where he hopefully wouldn't be discovered for some time, and quietly started sneaking back towards the lawn of Marcone's huge house. Hopefully, the remaining F.B.I agents were all past him by now and it would give him a chance to join back up with Sam and the others, having 3 more people on his side would really turn the tables a bit.

Harry was almost to the edge of the trees, right at that precipice that made him start worrying about Marcone and Hendricks rather than the F.B.I agents that should've been getting farther away from him. He realized this was a mistake the second he heard Denton's voice from behind him.

"Stop right there, Mr. Dresden." Denton said, with a lot more calm than his growling had shown earlier. It wasn't that Harry was out to make Denton's day but if catching him had managed to tone down the homicidal tendencies a little bit he wouldn't complain too much. Harry held up his hands, one still holding his newly acquired standard issue pistol.

"Drop the gun and turn around."

Dresden nodded slowly and did as he was told, struggling frantically within his mind to think of a way out of this. When he turned around he found Denton was in a text book shooter's stance and was easily out of arm's reach, even for someone with as long of limb's as the exhausted wizard. For all of a split second Harry allowed himself the luxury of mentally spitting out every curse he knew then he was back to trying to think of plans. Denton was out of arm's reach, Harry didn't have his magic at the moment, the moment he tried to run he'd take a bullet to the back. One option left, talk down the armed renegade homicidal dark magic using F.B.I. Agent.

After another split second of mentally spitting out curses about how dead he was about to be he started on his plan.

"Why, Denton? Why are you involved with these belts?"

Denton shrugged smoothly, "Too many years of seeing men like Marcone laugh at the law. Of seeing people hurt by him, death, misery brought on by him and people like him. I was tired of just watching. I decided to stop him and others like them."

"By killing them," Harry said back simply.

"I was given the power, I used it."

"What gives you the right to mandate their deaths?"

"What gives them the right," Denton asked back. "to kill? Should I stand by and let them slaughter, Dresden? If I can stop it? I have the power, and the responsibility to use it."

For a moment Harry was stopped dead in his tracks. That was the same line every hunter worth their salt, every wizard who wasn't an apathetic douche, and He himself had said and meant. There were things out there that tore people apart, Marcone may not be from a different species but that didn't mean he hadn't wracked up a kill count that would impress even the most terrifying of monsters.

_Am I really right trying to stop him? _Harry thought. If Marcone survived the night more people were going to die by the mobster's hand. He knew that as sure as he knew that the sun would rise but did this make what the rogue F.B.I. Agents turned Hexenwolves right? The answer to that question plowed into his mind like a sledge hammer, No. If they just killed Marcone maybe it would've been different but they hadn't. No less than a dozen other people, people who weren't even criminals, had died since Denton and his gang started their game against Marcone.

"And those innocents last month? The one's who died without every committing a crime. Who gave you the right to kill them?" Harry asked, barely resisting looking Denton in the eyes to make his point.

For a second Denton stilled and it was obvious his mind was flashing back to those nights, nights when he and his subordinates had torn into innocent people just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The blood drained slightly from his face.

Seeing Denton's face and deciding to press his advantage Harry kept talking, "Or did you even make the decision? Did the belts make the decision for you?"

The negative shake of his head was twitchy, "No, Wizard. We control the belts, they don't control us."

"So you decided that those innocent people needed to be chased down and ripped into. You decided that they had to die in terror as a monster ripped into their bodies. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, we... I..." Denton started, his gun starting to waver slightly and Dresden hoped against hope that somewhere in there was the F.B.I. Agent that had wanted to protect the public without crossing the lines himself. Then the gun stilled and was aimed center mass once more, his voice was harsh and any doubts he had were locked away, "Necessary sacrifices."

A stick snapped underfoot as a shadow moved into the deeper shadows of a large oak tree. Denton and Dresden both turned their heads to look at the shadow but all they could make out was that the figure was tall, held a standard issue F.B.I. pistol, that was pointed at Dresden, and was wearing the same light blue suit jacket and pants that Agent Harris had been wearing out in the lawn.

_Crap crap capity crap._ Went through Harry's mind at light speed. His odds of escaping had just gone from snowball in hell to snowball resting on Satan's testicles. Denton relaxed slightly and turned his eyes back to Harry's, "Agent Harris, please escort Mr. Dresden back to the lawn." When Harris didn't move out of the cover of his tree a low growl started to work its way out of Denton's throat. "Harris, Escort the wizard to the lawn. Now."

Harry didn't know what the red headed F.B.I. Agent had hesitated for but he expected him to snap too after that order and to obey the older squad leader. What neither he nor Denton expected was for the gun to smoothly switch targets and to erupt in a small flash of light as the gun proceeded to shoot Denton in the thigh, dropping the Hexenwolf in a second.

***************************************** Several minutes earlier ********************************************

Sam kept the mirage up even as he fought the instinct to duck lower or stand up and return fire. Bullets were whizzing past him as Dresden ran deeper into the timber. The bullets stopped but were replaced with rapid footsteps as the F.B.I agents spread out along the trees and started to move forward. Sam watched through the leaves as a tall skinny red headed man in a blue suit moved towards the bushes he was currently hiding in.

He forced his breaths to become longer and more quiet, his tense muscles to freeze and his mind to focus on forcing this weird psychic energy, which he refused to acknowledge as magic, to do what he wanted. It was at that exact moment when, not magic, failed on him. As he refused to acknowledge it as what it was his mind's strenuous grasp on it faltered and he faded back into view.

He barely kept himself from trying to move to a different spot but years of training from Dean instilled themselves with a vengeance. _It doesn't matter if the perfect hiding spot is 20 feet away, Sammy. Unless you are sure that nothing is going to see you, Don't Move. _So, Sam kept his muscles frozen and used his eyes to look around instead of swiveling his head. The ginger was almost on top of him but wasn't looking at him.

Sam tightened his grip on the almost useless hand cannon that Dresden had given him and watched the redhead's eyes with every step,

He resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief when the lanky F.B.I agent passed him. Suddenly an idea struck. Slowly, he turned the gun so he was holding it by the large barrel and stood up. A quick lunge of his long legs brought him behind the oblivious agent and he brought the handle down on the ginger's head with a hard smash. The F.B.I agent went down hard, smashing into a tree and then a brush, causing it to rustle loudly in the nearly silent timber.

The younger Winchester crouched down and held up the hand cannon, he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, ready to target any muzzle flashes the second they happened. Then he heard a gruff voice call out, "Find Anything?"

Sam almost couldn't believe his luck but decided to take the opportunity allowed to him. He looked down at the unconscious ginger and tried to figure out how his voice should sound. He was a smaller man and younger than the rest, probably slightly higher pitched. From what Dresden had told him about this group there couldn't be any truly weak links so the youngest member most likely would be the type to try to prove themselves, so embarrassment and anger over having done something as silly as tripped while doing something he had been trained for. Sam sent up a quick prayer that the emotion he would project into his voice and the distance would help make the F.B.I agents hear what they wanted to hear.

Trying his best to imitate a voice he had never heard Sam answered back, "Tripped." His voice was higher pitched than usual and carried a lot of emotion to further disguise it. The answering growls that he received convinced him that his bluff had failed colossally and that he was about to be in a 3 on 1 gunfight.

Then the first voice barked out again, silencing the growls. "Keep Moving."

Sam let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he looked down at the unconscious F.B.I agent and an idea formed.

********************Back with Dresden and Denton**************************

Harry instinctively flinched and ducked when the forest flashed bright with the repeat series of gunshots. Denton roared in pain but was quick to bring his own gun to bare and fire his own shot even as his legs fell out from under him and he tumbled to the ground like a great tree.

Sam let out a shout of pain as the bullet tore through his stolen suit jacket and then the shoulder behind it. The force of the bullet spun the Winchester around and robbed him of his balance, dragging him to the ground and unintentionally out of the way of the other bullets that surely would've ended the young Hunter.

Denton rolled as he hit the ground and wound up facing Sam with his gun pointed and a snarl on his face. Right as his finger started to depress the trigger a sneaker plowed into the gun and wretched it from the Hexenwolve's hand, sending it tumbling end over end into the darkness.

Before Dresden even had a chance to pull his extended foot back to the ground a dark blur plowed into him, he tried to hit the ground at a roll and to fling the hunk of killer flesh and teeth off him but only succeeded in getting a nasty gash along his forearm. He scrambled back as the large brown haired wolf snapped it's jaws at him, missing by mere centimeters.

Harry continued to scramble backwards like a crab as the wolf took a moment to look over Denton, who was leaned against a tree and clenching his jaw in pain as he reached for his ankle. No doubt there was a second pistol on his foot and if he reached it the game would change again.

There wasn't anything that the magicless wizard could do about it though, not with a rabid hexenwolf trying to rip off his legs. Harry pulled back his leg just in time to make the wolf's ferocious looking jaws snap closed on empty air, then he shoved forward on his arms and pistoned his long leg right into the wolf's snout. The large beast reared back and there was a decidedly loud crack as bone shattered under the force of Dresden's kick.

The wolf backed up and glared hatefully at Dresden even as a whine made its way through it's wounded snout. Harry continued to crab-walk backwards, eventually anger would overcome pain and he wanted to be as far away as possible before that happened. His movement stopped as his slightly trembling hand landed on something unnatural, cold and hard, it stood out obviously to his sense of touch after having scrambled through warm dirty and wood. He fumbled blindly for it as soon as he realized what it was, the wolf was starting to prowl closer to him again.

His finger clumsily slid into the hole and he closed his hand around the grip before whipping the object around. It wasn't pointed at the wolf, now only 4 feet away, but rather at Denton who had just managed to grab onto his still holstered hold out pistol.

"Stop or I'll Kill Him!" Dresden yelled, the words coming out of his mouth faster than anything he had ever said before and at a higher pitch than he had used since since he hit puberty, as he saw the wolf tensing to pounce.

All movement in that area of woods stopped, Denton was still, his hand on his holstered pistol and his eyes locked on the gun in Dresden's hand, the gun pointed directly at his forehead. The wolf snarled loudly but stayed where it was, a mixture of thick drool and blood running from it's jowls to the ground.

Sam managed to get his feet back underneath him and shakily got to his feet, cradling one arm to his chest to minimize the movements of his wounded shoulder. "You okay?" he asked even as blood started to stain through his stolen suit jacket.

"Just peachy, Sam. Take his gun." Harry said a little too quickly, his eyes darting towards the large wolf a few feet from him and the equally dangerous wounded F.B.I agent.

Sam took the long way around the snarling wolf and finally made it to agent Denton, making sure to watch the down F.B.I agent's every move he slowly crouched and unstrapped then unhulstered the small pistol. He took several steps back and turned the gun towards wolf as he made his way to Dresden's side.

"Now, what?" Sam asked quietly.

Harry's answer was to speak up and glance over at the snarling wolf, "Stop trying to audition for Twilight. Lose the fur, now."

The wolf's eyes glittered with rage and it took a step towards the still prone wizard.

"Stop!" Sam ordered and shot agent Denton's stolen pistol, the bullet throwing up dirty and wood chips a scant inch from the Hexenwolf's front paw. The wolf glared hatefully at the hunter and the wizard and then glanced at Denton. Denton looked it right in the eyes and gave the transformed agent Benns a slow nod.

The wolf whined pathetically then walked in a slow circle. Between one blink and another the wolf's form shimmered and took on the shape of a standing woman with a lithe body, wearing only a pair of suit pants that stretched tantalizingly over her legs. She had apparently stripped of her jacket, shirt and bra before shifting into wolf form because now none of them covered her and both Harry and Sam had to take a moment to stare at the rather amazing things her chest did as she breathed heavily and glared at them.

It was the look in those eyes that dragged them back to the truth of the situation. Her eyes were wild with hate, feral and possessing almost no human restraint at all. They remembered with a sudden clarity what she had been like as a wolf and understood that she would like nothing more than to rip their throats out with her teeth. Both having dealt with creatures that fell into the same category as the one they now mentally placed agent Benns in their libido obediently subsided.

Both wizard and hunter noticed the fur belt clasped tightly around Benns' abdomen, Dresden knowing for certain now that it was the artifact that allowed her to change into a wolf but Sam only knew it because he had taken a similar one off of the ginger F.B.I agent that he had knocked unconscious earlier. Unnoticed by all parties present he swayed slightly, allowing his wounded hand to brush against the belt that helped to hold up the kid's pants.

At first it felt just like normal fur and leather, a weird design for a belt to be sure but nothing startling. Then his finger's felt cold steel and a small gem, it wasn't until the blood that had been unobtrusively sliding down his arm from his wounded shoulder slid down his finger and touched the gem that Sam took a sudden large breath of air in shock and his eyes darted around the clearing.

Fortunately, Dresden was trying to talk the rogue F.B.I agents into giving up their plan or he would've further investigated why his current partner had suddenly gulped down air as if he had been drowning. Having had his fair share of bullet wounds he assumed the large 21 year old had simply moved wrong and aggravated his wound. After a click glance to make sure Sam was okay he went back to talking. The kid was standing, had his gun pointed straight, that was all the wizard could ask for at this point and asking Sam if he was okay while in front of these two would be exposing weakness, something he couldn't do if he wanted them to get out of this alive.

The power in Sam's veins grabbed at the dark energy that was stored within the stone and suckled greedily, it had been locked away far past the point when it should have made itself known and was growing at an exponential rate. Without his conscious knowledge of it Sam's mind gave his magic the okay to assimilate the magic into his own, to take the power and use it as nutrients for his own to grow. As the power was changed and flowed into him night turned to day in his eyes, he could see every twig, every blade of grass, the bruises on Dresden's body stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin and the dark leather of his new coat. Sam could smell the blood leaking from the wizard's arm and knew instinctively that it was a non-life threatening amount.

He saw Dresden glance back at him and so kept his gun steady and tried to calm his expression, he didn't know what was happening to him but it was like his senses had been ratcheted up several notches. He shook his head and tried to focus on what his eyes were seeing, only. He couldn't let himself get overwhelmed with these new improved senses or get distracted by wondering where they had come from. He could ask those questions later but for now he had to focus.

Sam focused on his sense of sight and slowly started to block out all the others, the cold steel in his hands faded away into a numb sensation, the crickets and breathes he could hear passed into obscurity and the blood he could smell was mentally discarded as normal. He ignored the lingering taste of his last hamburger, suddenly as strong as if he had just eaten it, and forced himself to take in every detail with his eyes.

That was when he noticed, Denton's legs weren't bleeding. He was sure he hit the F.B.I agent at least twice and he hadn't bandaged them, probably only because Dresden told him not to move, but the bleeding had stopped. It shouldn't have. Sam focused on that area and could see movement through the holes in Denton's pant legs, the rest of his legs weren't moving but the wounded parts were, they were healing. Not nearly as fast as some of the things he and his family had hunted over the years but fast enough that he would probably be on his feet within a few minutes.

Sam turned his head towards the wizard and spoke up, interrupting Harry's speech about them becoming the same type of murderers they had been trying to stop. "Harry, Denton's leg..."

Marcone's voice cut through Sam's and drew everyone's attention, "Drop your gun Mister Dresden." The mob boss was standing at ease 30 feet away, Sam brought his gun around while cursing himself for neglecting his senses, no matter what his reasoning.

Standing beside the mobster was his bodyguard Hendricks and Agent Harris, the latter wearing only the boxers Sam had left him in and with a large shiner under his eye. What neither hunter nor wizard missed was the pistol he held in his hand, the pistol that was up against the head of a small kneeling figure with a canvas sack covering their features.

Denton relaxed against the tree, even with his increased senses Sam hadn't realized how tense and ready to move the agent had been until he relaxed, every muscle lost its tension and he leaned against the tree with a calm surety that did nothing to help Sam's increasing heart-rate. "I would think it best if you did what he said, Dresden."

Harry shot the F.B.I agent an angry glance but didn't move to put down his gun. Sam took the opportunity to glance around and see if maybe Naruto or Tera would show up out of no where to save the day. Alas his blond friend and the last unaccounted for werewolf didn't make a dramatic appearance, there was only more silent forest and darkness.

Seeing the defiance still etched into Dresden's face Harris stepped closer to the knelt figure and roughly grabbed the bag, and no doubt a handful of hair, and ripped it off the figures head. Karrin Murphey's face was revealed as the bag came off, she gave a short surprised cry as some of her hair was ripped off with it. Her face was pale and she swayed lightly, half of her face was a large ugly bruise. Obviously, she hadn't come quietly.

The blood drained from Harry's face as Harris replaced the mouth of his pistol to the back of Karrin's head. The defiance on his face shifted to fear tinted with an edge of desperation.

"She doesn't need to die, Dresden. All that needs to happen is you and your companion need to put your guns down." Denton said.

Harry scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm sure you'll just let her walk away after everything she's seen and heard."

"Marcone has proven time and time again that he can escape charges like this. I'm sure for helping with his werewolf problem he is willing to extend the same protection to my agents and I."

"Of course, Mister Denton." Marcone answered smoothly.

Harry and Sam stood quietly for a handful of moments, each trying to think a way out of their current situation and both coming to the same conclusion, they had to hope Naruto and Tera could free them, they couldn't let Murphey die, it wasn't in either of them.

But Harry still had one last play, unorthodox though it was, telling the truth. He shifted his eyes from Denton to Marcone and looked him straight in the eyes. Marcone had eyes the color of faded dollar bills and had already met the wizard's gaze, so there was no fear of a soul-gaze happening there.

"John, these guys are rogue. They framed McFinn for the murders around town so they could cover up when they kill you."

For a moment Marcone stilled and his grip on his rifle tightened as he stared into Harry's eyes and the wizard started hoping that maybe Marcone's paranoia would work for him. The next moment his hand relaxed and his businessman's smile returned to his face. "I hardly thought divide and conquer through manipulation was your style, Mister Dresden. But then again, I never knew you had an apprentice either, so perhaps there are a few things I don't know about you yet. Perhaps he would be more open to employment than you were."

"What do you say, son?" He started after sliding his eyes onto Sam but keeping his eyes locked on Sam's nose rather than risk a soul-gaze. "There are numerous benefits to accepting employ with me and I'll never ask you to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

Sam glanced at Dresden before returning his gaze to Marcone and letting his gaze meet Marcone's, fully prepared to tell him where he could shove his employment. Then he felt a tugging sensation and felt as if he was falling forward, further and further he fell into that faded green until he passed the iris and found himself in a different world. He saw the world that was Marcone's soul, he saw what was truly Marcone in his entirety.

Marcone was a soldier, a warrior, behind his relaxed smile and kind manners. He was going to get what he wanted and he was going to get it in the most efficient way possible, simply because that was who he was. He was a dedicated man- dedicated to his goals, dedicated to his people. He never let fear affect him. He made a living on human misery and suffering, peddling in flesh and drugs and stolen goods, but he took steps to minimize that suffering because it was the most efficient means of running business. He had killed before, and would do so again, and it would mean nothing more to him than a business transaction, nothing more than paying for his groceries in the checkout line.

There was a corner that Sam struggled to look at but he couldn't, it was as if that spot was determined to stay in his peripheral vision no matter how he tried to twist and turn. The hunter, inexperienced with this sensation, mentally growled and tried to force himself to focus on that spot, to see what was there. Eventually, the details started to come to him. It was a spot of regret, a secret shame so powerful that it defined his very character. It was something that he would give anything to undue, spill any amount of blood. It was from that dark place that he drew his resolve. As quick as it had fallen upon him the vision was gone, hardly a second had passed but Sam instinctively knew what he had seen was the truth of Johnny Marcone.

Sam stumbled as he found himself back in his body, taking an unsteady step back before he was even consciously in control of his body. His ankle rolled as his foot landed on a partially uncovered rock and he tumbled to the ground. He took several deep breath as his eyes unerringly found Marcone's again, this time all he saw was that same faded green but he didn't get pulled in. Gentleman Johnny Marcone, the most powerful man in Chicago stared at Sam, his face carefully blank but with slightly fearful eyes but alongside that fear in equal amounts was curiosity. Marcone was surprised by what he had seen inside Sam but quickly reasserted the mental control that had allowed him to take over Chicago's seedy underworld in less than a single lifetime.

Hendrick's tightened the grip on his shotgun and looked perfectly ready to blow away the wizard and the hunter but Marcone raised a hand and the hulking giant stopped. "I see."

Marcone took a deep breath and the color returned to his face, his businessman's smile perhaps more brittle but once again in place. "In that case, Sam Winchester, I ask that you too, put your gun down."

Harry glanced down at Sam and knew that they had no more cards to play. Both put their guns up in the air and slowly crouched to lay them on the floor.

"Okay. Okay, Johnny. But you're going to regret this, they really are planning to kill you." Harry said.

Their hands had barely left their guns before Benns was moving, a low kick knocked Sam's hand away from the gun before manicured fingers grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him forward into a savage knee to the face. The force of the knee knocked him out of her grasp and onto the ground on his back.

Dresden knew, intellectually, that he shouldn't fight back but his instinct and his pride demanded he at least throw one punch. His pride wasn't the only thing that took a hit when she swatted his fist away from her face before it could touch her and kept the momentum going as she continued her spin and, in an impressive display of flexibility, brought her back leg up high enough to crash into his face, sending him hard into a tree and bringing stars to his eyes as he swayed drunkenly.

Sam struggled to get to his feet, one hand coming up to clutch at his nose, which he knew without a doubt was broken, he was almost off the ground when he felt a small push and a sharp pain. He looked down and saw a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his chest. He managed to look up and see Marcone staring at him down the sight of his rifle before the drugs took affect and swiftly dragged him from the realm of the conscious.

Dresden managed to stay conscious even as his sense of balance left him, the kick to the ribs from agent Benns didn't help either, and he tumbled onto his side on the ground. His ribs were still bruised from his earlier beating at the hands of the Street Wolves and he was fairly certain that last kick had snapped one or two free. He stayed down, his eyes fuzzily focusing on Marcone and Hendricks as strolled into the clearing.

"I suggest we move them to the pit quickly, my men just radioed in. The dogs I have them leading started going mad with fear a few minutes ago. MacFinn is coming."

"I agree completely. It's time we finish this."

As soon as Denton finished talking he raised his arm, clutched within it was another holdout pistol that no one had noticed him pull out, once the gun was level with Hendrick's chest he squeezed the trigger 8 times in quick succession. The giant man fell back without ever being able to react, his impact with the ground shook the earth for several meters in every direction.

Marcone's eyes widened in surprise but it didn't slow him down in the slightest, he tossed the rifle in his hands to agent Benns. Instinctively, she raised her hands to catch it or block the heavy metal from hitting her in the face. She should've kept her eyes on Marcone, the barrel of the heavy gun had barely touched her exposed arms and yet in that time Marcone had reached behind his back and produced a large wicket looking knife.

By the time gravity tugged the gun away from her skin she barely had time for her eyes to widen in shock before Marcone was in her face. His eyes stared into hers, cold and without mercy, even as he slide the large blade through her chest and directly into her heart. Then he wrapped his other arm around her back and spun her, as gracefully as he would a dance partner at the finest of high class parties, until her back was presented to Denton and Harris, using her body as a shield.

"I think you will find that the deal I was offering was the best option you had tonight." Marcone said, his voice calm but possessing a deathly chill.

Harris pistol whipped Murphy and she fell to the ground, unconscious. He then pointed his pistol at Marcone as he moved behind a tree. Denton, on the other hand, did not move to reload his gun or even to point it at Marcone. He, merely, set his gun back down to the floor and let it rest there. His eyes calm and locked with the mobster's. Although his eyes were calm Marcone could see a vein in the F.B.I agent's forehead that was pulsing quickly in rage, in answer to this rage the mob boss merely let a friendly smile cross his perfectly white teeth.

He was so focused upon Denton that he never heard Wilson, the last F.B.I agent, come up behind him. He had assumed that the man had been taken out by either of the wizards and wouldn't be up for some time. As such the right hook that caught him in the side of the head took him completely unawares.

Marcone was sent to the ground, his grip on the body of agent Benns loosened and he lost both his shield and the knife still stuck within it. The next second Denton was up, on his newly healed legs, and, with the help of Harris and Wilson, began to pound on the crime lord of Chicago. Marcone was slippery, however, and managed to slip out of the group of men as they tried to pummel him into unconsciousness.

His strikes were lightning fast and aimed for vulnerable points that would paralyze his opponents; the eyes, throat, pressure points and the groin. He managed to deal out more damage than most martial arts Masters would have been able to but after a missed jab at the throat Denton managed to grab Marcone's arm and hold him fast as the other two jumped him and savagely knocked him to the ground and this time succeeded in pummeling him into unconsciousness.

************************* Deeper in the forest on Marcone's property, several minutes later ************************************

Naruto listened, with his eyes closed, as the F.B.I agents rolled Dresden and Sam into the pit that he himself sat in, faking the effects of the tranquilizer that had hit him. From the sounds of solid thuds and groans it seemed Dresden might be conscious, or almost so, but Sam was out cold. His eyes tightened slightly when he heard another, far lighter, thump as another body hit the bottom of the pit. Subtly, he slid his fingers along his forearms and found they had removed his hidden kunai. One at a time he checked for any of his hidden weapons but kept coming up empty, whoever had searched him had been very thorough.

He heard the men grunting as they struggled to lift something and frowned, he couldn't hear the woman who had been with them before, he decided not to let that distract him for now. There were 4 men up there but one seemed to be unconscious, had one of the Alphas woken back up and come to help only to be captured again? There was a sudden silence and then a creaking noise coming from directly above the pit. _Ah, they hung someone from something, the sound is the rope_.

Shortly after the 3 remaining men left and Naruto opened his eyes before hopping to his feat and stretching. His absurd metabolism helped work the tranquilizer through his system faster but it had managed to knock him out, and even now his muscles felt stiff and slow. He saw as Tera opened her eyes and began to stretch the tight feeling out of her muscles, something Naruto was very glad to watch as she was in human form and very much lacking clothes. Tera turned to him while stretching and saw him watching her body abashedly before looking her in the eyes and offering a smile. She let out a matching smile then gave one last stretch, putting her arms behind her back and stretching her chest muscles with a playful smile.

Naruto finally started blushing a little at her actions but very much appreciated them. He shook his head and walked over to Sam and Dresden as Tera went to rouse the woman from the police station that Dresden had called Murphy. The blond knelt down and scooped water, from a small puddle, into his hands then splashed it on the sleeping wizard. Dresden woke suddenly and sputtered out the water that had managed to get into his mouth. When Naruto gave Sam the same treatment the hunter barely moved.

"Marcone shot hit him with a tranquilizer," Dresden said as he levered himself to sit against the dirt wall. "He'll probably be out for a while."

"Probably around 3 or 4 hours, it was meant to take down wolves after all."

Naruto and Dresden looked up and saw Marcone swinging slowly from a rope, he looked down at them calmly despite the fact that his face was covered in bruises. "It would seem I owe you an apology, Mister Dresden. Your assumptions about Mister Denton's plan was quite accurate."

"Well thanks, John but that would mean a lot more if you weren't strung up like a worm on a hook and we weren't down here about to play tag with MacFinn after he finishes eating your face." Dresden answered back sarcastically.

How Marcone managed to express fatherly disapproval and amusement while slowly swinging back and fourth by a rope that bound his arms and waiting to be eaten by a super werewolf was something not many people in the world would be able to understand. He managed though and eventually Dresden broke eye contact first, rolling his eyes at Marcone's nonchalance in the current situation. Mentally, he swore that nothing could get a rise out of the crime baron of Chicago.

"I estimate we have a few minutes before MacFinn arrives. Do you have a plan, Mister Dresden?"

"Well, before anything we need to get out of this pit. Do you have anything th-"

"You mean like this?" Naruto said as he walked up to the wall of the pit then channeled chakra into his hands and feet before quickly scaling the dirt to the top of the pit and flipping over the edge. He could've just walked up the wall but for some reason he wanted it to look like he had a harder time than he did. It might be because Marcone had shot him earlier or just because he didn't truly know Dresden well enough to trust him yet but he elected to not just walk up the muddy wall.

"How the hell?" Harry muttered.

Naruto turned away from the hole and pretended not to hear the wizard. Once his back was turned to the pit and the mobster he held out his hand and channeled some chakra into the seal on his wrist. With a quiet popping sound Naruto summoned a kunai that fell into his opened palm. He was about to turn and go to work on cutting the crime lord down so he could use the rope to haul the rest of his team out of the pit when he froze.

It wasn't a sound but something had changed and it set his hair on edge. Blue eyes slowly scanned the woods around him, hoping to find whatever it was that he knew was watching him. Part of him wished it was the F.B.I agents because there was only one other possibility out in these woods tonight and he would rather take on men with guns anytime. Of course, no sooner than that thought had managed to cross his mind did his eyes find a pair of red eyes staring straight at him. They didn't glow like his own and the blonde's eyes almost slide right past them before doubling back and finding the eyes and the outline of the large wolf like creature that was crouched a mere twenty feet away from him.

He reacted in a second, knowing that his time before the creature pounced him was limited, he turned and threw the kunai in his hand at Marcone. The kunai was still in the air when Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and jumped away as fast as he could. It was only his chakra enhanced speed that kept him from being ripped in half when the Loup-Garou's claws reached the place he had just been standing in. Instead, he got a series of long deep scratches along his side and the speed of his jump was increased beyond his control and he was sent crashing into a tree.

The flying kunai cut through the rope that kept Marcone from swinging his way to freedom and then embedded itself into a tree somewhere deep in the woods. The now loose rope fell into the pit, one end almost slapping Dresden in the face as the other end stayed tied to a tree close to the edge of the pit. After hearing the Loup Garou's roar and Naruto's shot of pain Dresden was more than anxious to get up the rope and help however he could. He didn't know what he was going to be able to do but was bound determined that fae or not the young man was not going to face that monster alone.

The wizard grabbed onto the rope and pushed his boot into the muddy wall and began forcing his aching muscles to pull himself out of the pit and closer to one of the supernatural's deadliest killers. Probably not one of his best ideas, sadly also not one of his worst, he admitted to himself with a slight chuckle mixed with a pained grunt. After what to him felt like hours but was in fact probably only ten minutes Harry pulled himself up over the edge of the pit and onto solid, if muddy, ground.

He stumbled slightly as he quickly made it to his feet, his mind momentarily clouding and causing him to sway a little before his balance returned and he focused his eyes on Naruto and MacFinn. What he saw made him question whether he had taken just one too many blows to the head lately. The blond was holding two honest to god swords, well maybe a little short to be called swords and seemed to lack the point that he traditionally thought all swords had but they were far too long to be called daggers. He was also literally bouncing from tree to tree as he sliced at any point of the Loup-Garou he could reach. Unfortunately for the, obviously skilled, blond MacFinn was healing from the cuts almost as soon as they were made. Obviously the blades weren't inherited silver, if they had been Dresden suspected the young blond would've killed the beast within seconds.

The wizard, lacking his usual magic, was starting to feel a little less than necessary when the super charged werewolf turned the tables. It had noticed that the blond started to form a pattern and then waited for the time when he would go to hamstring it once more before spinning while the boy was in midair and hence unable to change direction. Naruto managed to bring his blades up to try to block the blow but MacFinn's immense strength still sent him flipping end over end into the darkened forest.

Tera climbed out of the pit just in time to see Naruto be flung deeper into the woods. She acted within an instant, her form switching between that of a beautiful tan woman to an impossible large tan furred wolf, in the blink of an eye. The wolf easily came up to Dresden's shoulder and bounded away with such speed it was little more than a blur to human eyes. It charged at MacFinn with silence that no vanilla human could hope to match and snapped its teeth on MacFinn's Achilles tendon before savagely ripping the piece of muscle off as she danced out of reach of his clawed paws.

Dresden took a few quick steps towards the dueling animals, fully intending to throw his weight into the fight, when bullets started to whiz around him, slamming into dirt and trees as any restraint the rogue F.B.I agents still possessed snapped. Harry crouched low as he ducked behind a tree and pressed the rough park deep into his back. His head whipped back and fourth, between the direction he knew the F.B.I agents were and to where he could see MacFinn as he managed to clip Tera on the nose, eliciting a sharp whine of pain.

Dresden was ready to risk the hailstorm of bullets to help the shape shifter when Naruto appeared between the Loup-Garou and his fiance. He was bathed in red energy and the wizard could see several ribs being sucked back into his skin. The sight made him want to gag but what the blond did next knocked any thoughts of ridiculous healing powers into the back of his mind. The blond brought his hands together several times in strange posses then leaned back as if he was about to hack the mother of all loogies before he punched himself in the stomach and tornado force winds whipped through the trees and threw MacFinn like a child kicking a stuffed toy.

Dresden's mouth dropped open and even the bullets stopped as the wizard stared at the blond. Sure, he could do something similar but not with as much ease as Naruto seemingly had. The blond turned to him and shouted even as he and Tera raced after MacFinn. "We'll keep him distracted, you handle them!"

The next second he disappeared into the dark after MacFinn, the second after that his tree was being pounded with bullets again. "Handle them, yeah. That'll go well."

_**Author's Notes: Post story:**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the story and all that. Now for my question. I am considering splitting the group for a bit and doing a time skip. There would even be an episode or two that is just Sam and Dean going on some cannon hunts, they wouldn't be cannon because of the changes to the characters that I've already put in, for example Dean's mind being slightly effected by the fact that he picked up that coin a while back. What that coin is and what it does would be explained in the first episode of season 2. What I want to know is if you guys think I should split the group for very long. Right now there is plenty of reason for it as Dean damn near tortured Sasuke to find out what type of creature he was, mostly i refer to burning the seal off.**_

_**Point is, do you guys want a split and to have a few chapters where They're doing their own hunts or do you want to keep the group? If I split then there will be Naruto Sasuke chapters and there will be Sam Dean chapters. They are all my main characters so I'm not just going to timeskip them out and claim nothing happened with them.**_

_**Well, thats all I can think of, so please review and tell me what you think I should do, as well as what you thought of this chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Movies have always portrayed trees as impenetrable bullet shields and this might be true, for a couple of seconds. Unfortunately, movies fail to realize that each bullet weakens the tree by a little bit and when you have three pissed off F.B.I agents shooting at you those little changes add up in a hurry. Dresden more than ever wished he hadn't accepted Susan's gift of a new coat, sure the other one was beaten and faded but it had the enchantments that he had slaved over for days to impart. Enchantments that would stop pesky little things like small arms fire.

With that advantage robbed of him the wizard decided that a retreat was in order. He knew the situation was stacked against him, and with his magic having been exhausted, he had to do what he could to change the odds and lucky for him, there was a conscious and recently betrayed mob boss not far away.

He waited until the the hail of bullets stopped, a clear sign that they had to reload, and started sprinting back towards the pit where he could see Marcone already starting to cut the last rope tethering him to the ground. A few more seconds and he would start to swing his way to the side of the pit before cutting the last rope that held him dangling in the air. Well, let it never be said that Harry Dresden didn't do his part to help.

When Chicago's Yellow page wizard reached the edge of the pit he pushed off with his legs and soared through the air. Marcone barely had time to look up from the rope he had just cut before Dresden's arms wrapped around his midsection and swung on him like Tarzan on a vine. The wind may have been driven out of Marcone's lungs but he still managed to use his hidden blade to cut the rope when they got away from the pit.

The two landed on the muddy dirt and for a moment the air was knocked rather sharply out of their lungs and they lay still for a moment. When bullets started landing all around them they quickly found their motivation and scrambled into the trees and hopefully not towards a raging Loup Garou.

*******************************With Naruto*******************************

Naruto ducked under the wide swipe of MacFinn's claws and quickly fired over a dozen punches to the Loup-Garou's lower torso before knocking it away with a spinning kick to the face. Knowing that his kick had only moved the heavy beast back a couple of feet, the blond continued his spin and pulled out two fistfulls of shuriken. His momentum barely managed to complete his 360 turn before MacFinn was back on him. Not having time to coat the blades with wind chakra Naruto merely winged both handfulls at the beast's face.

Most of the deadly sharp blades merely bounced off the beasts practically impenetrable hide but two managed to take it in the eyes. MacFinn roared in pain and fury as it swiped out to drive away or gut the creature that had hurt him. Fortunately for him, he managed to do both as Naruto caught the full force of MacFinn's clawed talons to the stomach resulting in several deep gashes as well as being flung dozens of meters along the ground.

Not for the first time, he was thankful for having the Kyuubi's chakra. If he didn't have it he would've ran out of chakra already and not only would he have been at MacFinn's mercy but a blow like that would've surely killed him. His current saving grace was that he was flooding his body with Kyuubi's chakra but even that had its limits. The atmosphere of this world was leaching the Kyuubi's chakra off his body at an alarming rate. He was already using the equivalent of two tails worth of chakra just to keep at the level of his tailless chakra cloak. Apparently, the greater chakra pressure of the Kyuubi's chakra forced it to disperse faster as well.

Never the less the fox's chakra did it's job and pulled Naruto's cracked ribs back into place and healed them, as Naruto managed to pull himself against a tree trunk to try to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to neutralize MacFinn without killing him, Tera had been taken out of the fight earlier. His fist tightened painfully into his palm, she had taken a blow meant for him when he had overestimated the effect of his strikes against the super charged werewolf.

The crack of a twig was the only warning the blond got, but it was enough, he managed to pull his head forward just before the bark of the tree he was resting against exploded with the impact of a bullet. He was on his feet again in a second as he saw the fat F.B.I. Agent standing in the shadows, already adjusting his aim to fire another round. Naruto crouched low and pushed hard against the ground, rocketing into the air towards one of the nearby trees. The F.B.I. Agent's eyes widened in disbelief but he quickly adjusted his aim again but not nearly fast enough. To a normal human Naruto's kyuubi enhanced speed was almost a blur and he was crouched at the man's feet before he had chance to react.

Naruto quickly reached up and broke the man's wrist while taking the pistol in his hands and then planted a swift boot into the F.B.I agent's chest, sending him tumbling away into the darkness where he hit a tree and presumably lost consciousness. MacFinn's low growl was the only warning the blond received before he was, once again, sent flying across the forest floor, this time with gashes along his back. Naruto cried out in pain when he was finally stopped by slamming into a tree, once again cracking his newly healed ribs.

He made it to his knees and gently cradled his ribs before letting out a soft whimper as the tattered remains of his clothing scraped across the open wounds on his body. He leapt once more, this time using his chakra to stick to a tree about 30 feet up. He found a branch to sit down on and cut the kyuubi's chakra down to the eye changing level, it would slow down his healing but he wouldn't be glowing anymore either.

A smattering of gunshots sounded off in the darkness and the blond hoped Dresden and the others were okay but at the moment he was in no position to help them. He sighed and began to push chakra to his torso, hoping to speed the healing process. He didn't have much hope for closing the wounds but maybe he could at least make it so his movements weren't slowed down during his next round with the giant bloodthirsty mutt.

At first he didn't hear it, and it started off softly enough that when he did he dismissed it as nothing but slowly it started getting louder. When he did recognize it he froze, it was pained and frightened whimpering. It was coming from the direction of MacFinn. And where he had knocked the fat F.B.I. Agent unconscious. The blond's eyes widened and he moved to get up but his ribs heavily protested the movement and forced him to stop. Now that Kyuubi's chakra wasn't running through him to dull the pain he could feel every bit of the gashes covering his body and the broken ribs that were robbing him of his breath.

He could hear the man struggling to get up, then the shuffling sound of him scrambling away but the most important sound was of MacFinn's snarling. It was getting closer much faster than the rogue F.B.I. Agent. Naruto closed his eyes, bringing Kyuubi's chakra back up wasn't as simple in this world as it was in his own, he would need time to flood his system with it again after having just used it, and he knew that was time the F.B.I agent didn't have. He flinched as he heard the frightened cries raise in pitch and heard the sadly recognizable sound of claws rending flesh. The screaming was the worst, even if the man had done horrible things and was a murderer Naruto still could barely stand to hear those screams of pain, it became even worse when the screams were mixed with gurgling of blood but fortunately all sound stopped soon after that. All except the raspy strangely wet sounding panting of MacFinn.

While Naruto tried his best to remain silent Dresden and Marcone were quietly moving from tree to tree, hiding in their shadows and playing a deadly game of hide and seek. They had managed to lose the rogue F.B.I agents after an invigorating sprint through the woods and dropping down a small ravine. Fortunately, Naruto's fight with MacFinn was creating enough noise to cover any sounds the pair might have made. Unfortunately, listening to Naruto's fight with MacFinn was more than a little terrifying. There was shouts, growls, bursts of flame, hurricane level winds, lightning strikes and earth quakes. Harry was starting to have serious doubts he could take Naruto, even on a good day when he wasn't suffering from several different beatings.

After shaking off the thoughts Harry took time to admire Marcone, the man had been beaten into unconsciousness not more than an hour ago but gliding from tree to tree he appeared to be a ninja with amazing grace.

"I just want to let you know," Dresden started once he reached the same tree as the crime lord. "That I still hate you."

Marcone merely turned back and arched an immaculately trimmed eyebrow. After several seconds it was starting to get awkward, starring into each others eyes like that, but Dresden was a stubborn wizard and didn't want to let Marcone know that he knew it was awkward. So the starring continued for almost a minute before Marcone smiled in, benign amusement and turned away.

_Damn it, even in winning I feel like I just lost!_ Harry thought.

Then Marcone was moving again and Dresden forced to follow or be left behind. He realized they were moving back towards the pit, _Good_. He thought. If they could get everyone out of the pit and out of here it would be less people in danger from MacFinn and less that Denton could use as hostages.

They were almost back to the pit when they heard voices and they were getting louder.

"...The Belt!"

The reply was eaten by the forest but they could hear something had been said. Crime lord and yellow page wizard matched eyes and nodded before they separated and started approaching the pit from different angles. Dresden made it to the last line of trees before the pit and glanced around it.

Standing there, gun in hand, was the mostly nude Agent Harris. His gun was pointed into the pit and his face almost matched his red hair.

"Where is MY BELT?!" He screamed down into the pit.

"I threw it away when I took your clothes. Calm down, it's just out there in the bushes." A deep but calming voice answered him.

_Sam, _Dresden thought as he recognized the voice. The bark bit into his hands as pressed into the tree while he leaned around hoping to catch a glimpse of Denton somewhere. His attention was dragged rather forcefully back as Harris cocked his gun and growled into the pit.

"Give it to me!" He ordered, obviously not believing Sam's story.

Harry recognized that voice, Harris had lost his patience and was ready to kill if his questions weren't answered in exactly the way he wanted them. He hoped that Denton wasn't standing somewhere near and charged out from around his tree. His long legs ate up the distance quickly but not silently.

Harris turned around and caught sight of the wizard barreling towards him. He started to bring up his gun but Harry caught him across the stomach in a text book football tackle that launched them both off the edge of the pit. They experienced free fall for several seconds before they slammed hard into the muddy earth. Water splashed up onto the denizens of the pit even as both F.B.I agent and wizard lay still for a moment.

Slowly Dresden rolled off his temporary vehicle of flight and flopped bonelessly onto the mud next to Harris. Harry managed to open his eyes and saw Karen Murphy walking towards him, he opened his lips to reassure her that he was fine but she merely glanced at him then stepped over his legs and took the pistol still gripped in Harris's hand.

She pointed the gun at Harris and for a heart stopping second Harry actually thought she was going to kill the defenseless F.B.I agent and for an even more terrifying moment he didn't try to stop her. He was guilty of murder, had tried to kill him, had beaten Murphy and had used black magic to do it all. He had broken both mundane and magical laws but that didn't make executing him right and Harry knew that, he knew all that and yet didn't say a word until Murphy let out a small sigh and walked away.

Harry let out a similar sigh and let his head roll towards Harris and saw the man wasn't moving. His eyes snapped wide open and he saw there was a small partially buried rock jutting up from the mud, it was jammed sharply into the back of Harris's neck. When they had landed it had probably snapped the young man's neck.

He didn't know how long he laid there simply starring at the young man that he had inadvertently killed, in reality it was probably mere seconds but to him it felt like an eternity where he simply starred at the corpse as his mind refused to work. It wasn't the first time he had killed a human, he had been forced to kill his own teacher and adoptive father as a teenager. Justin Dumorne had turned out to be a dark wizard and when Dresden was a teenager had tried to enthrall him, to magically dominate his mind and make him into little more than a slave. He had managed to escape but then his teacher had broken another of the magical laws, he opened the Outer Gates and brought in an Outsider. Outsiders are terrifyingly powerful creatures that don't need to obey the rules of our world, they are intelligent and absolutely desperate to enter all worlds and scour them clean of life.

Harry had been hunted for several days by the Outsider before in desperation he made a deal with his, literal, Fairy Godmother. She had given him power and with that boost had been able to destroy the physical body of the Outsider and force it back beyond the Outer Gates. He had then gone back to face his teacher, high on the temporary power and determined to save his enthralled lover.

The battle had been fierce and had taken everything Dresden had as an especially gifted wizard and as a recipient of Fae powers. In the end he had been forced to kill his teacher and to burn the house down around his lover. After the battle had ended he had been found by the Wardens and barely judged innocent of murder in the clause of self defense.

He knew this case was open and closed in concerns to the White Council, use of black magic had made the rogue F.B.I agents warlocks and if there was any humans in existence that the White Council supported the killing of, it was warlocks. Even knowing that didn't stop the self loathing that welled up within his heart. Killing was always something he avoided as much as possible, human or not.

The snapping of a twig was somehow impossibly loud and all eyes shot up to the side of ledge overhanging the pit. There crouched with it's long talons tearing into the muddy ledge and growling down at them was McFinn. A disgusting and terrifying mix of blood and drool slowly dripped from the mangy hair hanging from his jaw and his eyes seemed to reflect the light of the full moon as he stared down at the group of trapped mortals.

Sam carefully motioned for the Alphas to get behind him, the young werewolves eager to obey in their freight. Murphy took aim, knowing that the pistol in her hands would barely count as an annoyance to the monster. Dresden scrambled to his feet and began drawing on his magic to try to blast the creature away, hoping to buy at least a few seconds of life for everyone else in the pit but as he did it felt like his soul was tearing in two and he dropped back to the ground with a scream of pain.

Seeing the weakness of his prey MacFinn's lips pulled back, revealing rows of bloodied razor sharp fangs, in a terrifying parody of a smile as his muscles visibly tensed, as he prepared to leap into the pit. Everyone's eyes shot wide as suddenly the Loup-Garou's head whipped to the side before tumbling forward in terrifying slowness. The weight it had been using to prepare to leap on them now caused its body to roll forward and land on it's back, even in death causing the survivors of the pit to jump back. On the left side of it's head was a small hole, the size of a pointer finger, but the right side of it's head was blown apart. It had shattered outwards and brain and bone were missing even as the they finally heard the echoing report of the gunshot make its way through the trees.

Murphy crouched and kept her gun up, her instincts as a police officer quickly pointing out that the hole that kept them prison also provided cover from their mysterious sniper. The sound of cracking twigs and crunching leaves seemed abhorrently loud and each step stretched indefinitely before the other as it brought the sniper forward. Finally, green eyes and brown hair crested the edge of the pit and Dean Winchester stepped into the light of the moon, a large rifle cradled within his arms.

"Sammy?"

Sam took a step forward into a larger patch of moonlight, "Down here."

Everyone in the pit noticed how the man's shoulders relaxed at the sound of Sam's voice.

"You Okay?"

Sam huffed like a kid who was embarrassed by his older brother checking a scratch. "I'm fine, Dean."

"Sam, Who is that?" Harry ventured after finally making it back to his feet.

"He's my brother."

_More hunters, Great._ Harry thought sarcastically, even if they were related Harry didn't really see Sam's forgiving nature in the stance of a man who had just blown the head off a supernatural heavy-weight. Speaking of which.

"How did you do that?" Karen asked before he had the chance, she had lowered her confiscated pistol but still had it in her hands in case this 'Dean' turned into a threat. "That thing was shrugging off shotgun blasts earlier."

Dean smirked down at her and patted his rifle lovingly, "M24 sniper rifle with silver bullets."

"You made the bullets?" Harry asked pointedly.

Dean glanced at Sam but then carefully answered, his voice becoming more guarded, "An old supply my Dad made me for werewolf hunts."

Harry merely nodded and made his way towards the rope still dangling over the side of the pit, "Be careful up there, still 2 more around."

Dean turned and was quickly scanning the surrounding area with his rifle, he caught side of a humanoid shape slowly hobbling towards them and his finger started to tighten on the trigger. A beam of light hit the figure, momentarily illuminating the trademark burnt orange of his t-shirt and Dean recognized who it was. It took longer than he liked to admit before he pulled his finger from the trigger and lowered his rifle, the new information regarding their two partners running laps through his head. Eventually he nodded to the blond as Naruto drew in closer, if the kyuubi jinchuriki hadn't been so exhausted he might have seen the tightness in the gesture. Instead, he merely nodded back and spoke up to the crowd of people slowly climbing out of the hole, "Only 1 now, MacFinn got the other."

"Then we're done here," another voice answered as Sasuke and Marcone walked out of the shadows on the other side of the pit. Marcone had a few more scratches and a steadily bleeding bite wound on his arm but more worrying was the intrigued and plotting expression on his face as he glanced at the raven haired shinobi.

After the last Alpha was pulled out of the pit Sasuke, the alphas, Sam, Dresden and Naruto all turned their heads as they heard sirens approaching in the distance.

"We need to go, the police are on their way." Everyone nodded and made their way towards the road that ran next to Marcone's house in silence.

Parked on the side of the road was Dean's Impala, Naruto's Ashton Martin and a large white panel van with Susan sitting in the driver's seat looking absurdly happy and even more so when she saw they were alright. She got out of the van and ran up to Dresden, giving him a hug and then gently guiding him over towards the van as they talked in hushed tones.

Marcone walked up to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes, and for a second surprise showed on his face before he managed to cover it up, "Sasuke, I believe the name was?"

Sasuke merely nodded.

If the shinobi's silence bothered Marcone then he hid it well, "I merely wanted to thank you for helping me with Denton, my injuries might have become more severe without your assistance. To show my gratitude I wanted to see if you and your friend would perhaps be interested in a job. In my experience people of your skills are rare and even having you on call simply to take care of the occasional errand would be invaluable to me."

Sasuke starred impassively at the mob boss for several seconds before turning to glance at Naruto, the blond sighed and stepped forward into Marcone's presence and captured the crime boss's attention. "I'm sorry Mr. Marcone, but you're a criminal and we don't work for criminals."

"A criminal I may be but my actions have had great benefits to this city and it's people. Actions are outlawed because they don't benefit society, so by the fact that my actions do benefit my home it seems to me that my actions are legal in the truest sense of the word. Not to mention the fact that many law enforcement personal would see the actions you take as illegal."

"Come on, Sasuke. We aren't bloodying our hands for him." Naruto said with finality and started walking away. Sasuke turned and started after him but Marcone had one more piece to say.

"He won't be there forever, young man, best get used to making your own decisions."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sasuke disappeared in a blur of superhuman speed and was inches from Marcone's face before he had time to think. Sasuke's sharingan burst to life and his sword was pressed to the crime boss's throat but a second away from ending the life of one of Chicago's most powerful men. Sasuke's words slithered from his lips like a poisonous viper and Gentleman Johnny Marcone was subject to a feeling he seldom had cause to experience, unadulterated fear.

"If you do anything to him, I promise you, you'll spend years in torment before I let you die."

"Sasuke!" Dean's voice barked out, the black haired shinobi turned his head slightly before giving Marcone one more glare and walking towards Sam, Naruto and Dean.

Unbeknowst to Sasuke a quick smile stole its way across Marcone's lips and his mind was going a mile a minute. "Perfect."

Sasuke, Naruto, Dean and Sam started towards their vehicles when Sam was caught by a hand upon his shoulder, a quick glance back told him that it was Harry Dresden, self proclaimed wizard.

"Sam, I know that you and your brothers are hunters but you have to tell him you're a wizard."

Sam's eyes widened and his face went pale, "NO, He can't know, I'm not going to be even more of a supernatural freak to my family. Neither Dad nor he would ever accept it."

"Sam, you need training! We have to go in, I'll plead your case and take on the Doom of Damocles and become your teacher but you have to come in with me! If Wardens find you without my protection they'll kill you!" Harry whispered urgently.

Despite himself Sam let out a small, pained chuckle, "You better hope they don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I died and Dean found out witches did it, if he found out about your society. He would tear it apart."

Harry wanted to scoff it off, as if any mundane human could hope to do anything against the entirety of the White Council, a group of wizards so powerful that they held back entire species of vampires, a government that had staved off the creatures of night for centuries, and yet when he saw the sorrowful sureness within Sam's eyes it gave him pause. It was as if Sam was apologizing for what he without a doubt knew his brother would do.

After a few moments of terrifying doubt and worry Dresden let the tension ease out of his body with a weary sigh. He reached into his over-sized pockets and pulled out a thick obviously hand made journal. "I didn't think you'd come with me. This is my first journal I was forced to take when I was being taught magic. For the love of Magic Sam, read it and learn to control your powers, they aren't going to go away and who knows who you could accidentally end up hurting without meaning to."

Sam started to open his mouth in protest but one look at Dresden's eyes made him relent, he'd have to be careful. If Dean caught him with it, there would be questions, questions that could tear his family apart. Sam grabbed the journal while checking over his shoulder, fortunately Dean was putting his rifle in it's case, taking advantage of his good luck Sam shoved the journal into his coat and away from prying eyes. He'd have to talk to Naruto about not telling his brother about his new status as wizard, he was thankful the blond didn't seem to care but considering he came from another dimension he supposed the shinobi were in no place to be throwing stones.

Sam's head perked up slightly as tension re-entered his body, the sirens were getting closer. He held out his hand to the wizard, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry took his hand and gave it a shake while staring into Sam's eyes, "Be careful out there, and don't make me regret this."

The two released their grip and Sam turned away, but before he called back over his shoulder, "I won't."

By the time Sam had gotten back to Dean, Naruto and Sasuke were getting into their own car. Sasuke's face was an icy mask and Naruto had obvious hurt in his eyes as they looked back at Sam and drove off.

"Dean?"

"How long have you known, Sam?"

Sam's heart started to speed up,_ there's no way Naruto had told Dean about me being a wizard already, right?_

"Known what?"

"That they aren't human Sam!" Dean whispered harshly as he glared at his brother across the car.

"What?!" Sam shouted, attracting the attention of the Alphas and all the others, Sam noticed the attention and the sirens getting louder. "Come on."

Sam and Dean got into the Impala and Dean quickly drove off, quickly gaining speed as he drove away, all the emotions he had been feeling since finding out about Sasuke's eyes bubbling back to the surface. The anger, the confusion, the betrayal and the guilt about what he had done to someone he saw as a close friend.

"What are you talking about Dean? Not human?"

"They're from a different dimension or something Sam. They can do things that no human can do, I was willing to accept it as spells but it's not. They're worse than witches!"

"Dean.."

Dean continued to stare straight ahead at the road refusing to look at his little brother, the only sign of his emotions being the quickly climbing speedometer, "We're not meeting up with them Sam. We're done with them. We're done."

_**Annnnnnndddddd that's it for book one. Finally after a huge break, which I do apologize for, the first book in the series is done. Hopefully when this summer starts I'll start posting Book two. Just so you guys know book two will be posted solely in the Supernatural section with a disclaimer of the fact that it's a cross. So sometime in the summer check out my home page and see the continuation of this story.**_


End file.
